


RWBY AFTERMATH

by EveningBlaze16



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, FLASHBACKS/MEMORIES/MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE., Minor Character Death, Multi, i should warn you guys that in later chapters of this? there is blood, racism against faunus, stuff like that. Potential trigger warnings.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 98,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16
Summary: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANYTHING RWBY RELATED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MONTY OUM! (RIP)This story follows the events of RWBY, though the cannon content has been altered for my sanity's sake. In this tale, Salem is defeated but the world is not yet united, the vaults have a second purpose, some beloved characters are either alive or dead. So sorry Pyrrah and Penny fans, they gone. However, Clover and Ozpin fans may rejoice if you so decide. The story follows teams JSPR & STON, specifically Jade Rosepine (Ruby and Oscar's daughter). A new threat emerges in Salem's ultimate f-you to the gods and Ozma in the last fragments of her mind. Romance, self-discovery, symbolism, and so much more awaits our heroes. (btw? the narrative takes a structure similar to that of frozen & frozen 2 mixed with how revolutionary girl Utena took on society and personal struggles alongside things like the power of Dios and the rose crest duels)
Kudos: 3





	1. We’re Family

The sunset sky was warm and calming, something that Jade had come to appreciate thanks to her upbringing. Ever since she was little, she would rise early with the morning sun and finish her work on the farm just a few hours before sunset. She loved seeing those last flames of orange, red, pink, and yellow disappear into the sky. Then came the calm and cool night that was often met by a clear clean sky studded with stars. Sometimes she’d stay up an extra hour and try to name the constellations just as they appeared. She was home for the fall festival and her mother’s birthday. A soft sigh of wind tickled the back of her neck with her burnt auburn hair. In truth, her hair was a mix of auburn with dark brown. So she called it “burnt”. Her eyes were a rich emerald green but were as soft as pale jade. Her lightly tanned ivory skin was damp from the hard work but she was happy no less. Her normal outfit was a rich purple-red top, her bright blue jeans hugged her body nicely, and black pointed work boots were the darkest thing she owned. The day was over and she gathered up some herbs after making sure the tools were put away. She smiled at her home; the Rosepine farm.

Life in remnant had been peaceful with Salem gone and the Grimm attacks were lessened. Oh, they still stalked the people in times of war, conflict, and riots but that’s why the huntsmen academies were still active and functioning. Huntsmen and huntresses were people who protect everyday citizens from the monstrous creatures and the people who were monsters incarnate. She was a huntress in training; her parents, uncles and aunts, and grandparents were all huntsmen and huntresses. She, like her father, was born in the kingdom of Mistrial but like her mother? Jade wanted to help her community as a huntress. Something about that life always made her feel like she had a purpose… Like it’s something she’s meant to do. Besides, even if she couldn’t be in the field fighting Grimm, she knew how much parents worried about their kids. Most parents did have their children go to basic martial arts or combat school so they can learn to protect themselves. So she’d do her part and help out whatever way she could. She wanted to ease any worries because she’s never been the kind to just sit back and watch if there’s something she could do. She knew that much from a young age, her brother Linen did too.

Speaking of, after taking off her dirt-caked shoes and putting them by the doorway, she noticed her brother’s boots beside their father’s. A small giggle escaped her lips because they were dusty but gently used. She wasn’t surprised because he always made a fuss about putting his best self forward. She could see him reading his textbook as she got dinner prepped. His short dark brown hair was a tad messy. His jaw was a bit tense as he studied, causing his freckles to scrunch up on his nose. His silver eyes read and re-read things only to shift to a note pad and highlighter. A small smile of pride slowly graced her face as they worked in comfortable silence. The steady sounds of pages turning, food being made, and dishes being set all conveyed the message that they were home and that dinner would be ready in an hour or so. She looked up from the herbs she was chopping to see the book her brother was reading.

Linen wasn’t like her or their various family members. Well, not in the “traditional” sense. He wanted to be a diplomat because while he admires and respects the people risking their lives? He just wasn’t meant for it and he knew it. No one judged him or made a fuss about it because not everyone can be a huntsman or huntress. It’s a thankless job that requires you to put others before yourself to the end. Even when you have family or are officially retired, there’s the odd chance that you’ll be called into the field. Linen knew he couldn’t do it which is why he decided to take on the diplomatic approach aka? Politics. No matter what people said or thought he was always on the side of the people. That’s something no one could change or accuse him of not doing. He still fought for the people but he did it in a book and street smarts way. He was doing well but that wasn’t a surprise. He was being mentored by Ghira Belladonna, father of their aunt Blake Belladonna on keeping your cool when it comes to politics. He also got some great advice from Robyn Hill as well. She taught him how to spot the holes in people’s stories and how to read their “tells” via body language. Linen was careful about whose advice he sought. His policy was “be caring but careful.”

It wasn’t till she almost nicked her finger that she dragged herself from her thoughts as a stinging pain got to her and there was a hiss that escaped her lips. Immediately her brother looked up. “You OK Jade?” He said calmly but with mild concern. She merely laughed and said “Yeah. Just a tad clumsy is all. I swear you’d think I’d have a better grip.” He chuckled and said playfully “You’re telling me that you can wield a sword while slicing Grimm like pizza but you can’t handle a knife on vegetables?” She rolled her eyes as he put his book down and walked over. Within a few minutes dinner was made and their folks came in. 

Ruby, dressed in her white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her black skirt has a red tulle underneath with a stylish over-bust corset with a red strip holding it in place. Ruby sports a black belt that holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and an ammunition pouch with a butterfly on it. She also sported brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. Her typical thigh-high stockings reach to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem and had a pair of cross-shaped earrings. Her cloak had been replaced but still had the wonderful red to it. Jade never understood her parents and their apparent “love” of belts & occasionally teases her parents about it. 

Ruby’s silver eyes were beaming with joy when she saw her kids. Hugs them both after setting Crescent Rose down on the side table by the window. The handmade scythe was also a high-impact, customizable sniper. What can she say? Ruby is a weapons geek who loves pushing the limits. Her mother is also one of few scythe wielders and Jade admires that about Ruby. Her dad, Oscar, had his spear that doubled as a rifle and grapples gun. It took the place of Long Memory, a collapsible cane that was hella sturdy because Ozpin is still alive but separate from her father now. They kept in touch and, unbeknownst to her, Ozpin and his wife Glynda were even made her godparents. Oscar’s olive-green coat has dark red shoulder pads, a belt with a sort of stomach guard. Underneath, he sports a white collared shirt and bandages wrapped around the neck. 

His orange gloves are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. On the back of his coat is his emblem; the single pastel green gear. Ozpin’s emblem was dark green with two gears, one inside the other. These two differences showed that Oscar is his own person: always was and always will be. When Jade was still really little, Ruby & Oscar would take turns with their responsibilities; one would be doing local missions to make money & help the community, the other would stay home and take care of the kids and home. It was only when Jade started her training that they started feeling more ok with her taking care of things around the house while they were away. The four of them sat down to the table, enjoyed the meal, and talked about their day. Jade, however, stayed quiet, listening to every word. 

When dinner was over & the dishes were done, both Jade & Oscar picked up their weapons and went outside to tend to the roses they planted together. Without any words, the two worked on the roses together. There were so many different colors and types but at the heart of the garden was her pride and joy; roses of random. It grew roses of all different colors from the same bush. The trouble was getting it to grow in the right soil otherwise the roses would all come out the same color. Eventually, the silence was broken because of a loud growl, she looked up and saw a beawolf running at them. Like all Grimm, it was drawn to negative emotions or creations to destroy. Most likely it saw the garden and sensed some small worries they had. 

The beast was alone but from the look of it? It didn't newly spawn; it was pretty old, meaning it was smart. Immediately she took out her sword and engaged the beast. She did her best to lead the thing away from their home. It worked for the most part but now she was the target. The creature had LOTS of armor. This was most likely from how many battles it survived, so she’d have to practically be on top of it to do any real damage. It wasn’t till she heard gunfire that she lowered her weapon. Her father had shot it dead in the back of its neck and its corpse quickly faded away. She sighed knowing that she was either in for a scolding or that he was smirking. Either way, she was glad this thing was gone. 

She looked at her father and he shook his head. “You get credit for fast thinking and trying to divert its attention. But you fell short on the following throw on killing it.” She knew she had to better. If she had waited for any longer she could’ve been hurt or worse. One mistake in these fights could result in the death of an innocent or even herself. As if knowing her thoughts, Oscar put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. You did surprisingly well against an old Grimm. Besides, I knew you could keep it busy long enough so I would be able to finish it. We did this together, something you’re still working on. So don’t beat yourself up too badly. Ok?” She smiled because she knew he meant it. They are a family after all and a family has to work together. They headed inside and got ready for bed. Once Jade was showered & dressed in her white pajamas, she picked up her textbook and read up on the kind of Grimm she just saw. 

It wasn’t called a beawolf for anything either. It looked very much like a wolf but if a wolf had armor on its head, spines coming out of its back, and bone-like armor on its body. The fact it stood on its hind legs wasn’t too surprising but it did remind her of how much stronger it was thanks to both age and sheer size. She knew size wasn’t everything but she did have a heck of a time with it. She looked at the slight injury she had endured; a sore ankle. Begrudgingly, she activated her aura aka a shield that is the literal manifestation of a soul. With practice, time, experience, and the right situation? A person can unlock their semblance or as her mom’s friend once put it; your very own superpower that with continued practice, it can grow and evolve to something more. It all starts with your soul and thus your aura. 

She made a note of how when it’s defensive use and is almost up? It sorta shimmers and crackles. When that happens, it shows the color of your soul. This is why she begrudges it; her aura… the color of her very soul was black as the Grimm. It reminds her of the beasts she’s supposed to slay. She can’t help thinking she was born wrong or cursed because of this. Still, she’s decided to dedicate her life to being a huntress. If she’s born wrong, then she can at least make up for it by killing the monsters that threaten humanity and put criminals behind bars, where they belong. Eventually, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Who & What We Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Parental death

The next day Jade had to return to her school, Beacon Academy. It was located in the Kingdom of Vale. The trouble was she always felt so homesick when she first got back to Vale. You see, the Kingdom of Vale is located on the continent Sanus, the continent furthest to the east; Misteral’s located on Anima, the continent furthest to the west. So she’s going to an academy, on the other side of the world, studying combat and honing her skills. It’s a taxing journey on her emotions but at least she can call or email from her scroll. As she hugged her parents goodbye at the station to Mistral, Ruby gave Jade something before leaving. “Open this when you’re on the train ok?” she said with a grin. Linen also had a parting gift for Jade; a butterfly pin that doubled as a hairclip. 

It was handmade and was painted green to orange with silver & gold spots. Smiling with tears trailing down her face, Jade hugged Linen before getting aboard. Her duffle bag resting beside her when she found a place to sit, she opened the medium box her mother gave her. It was wrapped in blue paper, with a gold ribbon on it. She saw a handwoven bandana that was a kaleidoscope of her family's colors, each shown with their respective emblems. She giggled when she saw her cousins and her brother’s emblems were there. Linen had a mint green forget-me-not bloom for his emblem. She smiles as she whispers “I could never forget the ones who I leave back home. You helped make me who I am.” With that, she lovingly ties the bandana around her neck, then tucks the last bits into it so they don’t snag. She then put the hair clip in her hair and smiled because suddenly? Home doesn’t seem far away. Sure she still has to take an airship across the sea but that’s no biggie. 

She thought about her team who she’d be meeting back up at the Vale airdocks. There was Peri Goodwitch, her team partner. She was very book smart though she also had a hard time with flexibility. Still, it wasn’t as bad as some people who never took this job seriously when it came to what’s important. Peri had short honey blonde hair and the prettiest Hazel eyes. They looked like a forest color scheme; rich browns, golden lines, and bright greens. They complimented her fair skin and pale pink lips nicely. She mostly dressed in the colors of late summer to early fall; the medium greens, light yellows, brilliant oranges, and deep reds. Those helped to set off her eyes and lavender earrings that she always wore. She described Peri as a forest maiden or a princess of twilight because both colors set she could rock effortlessly. Heck, Peri was able to make a weapon that was a crossbow, a sword & shield, and in its compact/safety form? It could be played like a violin! It was a perfect fit for Peri. The fact her semblance, “Chronos's Blessing”, was a kind of time manipulation just made her even more amazing. She could manipulate the speed of an attack and even reverse it to hit the person who sent the attack. She could use it to speed up her team or slow down a projectile, but it does take a lot of aura and focus on pulling off. Peri was classy, clever, passionate, calm, a little blunt, tactful, and overall? Just oozed confidence and purpose, a sharp contrast to how Jade saw herself. It still makes her wonder why headmaster Ozpin had chosen her as a leader and not Peri.

Jade’s mind drifted to her other teammates, particularly Ruti Rhinestone. Ruti was an only child to a widowed man who was a retired soldier. She was playful, spontaneous, abstract, and overall? Someone who just loves life. Ruti, however, wasn’t oblivious or beyond being able to pick up on the tension. If anything? Ruti seemed to respond to that by trying to put a calm but cheerful spin on things. Ruti’s bright blue eyes, ivory skin, and strawberry blonde hair made her stand out but enjoyed things better when she had a friend with her. Ruti often reminded Jade of her mom and a friend of their family, Nora Valkyrie. Ruti mostly dressed in pinks and reds but she knew how to pack a punch and was quite creative when it came to traps. Her weapon of choice was a non-magnetic, untangleable, trip-whip-wire. She could use it offensively for stealth or even multiple thin whips. They were razor-sharp, and she was cautious with them. Like most other weapons, Ruti could use a type of powdered & elemental substance called dust to make it even stronger. 

Dust was the official name but Ruti affectionately but jokingly called it “Death Rainbow.” That admittedly was the thing about Ruti that Jade couldn’t wrap her head around; how Ruti could treat something like killing Grimm as a fun game. She sometimes would taunt the beasts before giggling and finishing it off. But one night, when a storm had hit? Jade saw under the smile she wore; Ruti was sitting in their dorm closet, hands over her ears, and trying to stay calm. Jade remembered how storms used to scare her too so she sat beside Ruti and wrapped them both in a blanket. She told Ruti story after story to help her keep her mind off her fear. Ruti made sure to always have her back when Jade was having a problem too. Ruti’s semblance was heightened senses, or as she called it, “Red Alert” which meant she could pick up on shifts in the ground, air, or water. This was helpful so she could tell if there was a threat nearby or a trap they were about to walk on. 

When her stop was announced she got her bag and departed. Only to head down and over a few blocks to board the airship to Vale. Once she found a place to sit and place her bag, she took out her scroll and checked the time. Perfect, with any luck? She’ll be back in time to at least sleep off the jet lag. That leads her to think of Sapphire Spinel, the last member of their team. Unlike the three of them? Sapphire was an orphan and had to grow up fast if she was going to survive. Her parents worked as miners in Mantel but due to a cave in? She was left alone, without a home, siblings, or legal guardians. She had to live on the streets, scavenge food and supplies from abandoned buildings, live in shelters, and even charm people so she could get better clothes to survive. Her dark tan skin, brown eyes, and black-brown hair all shone brightly from her inner strength. She ended up doing a lot of things she wasn’t proud of but survival is messy. It wasn’t till she was about 16 that she was able to finally leave that place and convince someone to hide her on an airship to bring her to Vale to start a new. Sapphire’s outfit had a lot of neutrals from light tan to dark brown in it. It was mostly pants, a shirt, a coat, and boots. All the things she had to restore and repair from the donations boxes. She was able to forge not just a new life but a pair of bladed pistols that could turn into swords. Her semblance, “Tides of Life”, was hydrokinesis. Something she was happy to have in that dark time, it helped her stay alive so many times. 

It gave her hope that she could at least control some aspects of her life. Life had not been kind to her so she grew up rather cynical and sarcastic but after a couple of months? She was finally able to open up bit by bit. Jade couldn’t imagine how much strength it must have taken to pull herself out of that darkness. In contrast? What she deals with is kid stuff. No wonder Sapphire and her butted heads so much when they were made a team. Wasn’t till she made a plan that was as crazy as it was brilliant to outsmart their opponents in a sparring session; Team TRFL vs Team JSPR (aka? Their team.). So while Jade was leaving her home and family behind? She was also heading to a home away from home. One that had memories made by her mother and aunts before her. It was like her dad would tell her; “Home is where a heart can make new memories while maintaining old ones.” 

As the ship flew over land and sea, Jade looks out the window at the scenery. The sky was a beautiful twilight as she started to doze off. The clouds were a deep magenta as the last bit of the sunlight faded away. They were about half-way to the destination when morning sunlight tickled her face. She woke up to see she wouldn’t have long to wait now but still enjoys the sight of a crisp light blue sky and fluffy clouds that seemed to just barely touch the mountains of Sanus’s landscape. About a few hours later, the ship was on the ground and she was on her way to the school. Happy to be able to stretch her legs again, she made her way to the City of Vale. It was a beautiful place full of rich cultures, friendly people, and nice shops. As she made her way down Main Street, she noticed a couple of older women were laughing and saying crude things. She had some time to kill so she walked over to get a better look. It turns out that they were harassing a boy with bat wings, he was a Faunus and likely new in town. They called him dirty, they were pulling at his wings, and saying he should go back to where he came from. Jade, having a few family members who were Faunus, immediately stood between them and the poor kid. “Hey! That’s enough! Hasn’t anyone ever told you to act your age and not your shoe size?” she said sternly and making it clear as day that they’re being rather immature for being adults. Picking on a kid, sure that’s smart. They simply said “It’s ok. This kid is a refugee from Mistral. He could turn out to be a lying backstabber like that Lionheart fellow.” Of course. Take the real facts out of context and twist them around to suit your case. In truth, Leo Lionheart was a good man who had played double agent and faked his death so his allies could try to figure out their best counter move against Salem. The public story was that Lionheart lost his life protecting the school he was in charge of. In reality, he was just heavily wounded. Due to the biases some people still have against the Faunus, they still use it as an excuse to harass poor souls like this one. She simply shot back at them with a glare sharp enough to cut mountains “So could I. What? Do you think just cuz you don’t have scales you can’t be a bully? Or that people without dog tails can’t be murders?” Their silence spoke for them as she helped the boy up. She noted his wings were a snowy white and his eyes were a natural pink. She smiled at him and helped him to a medical center before heading to school. Before she left he asked why she helped him. To which she simply said “Well, it’s what huntresses do. That and I have relatives who are Faunus so like hell was I going to sit back and let that happen. But most of all? Cuz it's kind. Just plain kind.” With that, she shrugged and headed to the school. Yes, she left her home and family behind but meeting people like that reminds her of why.


	3. Life in Beacon

Jade returns to her dorm and sees it’s empty. The beds are made or messily made, the books are strewn all over as if a study session had just happened. She smiled and walked around the mess, minding the objects that were not hers to touch. She soon made it to her bed and rested for a bit. The warm fragrance of orange blossom and mint always helped to soothe her into a light sleep. On one side of her pillow, she spritzed the scent. That what she’d wake up sooner even when she used lavender wash for her body to ease her to sleep. She was woken by not the sweet scent but by the laughter of her team when they saw her. They tried to stay quiet but Ruti was over the moon with joy. Even so, it was that innocently infectious joy of hers that made it hard for Jade to stay mad at, even when she’s tired. She sat back up and Peri handed her some tea that she made. The combination of hibiscus, dragon fruit, oranges, and roses sent a steady but lively flavor through her body and soul. She let out a deep exhale after enjoying the first sip of it. Peri was a master at making fragrant yet flavorful tea that served several purposes. Looking around the room, she noted the painting of one of her favorite locations; the Forest of Forever Fall. It contrasted nicely against the creamy peach-colored walls and dark brown wooden bunkbeds. It took a little problem solving to get right but thankfully, they managed to make it work and do so safely. Something she giggled about with one look at Peri because they both remember what the pictures of team RWBY’s beds looked like.

“So, how was your time at home?” Ruti asked. Jade told them about the festival and her mom’s birthday. She told them about the music, the dances, and great food. The paper lanterns, the smell of fall leaves, the stargazing, and even the main event; the fireworks. Her favorite part was the first night of the festival; where you send up lanterns to your dearly departed. It’s a family tradition that they make their lanterns instead of buying them. “Sooo, any cute guys?” Sapphire teased. Jade blushed brightly as she heard this. “Oh please, I don’t have time for romance. Besides, I’m focusing on one goal at a time.” This was how she typically answered on the topic of love. When in truth? She didn’t think anyone would take an interest in her. With her family? Sure. She’s had plenty of fake friends who only hung out with her because they thought her parents, being the famous Ruby and Oscar, would be loaded and not some small-town farm owners/huntsmen & huntress. So the idea coupled with that of when this someone else found out about her aura? Well, she could only imagine the results. She could practically hear that someone now “You’re a freak! How could two heroes have a monster for a kid?” or something. No, she’s grateful for her friends, her family, and even the teachers who helped her get this far. What more could she want? 

She must’ve had a sour expression because the next words out of Peri’s mouth were “Then why do I get the feeling something’s bugging you?” Jade just leaned back on her bed, her head looking at the bottom of the bed above her. “I just don’t have it on my raider, that’s all.” Once again, not entirely true. She was in love once… A boy named Malachite Cobalt. She called him either “Col” or “Mike” because he hated the name his parents gave him; a beautiful stone but incredibly toxic if in water. His eyes were a rich green-blue like the sea & hair was jet black. He looked like he just walked off the cover of a romantic novel or something. He was a close friend of hers from Sanctum Academy. He chose Haven and she chose Beacon, but before she left? He told her he was happy for her. That she was always like a sister to him and that he wanted her to at least meet a girl he fell for. 

With those two truth bombs, Jade felt her heartbreak in half but she smiled and said she was happy. Yes, she was truthfully happy for him, even if it hurt her. She couldn’t get mad at him for that because how was he supposed to know? She never really mentioned it because she was trying to work up the courage. But now? She’s in a new environment, away from home, away from him, in a new group, with a new objective. So why does it still hurt to think of him? Her life doesn’t revolve around him. She was being foolish without a single good reason for it. “Oh, I’m just tired. I did just get back so I’m still on Mistral time.” This seemed to satisfy Peri’s concerns for now. She knew just as well as Jade that now just wasn’t the best time to talk. To which Jade was glad and relieved.

It would be a few days before Jade was back on Vale time, but she kept up with her studies as best she could. Then about four days later, she felt back to normal and was doing good in her sparring lessons. Today, however, they were doing one against many. The sad truth was sometimes you'd find yourself outnumbered and would have to fight to getaway. Jade had gotten her sword, Vorpal Wrath, and was ready to go. Activating her aura, she was facing three members of Team TRFL (pronounced truffle): Rain Alpine, Fennel Frost, and Lyrin Lava. The rain was a cold bully with dark green hair yet he somehow has a slew of admirers. He’s never really sorry for loving then leaving a girl or guy. Fennel wasn’t any better but his eyes were a pale yellow and hard as stone. He gave you that look of “I will crush you without even touching you”. He had a way of getting you to run even before the fight started. Lyrin was an interesting young man, he never acted like a bully in the traditional sense but rather he’d use your loved ones to try and manipulate you. He’d toy with their emotions first, then lie about what you said or did. Once he has them on his side? He’d break you down slowly. He does all this using the angle of “aid to all girls, friend to all guys” when really? He's a siren drawing you in before smothering and eating you. He doesn’t do this for anything but to see the look on your face and for whatever sick enjoyment he gets. She couldn’t understand why a lowlife like him would want to be a huntsman or be allowed in beacon. 

So when she faced her opponents, she stood still. Let them make the first move and Rain, being the impulsive, shortsighted jerk he was, ran at her with his triton. She blocked his attack with her blade by holding the blade towards the roof so it would catch on the prong and force him to stop early. She kept her self-close to the ground, her stance wide. Then with a turn and flick, she sent the titan flying and caught it before jumping up and backflipping to throw the weapon out of the ring. That meant that it was considered “Broken” and wouldn’t be able to be used any further. Rain then pulled a cheap shot and kicked her in the lady bits as she regained her footing. While it hurt like crazy, she stayed standing, and when he went to punch her; she grabbed his wrist, bent his arm back, turned him to his team, and put her blade to his neck. “Drop your weapons and surrender.” This wasn’t the typical way of a huntress and while she never plans to kill someone? The fight ended with that because even her opponents, jerks as they were, knew that it’d be stupid to tangle with someone when they have a hostage.

This sparring session was meant to replicate a real situation. So she did manage to bring the fight to a stop without “loss of life” and lets him go. The match was called and she walked away as soon as she could. The rain was hardly a graceful loser and the next round he requested a one on one match. They had time though Glynda, who was being the ref, wasn’t sure. She knew Jade had enough aura for another round though she got a bad feeling. Jade simply sighed softly and accepted his challenge. Glynda started the match though she made it clear this fight would be for tournament-style battles and NOT missions; so no fighting dirty this time. 

Jade took up her stance as did Rain and this time they moved at the same time. Jade blocked his strikes and he kept going for whatever he could. Jade kept her attacks low to “break his roots” as her grandfather would put it. Rain soon switched to dust attacks and then a loud buzzer sounded. While it would normally be allowed in a tournament? Dust wasn’t to be used in the sparring arena. Failure to abide by this rule would result in an immediate draw and the person using it would get detention or something. With that, they all headed off to their dorms for the night. Peri mentioned where Jade went a miss to try & help her improve. Sapphire, however, told her she did well. Ruti was jabbering incisively about how awesome Jade was when facing three guys. The complements and advice fell on deaf ears however as Jade’s thoughts were if she made the right call. Life in Beacon was gonna be a challenge. She knew that from the start. So why did she feel so alone in a sea of support?


	4. Team Up, Take Down, & Talk It Out

About a week had passed from that Team RFL fiasco and life seemed to be going smoothly. That was until the renovated Vytal Festival was announced and Vale was chosen to host the event. Jade didn’t know what was more nerve wreaking; the fact that this very tournament was how her family got roped into the whole Salem and thus Salem's defeat or the simple notion of her team is one of the few selected to represent vale at the tournament. She felt an unpleasant mix of icy dread, paralysis, and like she was going to be sick from both ends at the idea. It wasn’t just a simple case of stage fright and nerves like you get at a school play. The tournament would be broadcasted LIVE ALL OVER REMNANT! Jade never had problems with stage fright in sparring or classes where you took on what could be called a “baby” Grimm because the stage was small and the eyes were limited. She had hardly registered that the bell for lunch had sounded and she was going to be late for class if she didn’t get a move on. 

That was until Ruti asked her if she was ok. “Huh? Oh yeah. Uh... What were we talking about?” she asked sheepishly. Peri sighed heavily, “Lunch is over. We’re gonna be late for history. Ya know your favorite class?” which was true. Jade loved history so she and her friends got to class after dumping their trays. Peri cast her a glance that clearly said “You’re not out of the woods yet. We’re gonna talk when we get back to our dorms”. Jade saw it but couldn’t bring herself to think about it. When they arrived at the lecture hall where Dr. Oobleck taught, she took her seat near the middle row of the rising seats. It looked like something in the typical college lecture halls; a curved back to the room, the long desks and seats were separated by stairs. There were roughly four to six rows of these singular desks that were a long strip with chairs. She liked sitting in the middle section, not so far back she couldn’t hear but not too far forward that she’d have to keep up with the good doc to catch anything of what he was trying to convey. Sapphire typically sat a row or two behind her, make sure bullies let her be or that they pay attention. Ruti normally sat with Peri who was typically in the first few rows. Both to keep Ruti from getting sidetracked and so Peri could take back up notes on the off chance one of em was out sick. 

The topic of today’s lesson was discrimination and how it can still ripple through. Jade noticed most people looked like they’d rather fall asleep than listen to a topic that had been “taken care of” in recent years. Oh, how easy it must seem for them. Growing up in Mistral? Jade has had the misfortune of seeing some... strange trees. It was more in the city when she went to Sanctum Academy and she got lost on the way. She looked up at the branches and shrieked, that’s when her roommate found her and helped her back. She never forgot the sight, those... glazed and empty eyes. When she heard one of the students answer in a complaint, all she could hear was “Why does this even matter? I mean Faunus are treated as equals now. So why are we bringing this up now?” said Lava. 

Dr. Oobleck simply gave him a stone-cold yet stern look. Jade raised her hand slightly and his simple nod meant she had the floor. “Well for starters, not everyone is willing to change with the times. After all, the first thing I saw when I got back? A group of grown women harassing a teenage refuge from Mistral, simply for being a Faunus. Their excuse was that he was from Mistral and that he was a Faunus. So it wasn’t a big deal because he could be a backstabbing liar like Lionheart. I’m no lawyer or professional in that field but that certainly sounds like blatant discrimination.” She said calmly. Dr. Oobleck simply nodded and said “and this is why it’s important. Ignorance and arrogance lead to hatred and violence. Those who don’t learn from history will sadly repeat it.” The room felt uncomfortable stifling as the lesson wrapped up. It felt like every eye was on her in some way. She wanted to shrink down so she could disappear into the folds of her clothes. Dr. Oobleck stopped her before she left saying he wanted to speak with her before her next class. 

She sat down at the desk nearest to him and he asked her about the encounter she had. Jade explained as she avoided eye contact with him. Something about his blue eyes made her uneasy about making contact with him. Even so, she could tell from his body language that he wasn’t upset. If anything? He was proud that she stood up for that poor kid. Jade smiled and looked up at him, something about that messy yet kempt green hair of his always brought a smile to her face. The fact he was at least 6 ft tall made her feel even smaller than normal so the fact he was casually leaning against his desk helped with the eye-contact. He also informed her about the extra credit paper she wrote. “I particularly found the use of fables to illustrate your point on class division interesting.” He said with a chuckle before sending her off. She knew without his saying that he was referring to how she used an old story to make her point of why some people confuse strength with bluster and how it only works for so long. This was a fact that no strategist could escape. To overlook it would be just as gross an error as charging in with no plan at all. 

As the day went on, Jade found herself glad that the tournament would happen. It showed that people were finally willing to put social differences behind them. Still, she was hoping to not talk with her team for now. She always felt so stupid around them when it came to telling them what was bugging her. It always seemed so trivial when it was said out loud. The last class was called off because Professor Green was out with a nasty flu bug. Normally a substitute would be called but with the festivities being arranged and such? They decided one missed class wouldn’t be so bad. Finally Sapphire was able to catch Jade in the hall and take her outside to talk. “Ok, classes are over and we already finished our work. No avoiding it now.” She said. 

Jade wanted to do just that, and badly, but then she had an idea. “Fine, but only if we spar while we talk. Ok?” Sapphire nodded and they headed to a private area where they could practice. An isolated little section of the courtyard, no one would be around because of how late it was and how far a trek from the dorms it was. See, after arriving at the academy students are dropped off on a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. 

The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as several impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. In front of the entrance to the main amphitheater is a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock, beneath which a Beowolf cowers. There's also a large circular pond feature surrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees. The main avenue is also referred to as the courtyard. Their destination was the circular section of the avenue that was nearer the main building than the main avenue. From there, if you were leaving school, it’d be depending on how you’d leave. You could walk though it’d be a bit of a trek. If you went by airship, you’d have to go to the air docks. There was even a bay entrance where you could go by sea if you wanted. But tonight? They were just going to the courtyard. 

Out here, she could spar with her friends safely and have a bit more range as long as they watched where they were going. In the center of the circular courtyard, they stood. They took up their stances and started the unarmed combat. “So, what’s up?” Sapphire asked between punches. “You’re not normally so skittish or spacy”. Jade’s only response was “I have stage fright ok?” It sounded short and a bit annoyed but deep down, she was more upset with herself. That seemed to catch Sapphire off guard as she went for an uppercut that Sapphire dodged. Jade then switched to blocking so her organs wouldn’t suffer. “So that’s why? You never had trouble in class or when we go into the city for karaoke Fridays. So why does this tournament have you freaked?” 

That seemed to cause Jade to get more accurate as she went for hits that would land. “Because the ‘stages’ are small in class, I’m easily forgotten when someone else sings, or my voice is drowned out by you guys. But this tournament? It… It’s broadcasted live! Not just for Vale, but all of Remnant would see me!” Jade’s eyes were shut tight as tears streamed down her face. She had unknowingly landed a punch on Sapphire’s jaw but Sapphire paid it no serious mind. Rather, they stopped and she looked at her with a look that showed how confused and bewildered she felt. They soon head inside and got showered. The two got dressed and headed for dinner. Sapphire knew that this was something she wasn’t able to help with but Peri probably could. 

After dinner, and Peri had gotten a better idea of what was going on, she and Jade sat down in the center of the round rug that adorned the dorm they lived in. They sat there, legs crossed, and relaxing music in the background. The two held hands as they meditated together. She could soon only feel the calming rush of her breathing and the emptying of her mind. All those pent up fears, all the doubt she had bottled up, all of it seemed to melt away as her friend sat there and helped her. Peri’s voice softly but carefully cut through the quiet and helped her address her fears. To just focus on her breathing and the rhythm of the events as they unfold. 

Soon the music went from soft oceanic flutes to the playful and graceful melodies of the air and forest. She felt the cool feelings of safety gently embrace her; it felt like when her parents would hold her close during the winter. The memories of them sitting by the fire, wrapped in blankets and each other’s arms, sipping warm milk or tea as they kept warm. Gradually the two would leave the world of safety they had built and slowly open their eyes. Jade felt like her chest was significantly lighter and felt a sting in her eyes. She hadn’t realized she was crying but now she knew. It felt nice to just let those emotions just fall as they needed to. She smiled at Peri who gave her a light grip on her shoulder; she’s here. She’s not weak. And Peri? She’s not going anywhere. For the first time in what seemed like months, she smiled genuinely and hugged her friends. She was back on track and ready for what life had for her.


	5. Patterns on the Winds

The season was at its height and soon it would be winter. Jade and her team had doubled down on practices so they’d be ready but they also had received word about the school dance. Normally, Jade loved to dance. She loved being with friends and family as the rhythmic music would go from lively party songs to romantic slow songs and back. It was a time that she adored because it let her passions shine at their brightest with no need for fear or fighting. Still, she thought about how her friends were going with their respective dates, leaving her to go alone. Then she remembered how Tawny from Team STON likely didn’t have a date. Maybe they could go as friends. 

So when she had completed her work and their classes were over, she went to look for him. Tawny was, in a lot of ways, like her uncle Qrow. In truth? He was her mother and aunt Yang’s uncle but he said to just call him “Uncle Qrow”. It made explaining things easier for everyone. And in truth? Qrow was very much like an uncle to her. He was fun to mess around with, he was willing to be blunt with her when she needed it, and he made sure to watch out for her. He was one of the first few who saw her aura color. He knew that she was staunchly different from everyone else, much like how he was. His semblance was Misfortune but he has a better handle on it now than in the past. He used to be a drunk and not care about himself but that isn’t now.

Qrow would only really lose his cool over his family’s safety because to him? Family was sacred and when you attack his family? You’re attacking him. The fasted way to be considered disowned? Betraying your family. Tawny was much the same way; blunt, friendly, a bit crass in the language department, and would sooner put himself in harm’s way if it meant shielding the people he loved and cared for. Qrow was someone she could talk to without fear of judgment because he more or less heard stranger things. They were both “Punks with hearts of gold” as she likes to put it. Unlike her uncle, Tawny wasn’t a flirt. In fact, she wondered if love outside friends and family was on his bucket list. Still, he was fun to be around and easy to talk to.

That being said, she found him in a rather unusual place; the monumental greenhouse. It was installed before Beacon had reopened her doors to the students and staff. It was shaped like a beautiful birdcage. Unlike a cage, however, it was a place of remembrance, of shelter, of peace. It was home to many roses of all kinds grew and even had a single swing where a person could relax. It was an amazingly beautiful place but it was also seemed to be the last place she’d think Tawny would want to go. She approached quietly and noticed his ears pivot around in her direction. She smiled as he turned to face her, his eyes full of fun and a grin that seemed welcoming yet daring at the same time. “So, what brings you here? Thought for sure you’d be nose deep in a book or working on that dust combo you’ve been pouring over for weeks.” He said with a teasing tone. Jade lightly shook her head with a smile on her face & a chuckle in her voice. “I could ask the same of you. I thought you favored trees to flowers. Or have you stopped sneaking out to the courtyard at the dead of night?” she asked. He sighed and said, “I did that one time and you still won’t let it be?” 

The two laughed lightly at the memory. She had caught him outside in the courtyard, up in a tree. She had startled him so badly that he lost his balance and landed on a bush. He was sore for the whole next day but there were no hard feelings because she had helped to heal him or at least take the edge off. While he kept his eyes closed as per her request, he told her why he was up there. Turns out he was out here sulking because of a fight he had with his brother. That was the funny thing about family; they’re the one group of people who can bring out our absolute worst and best in us when we’re down or unsure. It was common for siblings to drive each other up the walls only to make amends later. 

From that day on the two would occasionally discuss their families and their up brings. Jade avoided memories concerning her aura but if he knew she was withholding something he said nothing. It was during these chats that she learned that when asking him a question? It’d be better to just rip off the band-aid and get it over with than try to beat around the bush. “Well actually, I came here because I… I was hoping you’d go to the dance with me, as friends.” She said outright. Her face burned with nervous heat. She wished she could take it back but she knew that she couldn’t. 

Tawny let out a laugh like it was the funniest thing he heard. Once he calmed down he was able to find his words. “Sorry, it’s just… that face you made when you asked. It was like you were going to admit to a murder or something. But about your question, sure. I’ll go with you. Besides, I hate going alone. Waaaay too awkward.” Jade felt a lot better having got that off her chest and knowing she wouldn’t go alone. Still, she was curious about something else. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, why are you at the greenhouse?” she asked. He glanced at the flowers and then looked towards the tower. It was strange but after a minute or two he said: “Eh just seemed like a good place to think.”. She could tell there was more to it than that but decided to let it be. It wasn’t her business anyway. He then changed the subject to our typical choice, family. “Hey, Jade? If I tell you something important, will you promise it stays between us?” Jade was at first unsure but knowing Tawny, it was something he only told his brothers or her. People he felt he could trust. “You know I won’t say anything unless it’s important.” She said. 

She knew better than to spread rumors or to reveal private info unless it was life or death. “See, I have a crush on peri. I think she’s great but… I don’t think it’s gonna happen because-“ he cut himself off. They both knew why he thought this. From the outside, Peri was this perfect golden girl who was destined for greatness. Tawny, on the other hand, looked like he’d be the rookie who’d be killed by the Grimm on his first mission of getting his license. 

More importantly, that he’d be the kind of guy who all parents say “Stay away from him. He’s trouble in all caps.” Jade understood this. “Tawny, I’ve known Glynda for a large chunk of my life. I doubt she’d bar Peri from dating you just because you two are so different. If she can handle my Uncle Qrow and keep him in line? I’m sure she won’t have a problem with you.” she said calmly. “Besides” she added, “You’re not the kind to love a girl then leave her or do her harm on purpose.” He looked at her with a smile. “More like I’d be helping her beat up the creeps who try laying a hand on her.” They both knew Peri wouldn’t just lay down and take any crap from anyone. Hell, she’d sooner pistol whip herself before dating someone who was bad news. In the end, she told him she won’t say anything but he should. From there, it was up to him. 

About two days later, one of the usual second-semester criteria was announced; shadowing professional huntsmen and huntresses. Depending on what year you were in, determine how involved you can be in the task. The first years did basic stuff like patrol and crime investigation. Heck, some huntsmen and huntresses do work with or alongside the cops in some cases. Second years tend to do missions that are within the kingdoms. Safe enough to leave them without a mentor but risky enough to give them real-world experience. 

As for the third and fourth years, the jobs take them further and further from the safety of the kingdom and eventually leave them without a mentor or something. This comes with the risk of consequences that a licensed defender would suffer should something go horribly wrong that was the fault of a deliberate choice of the hunters in question. Like you couldn’t swallow your pride or act incredibly selfish in a job that demands humility and selflessness tided into the discipline & order that comes with protecting the peace and citizens. While no they wouldn’t go to jail but they would get something pretty severe; like not going on missions without a chaperone or they’d stay closer to the kingdom till they’ve proven they can be trusted. 

Team JSPR was in the second year ranks and they’ve been successful with most of the missions they were assigned. The job they were assigned this time was to handle a stream of robberies on the outskirts of the city. Turns out someone had been stealing as much dust as possible along with any non-perishable foods they could get their mitts on. The strange part was the method of entry; none of the shops had damage to them. it was like they just appeared out of nowhere & left the same way. 

None of the shops that were hit had surveillance cameras so whoever was doing this wasn’t a rookie. A strange itch crept on Jade’s skin because it sounded similar to what her mom dealt with when she first entered beacon. The only difference was she did that as a first-year. Plus all the people who would have been behind a greater force behind it were already dealt with. 

Jade mentally kicked herself for that one. No, Salem was gone but not her influence. Reminders and the devastation she caused were still very much felt among the people. Vale was the first kingdom to be compromised so this was making people uneasy. Thank the brothers that Ironwood wasn’t in charge of the Kingdom of Athens anymore. Athens was the name of the newly reunited cities in Solstice. Mantle, the original kingdom, had been rejoined with the ungrateful and dystopian prison called Atlas. It looked like a palace but in truth, it was a gilded cage where you either conformed or got stamped out. after the mess with Salem was dealt with, Athens was created: no longer would the cities be divided or treated as a “them or us” environment.

Instead, they were joined showing the importance of mind and body creating a harmonious soul. The grip the military had on the citizens was done away with and a more empathetic system was instilled. Ironwood was too broken to be in charge of a kingdom or a military or the like. However, he was allowed to be the headmaster of Spartan Academy. He wasn’t allowed to teach combat classes or the like. Instead, he was in charge of history and geography classes. This would be a safer way for both him and the people to adjust to the new shift, or at least it was supposed to be. Sadly, Ironwood had died a few years after due to some medical complications. Somehow she didn’t think that was the whole story but she knew better than to pry where she shouldn’t.

This time? There would no fleets of warships or shows of power or robotic soldiers to make the people feel afraid or to provoke “enemies” to attack. The patterns were similar yet different and the winds of uncertainty crept among the people but the people knew they were safe now. That’s what mattered and she’ll be damned if some high & mighty crimelord would ruin it for everyone else. So while the dance was the first event, swiftly followed by the shadowing, hopefully, those events will give her the confidence that she needs to perform even when there isn’t a crisis.


	6. Shadows of the Past

It was the night of the dance and everyone was in high spirits. Students from all five academies came to celebrate. Ever since the four kingdoms were united once again? Menagerie had been further colonized & the Faunus were finally being treated as equals out of mutual respect. In addition to that, it was made an official kingdom with an extra small island, off the coast of Anima. It was here that the newest academy, Harmonia Academy, was built. The primary schools Celestial, Lunar, and Polaris Academies all were stationed in different places on the main island of Menagerie. Thanks to some truce work between Robin Hill, Winter & Willow Schnee, and the Belladonnas? The materials that were long hoarded out of fear, haughtiness and contempt for the rest of the world were now being shared. 

Now they had five kingdoms and five major academies. As a result, the dance was much less formal and a lot more diverse. Sure there were slow songs and fancy clothes but it was less like a high school senior prom and more like a fancier homecoming. The music was fun, lively, and at times slow and romantic. The outfits were more colorful and less like assigned to the students. This was a night to relax and bond with eachother. 

Jade was alone in her dormroom sporting a light blue gown that set off her beautiful green eyes and her burnt auburn hair was pulled back into a braided bun decorated with tiny flowers. The skirt stopped at the ankle and left enough room to walk and dance through it hugged her body perfectly. She had her butterfly clip to keep her bangs out of her face, a delicate locket pendant hung around her neck. It also worked as a pocket watch with a musical melody. It was a gift her mom had made for her, on the back was an engraving of angel wings with the inscription: “Don’t Let Fear Clip Your Wings”. Jade sighed softly and fastened it around her neck. She felt like her stomach was incased in chilled jelly as she heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Tawny smiled at her. Dressed in a dark brown three-piece suite, his hair at least combed and wetted down to keep it from going all over the place, ears pointed down in nerves. He even had on a nice pair of dress shoes and not his usual sneakers. Jade couldn’t help feeling a laugh in her throat due to how much effort he put into this. He must’ve really wanted them both to enjoy the night. He simply offered his arm and she rolled her eyes with a grin as they headed out of the dorms and to the ballroom. His tie was messily tied but with a quick moment, she had fixed it so it was neat but comfortable. The pair had entered and saw the other students. Ruti and Sapphire were swapping stories with some guys from Haven, Peri was overlooking the music alongside her mother. 

Though Glynda shooed her off to go socialize with the other students. Something Peri begrudgingly obliged, if only because she was hoping to get a few small conversations out in the open. It was painful to be the daughter of well-known huntsmen and huntresses, something Jade knew all too well. The problem was she had the freedom of a small town and a farm on the outskirts of said town. Peri lived in the city, which meant more people to see. More people who’d know if they weren’t careful. That made special events felt hollowed like karma was playing a cruel joke on the three of them by giving them what they wanted but just out of reach. Even so, Peri did manage to have a good time. 

The various songs had the students and staff alike enjoying the night. Jade watched from the seating area as Ruti and Sapphire danced to a slow song with other couples. Tawny had been watching longingly at Peri as they sat. “Go ahead. I know you wanna ask her to dance.” Jade said calmly. Her smile encouraging. His smile plummeted because he was supposed to show her a good time. “Just save a dance for me, ok? I am your date afterall.” She joked. With a swift “Thanks and I will” Tawny headed over. He asked Peri and she blushed brightly. That’s when a steady paced song came on, perfect for couples to dance more lively but it wasn’t something you’d hear at say a club. Something loving but casual, lively but easy to dance too. Peri took his hand and they had the time of their lives. 

They practically owned the dancer floor for the song. It was a welcomed night of relief; chatting dancing, having a few good laughs. Though Jade stayed by the seating area. It wasn’t till something like classical mixed with dubstep started playing that jade couldn’t stay still. Tawny, and the music itself, lightly pulled her out to the floor. Soon they were dancing with the most graceful steps. Never once bumping into someone or stepping on someone’s foot. The colors around her seemed to swirl and dance as well. It was like when an old friend danced with her. Back before her heart shattered twice in a row. Still, it wasn’t till she heard the cheers and whistles that she came back to reality. She could practically feel her pupils shrink inside her eyes as the sight of people staring at her and tawny overwhelmed her. Suddenly she felt like she was falling while standing. She hadn’t even heard Tawny ask if she was ok. 

With a bright red heat creeping onto her face, she bolted to the doors leading to the only place she felt comfortable; the courtyard Even when her heels crumpled due to her inexperience of running in the shoes, she managed to pry them from her feet and hobble-run to the statue that was in the yard. She bitterly cursed the “lady stilts” as she realized she had a tiny cut on her face. She had hit the ground when she fell and now her cheek was bleeding a tiny bit. She leaned her back against the cool stone and tried to calm down. her hands shaking and trembling so hard she could see it clearly, her heart hammered from both nerves and the running, her breath labored as she tried to clear her mind of what just happened. About a few minutes later, Jade had healed herself thanks to her aura. She was surprised yet grateful no one had come looking for her, but it wouldn’t belong. “Damnit! Why can’t I get over this?” she silently fumed in anger, sadness, and embarrassment. Something about that moment had set off a memory that she wanted to forget. 

She recalled two particular events from her vast library of memories. There she was; back in Sanctum Academy and she was dancing with Mikie. He was teaching her how to salsa dance, tango, and many others that required a partner whom you’d trust with your life. In return, she taught him the more sensual freestyle version of dancing. They were enjoying themselves, believing themselves to be alone until someone slapped her on the rear and started catcalling her. “Hey girl, you wanna do a different tango with me?” the jerk said. Mikie stood between her and the brood. His oceanic eyes looked like he was about to chuck this creep through a tree for how perverted he was. “How about you go sit on a cactus?” he replied. It wasn’t his best retort but he must’ve felt like being civil in front of me to make up for the sudden vulgarity. 

The only thing that rivaled that memory was when she first got there; someone had become her friend and even treated her to some coffee and sweets. After her classes were over, she headed to the café down the street. She waited for over an hour before her so-called friend entered with her friends and boyfriend. They laughed at her for believing those words. “Did you tell her she was cool?” one girl asked with a cruel chuckle. “Yeah! And she bought it!” the other responded. They howled with laughter till Jade ran from the shop restraining her tears. No. She wouldn’t cry in front of them. She would not give them the satisfaction that they got to her. As she left she heard the boyfriend laugh “I bet she’s so sheltered she wouldn’t know a good time even if she were high as a kite!”. That hurt more than anything any wound could ever be inflicted. 

She was dragged from her thoughts when she heard a tap on the ground in front of her. She looked up and saw that Professor Ozpin was standing in front of her. His brown eyes sympathetic, almost as if he could guess what the problem was. “Mind if I join you?” he asked. “Uh sure.” She responded her voice a bit hoarse from crying. He was going to sit down with her but then she stood up and headed to the bench. He smiled, noting she was trying to make this a bit more comfortable. Once they sat down on the bench, Jade felt like she should say something. “Sorry about that scene earlier.” She said. He looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. “There’s no need. I’m just glad you’re alright.” He was careful with his words. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. That was the nice thing about professor Ozpin: you could tell if you were in trouble with him simply from his voice and how he carried himself. He was always willing to listen to others if they needed someone to vent to or a shoulder to cry on. So it was no surprise that after a minute or two, Jade told him everything. How she was worried about this tournament, the demons of her past, and even about her aura. He listened patiently and took heed of her feelings. “Well given all of that? What just happened makes sense now. Have you talked to your team about any of this?” She nodded quietly in response. 

It was clear that these fears weren’t going to just go away. “Jade, are you familiar with the question “How do you defeat a giest?” by chance?” he asked. “Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with this?” she replied. The answer was simple: one piece of time. A giest was basically a black phantom that has bone-like spikes on its back and ribs on its upper body, with long, skeletal forearms and sharp fingernails. It lacks a lower body, instead of floating through the air while leaving behind a black smoke trail. Its face consists of Grimm markings on a mask-like bone plate with a single eye. The mask could be shot or ripped from its body it would dissipate. So in a way? It could be seen as a physical manifestation of “fleeting fears” or “Masked Demons”. Such a creature may seem overwhelming & in truth? It can be but only because it could possess multiple large pieces of debris at a time. Heck, if it got lucky? It could possess empty armor. But on its own? It’s not a big deal. That’s when it clicked. Jade’s multiple small problems were culminating in one huge overwhelming problem. The root problem was that she was afraid of the potential she has. That coupled with how the fear of how people would see her? It was no wonder it seeped into other things. 

Judging from the expression on Ozpin’s face, he knew that it finally clicked for her. “Then how do I minimize it?” she asked honestly. “Well for starters? Remind yourself that while people can be crass & quick to judge? Their opinion is just that; an opinion. Most likely it’s based on fear of someone they never let themselves get to know. But their approval isn’t what matters. The people who’s approval & opinion matters most are the people who love you. Your family, your friends, and your team. No matter how bad things get? They’ll love you not because they’re obligated too, but because they simply do. Believe me, I speak from experience.” He smiled because it was a hard truth that every troubled person faces. He also had a hard time with thoughts of “am I good enough?”, “What if I screw up?” and so on. Thankfully he had friends and family who believe in him and love him. “but for now? How about you get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I’ll be sure to explain to your team.” He smiled kindly. She sighed with a smile and thanked him for the talk before heading to her dorm.


	7. Loose Ends and Vague Leads

The next day, Jade rose with the sun. After showering and getting dressed, she thought of 8 impossible things that she could believe in. She always ended the list with “I can slay the Wyvern.”. The Wyvern was a dragon-like Grimm that lived in mountains. It could spawn other Grimm by dropping black, incredibly viscous, tar-like substance from the skin all over its body. When droplets hit the ground, lesser forms of Grimm rise from the residue. Some of that lesser Grimm are Creeps, a rhino-like grim with only two front legs, the all too familiar Beowolves, Bear-like Grimm called Ursai, and tiger-like beasts called Sabyrs. That’s why the Wyvern, like the Geist, was so fearsome. It had a near never-ending army of Grimm at its disposal. But for her? It symbolized her fears. The impossible task of learning to see herself as “not a monster” or “a second Salem” or “wrong”. Her teammates soon joined her for breakfast and got their equipment ready. Since it was mostly a local recon mission, the weapons would be on safety mode. The plan was simple; each one would take up a block near the next target that evening and later that night. During the day, they’d take a better look at the previously hit shops for anything the cops may have missed. After they ate, they headed out to the city borders. The air was cool with a light breeze, the sun was shining, people were in high spirits. The small dust shop had been roped off, thankfully the officials allowed them through. 

Jade carefully looked around the modest place. Cream-colored walls, cheap flickering lights, & tile floors. Something bright red caught her eye near the tubes that held the powdered dust. Using a pair of tweezers, she picked up the red fragment. It looked like it had been chipped off a blade or something. “Hey, guys? If most people don’t use dust blades due to the finicky nature, then why would a pro use one in this kind of job?” she asked showing the fragment. It was undoubtedly a blade embedded with fire dust but because the blades broke from the near unpredictable frictions? Most people stuck to dust in either powder, bullets, or the raw crystal forms. Blades were tricky and required years of practice and mastery. As such, very few people even bothered. “Well safe to say that whoever is doing this isn’t some punk with a ski mask or a higher thug,” Peri stated. The pieces were starting to line up but then why didn’t. The motive seems to just grab things for survival and bail. Nomads and bandits were most likely the cases but they stick to small villages, not large cities. “I think I have an idea of who could be doing this though I kinda doubt it. Honestly, I’d be amazed if I’m right.” Jade said. “Hey, guys! I found something back here.” Ruti called as she was by the dust bullets & arrowheads. In her hand was a bandana that was dark wine red, black, with white Celtic borders. Definitely didn’t belong here though one look from Peri to Jade said who it may belong to. “Let's bring that back. Maybe we can get some info from the shopkeep.” Peri said calmly. 

Speaking of, the young woman running the shop was out front with Sapphire. Her sky blue eyes offset her black hair. Her eyes showed a genuine annoyance at how this was going. Like she was a broken record that didn’t get the repair needed. In a tired tone, she said “Look, I’ll tell the same thing I told the cops. I only saw one or two of em. I was closing up, minding my own business when from the back, I heard a loud whoosh noise by the magazine stands. I grabbed my stun gun, went to go check it out, and saw a hole in the wall. Then the lowlifes showed up. One dressed in navy blue & had bark brown hair. He shot the lights so I couldn’t see the finer details very well. Their friend was dressed in dark red & had bushy, black hair. After that? Everything went black.” She was understandably upset. From what Jade understood? This shop used to belong to the woman’s grandfather so for people to spontaneously shown up then tore it up like that, it would leave a sore spot. Sapphire tried her best to be calm about this but it was clear she had mixed feelings. “Miss, I understand you’re upset but are you sure that’s all you saw?” her voice sounded like she had strained patients. Or at least that’s how it sounded to Jade and Peri. After checking and further looking things over, the girls took a break to go over their suspects. They went to the docks after getting some coffee, the waves, busy officials with freight ships, and the like. It’d be near impossible for them to be eavesdropped on yet they could hear eachother perfectly. 

They looked over the evidence, the different shops, and of course the different testaments and statements. The more they talked, the more the suspects seemed to eliminate themselves. With a heavy sigh, Sapphire barked “ok, we’re all thinking it and I’m just saying it. The four most likely people who could pull this off are Raven Brawnwen, Neopaliton, or Emerald and her boyfriend Mercury.” There was a pattern that no one could ignore. Raven’s semblance allowed her to make a portal to her loved ones or places she needs to go. It wouldn’t be the first time she used her semblance to achieve less than honorable deeds. Heck, most times? She did so only to leave without a word later. She’d use the word “family” as a guilt trip or a carrot and stick tactic. All so she could pretend to be strong and continue to run away. The bandana looked an awful lot like the one she would wear. Thank you lionheart for keeping the camera’s on long enough and then storing the footage from the Attack on Haven someplace safe. Never know when that’s gonna come in handy. 

Neo’s semblance allowed her to disguise herself as any person she wants. That person could be someone she conjured up from her mind, a memory, or someone you love. Heck, she got the drop on many people, including Oscar, that way. So it wouldn’t be hard for her to do that, especially since in none of these attacks? The burglars never said a word. Neo was mute, fast, agile, intelligent, and surgical in her fighting or aim; so she could do this if she wanted to. As for Emerald and Mercury? They were a good team, provided they don’t argue. The problem with that was while Emerald was an expert thief? Mercury was a trained assassin and often tended to shoot first, ask questions later. Even more so when someone intends to protect themselves, often resulting in death. So while they had the skills? They lacked the patients and restraint to pull this off. That left Neo and Raven. 

Raven was more than just a loner, she was the leader of the Brawnwen bandit tribe. So she had manpower, portals, and experience. However, she had something else that Neo didn’t. Elemental magic courtesy of being the spring maiden and a unique ability to transform into a Raven. That last bit was a gift that Ozpin gave her when she was a student at Beacon herself. She and Qrow (who was an ex-member, raven’s younger twin, and was also given this ability) had proven they could help with Salem’s downfall.. but Raven defected and even blames Ozpin for everything. Qrow had eventually forgiven Ozpin for not telling them about Salem being immortal and are even back on good terms. But Raven? Well..when you treat the world as “the weak die and the strong live”? It makes it hard to trust you. 

In truth, Raven never intended to help at all or to be a huntress. She attended to learn how to kill them and other people who could be potential threats. That included: Team STRQ (pronounced “Stark”). The team consisted of Raven herself, Qrow, Taiyang XioLong (Yang and Ruby’s father), and Sumer Rose. Summer was Ruby’s and Yang’s mom. (well ok, she may not have birthed Yang but at least she actually loves Yang as her own.) that also included Ruby and Yang, and thus Jade. If they got in the way of the tribe’s survival. Yang: Raven’s own daughter, whom she only saw as a means to an end & just flat out abandoned wasn’t safe from this. She even had no qualms with ordering a hit on her own brother years after he decided to leave the tribe. Heck, she was participating in the attack itself. Raven had earned a ticket on the “disowned train” after that stunt. So the fact she was ok with that, dragging the people she once cared for throw the mud, and even only forming bonds for her own survival, and even spat in the face of a deceased teammate? Raven had officially burnt the familial bridge for good. This is why her being responsible for these crimes makes sense in terms of methods but not in motive. 

Ruti wasn’t completely ok with just this. her curiosity and inquisitive mind could be a real pain sometimes. “ok the how I get. and even why she only takes the valuables except for money. I mean bandits can’t exactly go to a shopping mall without getting arrested. But what I don’t get is why rob a kingdom that she has huge issues with? I mean I know Athens would know her face way too easily and it’s harder to live in vacuo in large groups. So wouldn’t it make more sense to stay in mistral?” Jade knew Ruti had a point. Sapphire tossed her drink in the trash bin as they thought it over. “Well, we’ll know tonight. For now? Let’s just see who’s really behind this. We can discern the motive once we know who it really is.” Peri said sensibly. They all nodded in agreement. 

That night everyone was in place at their different rendezvouses. Jade in the alleys, Sapphire inside the shop, Ruti by the back of the shop, and Peri on the roofs. Around 11:00, a swirling red portal opened only to shoot the power box inside the shop. With that, the girls headed inside thanks to the back door entrance. Using her semblance, Peri slowed the culprits as best she could for her team. Sapphire was able to make out a few things now, thanks to the glow from two energy dust crystals in her blades. There, clear as day, Raven Branwen stood with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. 

Unfortunately, that’s when Peri’s semblance cut out. Before anyone could draw a weapon, the three were gone. Ruti used Red Alert in conjunction with her threads to see if they were really gone, to which they were. Raven was smart enough to run and not cause a scene but she did make one sloppy mistake; she left her face exposed. She was no longer wearing a bird-like Grimm mask. Instead? She just had Emerald conceal their little trio. Jade called it in and after making sure that what they all saw was the same thing. Things were starting to make sense now. 

Raven had recruited either all three, (Neo, Emerald, and Mercury) or just two of em, and was using their skills to be able to rob these shops where ever and however she pleased. Heck, she probably could have a few in each kingdom and be able to get resources that way. Then she’d just make a portal, drop off the goods at the meetup, then she and the others pool their spoils, and head back. But one question remains: why attack Vale? The one place where all of their faces would be known and expected first and foremost. Mistral being second, and Athens the third. 

Mistral would be easier because the tribe was mainly located there. Plus Emerald & Mercury would be known from the wanted posters due to both The Fall of Beacon & The Attack on Haven. Raven had a home-field advantage in Mistral despite her part in the Attack on Haven, but she’d probably want to avoid Vale like the plague because of how Ozpin was there and she had a bad-blood kind of history in Vale. Athens would have a constantly updated criminals list so they’d have a harder time getting in there. Vacuo was well Vacuo and Menagerie? Let's just say they’d be booted on sight courtesy of Yang. So why attack the places where she’d still be at most risk? These questions buzzed around in Jade’s skull like an angry lancer’s nest as they headed back to the school and even as she was going to bed.


	8. Misunderstandings by Moonlight

It was a few hours before sunrise though the weather wasn’t a sunny day. It was raining and had plenty of thunder. It was low and sounded like growling or dragons bearing their fangs. It was the kind of weather that either makes people drowsy, shaky, or in Jade’s case? A little depressed. It gave her extra time to think about what they learned and about some other issues. It was a struggle for her to even get out of bed in this weather. She was glad they got the day off so the students could rest from their mission shadowing. 

Even so, she remembered a dream she had that night. She was in the middle of a blackened forest. There was grey mist everywhere, a sense that she was being watched from afar wouldn’t leave her. She heard something snap behind her, then a cold chill ran down her skin as a hot feeling snaked down her back. She looked behind her but saw nothing. When she looked back? She saw she was suddenly in the Amity Colosseum for the Vytal Festival. She was on stage with her opponent – Mikie. Only, something was off about him.

He wore a Grimm mask like the white fang radicals used to wear. It wasn’t like him at all, then she noticed he had several Faunus traits. He was basically a humanoid draconequus. His voice sounded angry and hurt as he snarled “Why didn’t you tell me?”. She stood there confused as he repeated his demands for what she didn’t say. “Why do you always say what I want to hear – a lie to my face is less painful!” he yelled. She felt a lump swell in her throat. Then she heard the buzzer to start. He came at her full force, his weapon is a guitar that amplifies its sound. He kept asking while playing as loud as he could. She covered her ears. She tried using an aura shield to muffle the sound but it did no good. The ringing in her ears was painful, the pounding in her head made it hard to think. It rattled her bones and she couldn’t even draw her weapon because of how strong it was.

She tried to use her blade but it only served to make things worse. Finally, when she couldn’t take it anymore, she hit her knees, begging him to stop. “You want it to stop? Then tell me what I want to know!” Eventually, she woke up when she heard someone call her and felt some ice-cold water on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she sputtered as she tried to make sense of it all. “What the heck?” she coughed as she sorted herself out. “Where did you even get that bucket of water?” That’s when she noticed the person who woke her up was Ruti, sporting a very disapproving scowl. 

Clearly upset that Jade bailed on their study session in the library. “Well someone has to be ready to wake one of us up from an intense nightmare. And by one of us, I mean any of the four of us,” she said matter-a-factly. That’s Ruti for ya, never misses a beat when it comes to her team. Still, hearing her sound like a disappointed parent wasn’t helping. She noticed that Peri and Sapphire had been there. For them to be involved? She must’ve been tossing and turning in her sleep. Jade sighed and got out of bed.

“Jade… what’s really going on? This is more than just your aura, or the tournament, or the case we helped with, isn’t it?” Sapphire said sternly. Peri handed her something, the old photo of her and Mikie before she left. The one she hid picture down on top of the books on the bookshelf. “Who’s the guy in the photo?” Finally, the tears fell. All the pain she had bottled up for the past three years just tumbled out. The tiny cracks had multiplied and the damn that kept her sadness numb had burst. “My old crush and friend.” She sniffled. “His name was Malachite “Michael” Cobalt. He..” She sobbed a little as she tried to work the words from her mouth. “He was a first-year & passed away on a training mission. We’re still not sure exactly what killed him.” She said sniffling before she continued. 

“See, he had a chronic illness & stopped responding to treatments but he still went on that training mission. He wrote to me saying that he wanted to live like it was his last day on this Brothers forsaken planet. But, on the day we got the news? Only his weapon made it back.” She sobbed sadly. Ruti immediately hugged Jade. Sapphire looked away, it was a subject she was familiar with but had no idea how to help with. She knew the stab of loss but she buried it under the need for survival first. Then she grieved. She didn’t have time to think of her dead parents. Jade wasn’t like that, however. She lost an old friend who was “Wait... Did you say he was your crush too?” she asked as Jade sniffled while calming down a bit. 

“He... That is I... I never told him how I felt. The day I was going to tell him? He told me he had a girlfriend. And I told him that I was happy for him. It was also the day I found out he was going to Haven and not Beacon. So, knowing he’s gone and that I never got to say how I felt? It just.. it hurts. It sure as hell doesn’t help that he was one of few people who know about my... ya know. Heck, he was the first non-familial person to find out. He didn’t run away or think I was weird or said I was a monster. I… I felt like.. he helped me feel like.. like I was special. So now?” she burst into tears again. 

Peri sat on her left side while Ruti sat on her right. They both hugged her and let her cry it out. Finally, the tears ended. Sapphire finally broke her silence. “I know it might not help but... I know how you feel to an extent.” Jade looked up at her normally stoic teammate. Her arms were loosely crossed, she wanted to let Jade in but she wasn’t completely sure. “See, I know how it feels to lose someone you love way too soon. My parents died when I was little. they survived a mining accident only to die in a blizzard trying to get home. I didn’t have anyone I could talk to about it. So... if you want? You can always talk to me. Ok?” she said while rubbing the back of her head.

Jade looked up at her and smiled weakly, glad that she wasn’t alone as she felt. Sapphire sat down on her bed letting herself relax. It was pretty clear that this nightmare was jade’s subconscious telling her to stop avoiding the subject. Stop pretending she’s ok when she isn’t. Jade wiped her eyes, finally feeling a burden feel just a little lighter. It wasn’t as if she was drowning in pain. It still hurt, and it would continue to hurt... But it’ll get easier as time goes on. 

The next day, the girls were called into Glynda’s office, already they felt a bit uneasy. Still, her office was warm and welcoming. The walls were a soft royal purple with bright orange leaves painted on. The furniture was an espresso brown with burgundy cushions on the seats. Her desk was the same espresso brown but with antique lime green vines & burgundy leaves etched into it. There were pictures of flowers on the walls as decor. The bookshelf had several titles on it, a nice blend of fictional and nonfictional. Once they sat down, Glynda herself came off as less intimidating than she seemed. Probably because she was always dressed in black, white, and purple, with subtle gold and turquoise jewelry to tie things together. It all made her stern but compassionate green eyes she had to stand out while complimenting her light blonde hair. It gave her an entire look one that was sharp, clear, no-nonsense, kind, and stern to it.

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. Quite the opposite.” She said in a tone that sounded... Proud. It was strange to hear because most of the time? She scolded students and praise was shown after she stated facts. Blake once compared Glynda to a professional critic; she genuinely wanted the students to succeed but they can’t if they didn’t know where they were struggling. It’s the difference between making demands & trying to help by not giving them all the answers or doing the work for them. 

“Thanks to you girls, we now have a better understanding of the matter concerning the robberies. If you want to continue helping with the case? That’s up to you, so think about it. We’ll need an answer before the festival next month.” What she left unsaid was obvious; the consequences will still happen. That’s the beauty of choice: a constant string of decisions and consequences. The girls thanked her and walked away, glad to hear this news. It wouldn’t be hard to answer this one but for now? There was something Jade had to take care of, starting with the black feather left on her dorm windowsill. 

That night, Jade headed outside to the tree just outside her window. She spotted an unusually large corvid up in the tree. It seemed to want her to follow it to which she did but had her scroll on her as well as her weapon. No way was she gonna just go along blindly. There was a good chance this was a trap set by Raven or a private rendezvous from Qrow, and of course just her imagination. Either way, she was getting answers, one way or another. She heard it caw loudly as it led the way, heading towards the Emerald Forest. 

Soon mist rolled in and she lost sight of it. “Hold on a sec! I can’t follow you in this! Where are you?” she called out. That’s when she drew her weapon, having heard a snap of a twig. The mist soon rolled away as someone walked out; someone with grey-black hair, a tattered red cape, a huge sword-gun, and his hands in the “don’t shoot” position. Jade sighed realizing that the person she saw before her was Qrow. “Don’t scare me like that.” her voice a bit tense. “Hey, easy kid.” He let out a soft scoff-like sound as he spoke. Either he found this amusing or he was tired from the flying. 

Jade raised a doubtful eyebrow, after what she witnessed? She wasn’t sure. Only one way to prove it; she tossed him a flask, one that was full of alcohol. If he is who he claims? Then he’ll know what to do. At first, he seemed upset, leading to him tossing it away. Seeing her smile clicked something in the ol bird’s mind. “No doubt you heard then, that’s why I came here. Look, Jade, do whatever you think is best. I won’t stop ya but just know that Raven is dangerous, especially when she’s desperate. Got me?” He said but his red eyes expressed a sort of worry or pain. Maybe he thought she was biting off more than she could handle? Or was he seeing something that she wasn’t? “I understand. And uh sorry about the flask. I... I had to be sure.”. Her words felt like they had a hollowness to them but her shame was pretty evident. 

“Hey don’t worry. I’m actually proud you thought of that. Most people would just take it at face value.” He smirked. He knew that she was testing him via actions. Raven only knew the drunk moronic brother she grew up with. She didn’t know the man he had become. If anyone else did that to him, knowing his past? He probably would’ve punched them for it. He walked over and ruffled her hair a little, letting out a chuckle. “That’s why you left that feather. That was your way of saying ‘come find me’”. She laughed as she pushed him away playfully. He rolled his eyes and escorted her back to the school so she wouldn’t get into too much trouble. It wasn’t uncommon for students to be out on school grounds at night but there was still a curfew. 

As they walked, the wheels were turning in her head. As if reading her like a book, Qrow broke their quiet walk back “Go ahead and ask. You’ve got something on your mind.” Jade bit her lip and just decided to be honest with her suspicions. “Qrow, I think Raven may have requited Mercury, Emerald, and Neo. I mean, their skills would aid the tribe well after Raven isn’t the... Well you know. That and given that crime is all they seemed to ever really care for or know? It seems logical. I swear I don’t-“ he immediately cut her off by laughing. 

“Look, I appreciate you trying not to offend but I’ve already burnt that road a million times over. We both know that you’re only talking about those three. Not every person who was born into a lifestyle of crime is meant for it. So you can say it to me all ya want, I promise I won’t be upset.” He looked at her with a smirk, one that showed he was being 100% with her. “Now, you were saying?” he motioned for her to continue. “Well, the only thing that would explain why she would set her sights on Vale? She’s probably burnt the majority of their usual targets out. So what do ya do when resources are exhausted? Move on to someplace else. It seems she’s avoiding the city of Mistral because people know her better there. Vale would have the resources they need.” She pondered. “That’s at least what my team and I think. I know, sounds like a half-assed story. Right?” she said defeatedly. 

Qrow was listening to her words intently and thought it over... it made sense. Raven was many things but she at least knew what fights were a fool’s errand and an actual shot. Plus, you can’t be too choosey when people are depending on you. Raven prides herself on being a ruthless leader who knows when to retreat. When in truth she’s the first to run away but now? She’s seeing the karmic punishment for the sins of her past is catching up with her and there’s no getting away from it. “It makes sense. Knowing Oz? He’ll take you seriously, especially when people are at risk.” He said calmly. It was almost an eerie calm because of the look on his face. Like he could see it happen right before his eyes. 

Raven pouring over the map of Remnant, crossing out possible resource hubs, and finally making a choice. Soon enough Jade was back in her dorm, had hugged her uncle goodbye but before he left, he told her he’d be rooting for her in the tournament. With that, she climbed into bed and fell asleep. Little did the others realize there was more going on than just a few rouge criminals and such. A ripple on the water, a flap of butterfly wings.


	9. Confusion and Confessions

To say the week before the tournament was nerve-racking was an understatement. Jade had shared her findings with Ozpin. There the two sat in his office talking like it was a casual meet up. That was probably due to his office’s new style. In a lot of ways? It really was like the old clockwork tower design before Beacon fell; the loud but low and reassuring sounds of the gears turning as time moved, the same see-through high tech desk lined with black metal. The clock face was still a window to allow a wonderful view, only now? All the tall windows were lightly tinted amber with stained glass edges. It was a welcoming environment that had the structure of the past but had been changed up for the better. The warmer colors and few plush chairs, a small sofa, and even a coffee table showed that people could be open and honest without fear, himself included. He had listened to her intently and waited patiently for her to finish. “I see.” He said finally. “From how it sounds, Raven will likely strike when the tournament is in full swing. For now? I have to ask you and your team to let us take care of the security. Try to relax and enjoy this time, there will be plenty of time for-“ he stopped when he saw her face. There was a look of worry, it was clear that something was nagging at the back of her brain. 

“Jade. It’s ok to be scared. But throwing yourself into the fray to distract you from fear itself will only destroy you. Believe me, I speak from experience.” His tone was gentle and almost fatherly. The words had layers of meaning; Ironwood was consumed by his fear of where he was stuck in his past. Ozpin lived with the fear of Salem gunning for him and often wondered if she was truly gone. With time though? He learned to leave that cage of fear. Ironwood, however, stayed in that cage. He was chained by fear, guilt, pride, and even a desire to control people’s fate. Sure he wanted to minimize the death count but the thing to remember about both fate and death? It’s something that you can and yet can't control. 

Something he couldn’t really accept despite his claims, which only fueled his fears more. That lead to more severed ties, more people pushed away, and with how he went about it in the end? Well, that leads to the destruction of both him, Atlas, and Mantle. The funny thing was? It also paved the way for Athens to be formed. Ironwood had to learn to relinquish control so he could accept this and move on. On the other hand, Lionheart was scared out of his mind. He constantly worried if Salem was onto his double-agent life but thankfully, he was able to avoid being found out. In a weird way? The Attack on Haven allowed him to show where his loyalty and courage really lies. Jade looked down at her hands; callouses from her training, scars on her arms from accidents, the faintest shimmer on her skin. Was that what she was doing? Was she letting her fear and grief consume her? Perhaps she needs to tell him after all. 

“Professor Ozpin, there’s something else. Have you ever heard of the Night-Keres?” she felt silly for asking. It was just an old story. There’s no way that one could be.. oh wait. A lot of the “old stories” turned out true. So who’s to say? He smiled at the mention “Yes. Four spirits that manifest as a person’s deepest fears or worries.” The silver-haired man looked at the young huntress, a heavy realization that practically punched his heart. “If you’re asking if such beings exist? I’m sorry to say it's true: they are indeed real. But rest assured, they’re only dangerous if you humor their notions.” His brown eyes were somber-looking as he tried to help ease her worry. There were actually five spirits though only four have actually been encountered. 

They were actually the counterforce Salem made when she was still around. She made them counter the relics and the good that was intended. Yet another way she wanted to spite both the brothers and Ozma himself. Unlike her typical creations, these weren’t Grimm. No, they were pieces of her own subconscious that she had conjured up using her own magic. Even if she was gone, they would remain. They couldn’t be killed because they were phantoms. This made them dangerous because they knew how to tear down your defenses and make you believe their lies. That their thoughts, ideas, and motives were your own. Some people even believed they had gone insane because they could hear such a being but then when someone overheard? The creature would disappear into the shadows. 

“The thing to do when encountering these things was to treat it like any other harmful thought; show it the door immediately. There’s no room for toxic ideas here.” He said, tapping his temple twice with his index finger indicating his meaning. He leaned forward a little, his elbow resting lightly on his desk, hands folded. His voice sounded a bit like a counselor or something. Full of experience, both the good and the bad. “Then inform the people you trust the most as soon as you can. Eventually, it will either tire of your persistence and leave. If it persists and threatens harm? Or offers something to you? No matter what it offers, don’t accept it. Instead, come to me immediately. Ok?” Jade knew he needed to hear her say it, to know she understood what she just heard. “I understand.” She said calmly. After assuring him there wasn’t anything more bothering her & agreed to turn the mission over to Qrow and Glynda, she was excused. As she left the office, she thought of her friends and a new feeling emerged in her heart.. it was familiar because she felt it for Mikie. Only now? It felt different… it didn’t hurt to think his name. Was he telling her to try again? That he’d be at peace if she did? She had to try. If not for herself, then for those she still has. The best thing she could do is tell others about the recent development. 

A few hours till dusk, outside in the greenhouse, Peri and Ruti had been tending to the flowers. They were joined by Steel Prism, leader of Team STON. Steel helped out where he could and they swapped stories. He’s Tawny’s older twin brother, and Jade and Peri would be lying if either said she didn’t think he was handsome. Just like Tawny, Steel is a Faunus. Specifically a rat Faunus, his trait being a tail. Unlike what some people think? He has fur on it cus he grew it out, it was thin and grey as his eyes. Though he typically hid it by tucking it in his pocket to pass it off as a wallet chord from a distance. His frosted, steel-gray eyes were honest and matched his moods perfectly. His sunkissed skin has had no blemishes or whisps of hair. His steel-grey hair had light blue tints that were soft and sleek. His voice was calm, strong, gentle, and if sound could be turned to fabric? It would feel like the highest quality of velvet. He was also so kind and courageous and considerate... He was like an ideal prince in terms of manners and personality. He was no pushover though. When he steps into a fight? He’s like a surgeon when it comes to combat. His attacks are accurate, controlled, well thought through, and he never leaves his friends, family, and most importantly? The people he’s sworn to protect. He’s always there to listen and to help if you want it. Heck, when JSPR & STON were first being formed? She had made eye contact with him first but she chose Peri.

He remembers how nervous he was when the teams would be formed. The rules of how the teams were formed were simple: they’d be launched into the Emerald Forest and upon landing? The first person they’d make eye contact with will be their partner for the four years at Beacon. Once they’ve paired off? The students will make their way to an abandoned temple where they’ll find an artifact. Each pair picks one, and then head back to the top of the cliff, guarding it with their lives. The forest is full of Grimm so be ready to fight or be killed. What was left unsaid is that just because they’ve made eye contact doesn’t mean they’re limited to just that person. The students can choose someone else but are SURE IT’S SOMEONE THEY CAN WORK WITH! This is an exercise and a test of one of the hardest parts of being a huntsman or huntress: making a choice. It’s not just a single act. It’s a continuous action: they have to choose eachother, to trust eachother, constantly. The artifacts would be things like chess pieces or a deck of playing cards. That’s how two pairs form a four-person team. He still chuckled at the memory. Jade had landed roughly on her leg that day when he came across her. She manages to talk him into turning around so she could heal herself. Once she was done, they ran into a few Ursa and dealt with them. He still remembers what he said that day. “Look, I don’t think us being a pair will work. It’s not you, I just don’t think I could trust someone just cuz I’m told too. You understand, right?” he asked her hoping his meaning wasn’t lost. She laughed a little as she said “No big deal. I get it, you don’t know me and I don’t know you. So how about this: I’ll cover you and you cover me till we find someone who we can work with. Sound good?” she asked. His face could light up a dark room like soft candlelight. It was warm, inviting, and accepting. “I’m glad you understand.” He heard the sound of gunfire, from the rapid speed of the shots? It was most likely Tawny. They headed towards the sound but she ended up faceplanting because she rushed the healing. “Here,” he said kneeling in front of her. “I’ll carry you until you can walk on your own.” Jade had blushed but accepted his kind offer. 

Steel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his scroll go off. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” He told the girls as he walked away. “Ok, what’s up Nyx?” he asked his cousin Onyx. He was also a Faunus, as was Onyx’s own twin brother Nickle, but Onyx had snake pupils in his golden-yellow eyes. Normally people are a little put off by it so he wears a special set of contacts to cover it up. It was a price he was willing to pay if it meant not scaring people off. Besides, he knows he’s not a freak or a monster, plus he loves messing with people once they’re more comfortable with his eyes. His pure white hair was tied up in a tight braid and he really only wore it loose on special occasions. He was loud, unapologetically flamboyant, but if he meets someone new? He does dial it down a bit. “Hey Steel. Just got a lovely email from my admirer!~” he was clearly excited as Halloween night. 

For a solid five minutes, he gushed about the email and how poetically it was written. “Uh, Onyx? I hate to interrupt but have you ever met this person yet?” Steel asked. “Oh of course I have. I just want it to be a surprise for you guys. You’ll get to meet him when he visits for the tournament!~ well tootles!” with that Onyx hung up before Steel could respond. He knew his cousin was attracted to men so that wasn’t a surprise. But why does he get the feeling this could only end so well? Eh, it was probably nothing. When heading back to the greenhouse he thought he saw something move. Probably his imagination or a squirrel… wait, squirrels don’t slither like a snake or slink around people like stalkers. Slowly approaches where he last saw whatever that was. He crouched low to the bushes, looking as the trucks and leaves came into view. He saw nothing but shadows and a brick wall. Ok, that’s it, he needs to get something to eat and a good night’s sleep. He, Peri, Ruti headed back inside with a rose for Jade, something to brighten her day.

After dinner, Jade called both teams to the courtyard for an emergency meeting. It was a chilly night so they made sure to have a hoodie or something. One hour later, they all met up in the courtyard, in front of the school statue. Jade walked out and had a book with her, jutting out from one of the pages was a bookmark. “Thanks, sorry for the late notice but I had to make sure we could talk somewhere private.” Her voice had certain neutrality mixed with unease. It was only like that when she was about to drop a truth bomb that even she wasn’t sure about. “No problem”, “it’s cool”, “this better be good” and the like came from her friends. She sat them down and showed them a picture of four figures that were made entirely of smoke but they had piercingly bright eyes. They looked more like people than the apathy or Geist Grimm. While those things were human-shaped? They were also killable. 

“The Night-Keres. They... They’re real and Salem made them. They basically feed on the turmoil inside a person. Sometimes they’ll try to use issues that you’ve overcome in the past. Or a current problem you face. Or maybe an ongoing trait you have to cope with every day. They’re a manifestation of our worst selves, the sides we want to shun or fix.” She said sadly. Onyx looked at the picture as his eyes widen in a mix of shock and remembrance. “I... I saw something like that at Oscuro Academy.” They looked at him in surprise but Tawny left, cold and kinda miffed. “You dragged us out here for that? An old ghost story meant to scare kids into behaving?” he spat. Sighing heavily “Look, I’m just… I just need some sleep. Good night.” he said walking away. Jade felt that pang of ‘darn it, there I go again.’, and maybe she was imagining things but did Steel have that same feeling just now? “You saw it too... didn’t you?” Steel asked her before going after Tawny. 

Jade only looked away. “I’ll tell you in the morning. For now, he’s right.” They stood up and headed to the dorms but Sapphire hung back with Jade. “Ya know, weirder things have happened. I mean everyone thought Salem wasn’t real. So it’s possible, especially if Ozpin had confirmed it himself. I mean he’s lived longer than any of us. So, I can’t say that this is that farfetched, plus Onyx said he saw one of them.” she stated clearly. Jade stayed quiet and wondered if this was merely a coincidence or was there more than that?


	10. Inner-Demons

Around midnight, Tawny had snuck out of his room to find some information on his scroll. He didn’t want to wake his brothers from the glare or the taps on the screen. He looked up information on those phantoms but heard a soft whisk sound, like that unsettling hush from the breeze on dead leaves. Only, he was in their dorm bathroom with no windows and the radio wasn’t on. So there’s no way that sound could have been made. A series of goosebumps crawled up his spine like spiders, something was there with him and he knew it. It wasn’t till he looked in the mirror did he see a shadowy figure behind him. He turned to face it but saw nothing, thinking for a second he was just letting his imagination rule his mind. “Boo!” a low female voice said. It didn’t sound playful despite the laughter it gave. 

Slowly a shadowy, smoky figure emerged, revealing a girl no taller than him with glowing, pastel-mint green eyes. Everything else about her was a green-black color. She had normal-looking hands and arms but where she should have had legs and hips, she had a trail like a Geist. “Wh-Who..” he swallowed and found his voice. “Who are you? What do you want?” he asked. “Who I am is of little matter. As for what I want? Just to chat.” She said in a calm and sinister voice. It sounded almost… motherly. “Wait… You can’t-” it was like a bomb went off in his head as he spoke. “And we have a winner.” The specter chuckled cruelly. “Your cousin may have tougher skin but I can see right through you.” Tawny knew it could. He had a sense of knowing something was watching him. “Whatever you’re looking for? You won’t find it with me. So just leave.” He said firmly. 

The specter only wrapped herself around him like a snake would its prey, looking into his eyes as she spoke “Oh come now, let's get to know eachother. I know how worried you are. Perhaps I can help, you see my name is Eris. I know how much you want to make your mark.” Tawny walked away, not responding to the creature. “Fine, be that way. Oh, and you may not wanna tell the others. Unless you think you can stomach the faces they’ll make when they learn about us. Then, by all means, go ahead.” And then she faded away. Tawny stood, rooted to the spot, trying to calm his nerves. He could shake that feeling that this thing could see straight into his soul. It was like that thing had ripped away all coverage and saw all the scars he had both external and internal. He shook his head, took a deep breath, and went back to his dorm. 

He curled up in bed, feeling safe in sleep’s embrace, but then he saw those eyes again. ‘What?! Why are you?’ he dreamed. The demoness laughed while she spoke, “Y-You really thought that telling me to leave or just going back to bed would make me go away?” The dread he felt was like his organs were cased in ice-cold water. And of course, she felt that too, judging from her laughter. “You just now realized it? I’m never going away. I’m in your mind because you keep me here.” ‘Well, I don’t want you here! So beat it!’ he thought viciously. With that, he pulled the cover his head angrily, trying to “turn his mind off” so to speak. He did manage a little sleep though not much. Once the sun was up and he was alone, he once again looked further into the old story. Four sisters who were looking for their lost fifth sister. One by one each denied someone in need or tricked them. 

One by one they started to care only for themselves. Until finally they decide to split up and looked on their own. The eldest went to the frozen north, constantly shaping her home to the barren tundra. The second went to the marshy lands in the east and made her home in the caves. The third sister went to the western islands and only appeared when passengers got lost or drew out Grimm during storms. The youngest saught to make the world suffer the resentment and anger she felt and roamed the desert, scorching the land where she visited. Eventually, they became husks of their former selves, still searching and still harming others. No one knows if they ever found their fifth sister, but one thing was certain; the four sisters would only appear at night or in their victim's dreams. 

Tawny sighed heavily as he thought about what he saw, he could feel it near him. He heard a knock at the door and saw Nickle standing there. His aura felt the same as always, he was real. “Tawny? You o-oh wow! You look like you didn’t sleep at all. What’s wrong?” he said in a slight alarm. He came over and sat with Tawny. Looking down and away, Tawny just stayed quiet. “Tawny, come on. You know you can talk to me.” Nickle insistent. The tiger faunas looked at his cousin with sad eyes. “Nikie... I appreciated the offer but I-“ he stopped when he remembered what day it was: the start of the tournament. Perfect! “Come on, we’re gonna be late for the qualifying rounds.” He said excitedly. 

Nickle grabbed his wrist before he could leave. “Tawny…. The qualifying rounds aren’t till 12:30 this afternoon. It’s only 10:00.” He said scoldingly. “Did you think I didn’t notice the way you just ran off last night? Or how you missed breakfast today? The only time I’ve ever known you to do that is when you’re sick, in the hospital, or you hadn’t slept. I know something is bugging you so just tell me what’s wrong!” Nickle was close to tears because of how much it hurt. He didn’t know how to help if he didn’t know what was wrong. That was the thing about him: whenever he formed a bond with someone and they pushed him away? It felt like they punched him in the lungs. This wasn’t like if they just left. He could deal with that. 

So seeing his cousin hurting and that there’s something he can do to help? Having that, and by extension himself, get pushed away just hurt. Tawny just yanked his arm away and left without a word. But he wasn’t alone, he knew that much by the annoyed groan that followed him. “Ugh... I thought he’d never shut up. I mean blah blah ‘I wanna help’ blah ba blah ‘I’m here for you’. It really makes me wonder though.” The pesky demoness said. ‘Will you just leave me alone?’ he thought angrily as he walked down the halls to the locker room. “Sheesh, you really are stubborn. Although, I suppose I could visit that girl up ahead. I do sense a strained bond in her.” Tawny looked up and saw that the specter was talking about... Peri?! ‘Leave. Her. Alone.’ His thoughts like a blade. “Oooh! Testy are we? Well if you don’t want that, then hear me out. Just admit to both me and your family what you’ve done. Then all of it will go away.” She said with a sneer that was lined with honey & made him wonder where the stinger was. 

He knew what she was talking about; the scar on his chest. The one he got when he was studying abroad in Spartan Academy over in Athens. He remembered vividly how he got that because he had given into his pride and joined a bunch of dropouts to form a gang. At first, they were like him – trying to get real-world experience because they didn’t see the point in the practice rounds and studying. The Grimm won’t care about the battle tactics or the history of the world. They know why they’re there and stuff. But Tawny wasn’t like the other students; he had to earn his place because he was a Faunus from the slums of Mistral. Most of the staff were either indifferent or hypocrites about how they “chose” Faunus students. Not Tawny, no, they only saw an impulsive, entitled, brat who thinks this is a game. So he had to work his butt off every day to prove them wrong; that was why he joined that gang. He was sick of wisecracks at his ears and being told that he should be grateful he was even allowed in. like an idiot, he threw himself into that life during the night and went to class during the day. 

It wasn’t long before his new friends decided they were gonna leave and do this job their own way. He got his butt handed to him thanks to this gang which only drew in the Grimm. This lead to him getting rescued by an actual huntsman, Clover Ebi. Tawny had been badly hurt but Clover was just glad that he was ok. Turns out one of the members knew about Tawny’s real reason for wanting to be a huntsman & got help from Clover, who after having all the facts, had put in a word with the staff at the school. Tawny would have this scar for the rest of his life as a reminder that no amount of ambition will justify the fact he basically tarnished his goal by trying to take the easy way out. He really was lucky that Clover showed up and even more so that Clover actually took the time to understand his situation. ‘No. What happened then is in the past and they don’t need to know. Now go away!’ he thought as he had found himself in front of his locker. He didn’t realize it till now but he just brushed past Peri. Normally he’d say hi and walk her to wherever she was heading. He must really be out of it for that to happen. Yep, definitely needs some food if he’s gonna function during the qualifying rounds.


	11. Warnings and Pit-falls

It was noon when a familiar face reared its unwelcomed head in Ozpin’s office. Raven must’ve either had lost her mind or had some serious lady-balls to show up after all she did. She stood there in the sunlit room, with no mask, and no threats. Ozpin sat there behind his desk and regarded her, his face stoic and he clearly was displeased. It took all his self-control to not send her away immediately. He never should have given her those powers. He could trust Qrow because he knew that despite all what happened? Qrow still cared enough to do the job he originally decided for himself. Raven started this rather one-sided conversation, “Before you start, I’m not here for a fight. Just a message; if you really want to protect this city? You should just call off the tournament. Do away with the stupid thing.” Her voice was cold, sharp, and had a hidden meaning behind it. The air was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Ozpin was all too aware of what she meant and while he was considering postponing it? Hearing her say that only dragged up those familiar memories, one of his death. “If you think I’m blind to the tension in the city? You’re sadly mistaken. I’m well aware of the Night-Keres slinking around but we both know why they’re harder to deal with. So unless you plan on actually helping out this time? You’d better stay away from Vale.” His voice was calm and serious. His face said it all as he stared her down, brown eyes locked on bright red. In those eyes, he saw the same fear and anger that showed she was mad that he called her bluff, he ripped away from her only leverage and left her with just the same choice he gave her all those years ago. She never was good at mental chess but Raven moved her last piece by revealing the fact she still had the maiden powers. “I’d be careful who you threaten; you can’t come back from the dead this time. Nor can you take these powers from me.” she countered. The magic that laced her eyes was in the same bright red as her irises. They looked like wings and fire all at once. His only response to her was a smile. 

With that, she left through a portal she made without another word. He stood up, walked up to the small sofa, took one of the pillows & taking a deep breath, buried his face in it to muffle his screamed cursing. Once that was off his chest, he placed the pillow back where it belonged and considered his options. One the one hand? He could get in touch with the council and tell them to call off the tournament. Maybe say that people are still a bit too antsy to have this tradition shown again. But would that help? On the other hand, they could stay the course, trust others, and prove they’ve learned and want to move forward despite the fear. Almost right on cue, Qrow had shown up and brought Glynda as well. “I take it Raven showed up?” the shapeshifter said in a slightly bitter tone. “Well yes,” Ozpin responded. “I’m not 100% sure about the message she gave me; that if we really want to protect the city? We should call off the tournament or even do away with it.” he finished. 

Qrow and Glynda looked at eachother, unsure themselves. The parallels were almost perfect but this time? They were at least a few steps ahead. Glynda was the first to speak, “Ozpin, I don’t think Raven should be our main focus. Sure she’s causing problems but I doubt she’d just show up and warn you if she was planning to strike in the middle of the chaos.”. Qrow bit his lip, his sister was a problem but Glynda had a point. “How about this? You and Glynda deal with Raven, and I’ll keep an eye out for these pests.” He suggested. Ozpin had to admit; Qrow was no stranger to these phantoms or facing personal demons. “Plus, knowing Raven? She’ll expect me to show up. We can through her off her game by sending you out there. Besides, you did get one of the four maidens powers back, right?” he said with a smirk. Truth be told? With Cinder’s death, the magic went back to Ozma’s soul… where it had started. When Ozma was finally at peace, his magic split in two; half went to Ozpin, and the other half went to Oscar. 

The reason it didn’t go back to Ozma like with Cinder’s power? He was able to call it back because he had gifted those powers. Cinder had only used it for herself and because she was becoming more Grimm than human, he was able to work around the magic being tied to someone’s soul. The former winter maiden, a girl named Penny, devoted that power to protecting others even if she dies in the process, hence why he couldn’t take those powers back by force. So sadly, they don’t know who the current winter maiden is, now that Penny had passed on. That left the summer maiden and of course Raven, who was both spring maiden and had a sliver more due to the bird transformation. “Well yes, I do but if people see me out in the open fighting? They’ll get scared.” The result hung in the air. “There’s also the problem that we’d need bait to lure her out. Something I’m not exactly comfortable with and would rather avoid if possible.” He finished. 

That’s when the elevator doors opened, revealing Yang. Her bright blonde hair, lavender eyes, and fair skin were fiery as always. Her outfit was mostly rich dark browns with pops of orange, yellow, and purple. She really has come a long way since she was a student at this school. “That’s why I’ll be the bait. If there’s one thing she can’t ignore? It’s a chance to tempt me into the bandit life; well that or a chance to love then leave dad again.” she said with hard-won confidence. She was good at thinking on her feet but strategizing ahead of time wasn’t her strong front. “Are you sure about this Yang?” Ozpin asked. Even with things better between them? He still remembers how she was towards him. The rage in those burning red eyes of hers. How no matter what he said or did? She’d never believe him again. It took getting a swift kick from Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to make her see that she was starting to head down the same road Raven did. A road that leads to the same place as Salem; constantly running, unhappy, and seeing others as a means to an end. It wasn’t a healthy or safe place and no one should be there. “I’m sure.” She answered. Qrow smiled, glad to see that she’s finally healing; something he had to struggle with a lot of over this journey. “Sounds like we have a plan. Let’s make it happen.” Glynda said in an almost cheerful voice. Even Ozpin couldn’t help but smile at her small flame. The tournament would go on, the plans were set, and the people would be safe. All they can do now is trust and have faith. 

Jade was out by the docks waiting for someone. She felt an unease in her chest, her hands were starting to sweat when she’d look up at that stage and thought of what it meant. She heard footsteps running up behind her, to which she looked and saw Onyx heading towards the spot. He was accompanied by Steel, Tawny, and Nickle though she didn’t quite understand why. “Hey, guys. What’s up? Do the girls need a ref for their squabbles again?” she said jokingly. “Nope. Onyx’s boyfriend is coming into town today and he wanted us to meet him” Nickle said nonchalantly. Jade was starting to put pieces together; either his boyfriend was a contestant or someone’s family. A ship’s horn had sounded and she saw her brother and parents on the deck. They were waving happily as they saw her and she was swept away in her excitement. Once the ship docked and the ramp to the land set, Ruby rushed up and held her in a flurry of rose petals. Oscar walked over and joined the hug-fest, Linen wriggled his way in. Once the hugs were had, Onyx walked over Lien hugged him and Onyx had kissed him. Jade wasn’t sure who was more surprised: her or his family. They broke the kiss and they all headed to the hotel the family would be staying at & afterward, they headed to school.

Ruby’s eyes shined as she walked, Oscar smiled as he sees the smiles and hears they’re laughter and voices. “Yeah, Linen Rosepine is the boyfriend I was so excited to introduce you too.” Onyx smiled as he introduced his family. “Prince Charming here is Steel Prism. Carrot-tops over there is Tawny, his younger twin. He’s a bit of a grumpy gus. Then there’s my good lookin younger twin, Nickle. And my name is Onyx Nile.” He said with a lively laugh. Jade asked with a smile “and you couldn’t tell me because?” Linen laughed and said, “That’s kinda the point of a surprise Sis.” Soon enough they were in her dorm, having fun talking and sharing stories. They later heard three other voices; the rest of Jade’s team. “Hi! I’m Ruti Rhinestone. Nice to meet you. The moody one over there is Sapphire, my sunshine” she said with a bright grin. Ruby’s eyes had almost a sad look but it was a more nostalgic look. Sapphire rolled her eyes with a smile. “Yeah, I love ya too, babe. You must be Ruby and Oscar. And the little shrub here must be Linen. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting visitors. If I knew I’d make some coffee.” She said with a casual tone. 

As if on cue, Peri came in with a tray of beverages, and Nickle came in with snacks. “No worries, waaaay ahead of ya. Oh, I’m Peri Goodwitch by the way.” She handed Ruby a coffee mug with her cream and five sugars. Oscar had some hot cocoa with marshmallows, jasmine-rose tea for Linen, water for Nickle, soda for Tawny, green tea for Sapphire, an iced latte for Onyx, a smoothie for Steel, and Jade? Peri’s famous mixed trio tea. Peri herself had a peppermint mocha. “Hey, Jade? You look different ya know.” Oscar mentioned. “Really? How?” she asked. “Yeah, you look happier. Like whatever was on your shoulders is finally lessened. I’m glad to see it.” he said. “Yeah… I think I’ve come to terms with Mikie’s passing. Still scared senseless about performing in the tournament but I have my team, my friends, and you guys. So, I’m going to try my best.” She said calmly but certainly. Deep down her heart still, shook and dreaded the idea, but the sooner it’s out there? The sooner she can just accept that people suck at times. May as well just rip off the Band-Aid now while she can. Ruby knew that look but didn’t press her for anything. It was something Jade just had to learn herself; it’s ok to love yourself. “I’m glad you left Mistral. It shows how brave you are.” She said softly. Jade was surprised by that. “I-I don’t understand.” She said. Ruby just smiled “You’ll understand in time, honey. Trust me.” that said, they headed to the colosseum.


	12. Face Your Fears

Finally, the moment of truth came; Jade and her team would face Team CREM (cream) in Amity Colosseum. As the name implies, it’s an enormous colosseum. Only unlike normal ones? Amity was an airborne one with an inverted cone shape. The base of the structure is a few very large Dust crystals that taper to a point. Located above the main Dust crystal are two levels of docking bays for Air Buses to offload passengers. Large archways lead passengers to the seating area. The seating area has an incredibly large capacity, able to accommodate the large crowds of spectators. The red seats closest to the arena itself are reserved for contestants in the Vytal Festival and other VIPs like teachers traveling with their respective students. 

Above the seating area are huge holographic screens, which display the aura monitors for tournament matches, as well as videos of the matches in progress, including action replays. The tournament presenters sit in a small booth above the top level of the seating area. The audience is protected by an invisible forcefield which prevents projectiles and other objects from leaving the fighting area. When hit, the forcefield pulses a light blue color and ripples around the impacts. It is capable of preventing flying contestants from being flung into the spectator stands and is also able to absorb stray bullets. Also, the forcefield acts as a shield, protecting the stadium from external impacts, such as Grimm attacking from the outside. It’s kinda like taking water ripples on a lake or a fishbowl, clear and eventually fade. 

The tournament matches themselves take place in a large octagonal arena. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "biomes", including grasslands, forest, fire, ice, geyser fields, stormy mountains, desert, an ocean and beach with a wooden ship, city ruins, gravity arenas, and a swamp. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as thunderstorms and an artificial sun. In all matches, the central octagonal part remains the same regardless of the biomes. Though in recent years? It had been converted into a backup communications tower but the design was haphazard at best and unstable at worst. It was clearly a bait project in the past but thankfully? It was better thought through when things were settled down enough to finish it. Heck, it even had an emergency shut down function installed on the broadcast systems. Only the officials in charge would have the updated codes and access to the fingerprint scanner. 

It was on this stage where Cinder turned Penny into pieces of scrap for a statement, here both Yang and Pyrrha were framed for crimes they never really committed. Here? Ironwood had buried the remains of his humanity. So many unpleasant memories happened but there were also good ones. Ruby and Wiess had perfected their tag team styles, Yang & Blake started to trust eachother as more than just friends and teammates. Jaune was able to help Pyrrha even by the smallest efforts. Penny was able to finally make some friends. Heck, Wiess and Yang showed how far they would go for eachother during the doubles match. Now it was team JSPR’s & STON’s turn. 

The field was an even split between Forest and Swamp for the match. Team CREM was made up of two guys and two girls, the leader was a guy named Cinamon. They hailed from Vacuo and were going up against JSPR. Jade couldn’t help feeling a confidence boost because she couldn’t count how many times she trained in a swamp or marsh with Mikie. “Ok ladies, remember your combos and we’ll make it through this.” Jade smiled at them. The buzzard sounded and Cinamon came at her with a Naginata to which she blocked with her sword, activating the gravity dust in the handle to disarm his weapon clear across the field, then used the opening near his stomach to hook her shoulder and elbow to send him backward. 

Peri used Encore to guide her semblance as she doubled the speed of his journey, landing him in a tree. One of the girls was called Raspberry and was trying to tangle with Sapphire, who was using the water to her advantage. Sapphire turned the water to ice making fighting on it next to impossible before taking shots via fire bullets. Raspberry however simply used her right glove to generate a hard-light dust shield without harming herself while punching the ice to melt it via fire dust in her left glove. The conflicting elements created a steam-mist to cover the contestants. 

Ruti closed her eyes so she could better hone her semblance. “Jade! Behind you! Peri, move to your left! Sapphire! Dead ahead!” she advised them on her earpiece. Immediately she used her Threads of Fate to grab her opponent, a boy named Moss, and send them flying straight into his teammates. Sapphire got behind the last member Ebony, a girl with war fans for her weapon, and threw her into Moss, knocking both of their aura into the red zone. That left Cinamon and Raspberry but Jade and Peri used their combo, “Turquoise”, to finish the match though it wasn’t easy. Peri had to use Encore offensively to push the girl back while Jade drove Cinamon back with both slashes, one-handed support kicks to his face, and uppercuts. 

She kinda makes it up as she goes due to her current lack of a shield. She was getting an upgrade on it but she could manage without for now. Finally Jade and Peri managed a double knockout via momentum. It wasn’t a tidy win or even a conventional one but it was enough to make it to the doubles round, leaving JSPR the winners. Only four more matches to go to wrap the first day of the qualifying rounds. So far so good… for now. 

That meant Team STON was up next and they would be going up against Team HONY, from Athens, led by Jessica Honeydew. A beautiful girl with lemongrass green eyes and shoulder-length jet black hair. Her outfit was made up of heeled boots held in place by straps that wrapped around the thighs, a pleated skirt with undershorts, a form-fitting top that was a button-up short sleeve and it was in grey-white with black hemlines. Her weapon was a set of shivers that she had inside her short, pearl-white outer coat.

As for her teammates? There was Aqua Obsidian, a redhead with black-brown eyes, and wore pale coral lip-gloss. Her hair a little past her shoulders so used a bass cleft shaped hairpin to pull it back. Her outfit was a sort of royal-military style; a pleated skirt, long boots, form-fitting top with coat and gloves all in various shades of red with gold accents. Her weapon of choice was a set of sword-wipes that could become a spear when the handles are connected. 

Napier, a handsome young man who had rich green hair. It was like a rainforest green and was lightly spiked. His outfit, like the others, had a sort of military bases to it only it had elements of steampunk would be there. Only it was in a wide array of golds and browns. He had a pair of wrist blades that he could throw or fire from if he wanted to. They could be used as shields if used correctly. He normally used gravity dust to make sure they come back. 

Finally, there was Yazmin. A sweet girl with teal-blue eyes and ink-black hair. Her outfit looked like a mix between a goddess, a nun, and a warrior. Her white and gold headdress had round, gold-trimmed, blue hairpin on either side (to keep it in place) complimented her long, flowing, dark blue, hair nicely. It went perfectly with her brown sandals with teal stones to hold the bands together. To tie the outfit perfectly was her dark blue to purple dress with skintight grey sleeves & a slit on one side that went up to her knee. She also had a silver gold-trimmed breastplate & her weapon of choice was a titan that could turn into a spear. 

Soon the bioms were shuffled revealing Urban, Ice, Fire, and Desert fields though no one could imagine how well matched these two teams were. Tawny took on Yazmin in the icy area, utilizing the familiar grounds as best he could. “Oh come on Tom-cat, you used to love laser tag. What happened to those days?” she sneered, knowing he’d either get mad at the obvious jab or at the fact they had a history together. “You mean before or after your old man rigged those test results so I’d have to start from the absolute bottom of the barrel?” he spat back as he took a swing at her. That got him and they both knew it but he refused to just let her run her mouth about it. Slicing off one of the dust crystals and then placing it into the blade of her weapon, she chucked it at the ground near his feet, freezing him in place. “Now be good and stay put. Maybe when I get back I’ll give you a treat.” She said with a giggle and wink. With that, she headed to the urban area where Steel was facing off against Aqua. “Two for the price of one? Well aren’t you just a real ladies man” Aqua laughed as she whipped him rapidly making him dodges and jump as if he was in a circus. 

Steel may have dodged but he kept going up and back, using backflips and spins to get higher and better landing. Finally, he landed in the fire/lava field and ran to get a crystal of burn dust. The first thing was first, get Tawny unfrozen then he could deal with these girls. He may not be the best on ice but he was able to get it to where it needed to go. Tawny, in turn, helped keep those girls off Steel with a jump-kick that knocked Yazmine into a rock while Steel uppercut her partner, Aqua, before nailing her horizontally in the stomach with his staff, leaving her winded.

Aqua was down for the count after that one because she had used too much aura for her speed semblance to rapid punch & kick him to wear him down. That left Yazmin, Napier, and Honey. Honey was taking on Nickle in the desert area, using some wind dust to stir up the sand when the shives hit the ground causing blinding gusts. If he can’t see? Then he can’t hit her, or so she thought. 

That had left her wide open for an attack from behind, particularly from Onyx who was used to blinding dust and sandstorms. Utilizing his shield, he was able to send his powerful waves of wind straight at her and end land a hit. All he had to do was swing his shield upwards to kick up a sort of wind blade at her sending her flying into the side of the ring, depleting her aura while doing so. Finally, all that was left was Napier and Yazmin. Onyx grabbed hold of Napier, when he had gone for a close-range attack, and threw him straight for Steel. Steel, in turn, switched his staff to nunchuck form and tossed one end to Tawny creating a tight clothesline move and knocking him out. 

Finally, Yazmin had enough and used three dust types from her fallen teammates; Wind from Honey, Ice from Aqua, and Fire from Napier. The three elements combined into a deadly cyclone-like attack that would have knocked all four of the boys over leaving them burnt or frozen in place but Onyx and Tawny used their shields to divert the attack. “Stay behind us!” Onyx called as step by step he and Tawny guided Steel and Nickle further up and then, “Now!” Tawny called. He kept up the shield up while Onyx let Nickle and Steel use his shield as a platform to leap into the air and deal the final blow. Team STON had defeated Team HONY.


	13. Comes in Waves

That evening Steel offered to help Jade and Peri with making a meal for them all in the kitchens for the meal hall. Thankfully they had gotten permission first to do so. It was a great way to say welcome, congrats, and to just enjoy the time. Jade blushed a bit as she had worked beside them. She was happy to have them here, but she also remembered what she saw late the other night. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or awake when it happened but she saw Mikie there, the same as he looked before they parted ways. He looked at her like he would a girlfriend. It had to be a dream, Mikie was dead. She knew that and she had decided to move on. So why did he appear in her dreams like that? As she worked, she noticed Steel glanced at her occasionally while Peri made sure the ingredients were good to use. Sure Jade was good at figuring out produce but she wasn’t so good with meats and fish. Luckily, Peri could handle that just fine since she’d help out at the shipments during summer jobs when she wasn’t busy training. 

For some reason, Steel snickered at something. Jade looked up at him and asked “What’s so funny?” with a smile. “Oh nothing, just thinking about how mom would react if she saw me now.” He found it funny in away. “Oh really? What would she say?” Jade asked teasingly. “Oh, something like ‘It’s about time you found someone special.’ or ‘If you have been less than a gentleman to this girl…” he said chuckling. Jade made a sound that was a hybrid of a snicker and a snort due to she was trying to restrain her giggle fit. She could practically hear his mother right now, she’d be proud of him & probably fuss over if he's eating enough or something. Maybe trying to “guide” them both in the cooking. 

Soon enough they sat in the meal hall when dinner was ready, but Jade noticed Peri was off by herself. That wasn’t like her. “I’ll be right back guys,” she said as she went after her friend. “Peri? Are you ok?” she asked once she caught up. “No... Of course, I’m not ok,” she said coldly. She didn’t look back at Jade. “Listen, Jade... The difference between you and me? You have a chance for happiness and love but you can’t see it right in front of your face. I can see it but I can never have it. Not without... well you know.” she finished bitterly. Jade carefully approached. “This is about more than just your parents isn’t it? Let me guess... Tawny?” judging from the silence, she had guessed right. “Peri, you were there for me when I cried and needed someone. Let me be there for you... Please?” she asked, placing a gentle hand on Peri’s shoulder. 

The only response was a tired sigh. “Fine. But not right now. Let’s just… just get some food. They’re gonna worry if we’re gone too long.” She agreed. With that, the two went back to the meal and enjoyed it though it was clear something heavy weighed on her mind. Jade listened as Steel told how team STON and JSPR were formed. Ruby grinned at the story though Oscar seemed to be bitting back something. While he wasn’t nearly as much a shotgun dad as Qrow was to Ruby and Yang? He was still very protective of Jade, she is his little girl after all. Linen almost fell over laughing when they mentioned how Peri and Tawny got paired up. “Oh my god. How in the world did you think using a deathstalker, the size of a truck, for transportation was a good idea?” he chortled. Peri looked at Tawny who look was grinning but was annoyed with that. The kinda grin you make when you’re trying to be calm or nice despite the desire to lash out. 

Tawny simply responded to Linen with “Admittedly not one of my better moments. Still, at least we made it there without getting killed or pissing off even more Grimm.” His gaze aimed at Ruti who only responded with “You guys are never gonna let me live that down are ya? Hedged my bets on the wrong cave one time, you just won’t leave it be.” She groaned. She may have tried using a pair of Beowolves to get them there faster only to rile up the others more. Onyx and Nickle just found eachother a good twenty feet away. Ruby piped up and told some of her own stories and it was a lot of fun to hear. “And now so much about Jade is making sense,” Onyx said in a joking way. “I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Jade said. They finished their meal and took care of the dishes. Afterward, Ruby, Oscar, and Linen hugged Jade goodbye and headed back to the hotel. Jade had noticed that Tawny kept looking like he was spacing out more than usual. Steel must’ve noticed too because he went after his brother while Jade talked to Peri. 

Tawny was in his dorm room and doing his best to ignore that pesky phantom that wouldn't shut up. He remembered a lesson his dad taught him when he was little. It was when he was learning to do origami. It was a practice that was actually pretty calming. “Tawny, do you know what Paper Sabyrs are?” his father asked. It wasn’t an obvious question as it had two meanings to it. His father, Brass Prism, was a bear Faunus who had brown-red hair and green eyes. His voice was warm and calming as he spoke. He showed his son the different folds to form a paper sayber in the literal sense. Saybrs were a tiger-like Grimm that was fierce in packs but on their own pretty tame. “Well… they can be anything that’s as dangerous as a Saybr but is ultimately harmless. I heard about that in town today. Someone said most huntsmen aren’t like paper Sabers. Why?” Tawny remembered asking his father. 

His father looked at the 10-year old Tawny with kind eyes and continued the lesson. “You see, people, in general, can be just as dangerous as the Creatures of Grimm if pushed too far or rallied against a common enemy. However, unlike the Grimm, we can feel emotions and therefore can put emotions to thoughts and thoughts to emotions. It’s why I honestly believe that while the Grimm is frightening? They don’t hold a candle to what a person can do, especially when our loved ones are in danger.” he said as he folded a paper Ursa next, followed by a much smaller one. It looked like a mother and child. 

Dark green eyes met the younger emerald green ones of his son as he continued. ”That’s why huntsmen and huntresses need to know when to shift from Saybrs of flesh and blood to that of paper. There’s a reason two of the three schools that were attacked ended in losses and not victories. Fancy a guess?” Tawny sat there thinking and said “because the bad guys were smarter?” he asked innocently. His father shook his head and said “It was because those in charge were divided on the timing of such a critical choice. Some wanted to shoot until the threat was dead while others wanted to find out the full story to bring out a more permanent solution. The problem is, not many people can or even want to keep the Saybr locked up. They think there is no harm in letting it out whenever it likes. That’s why it’s important to always check off a few crucial questions: what you’re about to say &/or do, why you will or won’t do it, who it benefits from such an action, and how do you go about the choice and the consequences. Remember my son; a Saybr is most dangerous when it isn’t caged.” 

He wished his dad was around to give him advice now. “Hey Tawny.” Steel said on entering the room. “Look, I know you don’t want to talk about what’s bugging you but I can’t help if you don’t let me.” his voice calm and caring. Finally, Tawny’s walls had cracked. “Fine. You win. See, a few weeks ago… I saw one of those Night-Keres. I didn’t want to tell you because…well, I know they go after those who feel like they’re weak or useless or something.“ he admitted. Steel was shocked but it made sense now. “That’s why you’ve been so distant. Tawny… what exactly are you so scared telling me about? Whatever it is, I’ll still be there for you.” he said reassuringly. That’s when the truth came out: his gang history, his scar, and how ashamed he was. “I guess I was just scared that you’d think of me how they did. A dumb kid looking for-“. He was cut off by his brother’s sudden hug. “Uh? Steel?” he said. “Tawny, I had a feeling that was what was going on. But even pro huntsmen screw up. We all have moments when we wish we could go back and say “don’t be so stupid” or “don’t be so rash”. It just proves you’ve grown since then. So don’t ever be afraid to talk to me or any of us. We’re here for you just like you’ve always been there for us.” 

Tawny let that sink in and just hugged his brother back. “Thanks. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”. Steel let go of him and smiled “No problem. Though I think you should talk to Peri. She’s been kinda down about this whole thing.” That sent a stab of dread in Tawny “No way. I can’t do that. I.. I don’t want her to get hurt.” His voice full of fear, remembering how that thing said it could always go after her. “Tawny, if you don’t resolve this then she’ll just be more confused about why you’re suddenly giving her the cold shoulder. I know you don’t want that thing to go after her but bottling this up won’t help either.”. Tawny knew that was true but… what if that does happen? What if it tries to hurt her? “I guess the worst that could happen is she never speaks to me again.” He said aloud. “I doubt she’d stop talking to you over that, especially once you explain things.” Steel reassured. 

The two went to find Peri and Jade. After about a half-hour they found Peri on the dorm roof, looking at the stars and the city lights. Jade wasn’t there so he may as well get this over with while he can. “Hey uh, Peri? Can I talk to you for a bit?” he said without making eye contact. Peri, wrapped in a blanket, had nodded and shared it with him. “Look, I’m sorry for being so distant. I.. well ya know that story Jade told us? About the Night-Keres? Well..” he tried to work the words out but he couldn’t. he just couldn’t. “You saw one, didn’t you?” she finished. He looked at her then down and away. Peri continued with “That explains a lot. Did you by chance get a name out of it?” she asked. Tawny couldn’t help wondering why she’d want that information. “Well, yeah but how is that going to help us?” he asked. Peri simply smiled and said “Have you ever heard the saying “Names have power?” Think about that for a bit.”. He shook his head with a smile. One thing he can’t get mad at her over? When she treats him with the same amount of intelligence and respect he’d want. “If anyone else did that I’d be miffed.” He said with a laugh. “Now that that’s settled.. ya wanna tell me why you got so upset during that fight?” she asked. He had a sudden look of shock-like he just heard glass break. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” she added. Tawny simply sighed as he stood up. “We should head to bed. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.” He said as he helped her up. As they headed back to their respective dorms, Peri felt a certain unease within her. Was it this Night-Kere talk? Or was it something else?


	14. Calm Before the Storm

That night, both Peri and Nickle got unwanted visitors. Peri was fast asleep in her bed, but something crept into her mind. As she dreamed, she saw a lovely field full of brightly colored flowers. The sun was warm, the air cool, and there weren’t any signs of city life. she was gathering beautiful wildflowers when she heard something. a low and distorted laugh, like something out of a movie. Soon the scenery became cold and baren, the flowers withered and died in her hands, she felt like she couldn’t move anything but her head. She looked up at the sky and saw what looked like a strange mix of chains, black yarn, and stairs all fused into a strange and horrible tendril. Then it took shape and form as it descended in front of her; it was another Night-Kere only this time it was purple-ish black with periwinkle eyes and has a feminine voice. “Well, well, well. You must be Peri Goodwitch, daughter to Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.” She said with a sneer. “And you must be Cybele. What do you want?” Peri responded in her dream’s voice. The specter smirked as she lightly wrapped herself around Peri like a scarf. “I like you, you’re so direct and take charge. Though I have to admit, the fact you settle for this; being second fiddle to a girl who’s scared of her own shadow? Just let love slip through your hands? We both know that you deserve so much more than this. Why don’t-“ Peri had swatted the thing away. “It’s not my decision to make. Besides, even if I was in charge? There’s no guarantee that it would be any better. You can’t turn me against my friends if I don’t let you in.” She stated firmly as a fact. She would never let this thing have her trust or it’s way, & of course, it sensed this and laughed. “You are many things my dear, but a liar isn’t one of them. You know deep down that you wish you had everything they do: a family that’s unafraid to be open in public, a significant other, and a chance to prove yourself. But you’ll see soon enough.” with that it left. 

Meanwhile, Nickle sat by the window unable to find sleep’s sweet embrace. Seeing Onyx and Linen have time together and an honest love that radiated off them like the soft moonlight? It brought back unwanted memories; there he was at Sanctum Academy. He was training with his peers and everything seemed fine. At least till she walked into the room… Anzu Araya. She had beautiful apricot-colored eyes and light brown hair. In her hair was an apple blossom pin. Her outfit was a light peach top and pale pink pleated skirt. Adorning the skirt was a leather and amber stone belt that glimmered when she fought. Her firey smile matched her bright enthusiasm and sharp tongue. Her weapons were a pair of war fans that could be axes, maces, or hammers. She could even connect them into one. In the handles where gravity dust crystals that worked in conjunction with her bracelets that had the same dust in them. In the blades, however, were fire dust and the occasional earth dust. She loved coming up with obscured combos. Sometimes they worked and sometimes they didn’t but never the less, she had a blast with it. He had gotten close to her and they even dated for a while, when she learned he was a Faunus? She was ok with it and so where her parents. It was wonderful… but like everything else that was good, it had to come to an end. 

It turns out that what she didn’t like about him was that he never really wanted to go further than making out & the occasional foreplay. Something about it just bothered him to no end. In the end, she got fed up with being left hanging and finally said that while she does love him and is attracted? She can’t see a future where they can work around this. In the end? They agreed to break up and only a week later did he learn she was seeing someone else behind his back. Now? The sight of a couple makes him feel a stab in his chest and a foul taste would surface in his mouth. Fouler than any amount of fluids when sick or injured, because while those end? This was something that came back on loop for a while. He couldn’t confide in anyone, least of all his family who all can’t shut up about their girlfriends or boyfriend. It started to chip away at him because he hates lying to his family and saying he's ok when really? He feels like he’s dry drowning. 

That’s when a pink-black smoke coiled around him, giggling like a child. “Poor kid. You poor, sweet, kid. Matters of the heart are very serious problems.” it said in a sultry voice that didn’t match its laugh. “There’s no need to be afraid, I merely wish to help you. I too know what it’s like… to be shunned for being wrong. To not be loved, even by my so-called family.” It whispered in his ear. The creature sounded sympathetic and kind... Almost endearing. “Will… will you stay and listen?” he asked as he tried to figure out if it was being truthful. “Of course I will, you have my word. Now… tell me all about what’s troubling you.”. Before they could begin, they heard Onyx shift in his sleep, and the creature had left. “I guess... It was just a dream. Yeah.. a dream. I should go back to bed.” He said softly trying to discern if what he saw was real. He was sure he felt a presence and was sure of that voice. He just curled up in bed and slept peacefully, letting his mind wander, things will be better in the morning. 

The sunlight danced softly on Nickle’s face as he heard the birds chirp and the sounds of the festival starting to sound. He felt a sort of draining as he slowly rose from his bed. Today was the doubles matches, as the name implies? Two members from each team will advance, then for the final round? One of the two will face the other contestants until one is left. His team already decided on Tawny and Steel would represent them in the doubles round. As for himself? He decided it would probably be best to take a walk before heading to the arena colosseum to cheer them on. As he made his way to the city he found Anzu at a café near-by but something was different about her. She wasn’t as bright as he remembered. Swallowing the venom that the memories drudged up, he walked over. “Hey Anzy?” he had even used her old name on the off chance she didn’t remember him. “Nickie? Is that you?” she asked as she faced him. She looked like she hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in weeks. “Yeah. So I’m guessing you’re here for the tournament?” he asked. She looked down at the bottle in her hand; it was murky yet clear. It looked like vodka but it wasn’t, nor was it water. “Well, yes and no. See, my team fell apart last year and I’m waiting to be assigned a new team. So I decided to see how things play out this week. Plus the staff don’t like the idea of me being alone lately.” Her voice was kinda tired and depressed. Either that or just... defeated. Something was defiantly up. 

He glanced at the bottle then locked eyes with her. “Uh, what’s that?” he asked her. “Oh, this? Just some vibe-water. It’s supposed to cleanse both the body and soul of toxins.” She said as she looked at the bottle then to him. “Wanna try it? I know it looks strange but it tastes like honey.” she offered him the bottle though he just politely turned it down. “So how’s your boyfriend, Mally?” he asked. Immediately she downed a third of the bottle but then answered. “Oh him? He’s dead to me. Turns out he had a kid sister he never told me about. We fought on and off about it a few months later and I never saw him again after that.” her voice bitter though only lightly. With that? Nickle left without a word. He couldn’t stand the sight of her any longer. 

About halfway to the colosseum, he heard that familiar voice again. “So that’s the girl who made a fool out of you? Well looks like the tables have turned.” She was definitely right about that. He felt his stomach churn as he remembered seeing her with that guy. He had oceanic eyes and hair that was dark as the night. After finally working up the nerve to ask how things were he overheard her say “Oh he’s nice but I just got bored with him. He never wanted to go any further or try anything new. So in the end? We broke up.” she laughed a bit and didn’t seem to care how cold she sounded. How she made it sound like he was just some toy that she threw away. This Mally guy had no clue what kind of person she was. He wanted to walk up and slap her. He wanted to tell this guy that he had a terrible taste and should just leave her to rot. But in the end? He just walked away and tried to bandage the emotional wound. “You know, you could always tell her exactly what you really think. How miserable she made you.” The creature’s words were tempting but for now? He had to focus on his cousins who needed his support. So he took his seat and forgot all about that encounter. 

Tawny took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves despite his ears saying how uneasy he really felt. The soft breeze ruffled through his carrot-orange hair. His yellow-orange t-shirt untucked from his blue jeans as usual but still hopes he doesn’t look like a moron. His brown boots felt like the only anchor to the ground he has. He lucked out on the ice field but there’s no guarantee that would happen again. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he had no experience in dealing with things like deserts or lava fields. That was the thing about huntsmen and huntresses: you traveled and had to be flexible. If you couldn’t adapt? You’re as good as dead. Solitace and Anima gave him the experience with forests, marshes, swamps, icy tundras, and even geysers. His time with the old gang gave him the street smarts he’d need if it came to urban. With everything else? He’s had next to no experience, but thankfully? He’d have Steel to help level the field. Well, all but one: the anti-gravity field. As the name implies? It has platforms that defy gravity and therefor make for interesting ways of hiding and snipping. It also gives you a nice view from above but can be a real pain to deal with when fighting there. Constantly watching your steps, your team, your surroundings, everything in constant perpetual movement. The closest place you’d come to a fight like that outside the tournament or training in Spartan Academy? The floating islands native to Lake Matsu in Anima. 

With one glance from Steel, Tawny felt safer and calmer. He wasn’t alone, he would never truly be alone. As for Steel? While he had no experience with some of the fields? He was more flexible than Tawny, even if he was still a bit nervous, as shown by his tail twitching despite being tucked into his pocket. His black-grey jeans helped the wallet-chain disguise he used for his tail. His polo top was a light blue with sky blue lining tied the looked together nicely. Wasn’t too dressed but it wasn’t street-thug either. It was a clean, cut, look for Steel. His shoes were a pair of black sneakers. Something was clawing at the back of his skull but he cleared it out. He held sonic blares in his hand, ready to go while Tawny had his gun-bats, Checkov’s and Foreshadowing. Their opponents were from Haven, Kale Forest was a young man with a Warhammer-boombox. His outfit was a hoodie of lemongrass green, his pants were a bark brown, his sunglasses were wheat-gold, and his sneakers were a soft dusty brown. His eyes were a rich blue that made his outfit pop and vice-versa. The other was a girl who was River Sol. Her outfit was a medium orange, formfitting t-shirt, her skinny jeans were a deep red, and bright gold in her accessories. Her shoes were jet-black, baby-heel boots. Her hair was a brilliant ginger orange but her eyes were a dark-rust brown. She smiled sweetly, while lightly bouncing on her toes a bit. She had a hooded cloak in a smokey grey to tie it all together. 

The bioms were shuffled and the results were Urban, Forest, Desert, and Anit-Gravity. Tawny gulped realizing just how hilariously outmatched he was. Just because things were better in Athens doesn’t change that he was always looked poorly some of his peers; they took every chance they could to spar with him last and under the worst conditions. Plus a simulation doesn’t equal actual experience no matter how much the scientists and tech developers try to convince them otherwise. When the buzzard sounded, Kale slammed the ground with his hammer creating a huge blast of bass-notes that was enough to rattle Tawny’s bones. His instincts drove him to do the only sane thing and run from the noise so he could think. Steel, however, booked it to the anti-gravity area where River was hopping around, throwing brightly colored cubes at him that exploded where they landed. She giggled like she was throwing water balloons at him. “Oh come on, you’re never gonna win if you stay on defense.” She said sweetly. Tawny, however, had run to the forest and into the trees, letting his heart settle down. it did little to help because soon Kale found him and slammed his ribs with his hammer, using wind dust to send him flying faster and further, right into Steel. 

That’s when they had an idea of how to use these fields to their advantage. Steel kept Kale busy in the anti-gravity field so Tawny could get River to aim for him while she was in the desert. “That’s right, keep your eyes on me,” he muttered to himself as he ran and dodged. Steel soon used his semblance to track where tawny is, tricking Kale into sending that blast of sound at the dust cubes, causing a massive but colorful explosion that knocked Kale and River’s auras down to the red zone, though it also got.. “TAWNY!” he yelled, running over to the urban area where he last saw his brother. The smoke had settled, revealing Tawny faced down on the ground. Steel ran up to him, the ear twitches told him he was ok if not just out cold. Thankfully, Tawny coughed a bit as he opened his eyes, while Steel helped him sit up. “Sorry for the scare. Guess I need to work on my reflexes.” He joked with a grin despite how his lungs demanded time to rest. Steel smiled and gave him a smack upside the head saying “I swear, only you would make jokes like that when I’m worried.” With that, he helped his dork of a brother up and out of the arena.


	15. Should’ve Listened

Jade found herself unable to focus on the matches as they happened due to how many things she’s got on her mind. She had known something was wrong, very wrong as she went about her life. Nickle was less than his usual self, Tawny has been pretty jumpy, and Peri was uneased. She tried to smile and act calm but the thoughts of what was causing this kept chewing at her like a ravenous wolf. It was hard to ignore or at least put aside. So while her team went to enjoy the doubles, Jade found an isolated place to think. Taking out a lovely butterfly themed journal, she went over the notes she had made. It was a gift from her Aunt Weiss, a black-purple hardback with a neon blue and neon purple butterfly in the center. The built-in bookmark was a black ribbon with a silver butterfly charm at the bottom. It was held closed with a special lock that could only be opened by a ring that fit the lock or a pin that was made in case the ring was lost. She opened it and turned to the page that was saved thanks to the marker. All this started a few days before the job shadowings and each person so far was only telling half the story. Tawny was upset about his past but the only clue was from Steel: his scars ran deeper than he wanted to admit. Then there was Peri who’s brilliant flame was hidden deep within but couldn’t help but shine through despite it turning to soft candles now. Nickle is being pushed back and forth, smothered by a cloud of doubts. Onyx wasn’t afflicted yet so that was good but she wondered if that was really true. Then there was Raven; slinking around like a vulture looking for her meal. While everyone was enjoying this time, and rightly so, Jade’s mind spun with this information. 

She decided to look into those who were visiting, particularly that Yazmin girl. She seemed to know Tawny so she was a good place to start. She decided the best place to start was the commercial district; lots of good shops, people to talk to, and wasn’t too far from the residential area. She spotted Napier as he headed into a clothes shop and followed after him. As she kept an eye on him, she thought of what to say and eventually decided to just be direct. She walked over to the vests and shirts he was looking at. “Hey, you’re Napier right?” she asked him while she noted some stuff idly. “Yep. and you are?” he asked encouraging the conversation. “I’m Jade. I was wondering about your teammate Yazmine. I kinda need to talk to her. Know where I can find her?” she asked politely. He glanced at her and spotted a vest in navy blue and dark red with silver buttons. “Yeah, but that info’s gonna cost ya.” He said. “Oh really? What kinda cost are we talking?” she looked at him cautiously. “Buy me lunch and I’ll arrange a meet up for you two. Ok?” he looked at her as he purchased the vest-coat. It looked oddly familiar to something she’d seen before, but she couldn’t place it though. “Fine” she sighed kinda defeatedly. She had a discount at A Simple Wok for the special of the day so that’s where they ate. While she paid for the food he called his teammate up and about the time Yazmine showed up, he had finished his food. “Thanks for the meal. Later, ladies.” He said with a wink and a smirk as he walked away. Yazmine and Jade went to a soda stand nearby and ordered a lime soda float with whipped cream and chopped strawberries. Jade hadn’t ordered anything so Yazmin sipped it in silence waiting for Jade to speak. “Yazmin… I was wondering how you knew Tawny. I mean, you two sounded close.” she asked. 

Yazmin studied her and kept her face blank as she thought of what to say. “We used to be close. He and I were dormmates in Spartan Academy, used to spar together all the time. Why what’s up?” Her teal eyes and indifferent frown looked so different from the lively person she was on the battlefield. The only thing that did stay the same was her voice, it was a mild but high pitch to it. she was probably no older than jade was, 18. The tone in her voice made her sound like she was in her twenties; she sounded like she was in full-on business mode. “When Tawny was there, did he.. or rather, what was he like?” she asked. Yazmin’s eyebrows furrowed a bit realizing what this was about. “If you mean why he hates me it’s because my mother did all she could to make sure Tawny would have a harder time as punishment for being roommates with me. I kept telling her it was uncalled for but lien talks and most people will listen. Whether it’s crap or not is irrelevant to them. So naturally, Tawny started to make more poor choices. He’d show up late to day-classes, smelled of the worst side of town, and almost got expelled for it. I think he got into serious trouble but the only person who’d know is Clover Ebi.” She sighed as she stirred the remainder of her float and looked into it sadly. 

Her stoic facial expressions cracking slightly. “He’s the one who’s chaperoning this year for the festival. I’ll see if I can arrange something if you like. Tawny… he…” she sighed. Her body language said it all. Her head hung sadly, her shoulders were slack and forward. She looked like a wilted flower or a willow tree from how she sat there with Jade. Jade, however, had her shoulders back & relaxed, her ears attentive, but she wore a concerned expression on her face. Her hands rested on the table as she listened to the girl before her. She looked like she was talking to someone else entirely. Finally, Yazmine sent a message to Clover explaining things. Soon the three where on speaker-call to hash things out and Jade got an understanding. “Well, thanks for your time. Enjoy the festival.” Jade said before they hung up and Jade left. While she thought on Peri, Jade looked into the legend of the night-kere’s again. There was a link to them but what the story never went into is what would happen if the sisters found their fifth missing sister. All of the four previously mentioned sisters had a locational piece to them and different reasons to leave. If what she suspected was true... three of her friends had seen the night-keres and one had gotten all they needed. Finally, at her wit's end, she went to Ozpin to see if he could shed some light on this. 

As usual, she found him in his office though this time she noticed a large stack of documents. Maybe now wasn’t the best time, she was about to leave when he looked up and smiled. “Ah, miss Rosepine. I didn’t hear you come in,” he said warmly. “Sorry, is this a bad time?” she asked though internally she chided herself. That was a stupid thing to ask. “Of course not. What brings you here today?” he asked, his hand motioned to the chair in front of his desk. She sat down and laid the book on her lap. “Well, it’s about the Night-keres. I looked and looked but there’s nothing that mentions what would happen if they found their fifth sister.” She felt silly for asking this, even if the story was true it’s not like he would know or want to talk about it. His calm but curious brown eyes met her’s, clearly understanding this was bothering her and wanted to help. “No doubt you’ve figured out how they feed and thus get stronger.” He said, implying to the fact that these demons need to feed off the turmoil inside someone. “Well, I suppose you should know if you’re set on confronting these things.” He sighed knowing that much like her mother, Jade wasn’t about to just ignore a blatant problem. Nor would she do so blindly once her mind is set on something. 

“You see, they never found their fifth sister because she never truly existed. But when all four are at their strongest and are combined? They become the fifth sister; Nemesis. She’s not to be taken lightly because she represents humanity at the absolute worst.” He said as his eyes looked down at his desk and yet at nothing at all. Both knew who he was thinking of without a word needing to be said: ‘Just like Salem.’. Jade felt that she needed to say something, anything to ease her mentor’s mind. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” She said. He looked up and had an expression of mixed meanings. He was smiling but his eyes had confusion to them. “Why are you sorry? You only did what any huntress would do: you noticed a pattern, tried to find out information, you respected boundaries, and you used empathy to make your intentions clear. I’m proud because it means you’re thinking as a huntress should.” His words held truth to them and she felt a little embarrassed. “Well, thanks for the help. I should be with my team now.” She said, standing up. “Good idea. And Ms. Rosepine? Try to relax more.” He said before returning to his work. She smiled before leaving, understanding that he probably meant how she was so tense.

As the doubles were nearing their end, Jade went to watch her fellow teammates Ruti and Sapphie. They would be up against the reps of Team AQUA from Harmonia Academy in Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. The team leader was a girl named Agate Shine, her short bob-cut hair was light blue while her eyes were a dark blue. Her weapon of choice was a sort of lunar blade. She wore a sort of warden-style dress; thigh-high stockings with leather boots that went up to the knee. Her dress’s skirt was pleated and in dark green, her top under the dress was white with a gold ribbon that adorned her neck. Holding the ribbon in place was a blue pin shaped like a scallop shell. Her hat looked like something of a high-ranking officer in the marines or navy. She wore black wristbands that looked like cuffs. Her teammate was Urano Azule, meaning Sky Blue, a young man who was a rare kind of Faunus; a merman Faunus. His trait was a set of fins jutting out from his arms, most likely making swimming a breeze. He wore a loose-fitting shirt and some cargo pants. His sneakers made moving about easy and frankly looked stylish tying the sort of Prince of Land & Sea look together. He had a fiery color to him; like his fins were made of fire, his hair was a smoky black that could be tied back in a small ponytail. His eyes were a brilliant red-violet, and his skin was a healthy light tan color. His weapon of choice was a pair of whips that he kept at his belt. The two looked like the embodiment of “oil and water”. They don’t mix too well but they’re boring on their own. 

The bioms shuffled resulting in Ocean and Mountains. Ruti and Sapphire looked at each with a grin and then the buzzer sounded. Ruti gunned straight for Agate who was ready for her. She leaped high into the air and landed on a few of the boulders at the base of the mountain. She went fist to cuffs on the rocky ledges with Ruti who never lost footing. Ruti used her kicks to break the ground of her opponent and found herself to be evenly matched. Sapphire and Urano fought on the sand near the ocean. He smirked at her and dove into the water but Sapphire wouldn’t be swayed so easily. Instead, she shot the water with shock bullets but he still didn’t come up, only when she jumped onto the rickety ship did he leap out and used his whips to grab her wrists, sending shock waves to her. A painful shriek filled the air as he did so. “I’ll give you points for using the old water-conduction trick but see, that’s my semblance. I absorb electricity and can dish it back tenfold!” he said with a laugh. He stopped when he felt something hit in the head, seeing it was a rock that Ruti had jumped down to help sapphire. She had picked up that rock and thrown at him. He let go of Sapphire and headed up to them, thinking she was down for the count. Ruti grabbed him with her Threads of Fate and sent him flying into the mountain and his teammate. He knocked out on impact having hit the false mountain. It still hurt like hell but would’ve been worse without aura protecting him. 

As for Agate, she finally had it and chucked her lunar blade at them like a discus and it clipped one of them in the calves. She then used it in a sort of rollout move that allowed her to attack separate from her weapon, letting momentum carry it. That’s when Ruti noticed how it responded to her hand movements… she was manipulating it where she wanted it to go. Clever, very clever, but not enough to keep them down. Ruti guided Sapphire to catch the blade in ice thanks to their semblance combo. Then the two took on Agate; Sapphire had gotten to a high vantage point, Ruti was using her whips to launch Agate into the air, then Sapphire covered one fist with the other hand above her head, then brought them down on Agate’s head sending her face-first into the field. The match was over and Ruti & Sapphire walked away winners, after helping their opponents up off the field. “Good fight you two.” Urano said. Agate crossed her arms, her face looking away, clearly hiding an annoyed pout. To which he elbowed her in the shoulder and she tipped her hat. “Don’t take it personally, she’s like that with everyone at first.” He said. The girls walked away in high spirits and went to celebrate with their team. 

Finally, after a few hours, Jade got the two teams together and went over what she learned. “So that’s what we’re lookin at.” She said sadly and this time? Tawny didn’t run. “Well, I probably should’ve said this sooner but… I saw one of the night-keres. A green one, said its name was Eris. I didn’t say anything because... Because I was scared you’d ask why it’d follow me around.” he said as his ears drooped. He was disappointed in himself but soon, Peri took his hand. “You weren’t the only one who was hiding something. I saw a purple one called Celebi. It may not have said much but it felt like it had stripped me down to nothing. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to worry anyone.” She said with a blush. She only really blushed when she was mad at herself or if she was embarrassed, which she was both at the moment. Onyx was glad his cousin was finally opening up but that only left so many more questions. “Ok, so we’ve encountered two so far. Odds are pretty good they’re invested in our teams if so far one from each team was scouted out.” Steel reasoned. While true, something was off. “Hold on, let me see that notebook.” Ruti asked. Jade handed it to her and saw the colors and names seemed to match with the current kingdoms. Athens had changed its banner color to purple, Kuo Kuana was a sort dark magenta, Vale stuck to bright green, Vacuo stuck to orange, and Mistral had bright blue. The fifth one, Nemesis was a crimson red and couldn’t exist without all four at their strongest. Jade felt like all eyes were on her more than normal as her aura glitched in and out due to stress. 

She immediately excused herself while they took some time to figure out the pattern. Steel had noticed and went after her but she kept just out of reach thanks to the different abilities she could use. He called after her and tried to keep up. She didn’t want him to see her, she didn’t want anyone to see her right now. Eventually, she ducked into a storage closest hoping he wouldn’t find her. Eventually, he caught up. “Jade?” he panted as he leaned against the door. Once he finally caught his breath, “I know you’re hiding in there.” He said. She didn’t respond. She held her breath praying he’d think he was wrong. “Jade, why are you running? What are you so scared of?” he said through the door. Still no answer. “I’m not leaving you. Even if you push me away, I’ll come after you. And I’ll get the others and they’ll help. I can track where people are if I know about them. Like it or not, you’re stuck with us.” he said this not to frighten her, but to help her understand that he cares about her. He wants to help, but he can’t if she stays closed off. 

Finally, she opened the door a tiny crack, her aura completely visible to him. Her green eyes shone with sadness as she looked at him. In that moment? He understood why. She was running from herself this whole time. She didn’t want those who she befriended to see her true color. “So this is why you always make sure to keep us at a distance. Why you run off after sparring.” He said as numerous memories were making sense now. “You shouldn’t be around me. I’m not... well, you know,” she said sadly. The only response she got was a smile as he looked at her. “Jade? My family is all faunus of a wide variety, my brother has a crush on the headmaster’s daughter & your teammate, I disguise my rat’s tail as a wallet’s chain, your mom & brother both have silver eyes, your brother can’t use his, Onyx has snake pupils & is dating your brother, and a LOT of people your family has baggage for centuries. Ya really think I care about what society deems as ‘normal’?” he said all that with a straight face which only served to get a giggle-fit out of Jade. It was true; what most people consider normal wasn’t the case for her or those she cared about. “Ok, Ok. I see your point but... it’s gonna take a while before I can show the rest of your team. It’s just… the last person I let know about this & was someone really close too? He ended up dead. The fact Grimm are the same color doesn’t really help either.” She said as her aura faded and she finally opened the door. Steel held out his hand and she took it, & then carefully, he leads her out. 

Moment of truth came; the single round was announced but there was also a huge commotion in the downtown area. Yang had gone there, as planned, knowing her mom would show up in bird form. She headed to her usual hangout; Junior’s. It was a night club in the absolute slums of the shady side of the commercial district and was her go-to for info on every bad-news barb in Vale. Sure enough, she found Junior catering to some guests but she also noticed how out of place they looked. “Blondie. I take it you’re here for info?” he said in a gruff tone. “No. I’m here to call in that favor; VIP row and a couple of Spicy Sunsets.” Normally, she’d go with the strawberry sunrise? She felt like changing it up. She knew the virgin drinks menu like the back of her hand. It was also Raven’s favorite and Yang knew she couldn’t pass up a chance to look strong. So about a half-hour later, Raven did show up but no weapon or mask. There was a certain charm to how ballsy she was to still wear the outfit she’d be recognized in. A black and crimson kimono-like dress, crimson red armor on her shoulders and forearms, black-slender heeled boots, and her bushy black hair was tied back. She seemed to abandon the necklaces she was so fond of. The only real change was it was a newer and less worn case. Raven glanced at the drinks and sat down in the chair across from Yang. “Let me guess, Ozpin wants something from me?” she asked nonchalantly. Something was wrong; she never just left her weapon behind unless it was just to talk. “You can drop the charade, Emerald. I know you’re acting in Raven’s place.” Yang said confidently. Sure enough, the illusion was shattered and Emerald was revealed. Her mint green hair pulled back, her mossy green top, white coat, and dark brown pants & shoes all complimented her fuchsia red eyes and dark skin perfectly. Immediately a fight broke out and Yang was able to keep her busy but a blast of fire hit her from behind. Then another from the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Raven’s portal. She was sniping Yang from the safety of her camp. Yang simply kicked Emerald through it and sent a shot into the portal. A way of saying “Next time? You better listen or you’re dead.”. While the commotion was written off as a scuffle between patrons? Yang was able to get the point across clearly.


	16. Disappointing Results

Jade was glad to see Sapphire representing their team, Tawny would represent team STON, and various other students for the other kingdoms. The singles round had no bioms and was on a smaller scale. It would take place in the center platform, raised above the rest of the field, and is the only playable field for the fight. The out-of-bounds area has the emblems of the five kingdoms instead of the default appearance. These were the one-on-one tournament fights they trained for in sparring classes. The difference here was dust was aloud whereas in the practice arenas it was considered a safety hazard and rightly so. Jade thought of the conversation she overheard between Yang and Qrow. They were in the guest rooms and discussing the matter. Raven hadn’t struck during the tournament as guessed but that was a welcomed relief. Just shows that she retains some sense of reason and sanity. “So, what now? We just leave her alone?” Yang asked, clearly annoyed. Qrow, sounding tired at her tone, “What more can we do? She got the message and is staying away, like we want. Anything more and she’s gonna come knockin. You want that?” Qrow quipped at her. Yang’s silence was the only answer, she wanted to pay her back in kind for that stunt Raven pulled but Qrow was right. This wasn’t the time or the place to be calling others out into a fight. 

So far, so good with the singles rounds but the final bout came down to Tawny vs Yasmine. She looked at him with a razor-blade glare and he met her gaze in turn. The buzzard sounded and they went to town on eachother. Yasmine was able to disarm Tawny with her tritan only to sending one of his guns flying and out of reach. She used a mix of water & electricity dust to shock the daylights out of Tawny. He immediately activated his semblance to block out the attack, using his remaining gun to help him stay upright. His vision becoming blurry from the intensity of the shocks & the amount of aura his semblance took to generate the shield. He wasn’t going down without a fight and so, he steadied himself to one knee and fired a wind dust bullet straight at her weapon, disarming her, and then a second shot broke her aura just as his hit red. It was considered a tie so the kingdoms had to share this honor. Though it was a hollow victory as Tawny passed out and lay still, unnervingly still. Peri ran over to him, forgetting where she was and checked his pulse. It was faint but still there, she put her fingers near his nose and mouth to check if he was breathing. He was but it was shallow but could still be felt. Thankfully the paramedics were able to get him to help, Peri wanted to go with but she knew she couldn’t. Yasmine was picked up by her teammates, thankfully while people weren’t nearly as furious as the last time? There was a mutual feeling of concern. 

Jade noticed Steel had felt like he was going to be sick, his twin brother was badly hurt and he had felt, albeit hollowly, the effects of the pain Tawny did. He knew Tawny was suffering because of that and Jade stayed by Steel helping him stay steady. “Steel? Are you ok? Can you keep walking?” she asked him trying to keep him from passing out too. “Ye-yeah. I just… I need to lay down.” he said as he leaned on her. By some miracle, she got him to his dorm and helped him to bed where he lay still. He was sleeping soundly but she stayed by him and couldn’t help wondering what caused it. She was surprised to hear Nickle behind her. “Twin Telepathy is a tricky thing. The severity of the effects varies from twins to twins. Some are affected, some never feel it. People think that twins are two halves of the same soul and when one is under duress? The other can feel it. Onyx and I never had that kind of bond.” He explained to her. This wasn’t to say they weren’t close, it’s just that they never had felt the effects of this. This is why Tawny was the odd one out on their team. Steel, Nickle, and Onyx all had semblances that allowed them to find what they’re looking for though it varied based on subject and method. Nickle’s tacking requires a description of the target and where they’d most likely go. The more detailed, the better. Steel could tell when someone he cared for was in danger at a distance and where. To put it into perspective, if he was on the farthest east side of the island Patch? The furthest he could find someone was right smack dab in the middle of the island. And Onyx? He could search your memories or memories of others to find what he needs. All he has to do is grab your hand or wrist; 9 times out of 10, he asks first because it feels wrong to invade someone else’s personal private memories & the only exception is when lives are on the line. This meant for them? Semblances weren’t an option in combat. Tawny had a shield semblance and, depending on the severity of the situation? Steel would feel it too.

Jade sighed sadly, her heart felt torn two ways: one half wanted to find Peri and help her & the other half wanted to stay put and make sure Steel was ok. She simply texted Peri who simply replied with “Stay put. I’ll be ok. You just make sure Steel is ok. Sapphire told me where you were heading”. She stayed by his side as he rested. Peri, however, was in the medical ward, watching from a glass window. Tawny was hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor, and an oxygen mask. Normally a day or two’s bedrest would be enough to recharge, but he had sustained more serious damage than expected. It really was just dumb luck that gave him extra time to finish the fight. Yasmine definitely did a number on him and yet she was ok for the most part. Exhausted, but ok to which Peri was glad. While she had a hard time admitting it? Tawny had a certain charm to him and she had fallen for him, hard. Still, she knew the moment she decided this career path? She wouldn’t have what would be called normal life. 

She’d have friends, family, and later love but while most couples only have to worry about the everyday stuff with the occasional Grimm attacks? Her life was in going to be in danger while being in service to the people. She thought by how many times she saw her parents injured. She had become used to the idea. But in truth? She had only seen what they allowed her to see. Even this was minuscule in comparison to the real world. Could she really live up to that challenge and meet it day in and day out? Her parents made it look so easy but that’s because they’ve seen far worse. He wasn’t dead but still, it scared her to think of not being able to help someone. Truth be told? This was the closest she’s been to seeing another living person meeting their end. She knew there was no honor or justice or heroics in killing someone. But one day? She may have to do just that. Surprisingly? That scared her more than her own death.

She eventually was able to pull herself away from the glass and sat on the bench in the hall. Onyx had called their parents explaining everything and reassuring them he’d be ok. “He’ll be ok. You know Tawny; he’s a fighter. Always has been.” He said a smile that showed genuine faith in his cousin. Peri wished she could be so sure, but finally, she couldn’t bring herself to stay any longer and left. She was hurt, angry, and just needed to cry by herself for a bit. She was outside in the chilly evening, wandered about with no real destination in mind. Eventually, her steps lead her to the dorm she shares with her team. She was kinda glad to find it empty, she just gave her time to let herself break. She climbed up into bed, laid on facedown in the pillow, and let her tears fall. She had been so worked up by this that she couldn’t hide her feelings, so she didn’t. The realization that could’ve been much worse for anyone else, or even herself, was a lot to take in. 

It was only when she ran out of tears that she heard that unwanted voice. “Oh come on girl. Don’t waste your tears on some guy. Besides, we both know he only likes you for what you have.” The sinister voice whispered. “You!” she hissed seeing the phantom resting on the windowsill. “Just leave me alone.” She said pulling the curtain closed and over its face. That wouldn’t deter the beast but still. “Don’t get huffy with me. I wasn’t the one who shocked him into a coma. I also didn’t just sit back and watch as he suffered when it could’ve been stopped.” It sneered. Peri knew she couldn’t do anything… not from where she was standing. 

“Do you really believe that lie that you tell yourself?” Celebi asked. “Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all.” She said in a whisper. Peri saw how it hid in the mirror, mocking her by twisting what she could have done while pointing out something her father did for the right reasons. Peri didn’t tell her parents about her sliver of magic that she was born with, she didn’t tell any of her friends about it. She has pretty good control of it... she could have forcibly stopped the fight but then everything they all worked for? It would’ve been wasted by one selfish impulsive act; she couldn’t risk it, especially when the peace they have is still pretty fragile. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” she said as she tried to block out what this menace was trying to tell her. Soon it left but only with a word of warning, “Remember this; you caused part of the damage that’s been done. Like it or not.”


	17. Truth Lies Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the south sun meets the sea,  
> There's a forest full of memory.  
> Sleep my children safe and sound,  
> For in this forest all is found.  
> It's river deep and true,  
> Lie the answers and a path for you.  
> Follow deep into its sound  
> but not too far or you won't be found.  
> Yes they will sing to those who hear  
> and in their song, all music flows.  
> But can you brave what you most fear?  
> Can you face what the forest knows?  
> Where the north stars guide the sea,  
> there's a family full of melody.  
> Come my darlings homeward bound.  
> When all is lost, all is found

A few hours later Tawny had finally opened his eyes as did Steel. Both were relatively alright but Steel felt something was wrong within his heart. He went to find his brother and saw that he was breathing on his own again. Steel sighed in relief before heading in to sit with him. He waited a while, thinking over what he should say or what he should even do. When Tawny was finally able to sit up on his own, he looked away from his brother. “Tawny… you can still be a huntsman. It’s just gonna take time to heal. That’s all.” Steel reassured. Tawny’s injuries were physically healing but he had a bitter feeling in him. “I know that. But… I can’t believe she did that. She didn’t restrain anything... She…she looked ready to kill me.” Tawny was fuming though not so much at Steel but rather the situation. Yasmine… she looked at him with a hardened expression. No fear or remorse in her eyes, like she already decided that the match would be a victory even if he was killed. “Tawny... I’m sure there’s a reason. We just... We have to keep our heads on a swivel to find it.” he said in a voice that was meant to reason and comfort. “I just… What did I ever do to deserve this?” Steel just hugged him close. “You didn’t do anything. I don’t know how, but I know it’ll be ok. But first things first, you need to rest. You’re in no condition to be out of this bed.” He said with a smile. Tawny looked up and his ears went down. “Steel? Will you… will you sing the song dad used to? When we were kids?” he asked. 

Steel smiled before holding his brother. He sang the hushed melody of a lullaby. "Where the south sun meet the sea, there's a forest full of memory. Sleep my children safe and sound, for in this forest all is found. It's river deep and true, lie the answers and a path for you. Follow deep into it's sound but not too far or you won't be found. Yes they will sing to those who hear and in their song all music flows. But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the forest knows? Were the north stars guides the sea, there's a family full of melody. Come my darlings homeward bound. When all is lost, all is found.” The song had ended and Tawny was soon asleep. Steel remembered how his parents would shift between “I” and “Us/we”. As a child, he didn’t understand, but he does now. even in death, his mother is still with them.

Once he found a chance, he slipped away and went to find out what was going on. The most logical place to start was the airships because the teams would be leaving this week. Thanks to the stories tawny had told him, he had a good idea of what this Clover was like. It didn’t take long to figure out he’d likely tell the students to head for the airships with their teams. Steel luckily didn’t have to talk to him considering the girl he was going to ask about had a few extra minutes to talk before she left. “Oh hey. You’re Tawny’s brother, right? Yeah sorry about that fiasco. Really.” Her voice sounded sincere but her eyes gave this look of “do you really wanna poke the Ursa right now?” He wasn’t sure if it was warning him to stay away or trying to disway him from fighting when unnecessary. “Yeah, about that. Tawny’s pretty upset about it and seems to think you weren’t holding back at all,” he said calmly. “I’m sorry? I don’t think I understand what you mean.” She said nervously. 

“He thinks you may have tried to kill him. I don’t know if that’s the case or not but I just wanted to ask you. How did you see things during it? Like was it just a normal tournament battle or?” he was trying hard to say this as nicely as he could. Then again how do you nicely ask someone “Did you try to murder my family or not?”. She took a step back and said “I was just doing as I normally would. He said he wanted a fair and honest fight. That’s what I gave him. It’s not my fault he bit off more than he could handle.” She said, her face and body slowly turning away from him. At that moment, he felt his reasoning tear: on the one hand? She was kinda right. Tawny was equally responsible for his safety in that fight. But something about how she said it... It just left too much unsaid. “Riiiight. Well, I’d better go. Have a safe trip home.” he said as he headed back. Something was wrong but he needed to calm down first. Jumping to conclusions wouldn’t solve anything. 

An hour or two later, there was a meeting within the clocktower office. Ozpin and Clover had been talking things out. Qrow was doing his best to stay neutral given he’s history with both men. He could tell clover wasn’t blind to the facts but how he responded? Well, not the best track record. Then again, that’s true for Oz too so it’s hard to say in the end. “Clover, I won’t tell you how to do your job. But I will ask this: do you honestly believe she was holding back as she should have?”. The headmaster asked. Clover’s green-teal eyes looked down and away but he stood his ground. “I think Yasmine’s judgment may have been clouded and she will be dealt with accordingly. As for Tawny… may I see him?” he asked. He couldn’t explain why, but Tawny was like a son to him. Maybe that’s just him but something about that boy stuck a chord with him. “I can’t guarantee he’ll want to see you but I don’t see why not.” Ozpin had stated. And truthfully? He knew that familiar look in the young headmaster's eyes. He saw Tawny the same way Ozpin saw all of his own students. Clover had headed out of the office and to the medical ward. 

Qrow finally let out an exhausted sigh. “I swear, it was like standing on eggshells. Just glad to see he learned something from that escapade.” Ozpin looked at Qrow, his eyes sympathetic as he briefly recalled what had happened. Ironwood had declared martial law, placed their team on wanted for arrest, and almost killed both him and Oscar. Clover and Qrow had gone with Robyn Hill to detain Tyrian, a psychopathic Scorpion Faunus serial killer, only to nearly get two of the three killed. Tyrian got away but not before heavily wounding both Qrow and Clover; Qrow was poisoned and Clover had gotten a severe gunshot to the chest. Robyn had radioed for help and took the blame for what happened. She understood the people would be worse off with two tyrannical figures but if she could quell that wrath of one, even for a tiny window of time? Then it was worth it. Seeing Qrow put himself in harm’s way for Clover, and Robyn take the fall for both of them? It had shown Clover what true leadership, trust, and loyalty looked like. It wasn’t nearly as clean and “one man only” as Ironwood made it look like. It sure wasn’t a “them or me” situation. 

It was about doing what was right by removing your pride from it. Defying orders when needed rather than following them blindly. He heard that Team FNKI had gone out to help despite their orders. Penny had defected to join RWBY and the others. Even Winter had given Weiss and Ruby a head start showing her colors. That helped them turn the tides; it showed the Ace-Ops how flawed they really were, and soon? Others broke rank and joined with the people as well. Marrow was the first to take off the red scarf, the one that showed he was with the Ace-Ops, and switched to the side of the people. In the end? Clover had a better understanding even if Qrow wasn’t 100% ready to forgive him for being ok with what the alternative was.

Clover had found Tawny resting alone, a scarf-shawl draped around his shoulders as a sort of comfort. He looked so at peace and Clover sat in the chair next to him so he wouldn’t wake him. A few minutes passed and Tawny opened his eyes, his nose scrunched up in a sneeze. He looked away from the huntsman who sat with him. “What do you want? I’m not your headache anymore.” He said bitterly. Yep, he was still miffed. “You’re right, you aren’t my student anymore. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said. That was a double edge blade of a statement. It was obvious Tawny wasn’t alright physically or mentally but it could be a lot worse. 

Tawny could be dead or comatose, something Clover wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for, let alone offer his respects to a grieving father. Tawny let out was seemed like a growl as he spoke “If I was I wouldn’t be in this bed. I wouldn’t be asking myself ‘Why was she trying to kill me? What the hell is she learning in Athens?’ I sure as hell wouldn’t be trying to push thoughts of ‘Nothing has changed. They still see me as a worthless scrap of skin.’ down into the pit of my stomach.” He just sighed in annoyance and anger. Clover’s head spun trying to figure out a way to apologize but what could he say? Tawny had every right to be upset. Maybe he just needed to do just that? Just let Tawny be upset for a bit before he tried to help. “Just... Just leave me alone. Besides, your students need you more than I do.” Tawny sighed. Clover only left but felt like his heart had been bruised. 

Ruti and Sapphire were out of on the roof of the dorm together cuddling in close. Something they did when they just needed some affection. Sapphire at first was so distant but not now? She would hold Ruti close without issue. “Too many things are lining up yet no Grimm… It’s too clean. Too clear cut.” Sapphire said as she tried to think. “Then let’s find out why,” Ruti stated. Peri soon joined them, “It’s not that easy. Besides, we’re still in training. Just cuz team RWBY did it doesn’t mean we can.” Sapphire looked at her coldly “Then what should we do? Just pretend there isn’t a problem?” Ruti stood up and between the two “First things first, we get a good night’s sleep. Ok?” The three could all agree on that. Peri would join them soon but decided to talk to her dad first. He was up in his office with Glynda and thinking about what the next move should be. They had informants sent out to check on Grimm activity, the crime patterns had slowed down, but it was clear that the misunderstandings had already put something into motion. 

There was a knock at the door, “Come in.” Ozpin had said calmly. Peri had joined them and sat on one of the couches. “Dad? I need to talk to you,” she said in a sort of sad tone. Immediately Ozpin had gone over to sit with her and listen. “What is it, Peri?” he said soothingly. “I think the night-kere’s are just a distraction. I mean, there’s been so much negative activity but not a single Grimm attacked during the final round. I think something is wrong in the Land of Darkness.” She said it with a sort of certainty. Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other, Glynda nodded. “I’ll explain in the morning. Ok?” he said to his daughter. She hugged him goodnight before heading to bed. Once she left, an elevator door dinged and Qrow walked out. 

“I’m guessing they’re old enough to learn the rest?” he asked, his arms loosely crossed. All three had a suspicion of it, and Lionheart’s call only confirmed it. The Pool of Grimm had been damaged and the Pool of Life was almost gone. The gods were needed to come back if the world was to survive. The problem was that the relics were hidden once again but it wasn’t Ozpin who hid them or Salem. Luckily, they did still have one thing that Ozma had made sure survived along with his weapon; a single book that contained the basic things they’d need from his time. Specifically, the alphabet, language, maps, and runes. He made sure to teach each new host in case it would be needed so with any luck? It would be helpful. Things would be different sure but some things remained the same. 

That night Jade had a vivid dream; she was in a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain of brilliant red-fuchsia land. Jutting out of the land where enormous purple crystals. The sky was blood red and the stars and moon were the only light. Grimm spawned in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance. She saw stairs of black stones, skeletons with their clothes clinging lightly to them strewed here & there, and weapons scattered about. She heard what sounded like thunder and lightning but there were no clouds. She immediately knew where she was; The Land of Darkness. It was originally home to the God of Darkness, the younger of the two brother gods. No wonder he only had the Grimm for company and why no one came to see him. Maybe he felt… lonely? Was he just angry that people loved his brother and not him too? She remembered how her mom described the god from the stories. He’d purposely make a dramatic and frightening intro so he could test the person’s resolve and courage. He had a pair of horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his head, like a Ram.

His entire body is human-like but featureless, his skin however was deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. He could even turn into a four-legged dragon with two wings whose membranes are frayed and dotted with multiple holes in them, and even more ornately spiraled horns. His overall body is skeletal, with a face like a skull with empty eye sockets, and a row of bone-like spines that run the length of his body. A being of death and fear but something about him didn’t seem all that scary or evil. She spotted something from a large crater, it was where the pool of Grimm was. Something was wrong though; it was on fire but why? The flames were purple and pink and came from the surface. Why was it like this? She heard someone call her, snapping her awake. She sat up in her bed, seeing it was 3 in the morning. Her team was still asleep so there was no way they were the people calling her. “He was like me,” she whispered to herself before going to bed. That settled it, she was going to find answers.


	18. Into the Unknown

That morning, the Tawny had been discharged but informed he’d need to do physical therapy to help him cope with the damage to his muscles. Aura can only do so much and while it is capable of great things? Tawny only has so much to use. Even so, he was with his team and team JSPR when they were called to the tower. They saw Glynda and a new face to the group. Well, if you weren’t Jade anyways, because she immediately ran up to the man and tackled him into a hug. “GRAMPA TAI!” she said with an excited voice. “Hey! Come’re you.” He said with a laugh as he caught her, almost losing his footing but maintaining it. Setting her down gently, Jade had introduced him to her friends. Taiyang Xiao Long was her grand-father though he sure didn’t look it. His sunny blonde used to be golden blonde but time is a pain and had a turned it to a –blonde-grey but if you didn’t know better? It’d look like platinum blonde from a distance. His blue eyes were soft and fun, clear, and bright like a warm day. He had a tribal-heart tattoo on his right arm. He was dressed in orange-gold cargo pants, black shoes, a brown belt, tan shirt with a dark brown vest. 

The kids all settled in their seats to listen to whatever needed to be said. “Are any of you familiar with the Tale of the Two Brothers?” the headmaster asked. Ruti was the first to light up on that one. “Yeah, my dad loves that one. It’s the story of how remnant was made. The older brother was the god of light and the younger was the god of darkness. Light gave us minerals, plants, and animals. Darkness was jealous and resentful so he made things like fire, storms, and diseases. Eventually, he decided to one-up his brother the only way he knew how; he created the Grimm that would share in his behavior. Lumen finally had it and offered him a deal: they’d make something together. Something that could think as well as feels and thus learn, it could decide, and it would be able to create, destroy, and recreate. Their masterpiece was called humanity.” She finished with a smile. Ozpin was glad to see her enthusiasm and it was clear that Jade and Peri knew about the relics. Peri listened as they went over the story of the seasons but she wasn’t understanding why they needed to hear it when they knew all of this was true. 

“If you don’t mind my asking” Steel finally said, “Why are you bringing up all these stories? We know they’re true and the meaning to them.” He wasn’t trying to be rude but it was a bit strange. Glynda finally spoke up. “Do you remember any attacks on the city during the festival?” she asked. Her tone gentle but critical, like when she would teach a class; she wouldn’t tell them because no one in life would just tell you the answers. They have to figure it out for themselves. “No. But I thought that’s what we wanted.” Sapphire asked. She sounded a tad defensive but it was out of confusion. Deep down she couldn’t help thinking that their mentors were patronizing them or blaming them. “It is,” Ozpin stated calmly. “But the issue is that even before the finals, there was an air of unease that normally would have the Grimm in higher activity. But there was next to none.” 

What he left unsaid was obvious; it wasn’t normal at all. Not a single Grimm had tried when only weeks before they would have had a small handful on the edge of the Forest of Forever Fall or the Emerald Forest. “So what do you think is causing it?” Peri asked. Her voice quick, decisive, and also a tiny bit scared hidden by determination. “It’s because there’s something wrong with the two pools the gods once maintained. We need to find a way to bring the gods back to restore the balance.” Glynda said with a look of uncertainty on her face. “We can’t use the relics for this because of how they function. So we have to find an alternative route before things get out of hand.” She finished. “And that’s where we come in, right?” Jade asked. She looked at Tai, her face held a sort of fear that while under control? It was also plain as day.

A pained look was one each mentor’s faces, a look of trying to figure out the best way to do this without scaring the masses. If too many professionals were out in the field, it would do just that. Tai sighed and said “As terrible as it sounds, yes. We don’t like it either and tried to think of other possible answers. But we kept coming back to the same answer. Thankfully, if you decide to take on this task? You wouldn’t be alone, you’d have one of us to make sure you’d have some help. That choice is up to each of you. If you chose not too? No one will blame you.” he said in a comforting yet serious voice. It was wasn’t meant to scare or guilt them into anything. Tai was just being honest. Jade looked to her team, to a deep breath, and then spoke up once again. “I can’t speak for my team or team STON, but I’m in.” her tone calm and confident despite not feeling it. She managed to even keep her face from betraying her. 

Peri placed a hand on her friend’s own, “Like hell is I letting you do this alone. I’m coming with.” Ruti grinned and it was clear that she wasn’t about to miss out on this. Sapphire was the only one to seem to have some doubts but eventually relaxed. “What the hell, I’ll come too. Someone’s gotta keep you guys from getting eaten in your sleep.” She said with a slight grin. Onyx was the first to agree though Jade wondered if he really knew what he was getting into. “Uh before we discuss further, I think you guys should know something,” Jade stated. Her friends settled down and she explained her dream from last night. “Weird as it sounds, I think the god of darkness is just lonely. Not evil.” She concluded. That seemed to convince Ozpin of something though Glynda seemed torn. Tai seemed to be trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. In the end? He decided not to say anything for now. They decided to let others think about it for now. Before they left for lunch, Peri hung back a bit. “Um, can I talk to you two… alone?” Peri asked in an unusually uncertain voice as she looked at her parents. 

Once it was just the three of them, Peri sat on the couch and tried to find the words. “Mom, dad… I uh... I have something to tell you or rather show you.” she said. With a little focus, she summoned a small orb of light in her palm. It wasn’t nearly as bright as what her father was capable of, nor did it look as solid. It was more like a transparent crystal sphere. Glynda looked in a bit of shock and amazement while Ozpin looked like he was both proud but heartbroken too. It was already hard enough on her, now she has to keep another part of her hidden. The small orb disappeared and she waited for whatever they had to say. “This is what you were scared of telling us?” Glynda finally asked as she realized how she was able to control it pretty well without them knowing. Peri nodded but before she could speak? Ozpin held her close. “Oh Peri, if you’re worried we wouldn’t love you? No magic could ever do that. You’re our little girl and you always will be.” His voice was comforting and loving. Glynda smiled and hugged their daughter “The fact you managed to keep it under control and got this good without telling us says you understand so much more than you realize. So I’m proud of you.” and it was true, Peri did have good control over it. 

Finally, she felt better. “When did this start honey?” her father asked gently. “When I was about 14. I was playing my violin and suddenly, I had wings. Like an angel I guess, but they were just the outline and they glowed. I didn’t know what to think or what to do, but as soon as I started freaking out, they faded away. I practiced a few times and figured out that they seem tied to how calm or excited I feel. But then when I heard about how Salem reacted to her kids having magic? I was just scared that... You’d have flashbacks or something. So, I did all I could to keep it hidden. I didn’t want to cause any problems for you. You have enough to worry about without this.” she said in a voice that seemed smaller and scared but not for her safety, more because she was just unsure altogether. 

She kept a lid on her excitement and allowed herself to feel stress whereas others would do the opposite. All the while trying to learn how to control it and master it. It was the only logical solution she could think of. Ozpin felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, she kept this secret because she didn’t want him to hurt or to be bothered with something from the past. “Peri, we’re your parents. It’s our job to worry about you but we also believe in you. So don’t feel like you can’t talk to us. You’re still our top priority. Ok?” Glynda had said with a small smile. 

Ozpin looked his daughter in the eyes, took her hands in his own, and said “What happened with Salem is in the past. You’re not those four girls and you’re not her either. I’ll never be too busy for you and I’ll always be here for you. Ok? But I will admit, I’m proud of how much you figured out on your own. It tells me that you’ve got your head on straight.” He said with a grin that showed his pride in her. “Thanks guys. I think I’m ok now. I better check on my team.” Peri said feeling a great deal of weight just melt off her shoulders and heart. Whatever fears and doubts that kept her heart in chains were finally dropped. She stood up and headed for her dorm. She looked back and smiled before leaving. “You’re going to teach her once this whole debacle is dealt with, aren’t you?” Glynda asked as soon as Peri was out of earshot. “Of course. She’ll need guidance but I do think she’ll be fine on this journey.” He responded calmly. It really was no small feat for a teenager to learn how to control the magic that they only recently discovered they had. Even more so to do it alone while hiding it. It just showed how much potential, intelligence, talent, skill, and even empathy she had. Peri had a lot to learn, but she would be fine as would Jade. He always knew they could overcome what stood in front of them. 

Back with Team STON, they were trying to be honest with whether they could handle this task. Thankfully, Onyx had an idea to help his family. Taking out a map of Remnant, he drew up little dashes between the five kingdoms. “What are you doing?” Tawny asked in a perturbed tone. Onyx had put the emblems of the kingdoms where they belonged; the lamp of Knowledge for Mistral, the Crown of Choice for Vale, the Staff of Creation for Athens, and the Sword of Destruction for Vacuo. Kuo Kuana’s emblem was a sphere with a sort of cat’s eye strip through the middle. Almost like a yin-yang but without the dots. It was meant to symbolize people were no longer judged for the outside but what was inside. 

“I’m making a visual expo. Hopefully, it’ll make sense when I’m done.” Onyx said with a smile. Nickle scrunched his face in a sort of confused quirk. The kind you make when you are surprised by an answer that seemed practical yet confusing. When Onyx was done, he got the gloves his father once wore in the fall. On the back was a four-pointed star. Their star, the star that they swore under to return to beacon after they got past primary schooling and decided to be huntsmen. In the center, they saw a small dot. The core that held the symbol together. That’s when it clicked for them: just like how the kingdoms needed to include Faunus as equals? Remnant needed the gods to maintain this world. Two of the relics were made by the god of light, two by darkness. “Our humanity is the fifth gift left by the gods.” Steel said in amazement. Humanity was the bridge between the brothers. But how do they find it?


	19. The Journey Begins

That evening both teams agreed to go on this journey to restore balance. Still, there was one thing that bothered them: how did they plan to find the entrance? Thankfully, they had a few ideas but it wasn’t until they discussed it as a group that Qrow give them a hint. “You have the right clues and ideas but have you considered the vault doors? There’s a second reason for them,” he said with a grin. Sapphire caught on to what he was implying. Before they left, Peri had been given a leather-bound book that had some engravings that looked vaguely familiar. It had a few plumeria flowers on the cover with a lock that seemed too easy. “Let me guess, you don’t have the key?” she said to her father. Knowing him he wouldn’t just give her all the answers, but he will give her what she needs to find said answers. He chuckled gave her a look that said “I would tell you but that would defeat the purpose.” She shook her head with a smile and hugged him anyways before leaving with her team. 

Jade looked at the ship they’d be taking on this globe-trotting journey, a bullhead. The Bullhead is a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) aircraft, meaning that it is an aircraft that can hover, take off and land vertically. As such, this is done by using jet engines with thrust vectoring to achieve both forward flight and vertical ascent/descent. It also allows for the aircraft to tilt or turn sharply while still in the same airspace. It’s faster than the basic airship or airbus due to being used for cargo and mission transport but the tradeoff is that the ship isn’t meant for more than a hand full of people, including the piolets. It can get you to and from in a pinch but it isn’t meant for combat or comfort. It was rather obnoxious that the Manta ships were still the one piece of practical combat transport that Athens refused to let the other kingdoms use. Then again, last time Atlas wanted to help they did the exact opposite; they bulldozed Vale’s request for subtle help with their own “showboating of power” methods. The bullhead was the closest they’d get to a good compromise. The interior at least had decent bench seats. Ruti, Sapphire, Onyx, and Tawny sat on the left side while Tai, Steel, Nickle, Jade, and Peri sat on the right side. 

Once they boarded the bullhead to their first destination, Haven Academy, Ruti sat with Sapphire to talk by the window. She took out a sketch pad for when they didn’t want to verbally say what was wrong. It was easier to put their words to paper for them. “You don’t like the idea of going to Solitas, do you?” she wrote. Sapphire read her message and wrote in a Viridian green pen, “No. I left for a reason. It’s just... I have some things better off buried there.” Sapphire just left it at that and Ruti knew better than to press her for details. Lest they get into a fight when it was the least appropriate time. Sapphire knew what this journey meant the moment she signed up for. She looked up from her words and saw Steel’s discomfort. His attempts to make himself smaller while he sat beside Tai. Speaking of, “Sooo you’re Tai-Yang huh?” she asked nonchalantly only to get a soft laugh. “Please, just call me Tai.” Peri looked up at him in surprise. “Wait, you mean from Team STRQ?” her eyes holding tiny stars in them. Truth be told, she loved hearing stories about the different teams her father used to teach. She’d hear a few name drops and he’d occasionally tell her as bedtime stories, though he’d never mention the names of those still alive out of respect for their privacy. Tai simply smiled with a nod before returning his attention to Sapphire. “Yeah, why do you ask?” he asked with a quirked smile. “Eh, just thought you’d be… cooler.” Sapphire quipped with a smirk and narrowed eyes. He just rolled his eyes saying with a grin “Oh you poor sweet summer child. You have so much to learn about being cool.” 

Even so, he glanced at the young man next to him and saw the uncertainty in him. “You’re Steel, right?” when he gets only a nod, Tai noted his rat tail and remembers when Yang introduced him to Blake and Sun, and how nervous she had been. He also noted how the young man seemed to be a bit off-put during the meeting if his twitching tail was anything to go by. “Scared?” he asked Steel, his tone honest and genuine.

“Well... yeah. I mean we’re dealing with creatures we can’t kill but they can mess with us, the world is at risk of coming apart at the literal seams, and the only way to stop it is to convince the gods to come back even when we’re still working on the ‘uniting in a state to please them’ part. Anyone with the sense of cricket would be scared.” He said, his tail and eyes betraying his normally calm and collected exterior. He was able to keep his voice from raising or from completely losing it. 

Tai finally decided to just be upfront with them. “When I first learned about Salem, Ozpin’s curse, and the fact the gods were real? It shook me to my core. Even when we graduated and tried to keep things going smoothly, Raven finally revealed a lot more to me than she did Summer or Qrow. It wasn’t until our team fell to pieces and I became a father that I realized what was really important. Take it a day at a time and just do the next right thing. You’ll get there when you’re supposed too.” he said plainly. It’s all anyone can really do and there’s no shame in that. It wasn’t easy though, he knew that all too well. When Summer died? He just gave up. He couldn’t look at Ruby without crying. He couldn’t even talk to Yang or Qrow without feeling like he was going to drown. But when Yang almost got her and Ruby killed as kids? That got him to stand back up and be there for his girls. Yes, he and Qrow would argue while the two worked to support them. Every day was a challenge but he got up and he did what he had too for his family. He just pat Steel’s shoulder saying “Don’t lose sight of what’s really important. Ok?” a small nod was all the answer he got but it was enough.

Near the back of the airship, Peri sat trying to pick the lock on the book her father gave her. It had a standard-shaped keyhole but the lock itself was like a star or something. She sighed in annoyance realizing what she was dealing with. “Figures, a fake-out.” she lightly huffed. “A what?” Jade asked as she scooted over to her friend. “A fake-out lock. It’s also called a double-cross. Anyways, on the surface, it looks like any ordinary kind. However, the way it opens is a different case, meaning it’s impossible without a key, and trying to force it open with a pick is pointless.” Peri explained. “It’s like a star or something… why would my dad give me this without some way to open it?” Jade thought of the different keys that it could take. “I think I know what kind you need, a standard-shaped pin-tumbler.” She suggested hopefully. 

Peri looked at her, then took another look at the lock, noticing a certain depth to the parts that kept it closed. It was a few centimeters thicker than a standard lock but not so much that the cover could be broken off. The key would enter then turn as you open it. Bit by bit, the key would fit the lock thus releasing the strap that kept it closed. Then half of the lock would come off while the key stuck out from the cover. Then when you were done, you simply repeated the process in reverse. “Whoever made this was extremely clever,” Peri said in a soft joy realizing that her friend was right. The only question was where was she supposed to find something like that? No one even used physical keys anymore but rather their scrolls or a personal object as a key. She simply looked over the cover to see if she could find any hints or clues to who it originally belonged too. The yellowed pages and slight chips in the pages suggested how old it was, while the leather was stiff but also had wear in it. The lock was the only part that wasn’t heavily damaged suggesting that it was opened only when needed rather than a casual journal. Having found nothing obvious, she decided to take a break and put the book away for now. 

She looked up to Tawny who was sitting across from her, he was working on some stretches the doctors had recommended so he could get back to mostly normal. The damage wasn’t so bad he wouldn’t be able to fight but he’d defiantly need to do these either before or after the fight so he wouldn’t tear or damage anything further. His aura had healed most of the damage to his nerves and muscles but he’d need to do the treatment for at least 3 weeks to a month. Longer if he skipped on them. Though that can’t heal mental or emotional damage from a near-death experience at the hands of someone he cares about. It’s gonna be a while before he can move past it, to integrate that into his life. Arua can’t help him there, only he can help him there, well him and maybe a medical professional. His ears bent down as he did his stretches before resting, spots Peri watching closely. 

“Is your first time to another kingdom, Peri?” he asked, his face concerned. She hugged herself a bit, she hated to admit it but she never actually been outside the kingdom. She’s been to places like Patch or something but that’s it. “Well, promise you won’t laugh or judge?” she asked shyly as her cheeks took on a sudden pink hue to them. He smirked in a way that was clearly teasing but in a sort of playful way. His eyes were half-closed, he smiled saying, “I only promise to try. And if I do laugh? It’s not at you. K?” he said in a reassuring but boyish kinda way. Peri shook her head a bit rolling her eyes. “Well, no. I mean I’ve been outside the capital on my own but not the kingdom. Only time I actually left was on family vacations and even then I couldn’t go too far.” She said in an embarrassed tone. She knew it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, but still, it sounded silly when said out loud. Maybe she wasn’t the right fit for this after all. as if reading her face like a book, “Oh, come on Per. Ya really think you’d get this far if it was based only on how far you’ve traveled? Heck, you know Vale like the back of your hand. And sure, I know Mistral and the uh... shady parts of Athens like the back of mine but it’s not a contest. Believe me, I learned that one the hard way.” he said with a chuckle. She smiled weakly before she got some sleep for now.


	20. Deep Seeded Issues

They landed in the airport in Kuchinashi in the southern part of the kingdom. While it was largely safer than Wind Path, the ultimate hub for traitors, thieves, and murders? It wasn’t without its problems. Particularly the fact it was near the marshlands, the forestry places. The rough mountain bases where the settlement is located only put it at mercy of avalanches & mudslides. While it was ok protection from Grimm? It also meant that depending on where you go, the friendly the people. The class system in this area hadn’t been completely rooted out but then again when everyone is at rock-bottom? Makes it all the easier to be incredibly driven to be either charitable or selfish. 

When the plane docked, Tai led the two teams through the streets. The sky was heavy with grey clouds and the streets were rough cobblestone mixed with mud. Jade was rather excited but nervous all at the same time. On the one hand, she couldn’t wait to show her friends around and see familiar places. On the other? She also had to stay focused on the task at hand; get to Haven and find the Spring Maiden’s vault. IF they have time, she could show them where her family would occasionally get supplies from for both weapons and the farm. That’s right… She could check in on her family, show them where she grew up, and maybe even show them her little slice of heaven! The more she thought about it the more she wanted to take her time. 

First was, familiarize themselves with the area. Every good huntsman or huntress has to be able to navigate their way around. While most use maps and others use landmarks, actually more effective to use a combination of both. Especially when the land is dictated mostly by nature itself and Grimm. This makes people more prone to being defensive but also very adaptable, kinda hard not to be when your life and loved ones are on the line. The group decided it’d be best to pair off with a member from the opposite team and so they did; Peri went with Tawny, Steel with Jade, Onyx with Ruti, and Nickle with Sapphire. The settlement had small or medium beat-up cottages and shops made of marble stone and wooden roofs with some tiles to help keep the rain out. It was actually pretty sturdy and snug though it did have drawbacks. Though Jade distinctly remembers that the higher into the mountains you traveled? The nicer the houses got and the stronger they were. It seemed appropriate seeing as some people were still struggling with the dismantlement of class-systems. 

They decided to take refuge at the local inn; Setting Sun inn. It was popular and well-kept with a friendly staff. They had two rooms booked for them and were glad to have a roof over their heads. Though because it was the slow season, they didn’t get the discount. It’s a fair trade in most of their eyes because it was 20 lien a night, the discount was 10 with half off on meals. This wasn’t a vacation and it’s rare to get a nice inn during the slow season. 

Still, something was off with the town they were in. It wasn’t as colorful as Jade remembered or maybe that was just because of when she was last here. It was a family trip when she was 10, which was 8 years ago. She remembered how she, Linen, and her parents were dressed in their summer kimonos for the Summer Solstice Celebration. The fireworks and live performances had to be canceled due to rain that night but they did still have dances and lots of good food. Still, she thought she’d remember if the walls looked this scuffed or something. She sighed before heading out with Steel to do a look around and see what they can find. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Meanwhile Peri and Tawny had gone to the shops near the inn only to be given dirty looks by some of the locals. “Wonder what’s eating them?” Peri asked softly. Tawny simply walked on with his eyes dead ahead, not making contact with anyone for now. Peri found a locksmith that seemed friendly enough though Tawny wasn’t too keen on him. “See I need a fake-out, pin tumbler key,” Peri said as she described the lock and even showed him the book. The owner was a dusty old man with teeth that were badly kept. He smelled of cabbage and garlic but she paid it no mind as he inspected the lock. “Well, that will be a trick because I haven’t seen a lock this well made in years. I’ll see what I can do. No, charge for a pretty little thing like you.” he said in a voice that sounded like a toad or something. Tawny didn’t like how he kept eyeing Peri but he kept his mouth shut, for now, biting his tongue and listening. “Should be done by sundown at the earliest though I can’t promise it’ll work.” The old man said as they left with the book. 

Tawny took her hand and left the area to somewhere they could be alone for a bit. That old geezer made him sick to be around. Tawny knew he was ultimately harmless but something about him just bothered the young man to no end. “What’s wrong? I know that face.” Peri asked once they were alone. She saw how he was trying to suppress a sense of dread or something. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said quickly and sharply. That was a first because he never got short with Peri before. Annoyed sure, but this was the first time in a long time that he got short with her. The first time was back in their first few days together at the academy. 

A soft breeze rustled the leaves above them as Peri slowly realized what was going on. “Tawny, I’m not blind. I knew he was checking me out. I just didn’t think that causing a scene would do us any good. It rarely ever does and besides, I knew he wasn’t going to do anything if you were there. But I appreciate that you were worried about me all the same.” she said with a smile though her eyes were a bit sad. She’d be lying if she said that didn’t make her uncomfortable. He sighed heavily and looked at her with a sort of pained look in his eyes. “Peri, look. This town... it just... it holds unwanted memories ok? Ones I just wish I could forget sometimes. My point is, just… be careful around the people here. They’re not going to like the idea of a young woman and a Faunus together, here in the slums.” He said before mentally slapping himself. Of course, people would talk about and cause problems. 

It was the same for his mom; she was a strong, smart, and self-reliant huntress and a Faunus. But all people ever saw was a woman with butterfly wings. They didn’t see a huntress, a mother, a daughter, a wife, or a protector. All they saw was a woman who didn’t belong because of what she was and so she was forced to run from the town she was born into. Kuchinashi was the place his mother finally decided to settle down in with his father. As such she was treated with respect but only because she was a huntress who was there to protect people. Her team, team CRSM (Crimson), was the top graduate of Haven in their class & while her team had drifted apart? No one had problems with the team itself but as individuals? People took every chance to remind her that she was a Faunus from the lowest of the lows and would always be that way. It didn’t help that her that she was born in Wind Path and her father was a mercenary. 

What people didn’t know or care to know was he had his limits on what he was & wasn’t ok with. He never killed families or places of peace. Nor did he take an assignment without the proper facts. All this translated to Tawny’s mother and, if Salem hadn’t been dealt with, it may have heavily handicapped his life as well. Still, it didn’t make going home any easier because it would just remind him of both the good and the bad times his family had. His mom coming home from a hard day’s work, his dad making a home-cooked meal for all of them, her famous rice balls, and sweet rolls.

“How about we get something to eat for now? I know a decent shop, a friend of my dad owns it.” he finally suggested. As they headed to the central area of the town, he noticed Steel and Jade heading for the same shop; Soba, Sweets, and More. It was a family-owned business that was a bit of an odd one out as they didn’t turn any costumers away. The owner was a stout woman named Gardena Keller. Her eyes and hair were dark brown-green. Her skin was fair and clear, and her kimono was a wheat yellow with brown edges. She was born into being of the higher, “privileged”, class but she chose the working-class life despite that fact. She got sick of the high and mighty attitudes of those around her. She’d sooner run a restaurant in a working-class area than just be able to buy her way into respect. As such, she was considered odd for her choice but well-liked for it and her kind heart. 

Her wife was the hostess who made sure that people kept to the rules. Start trouble or continue to cause it? You’re booted from the establishment. The twins were surprised to see their dad having some soba with a light sake. Tawny suddenly felt uneased at the sight, it wasn’t like their dad to have alcohol during the day, weak wine or not. “Welcome. You all together?” the woman asked. She had curly & bushy pink hair and the orange-gold eyes, her dark brown skin was a nice contrast to the brightness in her. She sported a dark purple kimono lined with lavender edges. “Uh yeah, four. Booth if you have it.” Tawny said nervously. She led them over to a table near the back of the room and gave them the menus. The wood worked tables and chairs where cozy and well-made though have taken its share of wear and tear. The table had scuffs in the mahogany wood but also lovely water-like vines etched into the wood. They ordered the house special of the day, traditional soba with mild spice dipping sauce, & grilled veggies for aside. 

It was a nice meal though Steel seemed lost in his mind as Tawny stayed equally quiet as they ate. Peri and Jade talked about the book and where they should go after they visit Haven. “Well, it’d be silly to backtrack to Vacuo, so I guess Athens is next. But for now? Let’s just focus on the current task. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” She said with a small grin. Jade nodded in agreement but something bugged her. If the four doors were all needed, then wouldn’t it make sense to have one member in each kingdom? Or was there something she was forgetting? Steel finished his food though the blank expression on his face stayed put. Tawny’s however looked more a mild irritation but kept it in check. 

They paid for the meal before splitting up again. “We’ll meet you at the inn. Have to check on something.” Peri said as she and tawny walked away. Steel sighed but nodded as they left for the inn. “Well… that was awkward.” Jade said, attempting to break the ice. “Yeah, guess Tawny wasn’t ready to come back so soon.” He said plainly though almost as if he didn’t really register who was talking to him, which was made apparent when he finally snapped out of it after she decided to tell him his hair was pink. “Steel, what’s wrong? I know something was bugging you and Tawny back there.” She said direct but in a caring way, now that they were back in their room at the inn. The sunset light streaming into the room through the window.

“Promise you won’t tell him I said anything?” he asked in a sort of defeated tone. “I promise.” She said as she took his hand reassuringly. He took a deep breath, “See our mom was a butterfly Faunus who was also the daughter of a mercenary. People only respected her because she was a huntress and for her skill. Sure didn’t stop them from calling us freaks because of what our parents were and because she had schooled some of the best guys in the town. One day, she went out for a mission but never came home. Dad used his grief as a motivator to be the best dad he could be for us. He did everything he could to fill the gap mom left in us. Wasn’t till we were about 12, that was we learned what happened to her and after that? Tawny just... he never really recovered from that truth nuke. Guess, after that scare at the vytal festival? Dad finally had it.” he said in a sad tone. Tears lightly trickling down his face. Jade felt her heart crumble for them but all she could do for now was hold him. She didn’t say anything but he understood all the same because he hugged her back, tightly, letting his tears fall. Once he was spent, he let go and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He felt better letting that shield around his heart crack a bit. He was always trying to be strong for his brother so their dad wouldn’t worry as much while they were at school.


	21. The Good, The Bad, and The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. just a warning for this chapter; there will be a scene related to more extreme Faunus discrimination (injuries, hanging, deceased loved ones, missing persons) so be aware. So if you’re offended or triggered? I’m sorry but please be civil with feedback, because I did warn you. thank you and have a good day, stay safe.

The next day, Peri tried opening the lock with the new key but it wouldn’t even fit the opening. It was strange; like something prevented it from even getting past the surface. Now what? She had a key that didn’t fit and a book she couldn’t unlock. Something inside her told her it was important to get this book open. She opened her bag and looked around for her magnifying glass. When she found it, she took a closer look at the lock and the book’s cover. Maybe she missed something important, but she couldn’t focus on it with that wind. Wait, why did it sound like the wind was singing? Like literally singing? She swore she heard something similar on the flight here or when she walked with tawny to the locksmith. She decided to try something... She’d keep the book close and out of the bag as they walked to their next destination; Higanbana. If she heard it on the way, then she’ll know if she’s imagining things. It seemed like this book has a sort of soul of its own. She knew that had to be ridiculous: books can’t have souls, not unless it was possessed by something or one. Though maybe… nah. Now she’s just being silly. Even if she has magic and all the other stuff she’s seen and she knows about; there’s no way that this belonged to Ozma. It’d be ruined beyond repair no matter how well cared for, right? One thing at a time; first they head to Higanbana. Hopefully, they can also help some people along the way. 

They were all packed and on the road again, the stay paid for. She was glad to see Jade and the others full of energy and life. Tawny started to be back to his old self now that they left. Even Nickle was laughing as they joked and talked along the road. “Yeah, I can’t believe that bald guy almost punched you.” Onyx laughed, the topic had gone to what they found and looked into. Onyx and Nickle had gone to a sort of pub and asked if there were any Grimm activity lately. The man seemed to be carving a piece of wood while he considered their words. He was gruff and seemed to not trust them. “Fair amount. That mess in Vale defiantly caused a spike but it was manageable. Still think that kid should’ve just been smart and called the match. Guess he was too stupid or proud. Damn cat.” He said. That got sparked irritation in Nickle as he asked what he meant. “Look, Faunus or not, he shouldn’t have been stupid enough to keep going. Be smart to throw in the towel when you know you’re beat. That’s how you survive.” He said. That remark only got Nickle a bit more ticked. “And if he wasn’t a Faunus? Would you feel the same?” he asked this chromdome. “No, because he’d be smart enough to know when he’s outmatched. Now you gonna order something or leave?” the keep snapped. They left but only because he looked like he was gonna boot them if they didn’t. Judging from his words and the sign out front? It was good Tawny and Steel didn’t go with Onyx. They would’ve been turned away or a fight real would have broken out. Sadly, while a good 60% of Mistral was more accepting of Faunus now (thanks to the attack on haven being prevented by Girah Belladonna and his new group of peace advocates) there was still a good 40 to 50% of those who didn’t. It was hard to get a good read because of how widespread the kingdom of Mistral was. Heck, of the five? It was the largest land wise, followed by Vale, then Vacuo, then Kuo Kuana, and Athens was last. It’s why the class system had to go, why so much of what they knew had to change. It was no small task but hopefully, this will help mark that change sooner.

It was about noon when they came upon a small homestead that was a bit out of place. Something about it just seemed off about it. It was shabby, broken down, and reeked of iron. It was stone and wood but still, just the sight was enough to send a chill down the back. Peri walked up to it, curiosity and the sudden singing in the air. It was loud and clear, like a young man trying to harmonize and it sounded rather sad. It was like a call for help or urging someone to get help. The sound pulled her closer and she wanted to know why. Unbeknownst to the others, the book started to glow a bit. “Hey! Peri! Snap out of it!” a loud voice cut through her focus and she found herself on the palm end of a slap to the face. “Huh? What?” she sputtered as she blinked. Jade had struck her to get her attention, she had never done that before. That’s when the book stopped glowing, but not before Jade caught sight of it. One quiet glance between them was all it took to understand. “Hey, Tai? We need to investigate that building, there’s something important there we need to find.” She said trying to find the right words. 

“Fine by me, but only if we do so together. K?” he said with an understanding look. He’s seen a lot of strange things so this wasn’t anything new. Plus, only way to hone intuition is to listen and think through rationally. He could tell they were doing just that. They went inside, observed the surroundings, looking through the old desks and such. At first, it seemed like it had just been an old home that had been through a fire or something. Peri finally found what was likely the main bedroom, it looked familiar to her and yet completely foreign. The book glowed brightly and that mournful yet angelic song rang out. Near the bed was an equally bright glow from under floorboards. She rushed over and found a hidden compartment and in it wrapped in a delicate, aged, blue-green fabric. It was held closed with a ring of gold. A tear fell from Peri’s eyes realizing what it was; a wedding band was what held this small parcel closed. She gingerly traced the metal and an inscription appeared “Never far from you, thus never far from home”. With trembling hands and a trepidation that gripped her heart as she unwrapped the cloth carefully. What she found was a small box, a single “o” was inscribed on it. There was no doubt in her mind now of who it belonged too; she opened the box and found a lone golden key. Picking up the book, she gently tried the key and found it fit perfectly. The book opened with ease and she found that despite the langue being completely unknown to her, she somehow could understand it. She noticed little dark spots that occasionally doted the paper, her heart broke realizing they were tearstains. 

The silence in the room was broken when Onyx found her alone. “Hey, what’s wrong? You find something?” he asked realizing the tears. “Onyx, can you help me with something?” she asked. He nodded and listened as she explained what she wanted to try; combining their semblances to find out if her suspicions were correct. She placed her hands on the rough floorboards and he placed his beside hers. Her time semblance combined with his memory reading allowed them to see into the past. What they found was a lone man. He had an ornate brown staff with metal details and adorned with an emerald gem. The floral pattern is reminiscent of the one on The Long Memory. The book on his nightstand was the same as the one Peri now owned. The key to it was currently in the lock. He looked sad as he wrote in that keepsake, as if he was trying to let out some pent up fears to the only friend and confidant he had. 

Peri heard him speak to someone. “I know what we’re striving for seems impossible but that’s why we have to try. It’s better than just letting her have her way with the world, with us. Besides, even if we can only save one person? It’s still worth it because they’re safe.” he said in a voice that sounded sweet despite the pain he was clearly in. the love he had for the world hit her hard like a crashing wave. It was strong and powerful, but gentle and kind. The stinging tears in her eyes brought her out of the memory trance, as did Onyx. “We... we should go.” She said trying to compose herself. She noticed the ring and fabric turned to dust, they fulfilled their purpose. The song hand ended as she closed the book and took the key with her. Now she had a way to better understand the task, the answers had to be somewhere in these pages.

When they left, she heard the sound of a scuffle but then a bloodcurdling scream. She saw Jade immediately head toward the sound. The rest followed after and saw a single lost child crying. A little boy with a pair of bird wings, dangling from his back. They were broken and from the looks of it? They weren’t going to let it stay that way. He was surrounded by about 6 older people who were rough an tumbled, scars all over, clothes were tattered. Tawny bolted towards the kid and got him away from the older individuals. An all-out brawl broke out; Tai took out at least two members easy, Jade wounded a girl who came at her with a cleaver. Nickle used his spear to break up the ground while Peri used her time semblance to speed up the attacks of her team. Onyx used his shield to send a gust of wind at the thugs. That drove em off but it also caused something to fall from the tree nearby. Ruti and Steel went to find Tawny while they had a chance to relax; or at least they would be if Peri and Jade hadn’t let out an unholy shriek of terror at what they saw. What had fallen was a corpse of a woman, she had red butterfly wings and dead glazed eyes. Her skin was like shriveled up paper and her hair had mostly fallen away. From the few locks left they could see faded bright red hair… carrot-colored. Her clothes were black, blue, and red. The hemming that lined the clothes looked like scales of butterfly wings. Onyx looked upwards to the tree she had fallen from and saw others dangling. 

“How... how could people be so cruel?” Peri finally found her voice though it cracked and croaked as she tried to speak. “Is this the first time you’ve seen the world for how it is?” Sapphire asked in a cold voice. She was no stranger to how people can be far crueler than the Grimm. Jade was the first to find her strength again. “Come on, let’s get them down. I’d feel horrible just leaving them here like this,” she said as Tai took out his scroll and called for medics. Nickle helped untie any he could as did sapphire and jade. Peri couldn’t do anything, she was too shaken right now. Her mind spun frantically as she tried to process what she’s seeing. It took roughly an hour but eventually, all of the poor souls were back on the ground. “23. 23 men, women, and even a child were all killed here.” Nickle said in a hollowed voice. The medics arrived and agreed to take the bodies to the proper authorizes and have them buried. Sapphire looked at Peri who had started to get over her shock. “Now you see why I don’t have much faith in humanity.” She said before they walked on.

Once they found Tawny, Steel, and Ruti, they saw the little boy was staying close to Tawny till the second team of medics came. “Hey, don’t worry. You’ll be strong one day. But for now? You just worry about getting your wings taken care of.” Tawny said encouragingly. Once the boy had gone and was out of earshot, Tawny heaved an exasperated sigh. “I got a little information from him. Turns out they were trying to hack off his wings so they could make a buck off them. The only reason it didn’t happen sooner was because his semblance allowed him to temporarily slip away. He ended up breaking his wings trying to getaway. As he told me? I was torn between wanting to hug him or find those guys so I can pummel them.” he said as his fist tightened. He could never understand why people hated the Faunus. Why were they hated just for something they have no control over? The tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his mother, how she was had beautiful red wings. How she would keep them close, how she would protect them. Why did she have to be killed for the wings she was born with? Why did their dad have to take on all that by himself when their neighbors were perfectly capable to help? He didn’t know. But if he was being honest? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

They pressed on but something continued to plague Peri’s mind, not just the horrors of the dead Faunus or finding that deserted home. She knew that she had lived a different life than the others but only now did she really see why Sapphire thought she wasn’t cut out for this. That night they made camp in a clearing, it was a clear night and they’d be able to protect each other. Peri and Sapphire went to get some firewood, Steel, and Onyx scouted ahead to make sure there were no Grimm nearby. Nickle helped Tai with checking stock of what they have. Jade got the fire pit ready though she couldn’t ignore that bird that seemed to be following them. If it was Qrow? Then he would’ve said something but Raven wouldn’t go near large groups by herself. So it’s a 50-50 chance, either way, she sent a message to her parents, giving them updates. The fire was soon up roaring and they made a small dinner for them. “Didn’t see any Grimm around. That’s good but also concerning. Shouldn’t we have seen a few?” Ruti asked once her traps were set. Peri looked over the book reading it; some symbols resembled the relics as well as a pair of staircases. 

She noticed the writing seemed to adapt to the more current langue. “Where the land, sea, and sky meet, the bridge is made by day and night. Five bridges, four doors, two paths, and one truth. Face your fears, dry your tears. Dive deep into the shadow, but not too far or your heart will follow.”. It was some kind of reminder but she didn’t understand it. She looked through some more pages and found a sort of chart with notes on the relics. She put the book away, for now, listening to the conversation that started up. “Wait, you mean to tell me you’ve also seen those kinds of trees?” Tawny asked shocked. “Yeah. It was when I was at Sanctum Academy.” Jade replied sadly. “Mikie was there to help me calm down. Even so, I don’t think anyone could get used to such a sight.” She said hugging herself. 

Sapphire looked at them, surprised that they weren’t nearly as sheltered as she used to think. She felt conflicted; one the one hand? She’s glad she was wrong because now she can see that their optimism and hope is more of a hard-won choice and not from an ignorant bliss. On the other hand? She felt… hollow. It was strange. She didn’t know how to explain it other than “why do I feel better and yet horrible for you at the same time?” She didn’t like the feeling because she’s so used to knowing what and why she feels something. She never really questioned it before because she never really gave herself time to do so. 

If she’s learned one thing while at Beacon? It was your emotions that can help you make choices that logic would say are insane but you have to keep that in line with morals. The time at Beacon gave her time for reflection on herself. She was willing to defy laws that were screwing others over but she also wasn’t above committing social taboos if it meant she could survive. If she had to fake her age to get a job as a club dancer? So be it. If she had to pickpocket someone in a pinch? She’d only take what she needed and leave the rest before returning the wallet like a Good Samaritan. But she also learned that people aren’t always what they show externally. 

At first, she thought Jade was an innocent child who shouldn’t be in this line of work but she learned that she was a damaged soul looking for a purpose and place. She thought Peri was a “princess” and spoiled but if anything? Peri was an honest girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, if not a little bit too traditionally feminine in her manners for Sapphire’s taste. And Ruti? Well, she regretted the fights they had and the way she snapped at her for being childish. If anything? Ruti helped her to relax more and to be in the present and not the future or past. It was why she slowly grew to be a friend in their first year, which grew into the love they currently have. And team STON? Well, she liked them right away so it wasn’t too much to conflict with there. 

Peri didn’t really eat much because of the mental shock, what they saw wasn’t something you just get over right away. Especially if you’ve been raised on seeing the good when facing down the bad, to put it plainly. There was nothing plain or good about what she saw; innocent lives were ended just for being born different. It was a shame that they still had to struggle with this. She was sure if her father was here? He’d be heartbroken in his silent way. He’d probably pull her close and let her cry before telling her that this is why he is a huntsman. So no one, human or Faunus, would be executed for what they were. He was always a bit of a bleeding heart but in a way that was backed by fire to protect and defend. It was why he was willing to trust some unlikely people because he saw what others chose to ignore or twist. 

It’s also why he butted heads with Ironwood in the past despite a genuine friendship they had. If her mother was here? Well, she’d throw herself into a good book to calm her nerves. She may not show it but she couldn’t stand such cruelty. Her mother never was one to just sit back and do nothing if she can help it. While she didn’t agree with pointless showboating and boasting? She isn’t going to let one suffer if she could help. Peri couldn’t help but smile recalling her mother’s stories or the reactions she had regarding James Ironwood. Most of which were scolding and even schooling him in a sparring session. Something that was a classic tell of just how bad they were for each other; she would need a cool head and steady hand at her side. Not another easily riled person for her to babysit. 

Then her thoughts turned to the families who would learn what happened to their missing loved ones or if the victims had any loved ones that missed them. She wanted to believe they did but knew that some might not. She only hopes those they found were finally at peace. Tai placed a hand on her shoulder, “You know, you’re taking this a lot better than I expected. Most people would either get enraged or mentally shut down. Just shows you’re keeping your head on a swivel without neglecting your heart.” His voice comforting as he spoke. Peri sighed and finished her food before going to bed. No one blamed her and Tawny took first watch when the others decided to hit the sack.


	22. Unwanted Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up guys, minor character death. please be nice

As Tawny kept watch, Nickel was visited by that same pink night-kere. She appeared to him in his dreams. “Sorry, we didn’t get to chat. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me back in Beacon?~” she asked in a curious voice. He wasn’t sure about this but it wasn’t like he could talk to his family. Not right now when so much more was on the line. Besides, maybe she wasn’t actually evil? He vented to her about his problems, his pain, and his slight jealousy of his brothers. “I just wish I could be useful or at least loved for me and not for the physical.” He stated in his mind. The creature coiled around him and smiled. “Well, I suppose I could help. But I sadly can’t do that without a body.” She said with a voice that just seemed wrong. “I-“ Nickle couldn’t bring himself to agree. Even if she was telling the truth, he didn’t get a good feeling from this. “No. I can’t agree. I’m sorry.” With that, the creature vanished but the silence made him unsure if it was really gone. Little did he know, he had just given her all the power she needed from him. 

He heard Ruti wake them due to her trap being snapped by a pack of Grimm, specifically Beringel. Beringel are Grimm that resemble gorillas and are one of the strongest known Grimm. Its size and raw strength were enough to reduce building pretty quickly. While it was double the size of a human? It wasn’t invincible. Immediately he chucked his spear through the beast turning a large part of it to stone thanks to the earth dust shard he slotted into the spear head’s prong. The creature was slowed down significantly and Jade used the new upgrade in her shield to finish it off. That upgrade was an extension via hard light dust but it could function as a blade using the right momentum and swings. She may have taken so tips from her mom’s friend, Jaune Arc when it came to defensive weapons. The blade-like extensions created a clean, crisp cut and the monster disintegrated to smoke.

Ruti was using her wipes to dice the monsters cleanly and help the others, restraining the beasts as best she could. Sapphire cleaved one of the creature’s arms before shooting it clean in the mouth with a burn dust bullet. Peri and Steel utilized their bows and arrows to finally get rid of the last of the brutes. Tai had taken several of them down with his bare hands, though Jade wondered what weapon he had. She knew his semblance allowed him to dish out punches and kicks that basically created mini-sonic booms inside a target when he lands a hit. “Everyone in one piece?” he asked and when they nodded or gave an exhausted thumbs up, he was able to relax. Tawny apologized for not noticing sooner but in his defense? They showed up so quickly like they just spawned right there. Nickle felt the color drain from his face, did he cause this? He felt like the ground had opened underneath him and if he looked to his feet? He’d be swallowed up. 

It was unusual but they decided to rest up before contacting Leo, no need to cause a frenzy if they can avoid it. Yes, taking a ship would be faster but for now? It was better to use the undiscerned time to come up with a plan while they make their way there. Move too quickly and they’ll rile people up, move too slowly and the problem will get worse. The next morning, they rose with the dawn and pressed on; most of the pathways that would’ve taken them into the mountains & thus take longer were all closed. The open roads also lead into bandit territory. Hardly a coincidence but it did confirm some of the suspicions they had back at Beacon; a lot of the smaller villages were overrun by thieves, murders, and bandits. Hence why some decided to try their hand in other places because people would sooner take the long way around than getting haggled or killed by these brutes. 

Peri heard that familiar singing again, she couldn’t explain it but it seemed to be coming from the path ahead. “Please tell me you’re not going to go into the wolf's den blindly,” Sapphire said in a hardened tone. She knew Peri was smarter than that. Peri sighed and explained what she’s been hearing. “I think the remaining magic from Ozma is calling me. I know it sounds crazy but I don’t know how else to explain it,” she said, her face donning a slight pink realizing how insane it sounds said out loud. “So we find out where it’s coming from,” Sapphire said firmly. Peri knew she couldn’t ask them to stay out of it but she also knew that a whole group of them will send Raven running. “Not all of us. Just three of us,” she said firmly but her face seemed sad. “What? No. We do this as a team.” Ruti protested. 

Even Tawny and his team agreed with Ruti and Sapphire, except Jade and Tai. “Tell you what, Sapphire? You, Tawny, Peri, and I will go on ahead to check it out. The rest of you? Go on ahead to the rendezvous, then call to check-in. ok?” Tai sounded sure and comforting but it was obvious it wasn’t a suggestion. “Guys, the longer we argue, the more time we waste,” Jade said in a concerned but reasonable tone. She looked at Peri and took her hands in her own. “I believe in you more than I’ve ever believed in myself. I know you’ll be ok. Besides, you’ve got one of the best huntsmen with you. You’ll be fine.” she said before hugging her and leading the others away once they said their temporary goodbyes.

They weren’t sure what was up ahead but that’s what had Jade worried; if her uncle Qrow’s and mom’s stories were true? They could be facing some pretty ancient Grimm or worse so they kept their guard up while they took the long way around the mountains and cliffs. The rain started pouring and left with little choice, they headed to a cave nearby. They’d wait out the rain though stay close to the mouth of it on the off chance Grimm was lurking around. The group huddled together for warmth; one of the drawbacks of using aura for environmental shields is that if it dips into the low points? You become susceptible to harsh conditions and even attacks. If your aura breaks and you’re attacked? Better pray they didn’t hit anything life-threatening, such is the life of a huntsman or huntress. 

The rain stopped and they carried on, the wind-carved mountains and cliffs made climbing difficult but they came too far to turn back now. Thankfully, Ruti was able to help navigate the path thanks to her semblance, making sure no one fell. They soon came to a small abandoned town, well the ruins of one anyway. Onyx felt a wave of nausea hit him just from how the air hung around this place. It was as if the memories were screaming at him, telling him to leave, to not bring “Jade” he finally said. Jade looked at him and then to the town; something was there. Something relating to her. “You guys stay here. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna look around for a bit. Ruti, will you come with me?” she asked. Onyx took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to stay. “I know you’re trying to protect me… but I’ll be ok,” she said firmly but comfortingly. 

He let go but stayed with Nickle and Steel as the two searched. She and Ruti looked through the ruble but she wasn’t prepared for what they’d find. In the center of one of the bunt wood & stone houses were the body of Malachite ‘Michael’ Cobalt. She let out a horrified blood-curdling scream, collapsing to her knees. Her strength had faltered, her head hung, and her tears fell. She felt like karma had just answered her prayer yet was playing a cruel joke at the same time. He was here the whole time… but then why did no one bring him home? Her mind was distraught as she tried using Onyx’s semblance to find out why but soon found she couldn’t. She hardly heard the footsteps behind her. “I tried to warn you,” Onyx said in a hollowed and solemn voice. He helped her discover the truth, knowing she had every right to know it. 

“Here... try this,” he said placing a few earth dust shards on the ground as they recalled the past together. The shards soon took shape and form. “I-I don’t think… I’ll make it Anzu.” A male voice said while coughing violently. “Don’t worry, you’ll be ok.” A girl’s voice said in a hushed tone. Finally, a whoosh of fire covered the ‘shing’ of a blade. The statue revealed a young man killed by a girl’s fiery war-fans. The rest could be said by his body: his top was stained with dried blood, bones were broken, dried blood had trickled down his mouth, his eyes blank and empty. Jade felt a blinding rage consume her every thought, her aura flickered dangerously like black lightning. The statue shattered with a loud BOOM! Then, everything went black for her. Finally, they called for transport, unable to bring themselves to go further on foot. 

Meanwhile, in the town formerly known as Asagao, Raven and her tribe had settled in for now. It was well protected from Grimm but they had recently made a wooden fence that was too high to scale and sturdy to keep people out. There were a few scouts up ahead, two chicks and a guy. “Best get lost while you can if you don’t wanna get hurt.” One of the girls said. She had sky blue eyes, tan skin, and short dirty blonde hair. There was no other way to describe it, dirty. As in a brown-gold blonde but it was messy as hell. She was dressed in brown pants, a rust-red top, and a stone grey vest. Black combat boots were scuffed and had stains that one could only guess was blood. She wielded a machete. Her companion had hot pink-red hair, a dark Kelly green top, brown bandana that kept her brown hair tied back. Her eyes a deep purple and she had dark brown skin, with brass knuckles that had blades on them. As for the guy; he had pale skin, dark blue eyes, black hair, and wore torn cargo shorts with a red top. His weapon was a rifle. He had a busted tooth and a few scars on his face. “Shame. We have business with your boss, Raven Branwen.” Tai said, holding his ground. “Beat it. She’s got better things to deal with than you lover boy.” The guy said. Peri spoke up, “I think she’ll make an exception when she hears what we have to offer; the summer maiden.” That was a bluff but it got their attention and they took them to their camp. They lead them back and into the heart of the camp. Tattered canvas and tarp tents, the occasional wooden cages for captives were visible but empty, cargo boxes and crates littered the area. Everyone looked at them like they were an oddity and truthfully? They were. 

The largest tent was in the back. When Raven stepped out with her mask on, her hand twitched a bit, probably because she wasn’t expecting Tai to bring “children” with him into a place like this. He was the first to find his voice, “Raven.” And she regarded him stiffly as she lifted her hands to her mask and removed it. Her hair was greying gracefully though those age lines made it clear she had seen her share of hardship. “Tai” her voice almost sweet, her eyes softened at him. She seemed to either not notice or care that he was obviously out on a mission. “So, you come to see me for a change. It’s nice to see you again.” Her voice seemed a little too loud as if she was desperately covering up something. “We didn’t come here for idle chitchat. You know I’m here on a mission. Did you think I didn’t spot you spying on us as we traveled?” his voice even and calm. “Well then state your business. I can’t promise you anything” she countered swiftly. She had turned away, her profile facing them. 

“We know you’re the Spring Maiden, and we both know your time is running low,” Tai said calmly, or as calmly as he can. “What about it? You planning to kill me?” she spat bitterly. Why else could they be here? “Raven… I know that the top thing on your list was to go out swinging. I know you’ve got a well-planned and trained successor.” His voice was cracking as he tried to restrain the sadness in it. It was obvious that he didn’t want to imagine Raven dying because a part of him still loved her, despite all she’s done. “So why not take on the current Summer Maiden?” Peri asked. She managed to make a near-perfect mimic of a fireball in her hand. She hoped it was enough. Raven looked at her darkly, as if she were visually stripping her of whatever shields she had. She wasn’t dumb, she knew she was talking to Ozpin’s daughter. She knew this kid wasn’t a maiden but she did have more magic than Raven herself was gifted before becoming a maiden. “I have to say, it takes a lot of guts to challenge me like this. If you weren’t Oz’s brat, I’d be impressed. But what pray tell makes you want to through your life away in a brawl with me?” she said coolly. “Because the world is at risk of being torn to shreds. In case you haven’t noticed? Grimm aren’t attacking nearly as often as they should be to be considered normal.” Peri countered. “Despite your reputation, you’re not exactly a spring chicken, Raven. So we gonna do this or not?” she looked at her with a smirk. Raven glared at her, they could see the wheels turning frantically in her mind. Finally, she sighed heavily and said “Tomorrow, at sunset, the Lake Matsu islands.” Then she walked away as they left.


	23. Clashing Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok now I know I'm gonna get hell from the raven fans but please know her death is not out of malice nor is it my way of getting rid of a character I don't like. it's just how I wrote this and let's be real? raven wouldn't have gone done without a fight, even if she was sick as hell. needless to say? minor character death. Also, the flames that symbolize the maiden power are actually the color of their aura, aka their soul.

Tawny had several thoughts racing through his mind; “How could you suggest that?!”, “How could you use your life as a battering chip?!”, “Do you not understand? You’ll have to kill her if you want to walk away at all!” and the like. He wasn’t sure what made him angrier: her suggesting this or her going through with it. He didn’t want her to have cold blood on her hands. Sapphire sat with Peri as they talked, trying to understand what possessed her to think this was a good idea. Finally, Peri snapped at them with frustrated tears rolling down her face, “AND YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW ANY OF THAT?!” she shouted at them. Her tears fell as she spoke, “Of course I know I could be killed, that I will have someone’s blood on my hands if I succeed. Do you think I like the idea of taking someone else’s life? I only agreed because I knew that’s what she wanted deep down.” she said trying to calm down. She couldn’t explain it but Raven gave off an air of “I want to go down like it’s my last day. Or my life wouldn’t have a meaning.” to her. With a frustrated grunt, she went for a short walk away from the group to cool her head. 

Sapphire sighed heavily, a hand raking through her bangs as she let her teammate cool off. Tawny leaned against a tree, letting his mind wander and drift. He couldn’t understand it. Peri; sweet, kind, gentle, clever Peri Goodwitch was going to take someone’s life. That wasn’t the Peri he knew, the Peri he loved. Thankfully, Tai had offered some perspective. “Raven won’t take anything else as a comfort. She’ll refuse to be held in her dying moments, she’s not going to accept a quick death. She wants proof that she lived. In her mind? That means being taken down in an all-out fight to the finish. I think Peri understands that better than even I do. That’s the problem; Raven will know I’m holding back. She’ll know if we try to comfort her in her final moments. Peri is willing to give Raven what she wants no matter how much it hurts her. As crazy and wrong as it is? Sometimes we have to let our loved ones do what they must even if it hurts. All we can do is be there for her when the smoke clears and the dust settles.” He said, a hand on the young Faunus’ shoulder. He looked at the older huntsman, his mind halted at the words. 

He slowly started to realize why she did what she did and why this was so important. Peri was doing much more than what people thought; she was giving Raven the send-off she long desired. Peri was doing this with a breaking heart not because she wanted to or because Raven was stubborn. She was doing this because she was the only one able too even if it hurt. His mother’s words rang in his ears ‘Anyone can be cruel and kill through malice. But killing with kindness, literally or metaphorically, takes a great deal more heart than people realize. Those who brag that they can do it are pretending. But those who do so with a breaking heart understand the meaning behind it.’ He ran off to find Peri who was huddled near a tree, it was like she lost a part of herself. He walked over, sat beside her, and pulled her close, “I’m sorry. I didn’t understand.” He whispered to her. He didn’t think about how she was in a way? Grieving the life she once knew, the one from when she was a child. The world where only the Grimm die by a huntress’s blade. It was nice but that world wasn’t real because perfect people don’t exist. There’s always going to be the 2% that needs to be put down before they harm to themselves or anyone else. There was no honor, no justice, and no pride in ending a life but sometimes? That’s the greatest kindness you can give. “Tawny… she’s sick, really sick. I saw it in her eyes, the way she stood. The way she spoke. She’s pushing herself to stay alive for a final battle.” She finally said. It seemed cruel but it would be crueler still to let her carry on like this. 

Sunset came and Raven used her portal to get them to the floating islands. No way would this be over quickly if she had any say. She coughed hard but paid it no mind as she walked ten steps away. Peri also took the ten steps and as she did she listened for the music. The melody of life that she always found as she fought, the song she’d play when Raven was at peace. It was her way of honoring the dead; playing the piece that was their greatest moment in life. She remembers how she found music in fights and was able to play better when she was in a battle. She was able to give someone a moment they’d never forget. If music was the voice of the soul? Then she decided she would honor those who came before through her music-based fighting style. 

She raised her bow-sword to her violin-shield, Raven reached for her weapon and a brief second neither moved. Then Raven bolted towards her, a red blade ready to slice and dice. Peri was ready and used her shield to block and break the blade, then tried to kick Raven’s legs out from under her. It was a fake-out so she could elbow her in the stomach. Raven was no slouch as she swiftly turned on her heels to dodge while selecting a new blade, this time light blue. Pei jumped back as Raven charged at her then sent a blast of ice at her from her palm. Using her semblance to send it back at triple the speed, Peri tapped a switch to load some dust into her weapon, sending blast after blast of elemental sound waves at Raven. Each note sang fiercely and clearly as she dodged and attacked, waiting for an opening to use. 

She switched her violin from shield to crossbow and shot at Raven’s sheath. It exploded when the dust arrow got jammed in the revolving chamber. Raven let out an ungodly scream but she only got burnt. She had tossed it away before she could lose anything serious. Now she was pissed; her eyes glowed a brilliant red thanks to the maiden’s powers. Peri knew she was in for it now, Raven was either going to kill her or she was going to die trying. Raven came at her using her portals to keep Peri on her toes and to amplify her magic attacks. Each one almost sent Peri off her feet to the point she was on the ledge of one of the islands they fought on. Raven only used that to her advantage as she turned into a bird several times in and out of the portals. The more she tried the more Raven would avoid it. That’s when she noticed a pattern, well, here’s hoping. Peri emptied her mind and focused on the rhythm of Raven’s heart. The whoosh signaled the opening of the portals, the wind ruffling through her feathers and hair as she moved. 

Peri raised her sword to her cross-bow, then channeling the elements from the dust and her own shred of magic, she let loose an unholy pitched note that was sharp and sour. It bit into the senses and through Raven off course long enough to fire a dust arrow straight into her stomach. At that moment, the music that was Raven’s life was over, the arrow hit, and Raven hit the ground, hard, in front of Peri. Raven coughed violently as she tried to stand but she knew she was beaten. She looked up at the girl who bested her, tears in those dark eyes, snot running down her face, trying not to cry and failing at it. “Heh, you really are… your parents’ daughter.” She said with a smile, giving her a light punch to the shoulder. “You’re tough.. thanks.” 

And with that, the powers transferred to Peri without issue, proven by the light lavender flames that donned her eyes, the same color as her aura. A soft wind blew with cherry blossoms on it as Raven passed on as if nature itself was giving its blessing. Peri finally hit her knees and let out her sobs, realizing what she just did. Tawny ran over to her and hugged her close, shushing her, stroking her hair. “I won’t abuse what I have.. I swear.” She said choked as she buried her face in his neck. He pulled away only for a bit as he cupped her face with his palm, looking deep into her eyes with sympathy. “I know you won’t,” he said before holding her close. Tai walked over and with some help from all three of them, they buried Raven. Tai got a call from Qrow, who was shocked that he couldn’t get a feel for Raven anymore. It was like he was suddenly at his worst times 12. “So… do I need to scout out the next maiden?” he asked once he got his bearings. Tai didn’t have an answer… he couldn’t have Peri tell Qrow that she just killed his twin sister. Heck, he was still processing what he just witnessed. “No... I… I already found her. I... I gotta go. Call ya in a bit.” he said hurriedly before he hung up.

With that, a transport ship came by and picked them up; turns out Steel picked up on Tawny’s distress and they were able to get some help to them. He stayed beside her on the flight to haven, letting her use his shoulder or lap as a pillow. Peri passed out for the rest of the way to Haven, the emotional scars would take time to heal. Sapphire clued them in when they got there and they let her be. It’s been quite an emotional journey for them all, so they decide to get some rest. Tawny stayed by her side all through the night. Partly for her sake and partly because he couldn’t leave her like this even if he didn’t have a crush on her. All the while he thought about what her parents would say if they knew. Would they be ashamed? Would they understand? He didn’t know, but he did know this: she’s one of the strongest people he’s ever known. A lot stronger than he’d ever be, because she did what was best even if breaks her heart. 


	24. Reflections and Rest

It took some doing but they finally made it to Mistral. Lionheart was there to greet them personally and joyfully hugged Tai. “It’s so good to see you, Tai. Last I saw you was at Floral’s wedding.” His voice was much lighter and happier as his tail curled about. Leonardo, or “Leo” as his friends and co-workers called him, was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. His tanned complexion complimented his brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie, and carried a pocket watch. Lionheart also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. His tufted lion's tail the same color as his hair and beard. He may have looked fierce if you saw him on the battlefield but he was more like a fatherly-leader kinda man. He was polite, jovial, and admittedly, easy to startle when he was deep in thought. Even so, he was a man who was good at faking a coward’s persona as well as an elaborate liar. He was a kind man who had a lot of criticism and side glances to weather but even when he had to play double agent for Ozpin, he was at his core willing to fight for the people he believed in. In truth, he dealt with a lot when Beacon fell and people were quick to point fingers at him for being a traitor just because he was a Faunus. He felt horrible for the lies he had to tell and the fake betrayal to Qrow and the others if he was going to convince anyone. 

He was just glad things worked out in the end. However, he saw the look on Tai’s and Peri’s face? He knew they’ve seen hell recently. “Come in, we have some spare rooms you can stay in,” he said leading them to their rooms. He wouldn’t ask what was wrong yet. They looked like the mental wound was still pretty raw. No need for digging into an already healing gash. “Jade already filled me in on why you’re here. I’m just glad you all made it in one piece.” He said with a concerned tone. Ozpin told him he would send his best and he never disappointed. It wasn’t a surprise that the students who appeared at them were sent specifically for this. Team RWBY & JNPR had all gone into solo or partnerships once Salem was gone. Something they rightfully deserved while keeping in contact. So seeing their predecessors on an equally important task? There was a sort of bittersweet nostalgia to it. 

He was a worrier but mostly for others' sake & the fact that this was all so familiar, 15 or so years later from the first time, was enough of a reason for it. If he was to be perfectly honest, he kind of hoped the Grimm would’ve been wiped out with Salem’s defeat. But sadly, they’re just as important as humanity which means if one is taken away? The delicate balance they live in is shattered and then no one would survive. Regardless, he wouldn’t change what life has given him; a well-paying job, the air in his lungs, food on the table, and friends who’ll last a lifetime, even when they’re gone. So if he must fight to protect all that? Then so be it. He left them to their teams who were happy to embrace and just let out their tears in silence. They were together, they were safe, and that’s all that matters right now.

The next night Peri had called home to check in, hoping to hear her father’s voice and his advice. Sure enough, her mother answered and noticed she’d been crying. “Peri? What’s wrong?” she asked. Her eyebrows in a concerned upwards look, her eyes soft upon seeing her daughter. “Mother… I did something very wrong.” Peri said in a heavy voice, her anguish threatening to expose her new powers. She never referred to Glynda as “mother” unless she was in huge trouble and she knew it. Same with Ozpin, she never called him “father” unless it was serious, even then she felt better calling him “dad” instead. That alone told Glynda she was damaged in some way. “Whatever it is, you’ll always be my daughter. Now, what happened?” she asked in a calm voice. Peri felt those words hang in the air as she mustered up her courage. “Raven was really sick. I knew she wouldn’t accept anything else. So we had an all-out fight to the finish… I killed her in that fight.” She said in a sorrowful and breaking voice. Tears stung her already pinked eyes as she let the maiden flames show. 

Glynda raised a hand to her mouth, a tiny gasp as she realized what her daughter did. She knew Peri would never do this out of cold blood or malice. She’s never done anything like this before. She’d have to talk to Tai for further answers but she knew that he probably wouldn’t want to talk about it, not now at least, which was more than reasonable. “Peri… If you think I’m mad at you, I’m not. I know you would have exhausted every possible route before resorting to death. I know because I saw that in you every day from the moment you decided you wanted to be a huntress. I’m just sorry you had to learn this lesson so soon.” Her voice calm and even. “Do you want me to tell dad or do you want to tell him?” she asked. Half of the experienced huntress knew her daughter would say “yeah, she was going to tell him”. The other half kind of hoped she would say “no, I can’t tell him.” if only to spare her heart a little. “I think I should tell him,” she said.

Glynda had gotten him and after a few minutes of talk and silence, Ozpin finally spoke. “Now, you listen to me; Peridot Violet Goodwitch. You did everything you could do to help put Raven’s mind and heart at ease. You gave her the one thing she wanted before leaving this world. It may not seem like it now, but there’s a difference between cold-blooded murder and mercy. Believe me, the fact you are remorseful over this and wish you could take it back? That tells me you understand that kindness takes many forms and will sometimes hurt. So don’t beat yourself up too badly, there’s plenty of others who will do that for you. Believe me, I speak from experience.” He said, looking away slightly. Peri know what he meant, and she felt a bit reassured that there was someone out there who knew what she was going through. That she wasn’t alone in this. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile a little. She felt better telling them and while the mental and emotional scars will take time? She’ll heal and so she said good night and hung up.

The next day, the group decided it was best to talk about what happened; the things they learned, the things they found, and so on. Peri finally showed them the charts inside the book. “I’m pretty sure that each door needs one of us to open it and pass the test related to it,” she concluded as she looked at the different symbols related to the spring maiden’s vault. The lamp of knowledge, opened by the spring maiden and was the first door that leads to the brothers. It was almost bittersweet; that was the first relic that her father and the rest of rwby got ahold of. It started a huge rift between Yang and her father. She had put that dispute between him and Raven to rest, maybe now she has to do the same here? Show that things have changed. Tawny looked at the text but it was as legible as gibberish to him. “Is there anything about if the doors had already been opened?” he asked. 

From how it sounded? The maidens were the only ones who could open and close the doors and then it’d vanish. Peri looked through the pages but only found a hint; even when the path is dark and uncertain, trust and hope will light the way. She didn’t know what it meant but Jade seemed to understand. “I think it means that even when the vault doors aren’t physically there? They can be accessed by a select few. But that’s just a guess.” She said a pink blush crept onto her face. For now, they decided to just relax, take their minds off the stuff they just dealt with, and try to calm down. Peri had mostly come to terms with what’s happened but the guilt of it would stay with her for a long long time. Jade went to talk Leo, he may not be the headmaster at the school anymore but he was a valued and well-liked teacher. If anything? It was easier for him to be accepted as “wounded in battle” thus easier to be welcomed back as a trusted teacher than it was for Ironwood. 

Jade found him by the mission boards in the quad. The quad is a large, spacious area in Haven Academy. There’s is a fountain at the center of it, with some shrubbery, wooden benches, and lamp posts lined along the perimeter. Flanking the quad is the Kingdom of Mistral's two Cross Continental Transmit towers. The quad leads up to Haven's Grand Hall. She looked at the boards with him, eventually, though, he broke the silence. “You have questions for me. I can tell by that look in your eyes,” he said with a smile, glancing at her. Jade thought about what words to best use but finally decides to be straight forward. “I was wondering; do the doors stay closed once they’re gone?” she asked, hoping her meaning wasn’t lost. He looked around then whispered to her. “It isn’t safe to talk here. Meet me in my office and we can continue this.”. She nodded and headed to the main building while he looked further at the boards, making notes, downloading updated data. After that’s done, he heads to his office where jade is waiting. He couldn’t believe how much like her father the young girl looked like, the only difference was she was a girl, no freckles, and had auburn hair. Her eyes were a sort of green-hazel mix that seemed to pull people in. 

He got some tea ready, offering her some. “Uh sure, thanks.” She said calmly though her mind was drifting from place to place. “How are your parents doing?” he asked, trying to keep the awkwardness at bay till he was ready to talk about the vaults. “They’re alright. Mom says I may have a cousin on the way. Not sure who’s kid they’ll be though.” She shrugged, knowing her luck? It’d be Aunt Yang or Blake. Then again, it could be Weiss, Octavia, or Aunt Nora. Weiss was married to Neptune, Sun’s best friend, and teammate, and they’ve been debating back and forth but maybe they finally decided to at least try. Octavia, Jaune Arc’s wife and former member of Team NDGO of Shade Academy, is actually one of her favorite aunts because she helped her design her sword. Nora is Ren’s wife though she’s always been so draining to be around. Jade wasn’t sure if it was just her or not. 

Truth be told; the Arc family, the Valkyrie family, and the Vasilias were all family by bonds and not by blood, but if her father had taught her anything? It’s that anyone could be a parent or a sibling, but very few can be a brother, a sister, a mom, or a dad. That’s why their family is so big and so diverse; because it’s full of love and bonds that are unbreakable. “That’s good to hear.” Leo had said, bringing her back to the forefront of things. “Now, to answer your question from earlier? I’m afraid all I know is that the Maidens are the key to the vaults. So it wouldn’t surprise me that they could re-open the closed doors. Though if what I’ve heard is true? You’ll need Ozpin’s help with at least one of those doors. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a more concrete lead.” He said with a sad tone. It was clear he was trying to help but he only knew so much. 

“Can you at least show me the vault? Or maybe a visual of how the maidens and relics are connected? Maybe there’s a way to figure it out.” she asked hopefully. He looked at her and then to his drink. The last time he opened the path to the vault, he nearly lost his life in a battle to throw Salem off her footing. “Jade, I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself. For now? Take the night off. You won’t find anything if you unintentionally destroy yourself in the process. Besides, from your team’s faces? They could use your comforting presence, especially Peri.” he countered calmly. He sounded like a loving but concerned father who was looking out for the well-being of his child. Jade simply nodded and walked away. “Thanks for your time, professor.” She said softly but sweetly before closing the door behind her. He was right, they needed to rest. They also needed time to reflect on what got them this far. For now? They’ll do just that and maybe get a good look around before they return to the search.


	25. Twist of Fate

To say Peri needed time to take her mind off of what she did would be an understatement. The poor girl was pretty gloomy so Ruti and Onyx were going to try and help. “Wait, you guys wanna go browsing? What for?” Peri asked in confusion. “Why not? We could see the city, get a better feel for our surroundings, and we could use some fresh air.” Ruti replied cheerfully. “Besides, I saw this simply wonderful clothes shop, we could go see about getting a mending kit. I mean come on, you could use a nice new look.” Onyx said in his usual enthusiastic voice. It sounded like a mix of a flute, a harp, and the lower half of a piano. It was strong, clear, lively, and full of laughter. 

He showed the girls to the shop and browsed around, it was mostly a woman’s clothing store that had kimonos, various skirts & tops, and even some cute hair accessories. Peri giggled as she looked around, then saw a cute outfit she liked; a lavender kimono top with black-blue pants. It even came with a winter version of the top. Though she wondered if it was a good idea, then she noticed a sort of full-body suit that was in all black. She thought about it and shook her head, no way would that work out well. Besides, a full-body suit chafes and is uncomfortable with anything underneath. She needs to be warm yes, but not uncomfortable. She’d probably get weird looks to boot so the kimono & jeans won this one. 

Looking at the tag she actually was glad there was a sale so it was a great deal. She tried it on in the fitting room, looking herself over and she actually felt the way she saw her mom; strong, confident, graceful, and beautiful. It was strange to compare the two but she liked it. “Come on peri, let’s see how ya look.” Onyx’s voice rang out. He promised to help cover anything she couldn’t on her own if she got something she liked. Peri felt her face flush but she took a deep breath before walking out to them, head held high. “How do I look?” she asked. Ruti whistled and Onyx looked at her like she just walked off a runway. 

“Oh, my gods' girl. Who gave you permission to have such a gorgeous body?” Peri just laughed when giving them a turn. “I love how you’re trying to keep your smile small while you do this. Shows you mean business girl; she is beautiful, she is grace, and she stabs Grimm in the face.” Onyx teased. “Oh thank you, now stop trying to butter me up, no one likes a brownnoser.” She said as she sounded both cheerful and cool. She was enjoying this but she had to change before she paid for the clothes. She was glad they took her out, good laughs, fresh air, always make things better. The outfit was just a nice necessity for when they go to Athens.

The three of them explored the city together and saw a great deal; from the top areas to the base of the mountain city. She had to admit the hustle and bustle of the upper and middle city sections were so colorful and lively. Though the base level kinda scared peri though she didn’t show it. Though one peddler wouldn’t leave her alone when she noticed the different raw dust crystals. He kept trying to buy some saying they were natural-hybrid crystals, something she’s never heard of. Even so, she didn’t trust it though she wondered about something. “Hey Ruti, mind if I ask you something?” her voice curious. Ruti nodded with a smile and peri continued, “Well... I was wondering if you and sapphire knew each other before you came to Beacon.” 

Ruti blinked but laughed. “Yeah though I wouldn’t say we were friends. See, I met her in downtown Mantle, near my dad’s shop. He was out with some friends and I decided to go for a walk for a bit. About five minutes into the walk, I heard a soft sniffling, so I followed it not sure if it was that close or not. Must’ve been a good half hour before I finally caught up with the source because it kept running from me. There she was; covered in soot, cuts, and bruises, and her outfit was torn up all over. I remember thinking “Did she escape from a fire? Where are her mom and dad?” I managed to not scare her away as I approached her.” Ruti explained as they walked. 

The three stopped by a fountain to rest their feet and have a bite to eat. Onyx listened intently and brought them some Karaage-cabobs. They had three flavors to try: beef, chicken, and pork. Onyx bought chicken for himself, and the roulette special for the girls to share with a sample platter of side sauces. He knew Ruti loved the canned red-bean soup, for some weird reason. It came well-made & packaged in a can similar to soda; once again he didn’t understand but ok her taste buds, not his. Ruti waited till he was back to continue the story, “Thanks. So, I took her hand and offered to help her out. Naturally, she was skittish but she agreed knowing it was better than being out in the cold. We waited till dad came home and she was allowed to stay the night. The next morning she was gone with a note that said “thank you.” So each night, I saved a few leftovers and put it outside for her. I don’t know she ate the meals I left for her but I knew someone was. I only recently learned that she was the girl I saw crying that day. She still hasn’t told me about her parents but I’m fine with it. That’s not really my business to know anyways.” She said, her eyes conveying a soft sadness. 

Peri was about to say something but she heard a ruckus nearby as a young girl bookin it with something in her hands. “I’ll meet you back at school.” She said as she took off after the girl, hoping to get a better understanding. Ruti promised she’d explain for her and that she’d keep her scroll handy just in case. Besides, she was good at remembering directions via landmarks that she already made mentally. Onyx wasn’t sure but he also trusted her to call if she needed them. Soon enough Peri caught up with the girl near the slums of the city, but she was quickly out of sight. Peri was cautious as she kept her eyes and ears peeled, she’d been in enough practice cases to be able to keep her wits about her in case of an ambush. That’s when she heard a soft sound, she moved closer and closer but slowly. She scarcely dared to breathe but was surprised that the girl she chased was hiding behind a crate. Her clothes were rags, she had dirt in her hair and all over her skin. She couldn’t have been more then 10 at the most & probably 6 at the youngest, she had bright red-fuchsia eyes and sky blue hair if the roots where anything to go by. “It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said, her body relaxing and slowly offering a hand. The girl looked at Peri, then her hand, and finally placed what she had taken in it. It was an apple, still safe to eat but it was clear why she was running now. 

“Where did you get this from? Can you show me?” her voice gentle. The little girl nodded and went back with Peri to show her the cart she took it from. On the way she learned what was going on; turns out this girl was an orphan and had no place to live. Being part of the lower class, the little girl had to steal to survive, but she only took what was on the counter for weeks. Peri noticed how thin this girl was and wanted to help but she knew that would take more time than they had. She texted Lionheart about this and asked him to look into appropriate care for the child. “What’s your name?” Peri asked. “I’m Kelly.” She said shyly. “Well Kelly, I think I might know someone who can help you. But you have to promise you won’t steal anymore. Ok?” Peri said in an even tone. “Ok.” Kelly said in a tiny voice. When they found the cart she stole from, Peri paid for the apple, convincing the owner to drop any charges. The two made it back safe and sound though her team was a bit put off, thankfully Lionheart had this covered as Kelly was immediately curious about the man before her. Her eyes shone brightly and were as wide as they could go. Needless to say, Lionheart had no problems with taking her under his care for now, and Kelly was pretty happy to have a home, even if it was temporary. Once Kelly was properly fed, bathed, and put to bed? They got to talking about their next move. “Now then, I can open the pathway to the vault though I can’t promise you’ll find what you’re looking for,” Lionheart stated as he showed them to the main building, aka the grand hall. Tai had offered to stay behind and keep an eye on Kelly. 

The grand hall certainly lived up to its name as it felt like you were on hallowed ground or a ballroom for formal events. It was spacious building leading up to the Headmaster's office which contains a statue of a woman that conceals the Haven Vault. The interior is colored with greens and browns. The statue leading to the vault is flanked by two stairways that join together at the top. In the center of those joined stairs was the heart of the grand hall; a marble statue of Jinn, spirt of knowledge. During the battle of Haven, it was unlocked by Leonardo Lionheart inserting his pocket watch into the statue's chain. Jade felt like she was a tiny speck in this room, like if the floor were to open up? No would even know she fell through. There is an upper walkway that can be accessed by flanking stairways near the hall's entrance. The walls are decorated with various paintings and blue banners bearing Mistral's symbol. The lower floor also has some trophy cases, though she couldn’t get over how awe-inspiring this room was. She looked to her team and Peri looked like she was about to faint or snap her neck from trying to see all the walls & ceiling at once. Ruti seemed to find the quite echoes around them enjoyable as she let out a soft single whistle. Sapphire looked like she was expecting a ghost to jump out at her for some reason. 

Tawny stayed by Peri’s side, his hand lightly wrapped around hers. He knew this was a reminder of what had recently happened but she wasn’t alone. Onyx seemed more interested in the décor and colors, though Tawny was sure it was because how close this must be hitting him. Onyx & Nickle’s dad, Jaylet, was a student in this school but he just never came home. He left them with their mom and never looked back. Onyx spent a lot of his life numbing the pain and putting on a brave face. And Nickle? He was either indifferent or just keeping his feelings to himself. As for Steel, he looked around as if seeing this place before, his eyes looking sad.

Jade walked over and lightly put a hand on his arm. “It’s ironic isn’t it?” she said in a somber tone. “To think this place was once a battleground? Yeah. But I guess the same could be said about Beacon too.” Steel said, albeit a bit more relaxed now. “You know you don’t have to come down to the vault with me, Tawny, and Peri if you don’t want too.” she offered. Steel bit a tiny part of his lip, thinking over the situation. On one hand, he could go with and support them but also make it even more unnecessarily uncomfortable. On the other? He could stay here, tend to his cousins, keep watch, and be of some real good. Yes finding that information is important, but so is making sure that his team is ok. “Thanks, I think I’ll stay topside for now,” he said with a soft smile.

And with that, Leo placed his pocket watch, same as before but now? he wasn’t doing so with a heavy heart. He went with the four trainees into the elevator and the vault. It was truly a sight. Yes, it was a large cave under the school, accessible via a hidden elevator in the main hall but even so, what they were met with was a visual masterpiece. The path on the platform leading up to the Relic chamber's doorway has three cyan circles on the ground with an ornate symbol in each of them that illuminated when Peri walked on it. The end of the platform features the door to the Relic chamber, an elaborate orange doorway situated in a rock wall. Behind it is a large tree with glowing orange flowers. The doorway is constructed out of golden fans layered on top of each other, decorated with a floral pattern. It can only be unlocked by the Spring Maiden. When unlocked, the floral pattern starts glowing and lights up while the layers of the fan rotate until the gateway can be crossed. Or at least that’s what should happen now that peri is here, no guarantee would be the case. 

Tawny stood beside her and nodded once, giving a gentle shoulder squeeze and a soft smile. Peri steeled herself and took a deep breath before taking a step forward and placing her hand on the door. She let the wings of her eyes show and the door slowly creaked open, a vast land was inside but somehow, it looked… strange. She wasn’t sure why though but something about how it looked like a fall meadow stirred something in her. The small stone pedestal where the Lamp of Knowledge once sat was still there. It held nothing but she knew there was more going on that what was visible. Suddenly a crackle of some kind went off and the grassy land. Soon there was a blazing fire of purple and black, it reeked of death & smoke. Then a roar-like growl filled her ears, she turned and saw a King Taijitu. It was different somehow; it had the usual black & white body but the eyes were blue and the markings where gold.


	26. First Challenge & Deeper Understandings

Tawny had seen enough to run into the vault, she had already been through enough and he wanted to ease her pain. Peri tried using her semblance only for it to fail, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t make it work. That’s when it clicked, it wasn’t working because she was in a place that blocks out semblances. She started to use her magic to counter the giant two-headed snake. She heard Tawny calling her voice accompanied by him coughing as he struggled to make his way to her. “PERI! Run!” he managed to call out over the flames. She felt her attention torn two ways, she had to keep this fight in the vault but she also had to protect Tawny. With a swift movement, she body-checked him out of the vault. She kept the snake’s attention on her as she dodged its attacks and eventually got it to tie itself in quite the knot. That taken care of, she ends the fight quickly by using a strong blast of wind to set off a sort of sonic bomb inside the beast, turning it to ash. Then she manipulated the air into a sort of rain to restore the land. When finished, the land revived itself but with Jinn floating in front of her. “Congrats my dear. Now, as a reward, you get one question per season.” Her voice was calm and her eyes conveyed a cleverness to them. 

Jinn’s figure was… how could she put this? She was much larger than a normal woman, in several ways. She had elongated pointed ears and long, flowing dark blue hair. Her eyes are dark blue in the sclera and pupils and a lighter blue in the irises. She appears nude-like aside from various gold accessories, most of which have a slavery theme: a chain headdress, big hooped earrings, the right ear also having an extra earring, a choker, bracelets with chains dangling from them along with a single bracelet on her left forearm, anklets and a belt of chains around her waist that ends in a big ring with three prongs. Trailing below her waist is a veil of a wisp-like smoke resembling that skirt of a dress. Her accessories aesthetically derive from the Relic of Knowledge. Both the choker and the anklets are shaped like the band wrapped around the Relic's orb and the rings in Jinn's ears and belt look similar to the Relic's handle. Peri couldn’t help thinking how Jinn was still a prisoner; she may not be in the relic anymore but that just means she has more room to move around in, she wasn’t actually free. 

Peri had heard stories about her and knew that wording was key to asking as well as understanding her answers. She has at least three in mind, “How much time do we have before the balance is completely destroyed?” Jinn smiled at her straightforwardness and her honesty in it. “With the pace your team is going? You’ll likely succeed in about three years. Longer if you can’t overcome the disharmony in your group.” She answered bluntly. Peri considered her next question, “do we need all the maidens to open the vaults?” it was met with a curious eyebrow quirk. The spirit smiled at the wording of this question. Peri wasn’t asking for herself but she wasn’t being careless. “No. You don’t need them to open the vaults now.” it left an air of mystery to it, one that Peri was all too familiar with. 

Her third question was one that she couldn’t help wondering. “Which kingdom needs our attention most?” she couldn’t lie to herself, while practically it made sense to go the same route as before? Maybe Jinn could shed some light on which was most in need. A small chuckle escapes her lips. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to laugh. I’m just surprised by this... You’re so practical and honest. But to answer your question? Athens needs your help right now. From there? It’s your choice.” She smirked. Last one… she was torn. She wanted to know what really happened in that fight but she also knows that’s up to tawny to tell her. She can’t force the subject and should respect his privacy. “Are the Night-Keres still following us?” she finally asked. Jinn had a sort of disappointed look on her face. She knew that wasn’t what Peri really wanted to know, but that was the question she was asked. Heaving a sigh, Jinn simply nodded. “And they’re the reason for the added tensions in your group. Make no mistake when conversing, no one is without their guilt or their scars. It’s up to you to find that answer.” She smiled before vanishing. 

Peri walked out, her semblance finally worked again. Tawny immediately hugged her. Jade had to hold him there as best she could with Lionheart’s help so he wouldn’t try running after her again. “Tawny, you can’t just follow me into the vaults like that! You could’ve been killed!” she immediately said. She knew he meant well but she wasn’t helpless or stupid. “I know you were trying to help but semblances don’t work in the vault.” The anger and fear she felt faded as she held him. Tawny was speechless, whatever he was about to comeback at her with died on his tongue. She had a point, he rushed in without considering why she wasn’t fighting like usual. He was letting his fear of losing her cloud his mind and almost got himself killed. “Just… Promise me that you’ll be careful. I can’t lose you too.” he finally said, in a voice that was tired and relieved. “I promise.” She smiled at him. With that, they headed to the elevator with Lionheart and Jade. Steel and the others waited for them, glad that they were back. They’d be lying if they said they weren’t worried by how long they took. They headed back to their room and talked this out. Nickle felt an uncomfortable sensation crawl up his spine. “Guys... I-“, he tried to say what was on his mind but couldn’t help feeling like he’d be blamed for something. Onyx took his brother’s hand and nodded. Nickle took a deep breath before speaking. “I saw a night-kere as well. A pink one, I didn’t get her name but she seemed like she wanted to help. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Jade looked at him and felt a pang of dread. So far they’ve seen three of them which meant there was one left. Each had targeted a friend who was guarding their hearts for their own reasons. 

Finally, Nickle couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore; he knew who this Mike guy was and he hated lying to Jade about how he knew her pain but didn’t say anything. “Jade? Anzu is my ex-girlfriend. She was cheating on me with your former crush Mike before she got with him. I should have told you when I found out but I knew you were still mourning his loss. I’m sorry.” He said with a heavy heart, ready for whatever she had to say. What he didn’t expect was a bitter chuckle, like she knew this whole time. “I knew she wasn’t all she cracked up to be.” Her voice hollow with something different. “Thanks for finally telling me. I’m not mad at you, but I am at myself... I need some air.” She said before briskly walking downstairs, broke into a run to the sparring grounds, where she hit her knees. From there, a sound of pure anguish and anger filled the air. Her aura crackled wildly and for once? She didn’t care who saw. She felt the tiny shred of her old life be shattered like a bullet through glass. Sobs of guilt, rage, turmoil, and more racked her body as she hugged herself, she felt sick and probably looked it, but she didn’t pay it mind. She slammed her fist into the ground, cursing and letting her pent up feelings show. She was so lost in her feeling that she didn’t notice the transparent wings that had donned her shoulders, only to fold themselves in front of her like a curtain of protection. They were a deep black-purple and shimmered softly, her face felt hot and her head hurt from all the tears she had let fall. She sniffled and regained her senses but didn’t have the strength to piece her heart back together. She knew all along and yet it never made the process any easier. 

“I’m so sorry.” She heard a voice say, she looked up and saw Steel standing there. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong” she was confused. He knelt down to her, “No I’m sorry that you had to find out this way.” his tone soft and somber. He gently pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. Jade felt her arms slowly drift up to hug him. She knew what he was saying in silence: “I had a feeling something was wrong, but I wanted to respect your space.” This simple action told her how much he cared about her. “Thank you, for understanding.” She whispered in a scratched voice. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but he did know that the sun was setting and that her arms were loosening up now. “I think I’m good now.” she sniffled as she slowly stood up with him. He walked her back, “Jade… if there’s ever anything you need or just need someone to vent too? I’m here.” He said softly as they headed inside. She smiled and nodded before heading to bed to rest. She was exhausted and no one really argued when they saw how red and puffy her eyes were. Steel had noticed the wings when he saw her and he saw them disappear when she was calm again. He figured that was a subject for another day.

Nickle felt better having gotten that off his chest but his stomach was in knots knowing how it hurt Jade. He wants to make it right but he doesn’t know-how. Guess all he can do is give her time. Sapphire breathed a heavy sigh, she had never seen Jade break like that. She looked to Ruti who was just as shocked as she was, neither of them were strangers to loss or hardships but this was from a young age. Jade and Peri had that innocent look on the world and those cherished memories torn to shreds. They really couldn’t comprehend what both were going through but they also knew that no of them were alone in this. They walked into this darkness together and they’ll walk into the light together. The four of them really had become a package deal over these years and no one could take that away from them. Ruti simply rested her head against her love’s shoulder. Her lips in a neutral line as she just let herself and Sapphire process what happened. Onyx texted Linen to check-in and to let him know how Jade is. He didn’t really say much about it but what he did say was she’s taken a few rough hits to her heart but knowing her? She’ll come back twice as strong. The worried text he got in reply makes him chuckle a little. He knew how much Linen cared for her but a closer look revealed he was also worried about Onyx. He really didn’t miss a thing to which onyx was glad. Linen had texted him asking if he’ll be ok in the freezing tundra. It made Onyx laugh because he could picture the blush and tripping over his words as he tried to apologize for any potential offense. Well, Onyx is a snake Faunus so while it would be a tad uncomfortable? He’d be alright. It’s not like he hibernates or anything so he’ll be fine. The discomfort would be worse if he had fur and was in Vacuo because heat plus heavy coating. In the end, he told linen he loved him, sent a kiss heart icon for goodnight, and got settled in for bed. 

As for Tai? He had called Qrow and explained everything. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the silence between them. It was obvious he was shocked and processing it but he couldn’t help thinking there was anger in that silence. It was finally broken “I won’t ask the obvious, I know you guys buried her. At this point? That’s all I could really ask in regards to the matters. The raven who was my sister died a long time ago, so this… I guess just I’ve accepted it early on.” His voice low and calm. It was clear Qrow was sad she was dead but at the same time? He also knew she wouldn’t ask for help if her life depended on it. So he isn’t surprised with the result, no matter how much he feels like a bomb went off inside his head and stomach. “Tai… I’m ok, really. But I know this is harder on you. If you need to call or trade places? I’ll do it.” His voice was calm as Tai recalled a talk he had with Yang, So when you’re ready to stop moping and get back out there? I’ll be there for you.’ That memory tugged a smile at his lips, “Thanks Qrow. Maybe I’ll take you up on that. night.” they hung up and he went to thank Leo for his help and hospitality. The two chatted and eventually went to bed, but not before Leo mentioned he’d be adopting Kelly. She had grown rather attached to him and vice versa.If anything? Everyone here had a better understanding of what they needed instead of what they wanted. Sure both were important but at the end of the day? If you have what you need? Then the rest doesn’t really matter too much.


	27. Saying the Unsaid

About three days later, they were one the road again. Though her mind was more on her friend Jade and how she was handling the news she got. Jade had only told Peri what had happened yesterday.

She had spent the last two days avoiding them, aimlessly scouting the city, fighting Grimm, and basically ignoring the sights that normally brought a happy nostalgia to her. Because now? All she could feel was a bitterness to the naivety she once had. How she saw the warning signs yet did nothing. She hated it and that lead to her already fragile view of herself: she wanted nothing more than to shatter the memories in her heart. She clearly wasn’t worth loving so why bother trying to love herself? 

It wasn’t till she caught sight of a familiar object floating on the wind. It softly landed on the road and she was drawn to it. She noticed it was a white rose petal, it was fresh, sweet, and still had life in it. At first, she wanted to just let it sit there on the dirt and cobblestone road, but something about the contrast pulled her to the ground. It was pure and clean and unblemished compared to the street.

She gently picked it up and remembered what her mom said, “Whenever you smell roses, or you hear the whispers of the wind? That’s all of us. We’ll be there for you, even if you can’t see us.” Jade felt a presence around her, it wasn’t her mom and yet it was. She felt like someone she knew only stories about was keeping a close watch on her and trying to console a breaking heart. 

“Summer… I wish I knew more about you. I wish I could actually have met you. I wish…” her heart swelled as her tears began to fall but in tiny raindrops. “I wish I could do it over. I wish I could tell him she was bad news. I know I should move forward but… I can’t. I just can’t. I’m not who they want. I’m not my mom, I’m not my dad, I’m just me! And ‘just me’ isn’t enough. How… how do I love me?” she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice she had found herself at a small patch of wildflowers outside of the city.

They were Star Flowers, rare ones that only bloomed in two places; red-orange ones grew in the tropics or the white ones bloomed in the timber forests. They were beautiful Camilla-like roses whose pollen is like stardust and the petals glow softly at night. Right now? They just looked like any other white rose. 

She remembered how her dad would tell her the story about how he proposed to her mom. How he spent weeks trying to figure out the best way to say it. Eventually, he found a small patch of these flowers and it clicked. He brought her to them and just as they started to glow and shimmer, he told her this was how he felt whenever she was with him. That ‘just him’ was more than enough because he was his own person. He still is.

Jade finally started to understand what her grandmother was trying to tell her: Just you is more than enough because you control your fate, you are your own person, and you chose if you fall or fly. Yes, you’ll miss him and wish you could go back and change it, but that’s not what you really needed. His being in your life was temporary and you both knew it. It’s ok to miss him but don’t destroy yourself over him (or anyone really), he wouldn’t have wanted that." With a healing heart, Jade made her way back to her team. 

Peri had listened to Jade’s words but she couldn’t really relate. Jade was heartbroken beyond belief but she didn’t know how to help. Brothers that was infuriating: here Jade was, absolutely racked and yet Peri, who had practically become her sister, was unable to even relate to that kind of pain.

Sure she knew how it felt to be unsure if the person you love feels the same. She knew how it felt to almost lose someone you loved dearly but that wasn’t the same as actually losing them or not being able to tell them something only to actually lose them. How pathetic is that? She hoped a change in setting would help Jade, even if it wasn’t exactly ideal. The most she could do is be there for Jade the same way Jade had shouldered their pain and helped them as much as she could. “Jade? I think I know what Jinn meant when she said we don’t need the maidens.” A small confused but curious look graced Jade’s eyes.

Good, she was responding to how this was going. “I think what she means is we have at least two people who can open the four vaults,” she said as she held her hands carefully. Jade’s face took a turn to shock as she realized what Peri saw. “Hey, hey. It’s ok.” her voice soothing and calm as she eased her friend. “We can open the doors. Form there? We face whatever challenge is thrown at us.” she pulled Jade close into a hug. “We’ve gotten through a lot together. We’ll continue to do this together.” She said in an understanding and calming voice. Jade let out a shaky breath, backed up, and smiled. 

“So… you saw my...” she started to say but peri cut her off. “Wings? Yes. And they’re beautiful.” Jade looked bewilderedly at her friend. Wings… she had WINGS?! What? HOW?! Peri couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Yeah, you have wings. I’m guessing it’s kinda like with me.” she laughed revealing her transparent wings. “Guess we have a certain someone to thank for that.” she giggled. “But then why?” she asked letting the rest stay unsaid.

“Well, I’m pretty sure it only happens when we feel intense emotions. Mine appeared when I was playing my heart out.” the rest was obvious. Jade had gotten hers during her breaking point because she finally let her pent up fears and feelings out. “If you want, I can teach you how to channel them.” Peri offered. She hoped it would help take her mind off the pain. To which Jade just tackled her excitedly saying “yes, yes, yes! Please” It was good to see that spark come back. She knew it would take time but this was a good first step. 

Jade had mostly recovered as they head out to the train station en route to Argus. There was a friend of Tai’s who owed him a favor. The fact said friend could get them a private escort to Athens was something he was all too happy to accept. Jade had her reservations about the idea but in the end, reason won out with her. She could still recall the nightmares she had as a kid when Nora would tell those stories about the apathy.

Nora herself had never seen one nor experienced its effects but good brothers above did she know how to spin the story like she had. The fact that curiosity got the best of Jade and she looked it up? Nightmares for weeks. The apathy were an especially dangerous grimm because they weren’t meant for fighting or for speed. They simply drained your will and motivation. Your ability to care about anything or anyone, even yourself. Then you’d either wither & die from the effects or they’d use their long bony claws to end you’re life. The scariest part was that by that point? You wouldn’t even care enough to notice. 

The description of how they looked was something Nora wouldn’t say because Blake would always interrupt to spare them those details. Jade had gotten the impression that those who actually saw one never lived to talk about it. She knew it made Blake upset to talk about the story & she didn’t dare bring it up with Yang. She tried asking her dad or mom but both always got that “deer in the headlights” look.

She tried asking Weiss once but she got a hardened expression for her question. It was as if to say “never bring that up again.” What she actually said that day was “Who told you?” and Jade immediately lied saying she saw one in a book. She was only 6 or so when Nora would tell her those stories. So she didn’t want either of them to get into trouble. Knowing her luck though? Weiss knew she was lying but said nothing because she didn’t want an argument or something. Eventually, Qrow told her why they were upset by it, not everything, but enough of it. 

They had seen and felt the effects first hand and almost got killed. So naturally hearing it told like some old campfire horror story wasn’t exactly going to get a positive reception. They knew that Nora meant no harm but it still wasn’t something to take lightly. The fact this happened on the way to Argus wasn’t helping matters, especially since it was only because of Ruby and kind but elderly woman named Maria that they even survived. Both where silver-eyed warriors, something Jade was decidedly not. 

Silver-Eyed warriors are incredibly rare because of the silver flecks that donned their silver-grey irises. Those born with these eyes could petrify a grim with a look. They were hunted down by Salem because of their eyes and the damage they could do. Ruby, Maria, and Summer were the only ones Jade knew about. She shook her head as if to banish those thoughts. They would be fine, besides the place where the apathy they encountered is long gone. So the odds are pretty slim of running into those nightmarish abominations.

Soon they were on the train inbound for Argus, the carts were comfortable and spacious. Then again this is the Argus Limited; a cargo/passenger train that runs through Grimm filled territory in Anima. To protect the occupants from Grimm, the train operator employs Huntsmen to protect both the train and the passengers, even has turrets on it just to be safe as well as a few other defense measures. The train has baggage, coach, sleeping, and dining cars. The presence of sleeping cars means that the train is at least an overnight trip between Mistral and Argus. Each car is two stories high and has a single roof-mounted turret and retractable armored plating, both controlled by the Scroll of the train's Huntsmen. 

Most of the team felt safe and even enjoyed themselves. Still, Jade had noticed certain energy that was almost contagious when it came to Peri and Tawny. It was becoming more and more clear that Peri figured out how Tawny felt about her. It was about time because of how obvious it was. But maybe that’s why this energy between them was more eased now. Peri wasn’t hiding anymore and Tawny didn’t need words to express how he felt. It was a sort of confession that needed no words because both sides already knew. It seemed to help heal her seeing peri happy and smiling again. Despite all the craziness and drama? They were figuring themselves out and they were all healing in their own ways. 

Ruti had giggled from a book she was reading. “What’s so funny?” Peri asked. “Oh, I was just reading one of the short stories. I just finished one called ‘A Dumb Travel.’ Basically, he keeps getting tricked out of everything he has to give, even his arms and legs, but because he doesn’t understand what’s going on? He doesn’t really mind. In the end, he’s just a lonely stump in the woods, happy to have been alive.” Seeing the confusion on her friend's face, Ruti continued. “All I could think was ‘Joke’s on these people. He knew what was going on but he was just being nice. Because he’s nice. Even if he did end up dying in the end? He was just happy to have seen the world, give what he could to those may have actually been in need, and just being himself. He wasn’t dumb at all.” she said with a smile. 

It really was an ironic tale because of the deeper meaning. Peri couldn’t help thinking the contrast between this old story to that of Ironwood. He was willing to give up his arms, his leg, and half his torso in order to protect people. However, unlike the traveler, ironwood hadn’t given away his humanity. He threw it away believing it weakness. The traveler never gave away his humanity nor throw it away. That was the one thing he kept. It was still intact even as the traveler was dying. “I think you’re right Ruti. Though I was wondering, does that book have the story of harmony in it?” she asked curiously. Ruti flipped to the table of contents and found it. “Yeah, why?” she inquired. “I was just wondering.” She smiled softly before returning to her own thoughts as she watched the snowfall. 

One thing Steel never really cared to admit? He’s scared of traveling in icy mountains. He couldn’t help it; seeing a landslide or an avalanche behind a screen was one thing but he prayed he’d never have to see one in person. That was the one thing his dad told him as a kid whenever they went camping in the mountains. “Water, Wind, and Fire might be fast. But it can’t compare to Ice, even the grimm are powerless against it. It’s like it has a will of its own and could wipe you out on a whim. That’s why we have to respect the powers greater than ourselves. We’re a dot in comparison to an ancient Grimm, so what does that make us in comparison to Ice?” back then, Steel didn’t have an answer but he did understand what his father was telling him. 

Humanity is a stubborn group but even the most stubborn of them can be wiped out. So don’t underestimate the impossible or think you could possibly be stronger than nature itself. If a germ can render someone like Ozma dead? Then that says a lot. “I know that face,” Tawny said as he scooted close. “I don’t-“ Steel was about to argue but Tawny cut him off. “Don’t even, you’re a terrible liar. I know you’re scared. That’s why I thought something mom would tell us would help.” He said with a smile. Tawny may not be one for singing but luckily? Their mom had two ways of calming their nerves. The old folk tale of ‘Stars Origin’ was Steel’s favorite. Besides, it was sort of a family favorite too. Steel finally gave in, “Fine but let’s invite the girls to listen too. I think they’d enjoy it.” he smiled. 

Sure enough, all 9 of them were in the same car as tawny told the old folk tale. “The brothers decided they needed a way to help share the sky they now lived in. it was then Umbra had an idea; why not make a sort of chart that used shaped and animals? Lumen thought it was a good idea but it would have to be when everyone had a chance to see it. So together they rounded up 13 animals and told them about their project, it would be a race, and the order they finished in was the order the chart would be in. The rat loved playing jokes on his friends and made a bet with the cat and the ox. He bet the ox could move faster than the cat. The cat and ox took the rat’s bet but the ox wondered how the rat would be able to tell? The rat simply said he’ll know because he’ll have the best view.”

“The day of the race, rat rode on the ox’s back the whole race and the cat was able to keep up through sheer will and agility. However, the ox wasn’t even trying because he didn’t really care either way. When they reached the finish line, the rat jumped off the ox’s back, onto the cats, and then to the ground making it across first. The cat felt hurt by the rat’s actions and said he’d rather miss out on the ceremony. The gods took note that there were only 12 animals and not 13. They decided to wait till for the sunrise before making anything official. Stricken with sadness, the rat approached the brothers and confessed what he had done, saying he’d give up his place if that would ease the cat’s pain. The cat heard this and walked over. He looked down at the rat and touched his nose to the rat’s saying ‘I forgive you. Just don’t do that again.’ And the rat promised he wouldn’t. Soon the ceremony began and they enjoyed the first celestial celebration in perfect harmony. Through the rat’s honesty and the cat’s forgiveness, the brothers created the stars and constellations to guide all walks of life in the dark. The sun rose with warm wishes and the 13 animal spirits ready for a rest.” The story ended and he was glad to see the content smiles of his family and team. 

Sapphire smiled though she had a playful look in her eyes. “That was so cheesy I could taste it.” she laughed. Tawny laughed as well, “yeah but hey it’s lasted this long hasn’t it?” Onyx snickered “true, I mean we still have the stars in the sky and this story to tell. So I’d say it works despite how cheesy it is.” Tai listened to the kids laugh and remembered how he’d tell Yang that story. She’d get so mad at the rat saying he was being a jerk. She’d even say the rat might be sorry but he’s still a jerk. Nickle looked at them and smirked, “if memory serves, didn’t aunt Cherry used to call you guys ‘her shining stars’?” Tawny playfully jabbed him in the arm, “Yeah. Yeah, she did. Mom called us that whenever she would tell us that story. I think that’s why she’d give Steel a hard time. It was her way of messing with him.” Steel had all but forgotten his fear because of the story. Instead, it was replaced by the loving feeling of his mother. Whenever she messed with his hair or pull him into one of her suffocating hugs while saying “Be nice to your brother now.” or “I’ll be back soon my star shines”? That was her way of saying “I love you”. Still recalling the story stirred something in Tawny, something he wanted to forget. For now? He’d focus on getting through this part of the trip safely with the rest.


	28. Valley of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Spider Lilies = flowers of the heavens, often associated with death and mourning in japan
> 
> Pink Camellias = longing for someone, often given to someone who is missed.
> 
> White Lillies = most common flower used to honor a person's death
> 
> Pink Carnations = remembrance of the deceased.

When they reached the final third of the ride to Argus, they hear scuffle near the back of the train. Apparently, one of the passengers got sloppy drunk in the dining car and decided to get into fist to cuffs with a Faunus who was minding her own business was a good idea. Didn’t help that the woman was a mother-to-be, though thankfully nothing disastrous happened to her or her little one. Tai was understandably ticked by this guy as he breaks up the mess. Thankfully the creep was taken back to his car and given something to help clear his head. Steel’s tail twitched in anger and fear as he kept an eye on that creep. Jade checked on the woman and made sure she was alright but the woman smiled as said they did enough. 

“Thanks anyway.” she chuckled. “Nice to see that some people have manners and decency.” Sapphire brought them some sandwiches at around lunch though she didn’t even touch hers. She kept watching the scenery. “Huh? Did you say something Nickel?” she asked, her mind brought back to the forefront. “Yeah, next stop is Argus. You’ve been quieter than your usual self, everything ok?” his voice was deep and had a concern to it that sounded like an older brother. She sighed heavily and said “I’ll tell ya later. For now? Let’s just get to Athens without any issues.” 

When they reach their stop and grabbed their bags, they head to the city though Steel couldn’t help noticing a pained look on Jade’s face as they enter it. Sanctum academy was located in Argus, it was where Jade trained with Mikie, and it was also home to her Uncles Jaune and Ren & Aunt Nora. She took a deep breath and decided to focus on the city itself. The cobblestone streets were clean and well kept, the brick buildings were a sort of Victorian style, the travel around was a tram-system that not only functioned with or without dust but also was pretty convenient. The salty sea air was refreshing to her senses, the soft wind from the bay, and even the gentle whisper from the forest on the northern side of the city was reassuring. 

“Grandpa Tai?” Jade asked in a soft voice. “Mind if we make a quick stop? There’s something I have to do before we go any further.” Her eyes cast half down to the ground. She couldn’t look him in the eyes but she didn’t want to look completely away from him. “Of course we can.” He said gently. Jade had lead them to a memorial park in the heart of the city, where a statue of Pyrrha Nikos stood. Jade would sometimes come here for peace of mind, to feel a sort of connection to someone important to her family but yet again never got to meet. 

She had bought some red spider-lilies, white stargazer lilies, pink carnations, and pink camellias for the memorial, it just seemed right. What she hadn’t counted on was Jaune standing there with his wife, Octavia. Jade walked past them laid the flowers down before leaving. Her original goal was to offer the flowers & she wanted to ask for guidance but just not with him there. She knew that there were two things she couldn’t talk about around him without an unwanted air of discomfort; Pyrrah and the day she unlocked her aura. Really the only people who actually saw it that day were her uncle Qrow, uncle Jaune, her parents, and Linen. No one else saw it that day and ever since she’s always felt a sort of disconnect between her and Jaune. It only made it worse whenever she wanted to ask about Pyrrah with someone else only for him to walk in the room. 

“Jade… You came here for a reason. What is it?” she finally heard Jaune speak before she was out of earshot. “I just wanted to pay my-“ A tension had formed in his words, “Don’t lie to me. You know how I hate unnecessary lies.” His voice was like a low snarl. “Look, I’m just here to clear my head and seek help. Ok? I didn’t want to say it out loud because I know how it sounds. You’re not the only one who’s lost someone that impacted your life like a crater and then found out some scaring truths after losing them.” She had said that last bit without even realizing it. If the world could fade away into a dark silence between them? It would probably be just now. Jaune’s fingers curled into a fist but he quickly turned on a heel and just walked away, unable to look at her, like the very sight disgusted him. They headed to the home of Cyan Smith, a single mother who runs a metal shop. 

“Hey Tai-dye!” her voice boomed out, she sounded like a gospel singer or something. She was a darkly tanned woman with black and neon green highlighted hair. She was tall, burly, and looks like she could give some seriously bone-crushing bear hugs and spine rattling back slaps. She just oozed a warm but stern and funny vibe to her. “Hey, Mama.” Tai laughed when she welcomed them in. “So these the kids you need to help getting to Athens?” she smirked “yep. My granddaughter and her friends.” he said with a chuckle. After introductions were had they got to business, starting with some food. 

“Well, I can defiantly get you in, though it won’t exactly be easy given how that gaudy base is also our way in. Still, I’m sure that I can pull a few strings. Athens may have dropped most of the holier-than-thou attitude but they haven’t really employed anyone new. Well, not since that bitter old hag finally kicked the bucket. Still can’t believe it, I was only 10 when I saw her rampage.” Her smile was bright like a fire but it was gentle like the sunshine. “So you must be Ruby’s girl, Jade Rosepine. I still can’t believe how far your mother was willing to go to help others.” Cyan had a condition called heterochromia iridium, meaning her eyes were two different colors. In her case, they’re a brilliant mint green in her left eye and an adobe brown in the right. “Anyways, the new head of the base is actually my cousin. I’m sure she’d be able to help.” She concluded.

While everyone was in high spirits, Sapphire finally stood up and just went for a walk without a word. The idea of going back to Athens, back to where she was born? It made her sick. She wanted to leave her demons buried there along with her parents. To never have to think of what happened and just how wrong everything there was. Her parents died because of a cave-in that was written off as an accident. Well, accident or not, Sapphire didn’t care because it meant she was alone either way. She had only one spark of hope thanks to Ruti but she knew that she’d just be more trouble than it’s worth staying with an already single father. 

She relied on herself mostly but at least she learned to fight to protect herself & roll with the punches quickly. She had a soft spot for children though she never really showed it outside of keeping the Grimm off them, stopping bullies, and then promptly leading them to their parents before leaving. It wasn’t till she was in Vale for about 6 years that she started to let her walls down and rely on others. Ruti was the only one who really knew the full extent of what she’d been through. While Ruti was looking forward to seeing home again, Sapphire was decidedly not. 

She wasn’t the only one though as Tawny had some mixed emotions too; he wanted answers sure but he also wanted to apologize to Clover for how he acted. Something was off though, his head hurt from how many times he thought over the facts. Something about that fight back at the tournament wasn’t normal, he could’ve sworn she wasn’t nearly that composed about fighting before. Yazmin was a hothead during a fight and a bit controlling but she wasn’t strong enough to dish out that much electric dust without some kind of strain on her weapon, but there was none. She couldn’t have injected into herself because of how painful it was, she’d need some inhuman amount of tolerance to the pain. He doubted she had evolved her semblance to include that. For one? Her semblance was about temporarily blocking other people’s semblance. She wasn’t really the patient type either, something they shared. 

Finally out of ideas, he reluctantly called the school and got paged to Ozpin’s office. “Sorry to bother you but I thought I’d let you know how things are going.” He started with, seeing his professor on the other end of the video call. He looked as calm and stoic as ever, though he did smile. Clearly glad to hear from them after the last call he got. “It’s good to hear from you again. How’s the team?” his voice steady but warm. “So far we’re ok, we’ve cleared the spring vault and are heading to winter’s pretty soon. And Peri’s doing alright now. She’s starting to act like her usual self now.” Tawny said with a soft smile that showed his relief to have Peri’s spirits finally up, even if it’s only a little. He could see that same relief in Ozpin’s eyes. It felt wrong to rob him of that by bringing up a bitterness but he had to know before placing needless blame. “Though, I did want to ask you something back at Beacon but never got the chance. If you have the time I mean.” His voice conveying a sense of “I really don’t want to ruin the moment but this is important.” 

Something Ozpin picked up on all too easily. “No doubt you’ve suspected it by now, having seen the maiden’s powers first hand.” Ozpin had once again hit the nail on the head with that. “But I thought the only ones who still had that much magic are you, Oscar, the remaining silver-eyed warriors, and now Peri,” he asked, understandably confused by this. Ozpin looked down at his mug, at his reflection in the hot cocoa. May as well know now if he’s dead set on finding the answers. “Well, you’re mostly correct. However, when we defeated Salem, the summer maiden at that time was still alive and unidentified. Therefore the relic of destruction was never uncovered, thankfully. I imagine she’s passed on by now and her powers have found a new host.” 

There was silence between them. Tawny had a feeling there was more to it than just that. Though Ozpin had given him time to process and mentally digest what Ozpin had just said. Once he gave a small nod, Ozpin continued “The thing about magic that strong? It leaves a residue, a sort of mark if you will. The fact each soul is unique and has its own distinct energy also helps to distinguish who the host was at the time. I had personally checked myself after your match and there was no mistaking it: Yazmin is the new Summer Maiden. I’m sorry you had to find out the full force of her power the hard way.” his tone somber, his eyes had a heavy look of regret. It was clear that he had hoped he was wrong, that he was just making mountains out of molehills. It showed that he never wanted Tawny, or anyone really, to have to be at the mercy of a maiden’s powers; let alone on the receiving end of it in battle. 

Ozpin was ready to hear whatever harsh words Tawny had to say. He was used to it, used to people taking this in the worst possible way because he’s seen the damage. He’s been called a monster in human skin, seen as less than a person for things he had no control over, tortured for the simple crime of falling in love with someone when his heart had found refuge with yet didn’t mind the situation, and so much more. “Well, at least now I know I wasn’t imagining things. She really was fighting dirty for whatever reason she had.” His voice calm, devoid of anger, or resentment. Something Ozpin hadn’t expected, especially from someone so young. “You’re…Not upset?” it was the headmaster’s turn to sound confused. Tawny shook his head, “At you? No. I’m ticked off at Yazmin but that’s it. As you said, the previous summer maiden died and her powers eventually found a new host. It’s not like you had any say or control over that. So I can’t get mad at you for it.” And it was true, as far as Tawny was concerned? Ozpin hadn’t done anything to warrant getting upset at. 

Yazmin is who he was pissed at, Yazmin was the one who had put him in the hospital without a second thought. “Thanks for your time professor. I really needed to talk to someone about that.” he smiled before hanging up. Ozpin felt a rush of relief, happy that actually went better than expected. Part of him will always expect people to react in the negative extremes, its human nature; but a part of him will always be proud yet surprised by how well some people will take the news. Maybe he could trust Tawny with the more delicate information, after all, time will only tell if Peri dose. For now? It’s enough to put his mind at ease knowing he was able to quell some of the storms in the young man’s mind.

The next day, they went to Aster’s (Cyan’s cousin) home. Aster had the same kind of eyes as her cousin however hers were red and blue, a trait that apparently runs in their family. Her hair was a shimmering blond to ginger-redhead mix, like a bush fire because of how short she kept it. Her skin was a soft tan like she had just gotten back from the beach. As for her attire, she wore what could be called a dress t-shirt hybrid in pastel pink with a dark green pair of slacks. Her jacket was a dark denim blue that had her emblem, a pair of flame-like wings, embroidered on the chest pocket. She wore a sort of spiffed up and slimmed down combat boots, showcasing her experience yet professionalism. 

After explaining, the need a lift to Athens? She was able to book one of the armored bullheads a few hours from now. It was going to take a bit longer than what would be the norm due to some unwanted spikes in Grimm activity between the two locations. They weren’t sure what was causing it but what they did know is that they needed to be cautious less they use up more ammo than needed. “So for now? You’ve got about three to four hours to kill.” Her voice held a warmth but directness to it. It kinda reminded Peri of her mom but less motherly though she wondered what could be attracting the Grimm that way. It was unlikely to be the citizens because if it was? It would’ve been much, much sooner and they would have seen the warning signs. One look to her friends was all she needed to decide on something. After agreeing to meet at the Argus base, Peri heads off to shoreline to practice her magic. 

There was one thing that Peri had learned when she tried to apply her magic to anything; mental visualization is key. So, she listened to the waves, took steady & slow deep breaths while she pictures a sphere the size of a large rock appear. It was a light blue and felt cool at first, quickly turned cold as she recalled the feeling of ice against skin. She slowly flattens and expands it to the size of a stepping stone. Now that she has the size down, she works on how thick it should be. She opted for 6 inches so she could make them quickly and decidedly. Then, she spent a few minutes practicing making them in time with the waves but slightly faster. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do but she couldn’t bring herself to tell the others what she was going to attempt; try to confirm whether or not it was a relic causing this bizarre spike in Grimm activity.

After about a half-hour of practice, she headed back and tried to figure out a way to explain this. Obviously just jumping out of the bullhead with no reason halfway through the flight wasn’t an option. She was about to call it quits when she heard Sapphire’s voice, “You know, if you're that set on a crazy plan? At least let us know when you plan to try it, ok?” As if reading Peri’s silence like a book she added with a laugh, “The second you took off? We knew you were heading someplace to test yourself. You looked pretty freaked by the news so we let you have your space.” Peri let a small smile grace her lips as she headed back with her friend. “I just hope our piolet doesn’t ask too many questions.” She admitted as they walked. “Well, if the attacks are like they’re described? We can use that as cover so you can get a closer look. Just try not to get yourself killed in the process, ok? If you’re gonna jump during the fight? Try to make it look like you fell on accident before going for the landing. It’ll be easier to omit anything messy.” She was surprisingly casual as they talked it out but not without a sense of seriousness to it. 

About a block away from Aster’s house, they stopped by a small snack stand selling pretzel buns. The soft and salty bun had a hint of sweetness to it thanks to the fact it wasn’t overcooked or stale. It was fresh, well made, and honestly reminded her of the biscuits her mom made as a kid. It was something she’d do occasionally when she had the time and energy, even helped teach Peri the recipe. It was something fun they did together. The melody of the city as well as the scent and taste of the bun helped bring Peri a sense of home. It helped her remember why she got into this line of work. Little moments like this were precious and easily taken for granted. 

Once done, she noticed their team was ready to go. Before they headed out, she made sure to get enough for each to have at least one. Nickle seemed to be feeling better now and Jade, true to her word, wasn’t mad at him. Instead, they seemed to find a common ground in the fact that they had both had been hurt but learned from it. Hopefully, the discord between the teams is really just a case of understandable misunderstands and not something much worse. Tai had noticed how she seemed to not be completely focused if how she hung back was anything to go by. Even when she spaced out before it wasn’t for very long, so seeing her seem almost absent in mind? It was a bit jarring though he’s seen enough to know it’s either due to personal issues or seeing what others might not be. He was kinda hoping it was the later, as awful as it sounded. If you get too wrapped up in your own head, you risk getting sidetracked. If you aren’t in tune enough? You miss how your actions are impacting the world around you; strangers & loved ones alike.

About halfway into the flight, the Grimm showed up though there was something off about them. They weren’t mindless nor were they the restraint via experience kinda Grimm they’ve encountered. Grimm, especially newly spawn ones, were reckless and impulsive. Grimm that have aged hundreds of years show restraint and even become more effective in their fighting, and likely grew in size. So it was odd that a bunch of small fries Grimm were acting like ancient ones. The bullhead shook as the piolet tried to keep on course despite the struggles. Something caught peri’s attention in the water, a large shadow beneath the waves. Peri headed to the side door of the ship, her eyes hardened as she figured out two possibilities. “I know what’s causing this, but we can’t take it on as one group.” A large jolt to the ship almost sent them to the metal floor. Without a word, she slid the hatch door open enough to jump out before closing it. 

She heard Steel and the others call after her as she dove into the water. “ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!” she heard right before the water came at her. She held her breath knowing she was in the enemy’s territory now. She cleared her mind and focused. Soon, she saw it; a mutated mix of a horse Grimm and a leviathan. It had legs of a horse, the head of a dolphin, the torso of both, and the fins of a fish. It was huge, angry, and looked like it could swallow her in one bite. Using her semblance, she rocketed to the surface for some air, only to dive back down and use her newfound magic to create a spear. She rammed it into its eye only for it to let out a high-pitched roar that felt like a tsunami hit her full force. Thank the brothers her aura was able to protect her, grabbing hold of the fin, it took to the surface and shrieked. That drew the smaller Grimm closer to it. Now she knew what was going on; this one was calling the shots. It was trying to get her off of its back by any means possible. She was too small for it to deal with on its own but it didn’t have too. She sent blast after blast into its scaly skin, trying to keep it off the ship. 

Jade witnessed her friend pull one of the riskiest things she’d ever done. She had to help somehow. “Open the hatch. We have to get those small fries off her so she can deal with that… thing.” Her voice level and commanding. She helped to keep the ship hidden by recalling Ren’s semblance; masking emotions from the Grimm. She couldn’t do so for long but she knew her friends could manage with what little time she could offer. Tawny shot the smaller grim alongside Sapphire. Ruti used her wipes to slice off any Grimm wings within her reach. Onyx helped the piolet anyway he could, keeping the ship level. It wasn’t rocket science but the piolet was more than grateful for the help, giving helpful instructions to boot. Nickle utilized the break-apart function of his spear as best he could against the flying beasts. Tai focused on projecting his semblance outward to the Grimm via training punches and kicks. He might not be able to hit them but he can use the same concept as a mirror punch to direct his semblance in a pinch.

Finally, Peri was able to find the weakness in the behemoth and used her magic and semblance to send blade after blade into its eyes, torso, and neck in rapid succession, then exploded all of them in one go. The backlash of it sent her high into the air to which Ruti grabbed her with her wipes, pulling her to safety. The Grimm were gone now and the ship was fully intact despite a few grazes and burns. Everyone was accounted for and safe, if not worn out. Peri was unconscious from both exhaustion and shock. No one could blame her after that fiasco, so they let her rest. Sapphire passed out the buns and they enjoyed them in humble and comfortable silence; though Tai gave his to the piolet, food and flying don’t really mix for him. Steel blushed a tiny bit when jade rested her head against his shoulder. She was soon asleep so he said nothing and just kept watch over her. Onyx was given much of the same treatment as Nickle used his brother’s lap for a pillow. Sapphire kept an eye on Peri while Ruti and Tawny kept their eyes out for any straggler Grimm.


	29. Returning to Roots

To say that Tawny wasn’t too thrilled to be back was a bit of an understatement. Athens had changed for the better mostly but there were still heavy tensions between the now semi-elite and the average citizens. Hardly anyone was exactly ok with the class system being destroyed except for those who were once Mantle. The former heavy hitters in Atlas were having the hardest time adjusting to the hard work. Still, a good half of the mantle citizens were willing to break bread and work things out. That’s what lead to the renaming of the kingdom in the first place. A fresh start, a new heart, and a better understanding. 

The Schnees had buckled down and got to work almost immediately; Winter is currently running the academy, Whitely helping with charity, and Willow was running the schnee dust company as her father once did. No more shortcuts or exploiting things. All the dangerous & unethical choices her ex-husband had made were completely eradicated. It wasn’t going to change the past, she knew that much but it was as good as start as any. Then again she was partnered with both Kali and Ghira Belladonna & Pietro Polendina, Penny’s father. Both were very in tune with family and with the average citizens. She even advocated for the Faunus rights when the legal system was being rewritten. She was there for every boycott, every fundraiser, and every chance to aid the citizens. Both she and Whitley attended therapy to ease Weiss’s concerns. As for Weiss herself? She was still working as a huntress and helping protect the people where ever and whenever she could.

However, change like that isn’t overnight nor is it easy to maintain. Dusty Dawn, Yasmine’s mother, was a prominent political figure. Pewter Dawn, Yasmine’s father, was a composer for some of the best operas, musicals, plays, and ballets. It wasn’t exactly a secret that they supported how things used to be to the bitter end. So much so that when Yasmine Dawn told her parents she wanted to be a huntress? Both were thrilled. When they learned that a Faunus with a rather infamous mom would be enrolling? Yasmine was instructed to gain Tawny’s attention by any means necessary. Hence her mother pulling some strings to rig his results. The rest was pretty obvious; whenever Tawny was ridiculed? She’d console him. When he was going to give up? She’d talk him into staying. However when he started getting into gang violence? She had her own ways of keeping him in line. Tawny snapped to reality when he felt the ship descend to the docks. He had to face this sooner or later. 

Still, for all of what he did expect? What he didn’t expect was for there to be a man with scraggly-curled red hair and matching bushy beard to greet them. He looked like he walked off the cover of a medieval romance novel or out of a movie about dragons. Either way, the way he carried himself showed his experience yet still a love of life. Once the ship docked and the doors opened, Ruti bolted up to the man. It was obvious he was her father. “Oh Ruti, my sunshine. Will, you just stop growing?” he chuckled as he whisked her up into his arms. Before setting her back onto the ground, the two rubbed nosed together. “Oh Papa, I’m not gonna be your little girl forever.” she laughed before clearing her throat. “These are my teammates I wrote to you about.” before she continued, “there’s no need to explain. They’re exactly as you described dear. Though I am surprised to see you again, Sunny.” He said with a smirk. “Good to see you again too, Rusty but uh, mind if we head to your place to warm up?” Tai grinned sheepishly. Rusty led them to his homestead which was guarded by a knock pattern and a voice command. When the building wall slid open the two-floor home was revealed. It was modest, cozy, and spacious as well as connected to his shop. It wasn’t much but it worked for them. Sapphire trailed her fingers over the couch and chairs as she walked past. “I’m guessing you know why we’re here,” Sapphire grumbled as she looked away. “If you mean the bizarre lacking in Grimm? Then yes. Even with things as raw as they are here, not a single one had shown its ugly face.” Rusty scratched his head, his redden hair thinning out due to stress and age. 

His weapon, a bayonetted shot-gun he called “Angel” was mounted on the wall. Easy access for the battle-worn man on the off chance he’d need it. Still, the soft lighting and warm shades of brown, accented by rich reds made the home feel snug. A few pictures adorned the walls and the bookshelves were full of books and a few movies. The tv was in the corner of the living room. “Even so, people are happy about it. Though I can’t help wondering how the Schnees and Clover are handling it.” his voice thick with concern. It was roughly 20 years ago when Salem had struck. Ironwood had made the biggest mistake of his career which resulted in his death along with countless deaths that could've been prevented. Rusty himself was still in Titan Academy when that happened. So the artificial peace was something he found disturbing and he could only imagine what the two headmasters were going through. “Is it really so wrong to leave things as they are?” Sapphire said without realizing what she said. Her voice hollow as a certain defeated look took on her eyes. Everyone looked at her in silent shock. “You know we can’t do that,” Jade said calmly. “Why not? The citizens can finally live their lives without fear. Why destroy that happiness?” Sapphire snapped. It was like a transparent knife had cut her off from them, looking to Peri she continued. “You said it yourself, we have three years to fix this, maybe longer. I don’t get why you’re so dead set on bringing those monsters back at full force or risking talking to a pair of gods who are more like a pair of children.” Sapphire had a point. 

The people were happy but this was temporary and artificial happiness, even she had to see that. Nickle spoke up next, his tone firm and reasoning, “Sapphire, if we don’t nip this in the bud now, it’ll only get worse. Besides, Remnant needs the Grimm just as much as it needs humanity. It’s a delicate balance, without balance there’s no harmony. We’ve come too far to turn back or give up.” Sapphire turned away, looking out to the streets. The sun had set and the night sky was clear with countless stars dotting it. The northern lights swam across the sky in a sort of 3d ribbon. It was beautiful to look at sure but it didn’t take away the unpleasant scenery. They were in an arctic wasteland as far as she was concerned and the city didn’t change much; except for the clashing of gaudy sleek and metallic buildings contrast against dirty, fiery brick buildings. It was like someone trying to make the suburbs of Vale futuristic and failed abysmally. It just showed how much further Athens had to go. The air had a thick layer of smoke and grim to it, it was a wonder anyone could feel like they could breathe. Even so, it protected them from the Grimm and had plenty of dust to use. Though she had heard rumors about the mine that killed her parents; there was an unfamiliar kind deep in the heart of the mine. It was crimson red like when you donate a whole bag of blood. They decide to head to bed, hoping things will be better in the morning. Ruti wasn't going to badger Sapphire just yet, not till she was able to get her alone to talk. 

Tawny however couldn’t sleep at all and headed up to the rooftop to try and clear his mind. “Thought I’d find you up here,” Jade stated plainly as she handed him a warm drink. He took it as he looked out at the city, he needed to talk to someone. “Think he’d forgive me for going off on him?” Tawny asked dryly. He didn’t really need to say who. They both knew he was talking about Clover; his mentor, and practically his second father. “Well, if he’s anything like what you told me? I doubt he’s the kind to hold grudges over tiny things.” She said, resting a hand on his shoulder, noting the nervous drooping of his ears. She offered her hand to him “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”. He took her hand and together they made their way down the streets. Eventually, they came across Tawny’s old crew as they were getting into a scuffle with some of the huntsmen. Tawny immediately ducked between the nearest two buildings, not wanting them to be seen by either group. Turns out Clover was making the last of his rounds and he had Marrow with him. Jade noticed how those thugs looked no older than some of the third years back at Beacon. Soon the creeps were in custody, only for Marrow to finally look their way. “I know you two are there, so come out now and we can do this peacefully.” his voice serious but willing to negotiate. Both stepped out slowly making it clear they weren’t out for a fight. Clover smiled softly seeing the two, figures they’d make their way here. Tawny walks over, keeping an arm’s length between them now. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” he said scuffing an imaginary rock with his shoe. Clover felt his smile quirk in confusion. “You have nothing to apologize for. If anything? I should have called that match sooner. I’m glad you’re alright though.” His voice was full of care. “Think we could talk tomorrow? With the rest of the crew?” Jade piped up, bringing them both to reality. A simple look between them confirmed it as the two pairs parted ways for now. Tawny had picked up on the sound of heeled boots nearby but as soon as he heard them, they were gone. 

The next morning, Ruti and Sapphire woke with the sun and got started on some breakfast. “Sapphire... What’s really bothering you? I know you don’t want to be here but why?” Ruti asked calmly. As if being unable to avoid it any longer, Sapphire let her walls crumble. “I just don’t want to be here. It has too many raw memories. I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m here. Like if I stay too long, I’ll suffocate from the sounds of this place. Seeing families living here, hearing the laughter of children as they run to their parents, the smell of home-cooked meals? All of it just..” she stopped as she tried to find her footing. She felt the color drain from her face, the air felt like it was being squeezed out of her. She remembered the sound of her own crying when she learned the news. the cave-in missed her parents but a blizzard claimed their lives. She felt like she had to run, now. Her heart sped up to try and get oxygen to her brain but it was fruitless. “Pphire…sapphire…SAPPHIRE!” she finally heard. Ruti had called her back to reality, realizing she had dropped a mug of coffee. “Oh, s-sorry. He-here.” The dark brunette said shakily as she knelt down to gingerly pick up the shattered pieces. “Hey, hey. Shhh. Shhh. It’s ok, it’s ok.” Ruti soothed, careful to pull her away softly. “It’s ok, I’m here. I’m here. Take a deep breath.” She carefully instructed, helping her girlfriend calm her nerves. “And let it out slowly.” She exhaled with sapphire. “Just look at me, it’s gonna be ok.” Sapphire wanted to believe those words. To think that once this mission was over, she would be able to forget her past. That she would get over it like everyone else seemed to get over their issues and losses. Deep down she knew that it didn’t work that way; not unless you can bring back the dead and alter the past without changing the future. It was an impossible wish that would never happen but she couldn’t run from her demons forever. “Thanks for not making me go it alone Rudes.” She whispered as she let out a shivered breath. “I never did that before and I’m not starting now.” Ruti smiled softly as she helps clean up the small mess, then they got back to making their breakfast. After everyone was up and had their share, they headed to Spartan Academy. 

It was modest in comparison to Athens but that’s not a surprise, considering until recent years? The kingdom didn’t even HAVE a separate primary combat school. Unlike the other four kingdoms? Atlas used to function under what could be called an Umbrella mindset. There was no real distinction between the government, the schooling, the military, and the residential areas. Whenever people thought Atlas? They thought of all these things rolled into one egotistical kingdom. So nowadays? It’s a refreshing breath of air, especially considering that the earliest a person can get into a primary combat school is 14 so that they have time to think over if they really want to do this line of work. But Atlas was well known for how the military practically ran everything, and even pressuring their graduates to join the military as soon as they could. It was a very unsettling concept that they could do so to someone at such a young age. Now they don’t have to worry about that till they’re old enough and mature enough to actually commit to it. Spartan Academy was near the back of the kingdom, facing the open land between the urban and the mountains. Its brick walls gave a sung and warm atmosphere as opposed to the chilling metallic look of Athens. Tawny led them to the office where Clover was waiting, though he kept his eyes and ears peeled for Yazmin. Second floor of the school, the centermost room in the hallway, was circular. It had a fall theme to it; orange walls, red curtains, lime green paint that lined the windows, & medium brown for furniture. The windows had a light gold tint to them to help bring in extra light, though Tawny couldn’t help thinking about the last time he stepped foot in this room. Clover stood there, his brunette bangs slightly tamed by a small bit of gel. The rest was a sort of lightly buzzed style. Typical of military men and some women, though these days he kept it this way out of preference, practicality, and habit. His teal eyes were warm and welcoming, his smile was open and confident. He sported black-blue calf-high boots, brown fingerless gloves, and a green and silver pin on his chest; a horseshoe over a 4leaf clover. He wore dark blue pants, a dark red top with white hemming, a black-brown belt had his weapon of choice on its clip. Kingfisher, a collapsible fishing pole, was useful for grappling, tripping, and even wipe-like attacks. Tawny knew from personal experience that while Clover may look like a typical “solider boy” or “boy scout” he was no pushover. He had a heart that was often bigger than his body despite the place he grew up in. Of his former colleges, the ace-ops? He was easily the most approachable, only Marrow (a dog Faunus) could match that due to his honest expressions. A few swift steps after they entered, he wrapped Tawny in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” His voice laced with relief. Tawny stayed still for a brief moment before lightly hugging back, “Well more or less.” Tawny replied. 

Clover let go of the young huntsman then addressed the group as a whole, “There’s no need to explain why you’re here. Though, I should warn you guys something. The winter vault has been damaged when the two cities were united. As for the staff? Well… we don’t know what happened to it” his voice went quiet. Something strange happened the night Atlas and Mantle became one, the staff had vanished. It wasn’t removed from the vault. It just vanished, gone, evaporated. Salem wasn’t able to get a hold of it (thank the brothers) nor could anyone in Team Remnant. Everyone looked at each other pensively as they tried to figure out the best course of action. Finally, Sapphire spoke up, “Can you at least show us the vault? Maybe there’s something we’re not seeing.” Her tone tough, her face had a sort of no-nonsense look to it. She was determined to get this done and over with. The sooner they leave? The better. Clover bit his lip a bit as he thought that over. There was a reason why Spartan Academy was slightly different from the others. It was the only one that housed a relic’s vault in hopes of throwing anyone off. The relic of choice had extra measures to protect the entrance of the vault, the relic of knowledge was simple on purpose. And destruction? Well, that one had a double measure due to how volatile the environment and Grimm are in Vacuo. In the end, Clover agreed to show them the vault. He walked over to the bookshelf, moved a few out of the way, and then pulled one from its place. A lock clicked as the shelf slide apart revealing an elevator. One short ride later, he led down to a long metal platform with glowing cyan lines forming a rectangular pattern on its surface. He led them into the cold cavern that had a narrow walkway that widened into a proper platform at the end. It overlooked a pit that seemed to go on forever, & across from it was the winter maiden’s vault. Nestled carefully atop a pedestal, sat the tall, pale blue, crystalline structure with a small white platform containing the chamber door. There was no bridge or way to easily access it. Tawny felt a sort of pull to it though he couldn’t explain why. The air wasn’t what was cold to him though; it was the atmosphere of this place. It was dark with only artificial light to comfort such a place. It was a reminder of why tawny & sapphire left as soon as they could. In this part of the world? The only real warmth came from family and friends. All the technology, structure, and physical might in the world couldn’t offer that kind of comfort. This one place alone was enough, to sum up, the former kingdom in one word; Illusions. 

Nickle first found his voice, “Well that’s certainly one way to keep things out of reach. Make it literal.” Sapphire looked to the tiger Faunus and then to the vault. “Well guess that means we can leave now,” she said as she turned to go. “You’re not going to even try?” Tawny asked. Sapphire stopped and glanced at him. “Why should we? Not like opening it will do anything. Besides, we’d need the winter maiden to do that.” she retorted. Ruti looked at Sapphire with a mix of hurt and confusion. Ruti understood that she didn’t want to be here but she’s just making assumptions without even thinking. “That’s not necessarily true.” she mused. Sapphire was at her limit, she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to stay. It was selfish, yes, but she couldn’t help how she felt. Being here just reminded her more and more of what she wanted to forget. What she wanted to move on from. “I’m heading back to the office. I’m sorry but I can’t stay here.” Her voice becoming horse and flighty as she tried to keep her calm before heading back. Jade looked to her team, obvious confusion on her face. Eventually, the rest of them left till only Tawny and Clover stood there. It wasn’t the first time the two talked here alone, much less was it the first time this room was the stage for heated debate or personal turmoil. Tawny, finally having found the words to say. “So how’s Yazmin?” he asked dryly. There was no way of getting around it. Clover looked to the redhead, his eyes full of guilt. “She’s still on probation due to the stunt she pulled if that’s what you’re asking.” Tawny couldn’t help but let out a soft, singular, & bitter chuckle. “Somehow I wasn’t expecting that. I figured her mom would’ve pulled something to get her name cleared.” That had hurt Clover a bit. Then again, he couldn’t really blame him for that feeling. Like it or not nepotism was a very real problem in any society. “Sorry, I know you weren’t responsible for what happened. I just… I can’t believe I didn’t see the warning signs sooner.” Tawny admitted. 

It was a heavy topic that both of them were all too aware of; Tawny had been a victim of abuse at the hands of Yazmin. She was very good at playing the good girl to everyone else. Tawny however knew what she was really like. She was a manipulative, arrogant, two-faced, guilt-tripping hussy. Whenever the two disagreed on something? She always found a way to make him the bad guy. She’d ignore him, belittle him, and even lock him in their dorm room claiming he was sick or something. This eventually boiled over and led him to get into that gang in the first place. Whenever he got back though? She’d slap him, pull his hair, claw his face, roughly grip his wrist, throw a ceramic wind bell at him, or throw him into a wall. All while reminding him that his mother is dead & he won’t even honor her by showing gratitude for the blessings he was given. She’d tell him that he was lucky to make it to Spartan when no one else would take him. Then, when he was emotionally spent, she’d hold him close and tell him she loved him. That she only wants to help, to keep him close so he won’t be hurt. She’d tell him that she’d never let anyone harm him so long as he stayed with her. Finally, after three years of enduring it all, Tawny told Clover what was really going on and begged him for help. It’s why Tawny was absent for the graduation ceremony in his last year because Clover had gotten him an early flight to Vale. That last year at Spartan Academy was filled with therapy, counseling, and rearranging schedules so Tawny would spend as little time with his abusive ex as possible. It was at Vale he started to feel safe, where he let his walls down, where he found real love. “Tawny, you know you’re not responsible for what happened, right?” Clover asked. He simply nodded, blinking away a few tears. The two had a lot to talk about before heading to the office. Before they did, however, Tawny texted them letting them know what was going on. 

With that out of the way, the two sat down, their feet dangling over the edge of the platform. “Did you already know Yazmin was a maiden?” Tawny asked plainly. “I had my suspicions. It wasn’t till I got back that Ozpin confirmed it for me. Winter herself was pretty pissed when she found out. Though, I can’t blame her for that especially given her own history.” Clover admitted. Tawny wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Yeah, they were all in the loop on their respectful task though what Peri found out thanks to Jinn? He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Tawny ended up leaning against Clover’s arm, to which Clover looped said arm around him. The reassurance of that seemed to help Tawny. “I uh... I learned to make my shields into temporary springboards.” He nervously coughed. Clover simply ruffled his hair in response with a grin. “See, I told ya there was more going on than just shields!” he laughed. Tawny simply moved his hand away, dodging his cat ears. Tawny gave a small demonstration by making a flat surface the size of his palm and placed a dust crystal on it. “I’ve been practicing with Peri to make stepping stones. Though I haven’t exactly figured out how to make them stay put without being taxing on me yet.” As he caught the crystal when the surface fades. He smirks a little at his handy work though he did want to help his friends. He explained what his concern was, he asked hesitantly “Could you bring me up to speed on that case?” He knew it was wrong to ask this but he also knew that Sapphire wouldn’t say anything. He can’t help if he doesn’t know what’s wrong. “Sorry Tawn, you’re on your own. Even if I could access those files? I doubt she’d be too keen on you going behind her back.” Clover stated bluntly. Tawny slouched in frustration, then laying on his back with a heavy sigh. “It’s not like I can force her to talk about it. Even if we held an intervention? She’d be sent running.” Clover glanced at the boy and chuckled. “She’s like you in so many ways. Whenever I knew something was wrong but you didn’t want to talk about it? You’d always say it wasn’t my business or that you’ve got it under control. Only to later talk when you were ready but all the while struggling to keep a lid on that anger and hurt that you have every right to feel. You need to give her that same respect, time, and space that I gave you.” Tawny managed to get himself to his feet and then the two of them headed back, what they walked in on really made them stop and stare.


	30. Guilt, Fear, and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. One thing I want to make clear is that the qualifications of the maidens have been updated in my fic. While the first two are absolutes as they go hand in hand. This is to make sure the candidates are selected for the right reasons. The last one is conditional
> 
> One? You have to have the mindset of one of the original maidens. meaning that if you had to choose someone else or yourself? It’s instinct to choose the other person. It’s no longer limited to gender. The emotional connection is still going to be there but it can be overridden.
> 
> Two? The person has to know about the relics or the existence of the vaults. No, it doesn’t matter if the person stumbled upon the vault by accident. As that will lead to someone eventually asking questions based on curiosity or paranoia. (Haven Academy’s hidden entrance, or a pathway concealed by bookshelf)
> 
> Three? The age is typically from 14 to elderly. This allows for the diversity and honors the original intent of no one person can hold onto those powers forever unless they have the rare exception that they’ve been given a certain blessing from either the brothers or from Ozma's soul. (Aka Ozpin, Oscar, and debatably Peri.)

That night however a siren sounded in the heart of Athens, a few rather large Sabyrs were tearing the place up. Naturally, people immediately went inside their homes and any form of shelter though that didn’t seem to matter as the feline Grimm were gunning for really anything they could get a hold of. Without really needing to talk, the group took on the beasts. Sapphire fired shot after shot at these things, only to switch her pistols to their swords mode and promptly slashes and stabs one of em and helped Ruti take out one that was heading straight for her. Jade let one those things get close to them before activating the gravity and wind dust in her shield to send it flying into one that Peri was fighting. Peri in turn speeds up the two Grimm's momentum so when they hit the ground? They disintegrate on impact. Steel fired arrow after arrow at them which caused the remaining Grimm to explode. As the rest of the group finally get back to the Rhinestone’s home, Jade noticed a hooded figure running for it. “I’ll meet you guys there. I’m gonna check this out,” she called over her shoulder. She followed the person down different alleys, noting they headed for the roofs via fire escapes or something. Jade recalled her mother’s semblance to turn into a stream of petals, catch up to them, landing on the roof, and tosses her shield like a discus to bean them in the back and knock them over. She strolled over and confidently stated, “Looks like I got you.” the individual stood back up but didn’t run this time, removing their hood, revealing Yazmin. She leg swept Jade and then slammed her elbow into Jade’s stomach sending her into the roof, slams her boot into her stomach to pin her down, and points her weapon to Jade’s face. In a cold and calculating voice, “Actually Jade, I’ve got you but at least we can finally talk without interruptions.” 

Jade was left without words due to how much pain she was in and how she was struggling to breathe. It made worse when Yazmin stepped on her stomach with heeled boots. “Now then Jade, you of all people should know better than to walk into a trap,” she smirked as her eyes donned the flame-like wings in the same light Mediterranean blue as her aura. “What do you want?” Jade coughed as she tried to get out from under Yazmin’s boot. “Simple, I want your help with something. I know how you’re close to tawny.” She really didn’t need to finish. “Yeah, like hell I will.” Jade spat. “I don’t think you understand; I’m not asking for your help. Do it or I’ll expose you for the freak you really are.” She snarled in a low voice. “You don’t know anything about me!” she managed to say while pushing Yazmin off her and getting to her feet. “Actually Jade? I know quite a bit about you. I know why you keep people at a distance. I know you’re secret and I must say… I’m impressed.” Yazmin’s voice sounded… well like how sirens or temptresses in old folk tales; seductive, confident, and calm. Jade ran towards her ready to slug her in the face but Yazmin simply grabbed her wrist, kicked her down, and used her full weight to pin her again. “You’re making this much more difficult than it needs to be. Maybe you need a little... Persuasion.” Her voice was cold as the air but Jade felt a sudden siring pain in her skin and smelled a bit of hair burning. Yazmin had used some fire to burn the skin on her arm. Finally, her aura crackled under the heat and stress, it wouldn’t take much more to break the soul-shield. Jade wanted to scream but her voice wouldn’t cooperate. So summoning the last of her strength Jade slammed the back of her head straight into Yazmin’s nose, grabbed her shield, and used the paraglide function to jump. After she landed, she managed to stagger back only to pass out halfway there. Lucky for her? Marrow found her and brought her to the academy so she could rest. 

When Jade woke up, she saw she was in a hospital bed. The soft light and crisp white walls irritated her eyes as it was a sudden sensory shift. Her head felt like it was hit with a sledgehammer, she looked to her wrists and found they were bandaged. She looked around and saw Marrow asleep in a chair. She saw her scroll on the nightstand and her weapon was leaning against it. She took hold of it and looked at her aura levels, she sighed in frustration. It would be enough to stop the throbbing headache and ease the pain in her wrists but that was it. She quickly activated it and tried to speed up the healing but it did leave her a little drained. She sighed softly and immediately stopped when Marrow shifted in his sleep, most likely waking up. Thankfully it faded before his eyes opened, he looked to her with a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She said as she giggled a bit. Marrow is a kind man who’s in his mid-30s or so and his eyes were light blue. Those eyes of his are warm and kind. Though more times than not? They give him away, well that and his tail as it oftentimes wags when he’s happy, tucks in when he’s sad, or bristles when startled. Regardless, he’s a good man and easy on the eyes. He had black-green hair that was short and scraggly, his dark skin was clear of any scars, blemishes, or facial hair. She remembered how Jaune talked about Marrow as a sort of kindred spirit and how Tawny would tell her about the numerous sparring shenanigans they got into. He used to be with the ace-ops only to leave to side with the people when Salem attacked Atlas and Ironwood basically threw Remnant under the bus to save a single city. 

He was about to say something when Tai came in and hugged her, “Thank the brothers you’re alright.” Jade mentally scolded herself for worrying him again. Marrow cleared his throat to add his two cents, “While I can see why you were worried? She actually held up pretty well by the time I found her. But in all fairness? Jade, ya done goofed. Next time call in back up before engaging a target.” Tai gave him a sort of cross look. He was right to be worried but at the same time? It could have been a lot worse but instead of arguing, he let it be. “I’m just glad you’re alright.” He said before letting go of her. After she got checked out and discharged, she immediately called Tawny and Steel on her scroll only to get a “no longer in service” recording on the other end. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach and really hoped she was wrong. “Hey, Grampa Tai? Do you know where Tawny and Steel are?” she asked. Noting the look of worry on her face, he stated simply “Last I saw of them they were heading to the Spartan Academy. Is something wrong?” That caused the color to drain from her face as she immediately called her team in a group next. She was relieved to learn that they were ok, let them know about the sudden disconnect, and clued them in on Yazmin. 

Sapphire found her voice first “Jade, I’m sure Tawny is fine. And knowing Steel? He wouldn’t just let his brother go it alone.” That was true though it hardly helped to make her forget the last time Tawny was heavily attacked to the point of needing medical care? Steel was overwhelmed by the effects of it. “Guys, that’s not the only issue here. I don’t think these Grimm attacks we ran into are random. I think the night kere’s are causing it to try and trip us up.” her voice full of concern and mild frustration. “I don’t think Yazmin’s shift in attitude is a coincidence either.” She reasoned and given what they’ve seen so far? It was a 50/50 chance of being true – Yazmin had agreed to the night-kere’s tempting offers. It needs to feed off of the turmoil or negative issues in a person. She really hoped that she was wrong and this was just a huge misunderstanding like the other times. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they could manipulate the Grimm as a sort of stand-in on Salem’s behalf. Jade took a bit of a guess as to where she could find Tawny and by extension hopefully find a clue to finding Steel. Nickle and Onyx had only confirmed that they hadn’t seen the two since last night. Jade felt her as if the world was screeching to a halt she had only two jobs on this task; keep her friends safe & find an alternative way to contact the gods. Immediately those nasty thoughts she had a lid on started crawling back as she checked every place she could think of, the vault being dead last. “Useless… you couldn’t protect them. it’s all your fault. You ruin everything you touch. Some daughter of Oscar and Ruby Rosepine. You’re not wanted or needed. Fake. Wrong. Whatever happens to them is your fault.” 

She eventually found Steel in the outskirts of the city but that wasn’t all, he was facing off against Yazmin. No, not Yazmin. Jade noticed a small wisp of black-blue radiating off the doppelganger’s hair. She held out her hand though he refused to take it. Jade ran up to Steel and quickly hugged him. “Oh thank the gods I found you.” she cried before letting go and taking out her sword. “Back off. We know you’re messing with people to summon you the last of you,” she stated firmly. The creature laughed an airy, sinister laugh. “That’s rich, coming from you. Deep inside you know what you’re meant to become. So how about this? I’ll recall all my siblings and leave your friends alone. However, in exchange? You become the vessel for when the four of us become Nemesis.” Her eyes seem to pierce right into Jade’s soul. She remembered how her uncle Qrow would tell her that her aura color isn’t what defines her. How Aunt Blake would tell her that she understood that feeling of being outcasted for something she couldn’t help. But then she’d remember how Jaune can’t look at her when it comes to Pyrrah. The monster who had killed Pyrrah, Summer, and so many others. Was she really different from that woman? And what about Mikie? He ended up dead because she didn’t try to stop him. His blood was on her hands. 

That’s when she remembered when she first met Professor Ozpin. Her family had asked him about how rare her situation is. When he saw her aura color? He didn’t think she was a monster playing pretend or an abomination. In fact, he told her that while she may have the same color as the Grimm? Her heart is what kept her from being consumed by self-hatred. She had friends and family who love her and who she loves dearly. That alone is what made her different from those who had this trait before her. He would be more than proud to see her become a huntress because she has a gift and unlimited potential. She had almost forgotten that while Mikie was the first peer who saw the truth? Ozpin didn’t have any biases or obligations to say that without meaning it. He was the first adult who had no connection to her to see and still think she wasn’t how she saw herself. Steeling her resolve she retorted in a cold voice, “No. I will NEVER give in to you. So just go.” The creature snarled before turning into a void that summoned a manticore Grimm. It was a mix between the head, torso, & legs of a lion with wings and the tail of a scorpion. Their bodies have thick black fur and feathers, with white bone-like spines on their bodies, including a large, white, crown-like mane of bone with bull-like horns on its head. It roared and lunged at them trying to gore them with its horns, it swiped at them. 

Jade lifted her shield up and activated the gravity dust in it to push the beast back only to get a fireball straight to the shield. Steel fired some arrows at the thing, aiming straight for the eyes and nose. He got one of the eyes which served to piss it off but it also gave them some time to get into position. Steel cupped his hands, got to one knee. Jade placed her foot into his hands, he swiftly launched her into the air using all his strength to do so. She then corkscrew-dove straight for its back and used some burn dust in her sword to burn a hole straight through the middle. It roared in agony before disintegrating. She landed hard on the ground but used a tuck an roll to right herself. Her sword helping her to lift her onto her knees. Steel ran over to her and helped her up, her aura healing any damage she took. now they had to find Tawny. If this thing was using Yazmin? Then he was in huge danger.


	31. Warnings & Welcomed Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! FLASHBACKS/MEMORIES OF ABUSE IN THIS ONE. EITHER PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR LEAVE!

Peri and Jade weren’t the only ones who were getting visitors who could only been seen or heard when they want to be. This whole journey, Tawny and Steel had been seeing a sunset-colored sparrow. It looked like it trailed flames behind it as it flew around. Steel saw it when he was alone or was trying to help his friends. Sometimes it would rest on Tai’s shoulder, sometimes it would nuzzle up against Jade’s cheek, and it would even perch on Tawny’s head. But whenever Tawny saw it? It always stayed just out of reach of him & was always accompanied by a woman’s harmonizing. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but they both knew the other saw it. It was almost impossible to ignore it at the vault because both saw it flittering around the vault door and then to Tawny. It seemed to trying to tell him something urgent. 

That night, however, Tawny was visiting a familiar part of town. It was an old warehouse that was converted into a sort of music hotspot. It didn’t look like much on the outside but inside? It looked like a make-shift dance club. Even so, he was here to relax and clear his mind to the sound of various music styles colliding in beautiful but lively harmony. This was his solace in this kingdom. A place he could unwind without fear. He always brought his own water because he wasn’t taking any chances. He heard a familiar song playing; Master of the Tides. It was something he knew the guitar version of but Peri… gods she could dance while playing this song on her baby, Orchestra Encore. He loved the way she’d get lost in the music and moved so effortlessly both in battle and just for fun. Then he’d remember that she’s someone he could never have. Not with his track record, but gods he wanted to tell her. He wanted to be worthy of her because he knew she was far from a princess. And that’s what he really loved; she looked like a princess who gets all she’s ever wanted but in truth? She had to earn that. Just like him… she wasn’t bitter about hard work either.

But he’d remember the cold whispers of his ex. “People who are too perfect. How could someone like that love someone like you? That’s why I’m here love. I love you for all your faults. I won’t ever leave. So all I ask is you do the same.” She’d coo in a sort of loving voice. At first, he thought her words were just a case of dedication. Then things like constantly checking his grades, his mail, his calls, and his classes? It started to scare him. Then it happened: he snapped at her telling her that he was going to leave for beacon at graduation. She laughed… like it was a joke. She smiled cruelly at his words then it suddenly became harsh, grabbing his wrists, slamming him against a wall. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE?! AFTER ALL, YOU’RE MOTHER SACRIFICED TO HELP MOTIVATE YOU?! OH, I KNOW ALL ABOUT HER AND YOU’RE FAMILY! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU’RE EVEN HERE!” she screamed at him. He shoved her away telling her to shut up. Then in a voice colder than death, her eyes hollow as she looked back at him. “You won’t even mourn her? Her son won’t honor what she gave up so he could have a good life. How can you be so cruel? Maybe I should do what your father didn’t.” and then things came to a head, she grabbed his arm, dragged him to the training area, and threw him in. If anyone saw it? They didn’t care or didn’t want to get involved. Then she wailed on him. She didn’t even bring his weapon or give him a chance to grab it. She grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. She screamed several slurs while she beat him relentlessly. 

Finally he begged her to stop, promising he’d stay if she stopped. That cooled her fire and she helped him up, gently holding him close. “Oh Tawny, I know that deep down you’re a good boy. But when you misbehave? I have to discipline. If you do that again? I’ll have to repeat it. And I don’t want to hurt you more than I have too. Because I love you,” she said so lovingly but in a way that showed she had collared him, if only metaphorically. He couldn’t remember much of the time between then, the gang life, and Clover…what he does remember is what had been allowed by his subconscious. He remembered when he reunited with his family and wept openly because he was free, finally free from Yazmin. He still remembered to looks on their faces when he hugged them but he just said that he just missed them so much. Which was true… He did miss them. He knew Steel must’ve been pulling his hair out based on how it looked. If he knew? He didn’t’ ask until Tawny was ready. At first, Peri reminded him of Yasmine and thus he avoided her. It wasn’t till he was faced with a choice in the initiation… be assigned her as his teammate? Or be on the team as his brother and cousins. He chose his family without a second thought. He didn’t know her and she didn’t know him. As time went on? He did let her in. He wanted to get to know her. She didn’t push or try to pry stuff. No, she listened. That’s all she did. 

He eventually learned her love of music and it quickly became their language. She never was one for words with who she had a deep bond. Something he cared for. Music bridged them and so did other things like jokes and movies. But that dance… the night he danced with her? He saw just how much of a gap there really was. She was the daughter of Glynda Goodwitch and his mom was a mercenary’s daughter, there’s no way he’d be good enough. His thoughts were interrupted by a new song in the air. He noticed the music sounded like a “getting out, getting even” song only to shift to a melancholy tune in the end. A final deep note signaled the end but also covered a voice who said “Boo!” his blood ran cold recognizing it... A sweet, young, honey-thick, cold, and decidedly female voice. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned to face who it was. He was praying it to be the night-kere and not who he dreaded. Who he still feared. When his eyes opened? He felt the world freeze. Yazmin was there, dangerously close to him. She took his face in her hands roughly and pulled him close. “I thought I made it clear… disobey me and bad things happen.” Her voice chilling. Tawny knew the only people here were the DJ who did drink service as well. He was the only Faunus in the room and either the DJ didn’t see or worse, he didn’t care. Tawny felt Yasmin’s nails digging deep into his skin, enough to cause him small bleeding scratches. “Call them and I’ll make sure you never walk again.” Her eyes glowed making it clear she wasn’t bluffing. 

Tawny bit his cheek to silence the impulse to scream or fight back. He had to be smart. When she was satisfied with his lack of response, she let go but not without leaving burned swipe marks on both sides of his face. A reminder of her warning. Once he was sure she left? He curses loudly before losing his food on the floor, then took out a small combat mirror in his pocket. Despite what people might say about it? He had to check the damage. Ok, nothing using his aura couldn’t fix. He knew he’d run into her sooner or later but he thanked the gods she didn’t go for his ears. Before she’d threaten to shave the top of his head and cut them off right where they met the scalp. To take away his only real concrete reminder that he deserved better and that his mother loved him. That he didn’t have anything to do with her death. He hated people touching his ears without his ok. It was something that he considered to be a violation of his basic consent. He left after helping clean up and stumbled back, running into Jade and Steel. He came up with an excuse, claiming that he only took a sip before realizing his drink got spiked. So his aura was able to combat it. That was a lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell them, not now anyway. For now? He was safe and it was what mattered. When they got back, they hashed out a few ideas on what the next move should be and they agreed that Tawny and Peri should try the vault. If what Jinn said is true then it could explain why Tawny felt a strong pull to it. It was a long shot but what other options had they? Peri took his hand softly. “I’ll make sure no one jumps us. Besides, Clover will be there too so we’re not going in completely blindfolded.” Her face soft, trying to reassure him. Tawny simply sighed before agreeing that was probably the best move. The night-keres aren’t the real task at hand, so there’s no need to waste energy on them. 

Before heading to bed, Peri finally got some time alone with him. She took him up to the rooftops to look at the stars. “Tawny.. I uh.. I was wondering. Do you… do you have someone special in your life?” her face burning as she tried to find the words. She remembered what her dad told her when she finally wanted to start dating. Just be honest with them. You can’t get it wrong if it’s the truth. If it’s meant to be? Then it will be. She felt an awkward silence build a wall between them or a door slamming in her face. But funny enough? Tawny didn’t leave her hanging. “Not right now I don’t” though his voice was dry, like there was more going on. “Why, do you?” he added. She felt her face flush brightly. “No! I uh.. I mean no. I don’t.” she didn’t mean to shout but nerves got the best of her. Finally at the end of her rope, she took out her violin, stood up, took a few steps away, and played for him. Pouring her heart out onto the strings, her wings gently unfurling, tears feel as she let her music convey how she felt for him. After a bit, she stopped and saw his face wet with tears. Immediately she thought she did something wrong but then she noticed he was smiling both in lips and eyes. He stood up and strode over, held her close, and kissed her in one fluid moment. Despite still holding her instrument, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. A single tear fell from her eyes as her heart fluttered wildly. She could feel Tawny’s heart hammering in his chest just by simple touch. Finally they parted lips and smiled at each other with a dreamy love longing look. There were no need for words; they knew what each other had just said: “I love you.” They head back inside to get some sleep, knowing they’d be in their dreams tonight.

The next day at 10 am, they went to the vault with Clover. Tai, Jade, and Steel would keep an eye out for Yazmin and the night kere. Tawny had clued them in on her being a maiden and it only seemed to solidify some of their suspicions but not completely. As for Ruti, Sapphire, Nickle, and Onyx? They made sure to keep their communication channels open should things get hairy. Soon Tawny was standing before the vault and saw the little sparrow flit around and too the doors. He took a deep breath and used some of his aura to make those same platforms via shield. Peri helped to slow the fading process as he made a stairway to the vault. He pictured the diamond that made up the signals that Onyx drew back at beacon. Once he was there, Peri jumped up there just before they faded away. The door looked more like a computer chip or something. The bird rested on his shoulder and nuzzled his face. Peri lifted her hand to the door, her palm open, tawny did the same but nothing happened. Then peri backed off only for it to glow brightly. The door crumbled away like false brick walls to reveal a passage way. Peri nodded to him as he went in. “I’ll be waiting here.” She whispered warmly as he walked into the vault. 

She turned when she felt an ice shard speed past her along with the sound of someone getting badly burnt. She turned and saw Yazmin there but what bothered her was how she was able to get past her friends. She saw that she had hit Clover point blank in the stomach with a fireball. Peri immediately called in back up but till they got there she’d have to go toe to toe with this chick. Fortunately, she got the hang of her wings. Between her and Clover, Yazmin was gonna have a hell of a time. While they fought Yazmin kept getting more and more hostile towards Peri. “You bitch! I was in his heart first! You think you can just replace me?! Well I won’t let you! I’ll kill you! And you!” she looked at Clover. “I’ll make sure you’re reduced to ashes!” she yelled. While Peri was impressed by how far this girl had fallen she wondered why the powers had gone to her. If she’s so selfish then-. Clover managed to stay in this fight for a good chunk, even when his aura broke. Peri used a mix of her semblance to slow Yazmin down but she hadn’t had time to learn how to use her magic and semblance simultaneously. That was still a work in progress but even so, she didn’t abandon her training or her weapon. 

“Might wanna cover your ears for this one.” She said over her should as she blocked an ice spear heading for Clover who had specialized earplugs in for such the situation. Without a second thought, she blasted the sourest, off key, high-pitched notes she could form her violin. Harnessing the air around them, she created a wind vortex in the area to send the sound blasts at Yazmin. She was thrown back by the force but not enough to consider her down for the count. That created an opening for Clover to use kingfisher to grapple Yazmin’s legs. Then Peri switched to bow an arrow mode and shot a burn dust arrow at the ground to knock the crazy chick out. “Finally…” she panted realizing how rundown she felt. Steel was the first to show up and immediately used a move he was hoping he’d never had too. He found three pressure point that if struck correctly? It would keep her alive, conscious, and immobilized. “It won’t last long like this, but it’s enough to move her to a restraining device.” His voice sorrowfully. It didn’t take long to figure out why this kingdom brought back so many memories for Tawny and almost all bad. Thankfully, they had a specialized device that was made to resemble a sphere of sorts. Then using acupuncture needles, they would be able to keep a rouge maiden from causing too much trouble. At least till they learned their lesson. And speaking of lessons? Tawny was learning one long overdue.


	32. Price of Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawny & peri: or are you someone out there, whos a little bit like me..  
> who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm to be?
> 
> Peri: are you out there? do you know me?  
> Tawny: can you teach me? can you show me?  
> Tawny: Where are you going? don't leave me alone!  
> Peri: how do I follow you.... into the unknown?!
> 
> Tawny: I have always been a fortress  
> holding secrets deep inside  
> you have secrets too. but you don't have to hide~
> 
> I've never felt so certain  
> all my life I've been torn  
> but I'm here for a reason!  
> could it be the reason I was born?!~
> 
> I've always been so different  
> they would see me and compare  
> is this the day? are you the way?  
> do I get to dream as I dare?
> 
> come to me now, open your heart  
> don't keep me away, don't drift apart  
> oh come to me now, open your heart  
> don't keep me away, don't drift apart!
> 
> Cherry Prisim (tawny's mom): come my darling homeward bound  
> Tawny: I AM FOUND! 
> 
> both: show yourself! step into your power  
> grow yourself into something you
> 
> Cherry: You are the one you've been looking for!  
> Tawny: all of my liiiiife!

Tawny stepped into a room that was dark as the night sky without stars or a moon. In the center of the room he spotted a fake golden ornamented staff with a blue spearhead-shaped crystal on top. He saw that familiar red swallow fluttering around it and a large snake-like beast appear. Only it wasn’t a grimm or the dragon form of the god of light, aka? Luman. No, it was a sort of large snake with a mane made of feathers. The creature spoke in a sort of growl. “I am Cielo, being of creation. What can I do for you?” 

Tawny didn’t miss the look in Cielo’s red-gold eyes; he was tired of making things and providing endless energy. It had to come from somewhere yet no one ever thanked him or asked him what he wanted. “I think the better question is, ‘what can I do for you’”. Tawny made sure to emphasize that he wanted to help. That for once in this entity’s existence? His feelings were taken into account. This sparked a shift in the creature. He slowly uncoiled himself and lowered his head to see tawny a bit better. 

Much like Jinn, Cielo was… for lack of a better word, massive. His feathers were teal, green, yellow, and red. All colors that are commonly thought of when it comes to creation. His tail was like a feathery war fan in the colors of white at the heart, yellow outside it, orange just outside the yellow, and red on the edges. 

“You… You don’t want anything in return?” Cielo quirked. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing this right. Tawny shook his head with a smile. “All I want is to help, in any way I can.” He replied. Cielo thought and finally came to a decision, “I’d like to see what a banner under unity would look like in your eyes. Only condition is that you can only use what given…uh...” he stammered trying to find the right word. 

Luckily Tawny had an idea of what he means. “I think you mean ‘semblance’.” he chuckles rubbing the back of his head. Cielo nodded, “yes, that. If you can do that for me? Then I will return the favor by making it real. I want to see how far humanity really has come in your eyes.” Tawny swallowed hard trying to think of the perfect image but eventually figures it out. “Mind if I use some dust to give it color?” he asked to be sure. The ancient being simply nodded in approval of the request. From there? Tawny let his imagination run wild. 

He placed a few white and light tan shards to make a sort of canvas. Then he uses the small powdered dust to form a fitting shape; first a circle made of 5 sections. He makes sure to make the silhouettes of the kingdoms symbols. First up? Athens; he uses white dust to make the simple spear that makes up Athens’ symbol, though it looked like it pierced both the world and a larger gear meant to protect the world. 

Tawny felt his heart tremble realizing what it could mean, he swallows hard to keep his tears at bay while he works. He felt that red sparrow on his shoulder use it’s wing to brush away any stray tears. Next up is Vale & he used green dust to showcase that part. That one was easy to make because it was a pair of axes with the blades at the top, facing away from each other, handles crossed, and at the base was a laurel wreath, a type of crown.

Third one up to bat, Vacuo. It was arguably the worst place to live and not just because it’s a barren desert wasteland. It also had massive sandstorms, sinkholes, nasty grimm that don’t need to breath or eat or drink so they can survive under the dust easy. Shelter and resources were scarce as naturally grown plants. So it’s appropriate that the relic of destruction, and guarded by the summer maiden, was housed there. He used orange dust to make the three swords. The one in the center was the biggest and had a full handle. The two that stood on either side looked like smaller cutlass swords with ornamented handles. It was like the middle sword could be broken in half to make the two. It was actually pretty fitting considering how creation and destruction are two sides of the same coin.

Finally, he worked on the symbol of his home; for that, he chose a light blue dust to make the ornamented lamp of Mistral. In the very center of it, he used a combo of gold dust and purple dust to make a yin-yang, only instead of dots? He used two four pointed stars. Then, using his semblance, Aura Projection, he was able to make the five pieces into a set of stained glass symbols. 

He selected the parts he needed to make the Vytal symbol but with the yin-yang showing that it was no longer about humanity being divided by Faunus vs human or kingdom vs kingdom. Rather? They are one race, one humanity, all bound by the gods of Luman’s life-giving light and Umbran’s shadow of death. Slowly the pieces fell into place and shown in the perfect blend of the brothers colors in between the colored sections showing the kingdoms. It truly was beautiful and held so much meaning as it floated there. It was held by love, aura, dust, and hope; everything that kept Remnant together and thriving.

Cielo sniffled seeing how much hard work, passion, & love went into it. It really was nothing to sneeze at and with a soft breath of wind, it was turned into a banner. An new symbol of unity, of hope. “It’s wonderful.” He said before softly returning it to Tawny. “And so, I’ll grant you this.” he said with a nod to the sparrow. It was engulfed in the small embers it left behind it. Soon, the small mound turned into a full grown woman.. With red butterfly wings. She wasn’t really there yet she was, his mom. 

“Tawny. I’m so proud of you.” her voice exactly as he remembered; sweet like honey, deep like a river, warm like a summer breeze. She walked up to him, a gentle hand cupping his face, then pulls him close in a hug. He hugged back, knowing this will be the last time he can. He never got to before she left, so now he can if only for the last time. “I’m sorry I didn’t say this to you before you left. ‘Have a good day mom.’ I’ll miss you.” he croaked as he cried in her arms. 

She patted his back, shushing him softly before backing off. “Promise me you won’t forget your dad, ok? He needs you two so much. I know you’ll take care of steel.” she said with a sad smile. He nodded quickly and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I love you mom.” He said. Just as she faded into flame-like feathers, she said “I love you too, my starlight. But I’m never far from your heart.” Then like that? She was gone. He thanked Cielo before leaving and remaking the platforms back to reality. He fell to his knees and into Peri’s arms. “Hey, easy Tawny. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” her voice full of love as she helps him to his feet. Clover looked ready to just carry the kid on his back but he knew Tawny would have to be unconscious for that to happen. He instead stayed close should that happen but stated calmly and softly, “You did good, Tawny.” And thus the three head back up and to the private quarters where the others were waiting. No one argued when Tawny said he just wanted to sleep and just let him be as he rested in the spare bedroom off of Clover’s. It was modest, warm toned, though it did lack anything really personal, save for a picture of his parents. 


	33. Checking in & Hashing it out

That night as they all rested, Jade had another nightmare… or maybe it was a memory. She wasn’t sure which it was but she did see it clearly. She saw an exhausted Ironwood looming over her. She heard him say the difference between a name and title, but then in a split second, she felt a searing pain in her chest. What stuck in her head was the look on his face… it was so empty and remorseless. His eyes were cold and seemed devoid of a soul. 

It was probably the most chilling thing she’s ever seen. She never wanted to have that look on her face… she’d only seen it 4 others but the first to come to mind; Salem. Only with her? That light that showed that she’s still alive? It flickered in and out depending on how mad she was. She knew Salem, at the time, was alive but most times? She looked like she had no soul. So to see a living person with a normal lifespan with that look just made her stomach churn. 

She snapped her eyes open realizing the stress had gotten to her. She bolted to the nearest sink, the contents of her stomach spilling out. Her legs felt like jelly, her throat burned, and her head spun as she turned on some water to rinse both her mouth and the sink basin out. It felt so real.. The frigid air, the sting of the white-hot metal bullet hitting her skin, the dull pain of a bruise that she knew wouldn’t be there. She racked her brain to figure out why that image came up but then she remembered what was said in the dream; “Then you’re as dangerous as she is James.” She noticed it wasn’t her voice that was saying it. It was her dad. When he was… it was a memory of this city when her dad unlocked the remainder of Ozma’s magic and memories. When he was at his absolute lowest and had to claw his way back up on his own. 

What she didn’t understand is how she was able to access that memory. He never told her about it and as far as she could tell? She didn’t have magic. Sure she had wings but she was sure that was just her aura manifesting as a subconscious desire to run from something. She never thought to ask if magic as hereditary or if it was just something of a cosmic fluke. She needed to find answers but first? She wanted to check on her aunt. She looked at the clock on her scroll and saw it was 12:30 am… she sighed heavily and gave it the shot in the dark approach. 

She dialed up Weiss’s scroll number and she waited. She was actually surprised to hear her pick up. “Hey, Jade. What’s up?” her voice was chipper despite being tired. Though she had to admit, she wondered about something. “I was just calling to check-in. I heard I might be getting a cousin. Didn’t get to ask who the parents are. I was hoping you could help me figure that out.” she giggled. Weiss chuckled in a sort of knowing way. “You’re talking to the mother-to-be. Neptune and I found out a few months ago. Though I figure that wasn’t the only reason you called. What’s wrong?” she asked softly. 

Jade sighed and told her about her dream and what happened. She wasn’t sure why but spilling her guts to either Weiss or Blake was always so much easier than to her grandfather or her parents. Weiss sat in silence thinking it over. “Well, I can’t say for sure but if I had to guess? I think you may have gotten a sliver of magic from both your parents. I mean Ruby has her silver eyes, Oscar has a large chunk of Ozma’s original magic before it was divided into the maidens. So I wouldn’t be surprised if you did inherit some of it.” her tone calm and warm. 

She didn’t have the specifics on it but it wasn’t too farfetched. Jade bit her lip at the reasoning, it was starting to worry her a bit but she figured she kept her aunt awake long enough. “Ok… thanks, Weiss. I love you.” she said, faking a smile as they said goodbye then hung up. She went back to bed and slept like a log, her mind too tired to make anything new surface. 

The next morning, Jade woke up to a gray sky and a crisp cold. She was the first up so she decided to make something for them to eat. She made some flapjacks for them and while she cooked, she thought about all that’s happened on this trip. She had learned so many new things about her friends yet she still feels like they’re missing something important. Hearing the sizzle-pop of the batter that signaled a cue, she flipped it and waited a minute or two before plating it. 

A soft set of footsteps and a familiar scent of sunflowers drew her from her thoughts. “Morning Gramps.” She greeted cheerfully. Tai walked over and hugged her before helping set the plates for food. “Morning Jade.” he mused. They were soon joined by rusty, who gave them a hearty chuckled hello. “Sorry you had to get up early for this.” his tone embarrassed as he walked over. Jade shook her head with a smile, “no need. It’s the least I could do. You’re letting us stay in your home so I figured a hot breakfast was in order.” She chirped with laughter. Ruti and the others soon woke up to the warm smell and after thanks where had, they chowed down. Though Sapphire didn’t really eat much, she really just picked at her share. 

Eventually, she finished her food before scraping the dish and washing it. Then she left to go for a walk through the streets. She heard the wind’s whisper as it whistled through the area. In the wind, she heard her mom and dad’s voices. Their laughter, their soft singing, and the times they’d hold her close. She found herself near the defense wall on the west side. It was covered in soot and broken metal but she didn’t mind. The brick walls of the buildings, she heard children laughing. Looking up at the building’s sign; “Anya’s Orphanage & Shelter”. 

She remembered how she grew up here, at least till for the first 4 years that they could keep in house. She never liked it inside; too crowded and noisy. She saw an old woman with bony hands walked out. She sounded like an old hag and was dressed in a pale plum dress with a faded magenta apron. Her grey hair tied tight in a bun but her bangs were like a mini mop, floofy and full. She had a mole near her jawline and most of her teeth though one in the bottom front stuck out. her eyes were gold orange and had a fire to them. 

She was pretty short, about 4 ft tall, from how she walked you could tell she was strict but it came from a place of love… if she liked you. This woman was Mrs. Mahcar and she ran the place, though she looked different from the last time Sapphire saw her. “What the… do my eyes deceive me? Lil miss Sapphire?!” she asked astounded. She had a thick accent, but her most noted habit was calling someone “Lil miss” or “boyo” or something. 

Most times it was the children she said that too, but she also made it clear that if she liked you? You’d be allowed to call her “Baba”. Apparently that was what she called her mother, Anya, as a child. She couldn’t say “mama” so that was what she called her. Sapphire felt her face flush at the old woman’s voice… she really didn’t miss that name. “Hi, Baba Mahcar.” She strained to say though a forced smile. “Feh, I thought you said that you didn’t want to see this old fish stand ever again.” she barked. It was both an honest question and a joke. Yep, that’s Baba Mahcar. She was good-humored despite everything. 

Sapphire swallowed her pride and walked over, “Nah, just here on official training. Thought I’d check out the old neighborhood. See if you keeled over yet.” She joked back. Mahcar laughed and walked her inside the building. “and here I thought you actually hated me. Guess you love me enough to show for my funeral. Sorry to disappoint.” Her tone fun and lively despite her age. “Still, I dare say you’ve gotten skinnier. You need to eat more if you’re gonna survive out there.” She said making sure the kids are behaving. “Hey! Topaza! Put Lamya down! And Toma! Stop pulling on Blanca’s ear! She’s not a stress ball!” she shrieked at the children. 

Sapphire saw that she had only a few children to look after, but maybe that was because she was a young adult now. When you’re a child the world looks… bigger. Blanca was a shy, white haired, wolf Faunus. Topaza (whose eyes were a honey color) was the little girl holding Lamya, a boy with dark skin and hair but brilliant gold-orange eyes, up by his ankles. It looked like she was trying to either mug him or help do a cartwheel, Sapphire couldn’t tell right away. As for Toma? He was the little brat pulling on Blanca’s wolf ears, his brilliant red hair was appropriate for his name. “Hey! Knock it off!” Sapphire yelled as she separated the boy from the little girl. This was probably the most faunas friendly place for blocks, especially since not everyone is ok with them being equal. But no child, human or Faunus, was turned away from this place.

“You ok?” she asked as she knelt down to check for damage. “It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you. I just need to see if there’s any damage.” Her voice was calming and soothing. Blanca looked at her teary-eyed but let her look. Thankfully there was none but it would need a little ice. “You’ll be ok. Just need some ice but go easy on it or you’ll lose nerves in your ears.” She said giving her hair a little ruffle. Blanca simply nodded and scurried back to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

Sapphire let out a soft chuckle as she looked around the old building. Brick walls, wood floors, a fireplace with a roaring fire in it, a bookshelf with books and games. The old timeout box was still there, the calendar was in the kitchen, the bell they’d ring for adoption day was on its shelf, and the cushions they’d use for homeschooling were all replaced. The herbs that would be homegrown and dried hung by the window.

She could smell the chili that would undoubtedly be their lunch cooking, the fish and rice would be prepared later. If there was one thing she missed? It was Baba’s chili and fish stew always seemed to be the perfect mix of flavors. “Hey, baba?” she asked when the old woman walked over. “Think you could write down the recipe for the chili and fish stew?” she asked calmly. “Fine, fine. I know you’ll likely move away once you’re training is done so may as well.” Baba replied and in her steadiest hand, she wrote down the recipe. “That reminds me... When were you going to introduce me to my future daughter-in-law?”

That almost made Sapphire drop the book she was holding. “Your what?!” she whirled around stunned. “My future daughter in law. What are ya, deaf child?” she cracked. “And don’t try telling me you two aren’t a couple. Rusty told me all about you an Ruti. Sweet girl, she’s good for you and you’re good for her. Though he hardly had to tell me. The peppermint told me all, I know how much you love the smell. So when I saw you two together and how she smelled of peppermint? I knew she wore it for you.” she quipped.

That old woman had her right. “Well… don’t choose a wedding dress yet. I doubt she’ll want to get married. Besides, what future could we have? I’d have to take multiple local missions that don’t pay much.” She sighed sadly. “Bah! You give up too easily! So she can hardly see. Never stopped her before. And you’ve never been afraid of hard work. So why is this any different?” she inquired. “Because I think we’ve both earned a right to live a little easier than that. I’m not mad about the job I signed up for. I’m mad because I’m tired of struggling for a shred of happiness.” she relented. 

Baba put her pen down and walked over. “Sapphire, tell me. Have you been happier before meeting her?” Baba asked firmly. “Well… I guess?” Baba shook her head. “No. No ‘guess’. Yes or no. Were you happier before you met her?” she put her curled hands on her hips. “No. When I’m with her? I feel like we could take on the world. But now? It feels like I’m abandoning her to a world of darkness.” she said flatly, leaning against the counter. 

“Now you feel like the world is crumbling down on top of you? Welcome to how my parents felt when Atlas was reunited with Mantle. It was hard, scary, and yes we had a lot to adjust too. But that’s life, my dear. You can’t always have the easy times. You must take the struggles in stride. Here.” She picked up an old photo, it was of a banner that read “From Frozen Waste to Warm Living Space”. Sapphire noted how old the paper looked... It was as frail as a leaf in winter.

“One of my ancestors took this photo, in the original Alsius Academy. I’m told she kept it close to the family when she opened this little homestead. With every new generation? This photo was passed down to remind us that it was always a lot harsher than now. I think you should take it with you, so you can remember that no matter how dark it gets? You’ll overcome it, together.” She smiled, as she traced it lightly. This photo survived roughly 100 years of hell and a handful of peace. “Baba, I can’t take this. There’s no way it’d survive.” she reasoned. Baba smiled and took off her necklace and handed it to her before going to check on the food.

The pendant was small and hung on a delicate gold chain. It was stain glass-colored and was shaped like a flower. On the the back was the same phrase, witten in beautiful flourishes. “I thought you’d say that, so I had this made for you. Click the side.” Baba said as she stirred the food. It was a locket and a compass, a cross severed as the cardinal directions, the top of the cross serving as north. “So you’ll never loss you’re way.” Baba chuckled at her silence. “Thank you baba Mahcar. I should head back.” Sapphire smiled, choking back a few tears. Before she left she hugged the old woman. Baba made sure to send her off with some chili to share and some sourdough buns. 

With that, Sapphire was heading back. She noticed Ruti was heading down the road toward her, but she wasn’t the only one. Rusty and Tai were with her, which likely meant that the others were out looking for her. “Hey guys, sorry I didn’t call I just...” she was cut off by Ruti raising her palm up with a smile. “I figured you came here. We just let you have your space while Tawny showed the others around. Clover is already getting a ride for us arranged for tomorrow morning.” she explained


	34. Undoing Shackles of Fear & Guilt

There were still some things that needed addressing before they could leave. Peri wasn’t about to let Yazmine off the hook without getting some answers. If she had a bone to pick with her, fine. But the second she touches her friends and sisters? Then she gets mad. Jade hadn’t done anything to deserve being attacked. Tawny didn’t do anything wrong and yet he was treated so cruelly by someone who he thought he could love. She refused to let them cry alone, to shoulder the pain on their already damaged shoulders. No more, no more, NO MORE! As for Sapphire and Ruti? They were going to work on zero visibility. That way when it eventually happens? They’ll be ready for it and it’ll be less scary. It was going to be a pain but it was worth it in her mind. While they sparred and practiced and got the basics of brail, Peri headed to the holding cell where Yasmine was kept. “I won’t belong. I just want to talk.” She assured Winter as she arranged the meeting. Winter looked at her with concerned eyes but didn’t stop her. Besides, Peri wouldn’t be alone, she’d be there and unlike Cinder? Yasmine was hardly what one would call a threat. A bratty child certainly, but not a threat. They made their way down the halls with dimly lit rooms, a few had insane laughter coming from them albeit muffled. 

Peri steeled her resolve as they made their way to her cell: a special casing that held her in place and kept her conscious and stable. She could only lift her head at most when the two walked in. Peri felt sorry that it had to come to this but they had to make her stop or else she wouldn’t. Yazmin locked eyes with Peri, fire burning in her sight. “What do you want?” she asked coldly. Peri knelt to make her intentions clear; she wanted to be reasonable. Her gaze steadfast and unwavering, “Why would you do something that horrible?” She didn’t mention Tawny nor did she need too. Yazmin gave her a look of steady smugness. “You really wanna know why?” her tone sarcastic. “Because I can. It’s hardly rocket science, he’s just my precious plaything. And I don’t like sharing with holier-than-though bitches like you! Besides, with him on my arm and this new political nonsense? It’ll make it all the easier for my folks to get higher standings.” Her eyes glittered dangerously. Peri knew that her parents always say that no matter how terrible the person? They should be given a chance to reflect on their actions. “Well, I hope you like your new home.” Peri stood up and turned away with a fire burning in her stomach. 

Steel had many things on his mind. One, in particular, was Jade; throughout this entire journey, he saw different sides to her. He saw her fears & her self worth… or lack thereof. But he also saw her courage, her compassion, and her creativity. He saw the way she was healing and the times she’d break. Today was no different, he saw her spar with her teammates and even with tawny. He couldn’t help but smile at how her eyes lit up when she saw them improve and even noted her own improvement. “ok, Jade. No cheating, ok?” Tawny stated before they went a round of unarmed combat. “I don’t need to hit you in the groin to beat you” she replied as he made the first move. He tried a swift leg sweep only for her to jump back then push off with her opposite foot to get him in the jaw. He noted that and ducked under her, using his back to add to the distance to throw her. She rolled on landing and stood back up, and took up her defensive stance. Tawny however came at her again, but Jade ducked low and used her shoulder to hook into his stomach and thus help her throw him back. He landed steadily and tried launching himself at her torso only for her to dodge, grab his wrist, & pinned his arm back behind him. Then pins him to the ground with her knee and weight, using her free hand to keep his head down by his hair. “Man, I’m almost jealous of Steel.” He said with a slight purr and smug grin. She just gave him a disapproving look, “Oh, don’t flatter yourself.” After a few more rounds they called it a day and were glad to have things on track. 

Peri had called her dad to check-in before but recently, Jade’s powers had begun to change. Before it seemed like it was just bottled up stress causing her aura to flare up. But with that, the wings, and the recent dreams she’s been having, Peri began to wonder just how deep the magic runs. Hopefully, her dad can shed some light on this. She was happy to catch him at his break when her call went through. His eyes shone with joy having seen her face, though it steadily changed when he saw her expression. “Peri... what’s wrong?” he asked calmly and gently. She sighed and decided to be her usual straightforward self. “It’s Jade. See, she’s been having strange dreams that seem more like memories. Or at least that’s how she describes it. Between that, the wings, and a few other things.” She was having trouble finding her words and was starting to get worked. “Peri, slow down.” Her father interrupted her, clearly worried she’d have a panic attack. 

After a minute or two, she was able to collect herself and just told him everything. How Jade would sometimes have moments where she’d start to mentally shut down, how she grew wings of that looked like black angel wings but made of a black-purple light. “and now she’s having these dreams. She told me that it was like she was watching the scene unfold from her dad’s point of view. I didn’t know who else to turn too.” She admitted. CRASH! The sudden noise jolted her back to her father on the video call. He had dropped one of the mugs that he kept at the school. His face looked ashen and had a sort of horror on it. “Dad?” she asked. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Sorry. I just..” he sighed. “Peri… I think I should tell you something I should have a long time ago. But before I do? I need you to go to a separate room and close the door. Ok?” he said in a voice that was calm but serious. 

She did as she was asked and when she was alone, Ozpin told her about why they had to keep a distance, about the curse he used to have, and how it possibly had a small effect on jade. “You see, Oscar was the last incarnation. It was because of him, Ruby, and their teams that the curse was broken. But just like how I still have some of the magic from Ozma, so does Oscar. It’s very possible that Jade got some magic from both her parents but it’s clear that some of the side effects of the curse still linger. You said she was only able to see her dad’s memories?” he asked. She nodded and explained the most recent dream though the other two were more pleasant. “Unfortunately that’s an accurate description of how it happened. Though for now? Just keep an eye on her and help her through it. If it stays at just Oscar’s memories being replayed in dreams? Then I don’t think there’s too much to worry about. If it starts to include people she may or not know, myself included, then call me immediately.” He stated. “Well ok, she seems to be taking the rest in stride though I worry.” She sighed before letting him know how else things are going. 

He listened and when he heard about Yazmine ant the device made to confine her, he had a look of disappointment in his eyes. Someone was given a chance to do so much good, but they chose to harm instead. It wasn’t the first time this happened and he doubts it’ll be the last. Still, he’s glad that the situation was handled accordingly and proud peri was able to help however she could. Though when peri mentioned Tawny? His expression changed a bit; it was a mix of concern, joy, and protectiveness. His eyes held joy while the rest of his face held that of the other emotions.

He took a deep breath and said to her “Peri if you do love him? I won’t stop you. I won’t lecture you because you know the rules and where I stand. But know this; if he tries anything you don’t like or even the other way around? I will deal with it accordingly.” His tone made it clear that while he is her father and he loves her? He is still a huntsman. Should she do something that he wouldn’t wish on anyone? Not even his enemies? He will handle it as it should be. Being his daughter won’t have any weight in it, no matter how much he loves her. 

Peri nodded understanding the meaning of his words though it kinda hurt that he would even need to say it. Then again, he’s seen people do just those same things for far fewer reasons. Some people where like Yazmine – they did it because they can. Others where like Ironwood; a genuinely decent person whos vices outran his virtues at the worst possible times. If it could happen to some of the best of the best? It sure as hell could happen to her. “Thanks, Dad, I’ll keep that in mind. I love you.” She said before hanging up. 

Meanwhile, Steel was working on his weapons and how to improve in general. He was getting more and more annoyed with how whenever in a fight? He seemed to be the least helpful. Oh, his skills were equal to his team but he never felt more useless. It’s like every fight he’s in or that Tawny’s in, he ends up getting most of the pain issues and thus slowed his team down. A leader should be able to set an example by both words and deeds, not dragging others down with him. Still, it seemed completely onesided. He knew that it wasn’t either of their faults but at the same time? It was still rather disheartening. So rather than wait any longer, he decided to talk to tawny about it. He found his twin outside under the stars. “Hey T.” He smiled despite knowing this was gonna be a touchy topic. 

Tawny had a blank expression but offered a place beside him. “Hey, Teel. What’s up?” he asks in a flat tone. “It’s just... I know you’ve been hiding something from me. Ever since we became a team. It’s been adding more stress to my semblance and our bond.” Steel said gently but firmly. Tawny’s ear twitched and pivoted in irritation. Finally, he sighed like he couldn’t keep fighting anymore. “Yazmine. Ok? Yazmine used to abuse me while I was Spartan Acadamy. I only kept it from you cuz I was too ashamed.” Tawny told him everything, all the details of the events he couldn’t tell Peri or Clover. How he wanted to call him or to write but she made sure his scroll cut out, tore up any & all letters he got, kept him by her side all she could. 

His voice cracked as he tried to keep it together, tears threatening to fall as they sting his eyes. Tawny was too proud to admit it to anyone before but he found that the more he did talk about it? The more he felt that sting lessen each time. at first, it was just admitting it and saying a few of the details. Then he’d admit to what else happened once he knew they could be trusted. Steel held his brother close, small tears falling down his eyes, saying “I knew something was wrong. You’d always respond as soon as you could. So when a week went by and I felt severe pain? I knew something was happening. I should’ve tried to get to you.” Tawny hugged him back, knowing his brother wasn’t to blame any more than he was. He knew something was wrong but without hard evidence or even a solid lead? He couldn’t do anything. If anyone was to blame? It was Yasmine and those who may have helped her. “Steel, you don’t have to keep by my side when we get back. You deserve to have happiness too.” Tawny said keeping steel close for warmth. Steel knew what his twin meant; he’d be ok with distancing themselves after this is all said and done. “Thanks, Tawny, but I think I missed my chance for that, at least for the little a while.” He said as they got ready to board the ship to Menagerie.


	35. Familiar Faces & Heavyhearted Matters

To say Menagerie had an upgrade while keeping what made it great would be an understatement. The landmass they had to work with wasn’t much but with the help from reformed and restored Schnee Dust Company? Menagerie felt less cramped but still comfortable. The tropic shores, the aquatic living area for marine Faunus, the marketplace, and even the capital of the island felt like you had more room to move. Then again, making the 2/3s of the desert that was previously uninhabitable was no small task. Thankfully, it only took helping to build sturdy homes by sharing the materials that would last longer without being a determent like stones, metal, and thicker wood made this possible. 

NOT just dumping an entire population on an island and telling them to use what they have available and expecting them to make their own version of Vale or something and still have plenty of room to move. Now? They could live in the desert, the more topical heart, or the sea and have plenty of ways to live and learn. Was it perfect? No. Was it better than before? Hell yes. The sight was a breath of fresh air because of it. Still, Nickle and Onyx were a little apprehensive when they walked off the airship. They had to land on the easternmost side because it could accommodate for airships without being too much a trek to the heart of the community. This was something that Jade picked up on but wondered if it was even her place to speak. Thankfully, Tawny noted this as well as the shift in Onyx’s behavior after getting yet another text from Linen. “Trouble in Paradise?” he asked jokingly. Onyx shook his head though his normal smile wasn’t there. “Ok what’s wrong?” he asked a bit curtly.

Onyx couldn’t find the words for a change. “It’s just... we haven’t been home since we left. That was about 6 years ago.” Nickle said in a melancholy tone. At first, Tawny didn’t get it but then the looks on their faces and the way Nickle seemed to both dread and longing to be here again? It was clear that neither had really gotten over being moved to mistral. Mistral was a place that would never be home to them because of how they felt they still had to hide. The recent events hadn’t helped either, but he doubted anything could undo the memories that had been etched into their minds. Menagerie was their home and always would be even if they didn’t live here anymore. Tawny placed a hand on Onyx’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug with a few back pats before letting go. “Come on, why don’t you two show us around?” he offered, trying to help his brothers. Part of him wanted to spend time with Peri but he also knew that right now? His cousins need him more.

The little heart to heart was interrupted by a familiar loud, proud, and mildly raspy voice. Attached to said voice was flowing blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a strong pair of arms. “hello!” she said in a singsongy voice. Yep, Aunt Yang had come to greet them. Yang gave Jade and Tai one of her Ursa-sized hugs and man did it hurt. After that, she led them over to where she, Blake, and Sun lived; aka the Irisah household. When Blake, Yang, and Sun got married they decided to use a name that they could all agree on. Their maiden names (Wukong, Xiao-Long, and Belladonna) would be their middle names or initials while the new last name would tie them together. The gold and purple were significant to all three of them so they settled on Irisah, a play on the flower called an “iris”. It was perfect for them and so their married name became Irisah.

It was originally the Belladonna’s home but after the three got married? It was revealed that Kali and Ghira had given them the home so they wouldn’t have to squeeze into an apartment. Plus, it was already completely paid for and everything and even underwent some renovations. It was a two-story home but it looked kinda like a palace in a way. It was, in truth, the only mansion on the island. Reason behind that was to bring a sense of order and capital to the area. However, within recent years, they’ve had a pantheon built towards the northernmost side of the island showing that would be where people would gather for meetings, and thus the Belladonna home was now just that, a home. 

The home is a large, multilevel house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles. It is located at the end of the main road going through Kuo Kuana. The road leads over a hill that reveals a wide view of the surrounding houses and the house separated by trees. A large concrete walkway leads up to the house and surrounds it. To either side of the porch is a concrete square, surrounded on three sides by plant beds with shrubs growing from them. The sides of the porch roof have potted plants hanging from them, and wooden beams along the walls have mossy plant life growing at the top of them. There is a furnished wooden balcony on the upper floor of the house. One of the rooms leading to it is Blake’s study. Along the edges of the balcony are wooden railings. The floor has a pale-yellow rug with dark blue, loosely zigzagging lines along the edge nearest the railing. 

To the left of the sliding glass door leading to Blake's study is a wooden platform with a small flower bed containing a leafy plant with maroon flowers and a pair of tall, white candles. To the left of this platform is a dull brown couch. To the left of the couch and the right of the flower bed, large wooden birdcages hang from the roof. Blake’s study is on an upper floor, accessible via a balcony through a sliding glass door. The walls and flooring are wooden, and bookshelves line nearly every wall. Her desk is sectioned off from the main space of the room, on a marble floor two steps up from the rest of the room. On the wall behind the desk is a painting of the view of Kuo Kuana from the Belladonna home's front door, framed behind glass. On either side of the desk is a potted plant.

The main area of the study has an oversized coffee table, around which is a smooth couch and two loveseats. Beneath this furniture set is a rug - dull green around the edges and a much lighter, paler green in the middle. Hanging from the ceiling are potted plants with small, red flowers, and on either side of the room is a marbled green pillar. On the opposite wall from the desk is a wooden door. To the right of the door is a painting of an ocean with tropical hills silhouetted in the distance, all of which are mostly shades of red from a sunset. There is a hallway somewhere inside the house that appears to wrap around three of a room's walls. The floor is wooden, it has yellow rugs, and is furnished with similar tables and seating to the meeting room. The tables are covered in green cloth with candle settings on top. There are a few bookshelves, and paintings and cloths are placed on the walls. 

Most of the walls throughout the house are made of wood of varying shades of brown, and in most rooms, the floor is also wood. It has high ceilings and large doors. A common decoration is marbled green pillars, portions of which are semi-transparent, and the base of each is brown. The family keeps a lot of house plants throughout the home. The floor is a light-colored wood, and the walls are made of two materials - dull, brown wood for the bottom half, and cream-colored plaster for the top half. Around the room at the midway point of the wall is a plant bed with wood lattice rails, filled with a variety of leafy plants, including maroon flowers. A smooth black couch sits in front of windows on each side of the room. There are four medium, black plant pots with leafy plants situated around the room. In the middle of the floor is a very large rug - pale pink in the middle and dull gold around the edges. The upper wall has narrow windows, and above the door on the upper wall is a triangular window. At each corner of the room, within the bounds of the plant bed, stands a marbled green pillar. 

The dining room is a large, circular room with only a small, low-sitting square table in the center. There are four mats for seats. The walls are a cream-colored plaster. The center of the floor is a marbled cream color, with a marbled white ring around it, and the outermost ring is a warm, dark brown. There are marbled green pillars situated around the room on the floor's white ring. In the walls around the room are windows of varying sizes and shapes, some above the floor and some starting at the floor, with wooden frames. There appear to be leafy plants hanging from the ceiling, which has a circular skylight. The meeting room comprises two stories of space. There is an upper walkway wrapped around the room with doors leading out and a few bookshelves spaced around. There are pillars spaced about as well, but unlike those in the rest of the house, they are dark green. 

Above the upper walkway is a level of support for various plants also wrapped around the walls. The ceiling is made of darker wood with crossing beams. Much of the floor space is open, and long desks with multiple chairs surround a small stage. To the left of the stage is a picture of the Belladonna house, and many other pictures are on the walls. In events of crisis or if someone needed a temporary place to stay, the meeting room could be used as a temporary bedroom/dining room for those in need. The last room is the basement that served as a shelter and escape route should something happen topside and they need to leave immediately. It led out to the back of the home so they can get to the police sooner. 

As Yang showed them around, they saw Jade’s cousins 4 cousins and all were faunas. When two Faunus of different kinds like Blake (a cat Faunus) and Sun (a monkey Faunus) have kids? It’s a roll of the dice what kind of Faunus you end up with. With Sun and Yang (a human) it’s a 50/50 shot of the child being a Faunus (the same as the Faunus parent) being the result. There was Rosa with her reddish-brown bear ears, Oliva and her black kitten eyes, Forest and his black wolf ears, and finally Carrie and her blond dog tail. They were busy bugging their dad, Sun. 

Rosa was the only one who stayed a distance with a book. Oliva and Forest seemed to love roughhousing as much as Yang and Nora. As for Carrie? She seemed to be a daddy’s girl as she kept hanging off him playfully. Blake walked out of one of the rooms and strolled over with a tray of drinks. “I’m glad to see you guys again. Though I wasn’t expecting to have a full house.” She laughed a bit, setting the tray down as they sat down to talk. Nickle and Onyx seemed to relax now. “So how’s the mission going?” sun asked though Blake’s flattened ears made him backtrack that immediately. “uh… good I guess?” Jade answered hesitantly. Well, I think you guys can take a day or two to relax. Then, when fully rested and recharged? You’ll be able to continue.” Yang said to smoothly transition the subject. Though jade noted that something was off with Steel; he looked pale. “You ok steel?” she asked gently as she tried to rest a hand on his shoulder. He gently brushed her hand away, a sheepish smile on his face as he tried to assure her he was alright. “I’m just a bit run down from the sudden climate shift.” He said. While Jade didn’t this that was the real cause, she let him be. Still, they decided to go lookin around in the area and ask around about the day today. Once they were done and settled in, they heard a loud banging at the door. Sun went to the door and through the tiny window, he saw it was Ghira and Linen. No doubt the two were here to do their lessons with Blake. He let them in and lead them to the study so they can work. He’d let them know about the others when they’re done.


	36. Festering Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Rose = beginning of new things/major change, confidence by signaling the birth of a new era, hope & courage.
> 
> because we don't know what the powers of the relics of Choice & Destruction? I have to make it up for now. When we know for sure, I'll come back and adjust this. so bear with me for now.

Steel was enjoying the sunshine near the aquatic market, taking in the sweet floral scents. The gentle rhythm of the marketplace and waves were calming to his mind though he wishes he knew why his throat was scratchy and his chest hurt. He looked at his reflection and wondered what could have caused this. He wasn’t running a fever, he wasn’t avoiding food or rest, he seemed perfectly normal. So why did he feel like he was kinda sick? He sighed and went to one of the stands to get a drink, a coconut smoothie to be specific. 

His steel-grey hair ruffled in the wind as he thought things over. He thought of when this started up, it was a few days ago when he and Tawny talked about Yasmine, the name tasted foul as spoiled milk mixed with rotten berries. Maybe it was just him but somehow, whenever someone seemed kind and good on the surface turned out to be horrible? He always compared them to something that he normally loves but it would be a grotesque version depending on the person. It was a habit he had but food wasn’t the means of comparison. He used music, color, fragrances, texture, and so on. That line of thought brought him to Peri; she was someone sweet through and through but was classy to a fault. If he were to compare her? She’d be a flawless classic cheesecake with strawberry drizzle. Something to be savored and cherished as long as you have. 

He thought of Tawny as a rock song that told everyday struggles but in celebration. A way to scream “I’m Alive and Kicking.” Nickle and Onyx were like the Immovable object/unstoppable force paradox. Neither could be anything but themselves at any time yet unlike the unknown ending to that problem? His cousins were able to respect that and work together. Sapphire was like the Sea where Ruti was like a River; both flowed freely and wildly but both had a way that drew lives to them despite how powerful they can be. Ruti didn’t need a map to find her in life and Sapphire only needed the stars and moon to find her way. 

But then there was Jade… she was something he couldn’t figure out. He didn’t have the right words for her. He saw all her colors; the red/black/brown mix in her hair? She got from her mother mostly and her father. He saw the playful joy in her eyes that he wanted to protect. That sweet allure to her green eyes that pulled him in like a forest nymph. He saw the golden tan whenever she stayed out in the sun for too long. Something that, if he had to guess, her father seemed to have gifted her via genes: skin that easily tans without burning. 

So, it was no surprise to him that a light blue would compliment her perfectly. Throw in her black aura? She was a perfect mix of dark and light even if she doesn’t see it. He felt his chest tighten and he coughed again. That’s when the pattern became clearer.. whenever he thought of her dearly? He’d cough and feel pain throughout his chest. It felt like the aura around his lungs was being drained from the inside while his heart was being punctured by tiny bee stings. As he headed back, his coughs got worse but nothing severe. He hopes it wouldn’t hold him back on the rest of this journey. 

The rest of the day he spent interviewing locals on the kind of Grimm they’ve seen in the area and learned about the various opinions on the kingdoms. While most were willing to bury the hatchet and start over, some were still suspicious of Atlas. It was clear that those scars are still pretty fresh in their minds, not that he could blame them. It had only been 20 years since Salem had been defeated, roughly 10 since Menagerie and Faunus were considered equal by the global population, even if the dive towns in Mistral and Athens argued otherwise.

Still, the few Grimm they dealt with were problematic but nothing they hadn’t been able to handle. Though most of the folks agreed that while things are significantly better? They do think it won’t last long because that’s what they’re used too; being screwed over by Atlas. Around 6 pm, he headed back to the Irisah household. 

As he headed back, he heard Sun and Blake talking with Linen and Onyx, he saw Peri and Tawny watching the sunset. Sapphire and Ruti were playing with the children. As for Jade? She was out listening to the sound of the sea while she and Nickle meditated. He was amazed she could tune out the sounds she didn’t want to hear, something even he struggled with. He felt a surge of coughs grip his lungs as he walked past. Once he was out of earshot and safely inside, he uncovered his mouth and saw a tiny fleck of blood and a black rosebud in his palm. 

He felt as if time had stopped, he felt the color drain from his face. The room suddenly became slanted and fuzzy as darkness oozed into his sight. The next thing he knew, he was falling and heard someone calling him. he wanted to scream, he wanted to call for help, but his body felt heavy and yet light. He didn’t know how long he was out but the pain had stopped for now.

To say Nickle was alarmed when he saw his cousin faint would be an understatement. He was white and a sheet and his skin was clammy and had sweat on it. He immediately took him to a bed and got Yang. With her help, he was able to carefully nurse steel back to consciousness over a couple of hours. Nickle was so glad to hear his cousin softly groan as he stirred.

Steel slowly sat up and to his hand, it still held something. Nickle had tried to pry it open but he held on like his life depended on it. “oh, thank the brothers you’re awake!” Blake said, having had brought a bowl of cool water. She wasn’t alone, Tawny was with her. He looked worried and pained but not nearly as bad as his twin. Tawny took the bowl from Blake; she and Yang left the three to talk, understanding that this was something they needed to discuss privately. 

Finally, all three where alone and Nickle got them started, “Festering Floral” he stated. There were many names for the condition that Steel had. It was the literal manifestation of unrequited love or pinning for love that a person can go through. It took those feelings and turned them into something that forced a person to confront them. The victim would feel the stems of flowers form in their lungs and drain them of the aura they needed to survive. The flowers took on the color and meaning that represented their crush. That made it even more dangerous depending on what flower fit them; roses like those on the bush would be a death sentence if left untreated. They’d soon fill the lungs with petals or even the whole flower head, leaving the victim to cough them up. Their throat would become scratchy and hoarse and in some cases would even bleed. 

The victim had two options to get rid of the flowers that threatened to suck the life from them, they could either admit those feelings to the person. No matter the answer, the flowers would fade when that was done. Naturally, it was easier said than done and so the other option was to have them surgically removed. This wasn’t without risks, particularly it would leave the victim unable to feel that spark of romantic love for the other party ever again. They’d remember those warm feelings, they’d see the other person go on to find someone else or worse… they’d contract the same disease but by then it’d be too late. 

In the rare times back in Beacon, when Tawny and Jade would talk, she mentioned how she had it once but had been cured indirectly. She may have gotten her heartbroken when she found out Mikie didn’t feel the same for her but hearing his answer had allowed her to indirectly confront her feelings. They vanished but slower because she wasn’t the one who said it. Tawny had always known how Steel feels for Jade, as did Nickle, but he had thought Steel said something sooner. 

The reality was clear as day, the evidence was the black bud. Steel kept a blank expression, his bangs keeping his eyes in shadow. Tawny knew the last thing he wanted was to discuss this, especially with him. Like Steel would have any room to lecture him? Then again, Tawny was kept cut off from Steel and their cousins by his ex. That wasn’t the same as bottling up his feelings to the point it turned into a chronic illness. 

Steel sighed bitterly, “She’s got more important things to worry about right now. Besides.. the last thing I want is...” his voice trailed off. What hung in the air was the fact he didn’t want Jade to feel like she had to accept his affections. He knew she probably wouldn’t but at the same time? He also knew she had a bit of a habit of thinking that she was to blame when it came to problems of those closest to her. So if he ended up hurt because of her response? She’d probably feel horrible. 

Tawny gave him a hard look and said firmly, “Steel. You really think she’d be ok with you hurting yourself by not being honest with her? She’s a smart girl and she knows she can’t make everyone happy. The worst she can say is no. Trust me, I know.” Steel knew that Tawny had a point and that with their professions? They couldn’t afford to gamble with their health like he was. 

The sooner he said something the better, but something still bothered him. “Ok ok but I at least want to find out how bad it is first. Judging from the stem? It isn’t the kind you’d find on a bush.” He was referring to the rosebud that had dried up by now. It was tiny and the stem was delicate but that didn’t make it any less dangerous. Tawny and Nickle agreed but made him promise to tell her after they find out to which he agreed. 

On the way to the clinic, Steel investigated the success rates of the “Root Removal”. It was high but the effects were like a coin flip; you either don’t love them romantically again or you die during the procedure. He sighed as he tried to be rational about this but he notes something following them; a red butterfly that seems to trail embers. A spike of pain gripped him and sent him to his knees, coughing violently. More buds that soon became tiny but full black rose petals. 

He felt sick to his stomach and dizzy as he tried to get his feet. Nickle picked him up and carried him the rest of the way as they ran. Tawny made sure to secure a reservation for them so Steel can get looked at. “Just hang in there Steel.” He coached as they finally made it and not a second too soon. Strangely enough, the coughing fit stopped abruptly though it had left his voice hoarse. 

Despite this, he still powered through it even when needing a sort of MRI. Once he was in a hospital gown and set to go, he relaxed through it all. He fell asleep during it and it was more helpful to see. Tawny stayed by his brother and kept the others in the loop about this saying he had come down with something suddenly in his side. It was flimsy but no one argued seeing as they were already at the clinic. Once the process was done, Steel was moved to a room in the recovery unit while they waited for the results.

He ended up dreaming of something horrifying: a sort room with walls made of red jasper with white stripes, lots of fire, a sound that felt like it was pulling him in. A sword lay on the ground; the handle was black with dark purple gems; the blade was brilliant orange. It was covered in thorny vines that burst into flames, then regrew again. A loop of constant death and rebirth only to die again. The sword seemed to pulse with a menacing aura that called him to handle it. At the base of the sword was a black rose with blood as it’s dew drops. Soon he was awake and saw his brother beside him. 

Steel didn’t feel much like talking to anyone with what he saw in his dream. Was that really the sword of destruction? What kind of test would it have and why did he see it in his dream? He knew who the rose was supposed to be, Jade. The part that had him confused was the blood... who’s was it? the innocent? Hers? Or some rando? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. And those flames… brothers those flames; it was like they were living beings themselves, wild and feral. He wanted to forget the image but it pulled at his mind. 

He was all too happy to hear the nurse say she had the results. His condition wasn’t life-threatening due to how the roses were miniature roses. While it would be a nuisance? That was admittedly the worst of it. if they were any bigger then it would be problematic. It only real risk factor is the occasional spikes because those pikes would take a chunk of his aura with it. Steel had to think carefully about his choice. Maybe the dream was connected to his condition… or he been on the iv for too long. So in a couple of hours, he’d be ready to head back to the team.


	37. Night Terrors

That night, Jade saw the worst nightmare unfold as she slept. It looked like she was in Mantle’s streets. Bonfires were lit, sirens blared, people were in huge groups trying to get somewhere. She saw a huge dog-like Grimm with slender arms, red-orange weblike wings, skull full of teeth as it seemed to drool tar and blood. She couldn’t make out its eyes but she saw how it took out her Aunt Yang, her uncles Jane and Ren, but when she looked at what she expected to be her hands? She saw that she was dressed like her father. It was another of his memories and she was seeing it unfold till he was knocked out. She felt the hollow echoes of his pain, his aura shatter. Then she was more like a phantom, she looked at herself to confirm it and saw her normal clothes. 

She watched helplessly as the hideous abomination stands over her dad before grabbing him by the back of his head, picking him up, using him as a shield, and Ren demand it let him go. Only for it to speak… “no.” It replied but it sounded like a man who spoke. “and you..” it turned to her and seemed to grin “Is this what you want to risk bringing back? Then you are just. Like. HER!” It roared before took off into the sky with her father in its jaws as she reached out for him. “DAD! NO!” she screamed as she bolted upright in bed. 

Recognizing her room in her aunt’s home she tried to collect herself only to softly cry. “Dad.. what.. what was that?” she asked knowing she wouldn’t get an answer. She couldn’t bring herself to call home to talk about this or to talk to her aunt even when she came into the room. Blake had thrown open the doors, face full of worry as she saw Jade trying to calm down. “Jade, honey what is it?” she asked, her voice soothing. She choked back her tears as she dried her eyes, “I just had a really bad dream. That’s all.” She couldn’t bring herself to say what horrible thought crossed her mind. She didn’t want to think of Salem or what horrors she inflicted on her dad or any of the souls that used to be attached to him.

Meanwhile back in Athens, Nickle and Onyx worked in soup kitchens shelters. Sapphire and Ruti would take shifts alongside the local huntresses and huntsmen. Between the active efforts and the volunteer work, they asked survivors to tell them their stories to build understanding. While some did tell them others, understandably, didn’t want to revisit the memories. Nickle didn’t hide his tiger claws when interacting with the citizens and Onyx didn’t cover his eyes with his contacts. While this was a shift in discomfort for them, it was needed to make their claims of wanting to build understanding to be held truthful. They helped out with making sure kids got to and from their schools and homes safely. Occasionally at the shelters, they’d have music events where they’d do acapella. If there was one important thing many in Atlas forgot or discarded was that huntsmen and huntresses are normal, everyday people too. They have families, hobbies, causes they believe in, and more. They aren’t celebrities, they aren’t soldiers, they sure as hell aren’t mindless machines, and they should never be taught to disregard humanity. 

Back with Jade and her team, they finally had rested enough and were ready to head back to the action. Well, all except Jade. She had been getting nightmares every night but the only similarity was how that damned thing kept targeting people she loved. No one was safe and then one night, she saw how it contorted and spasmed as its bones broke and its wings burst from its back. She watched in horror as it became less dog-like and more human-like. When it looked at her she saw it was a Grimm version of herself and the eyes were the worst part. They smiled just as horrifically as the lips did. She was glad they’d be in Vacuo soon and she could finally put an end to this. Steel wasn’t blind to her pain nor was anyone else.

Eventually, Tai had to confront her about this, “Ok, what’s going on.” She didn’t look at him but said “with what?” His tone was firm as he replied, “With you. I know you’ve got something on your mind. Just tell me what it is” Jade simply responded with silence. She didn’t want to talk about the doubts that are starting to fester. Was she really upholding the balance or was she gambling with lives? She heard that pesty voice lingering near her. It seems that the night-keres gave up on one per person and decided to bombard her with four at once! She’d be so glad when this was all over. She simply looked out the window of the bullhead and watched the clouds. Tai sighed as he let her be, she had to figure this out on her own.

Jade decided to change the subject as she looked to Peri who was busily studying the pages of the journal. “So, any volunteers to take on the sword of destruction?” she asked. She didn’t need a real answer because she knew that there were only two left. That means she’ll have to face her demons sooner rather than later. So she may as well get it over with but then Steel spoke up, “I’ll do it.” His voice calm and clear showing that while her question wasn’t serious, he knew how heavily this weighed on her mind. It was comforting to know she didn’t have to shoulder this alone. “What brought this on?” Peri asked curiously. 

He glanced down as he covered his mouth due to a cough. “Well, this is gonna sound weird but... I had a dream about it. I saw it was trapped in vines with thorns.” His voice was calm as he explained even though his eyes conveyed a sort of bitter sadness to them. It was a look completely foreign to the rat Faunus who was more like a prince or a knight. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Recently, she’d found herself daydreaming about him when she meditated. Now those familiar feelings seemed to come back at the worst time. She knew the knight-keres could sense her emotions and of course, they’d use it against her. “how bout we hold off till we get there. Then we’ll decide” Tawny suggested and everyone seemed to agree on this.


	38. Empathy is Universal

If there was one thing that Jade was grateful for in all her years at the combat schools? It was the co-ed locker rooms & dorms. It helped to get over the anxiety of getting undressed in front of the other sex, plus in this line of work? You can’t be too picky about where you change or who sees you. Yes, it’s important to maintain modesty and boundaries but sometimes you don’t have that luxury. So changing into their lighter clothes in the bullhead was easy enough for them because they’re used to it and there was nothing to be embarrassed by or ashamed of. Jade had her short skirt and leggings back on, a light tank top with an over t-shirt, and the small backpack on her back. She decided to cut some of her hair off so she could still braid it but it wouldn’t be in the way or snag on anything in a fight. Peri was dressed in sandy brown knee-length pants, dark boots, and a light lavender top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Steel had his sky-blue polo t-shirt, black sneakers, and lightweight jeans on. Tawny sported an orange tank top, a pair of brown slacks, and some brown boots. 

Tai had called ahead to the headmaster Theodore and he gave them the “all clear” to land. Vacuo was a place of reckoning and death. There wasn’t just numerous Grimm that would use the sand as an advantage but the landscape itself was basically one big death trap. Then again with all the excessive dust mining, battles, and more only to be left behind? None of them could blame Vacuo for the hard-ass mindset they had. After all, they had a surprisingly good life before Mistal and the people of Solitas came along and ruined it all. It got so bad that eventually, Vale had to interfere so the fighting would end. But even then, Vacuo was left screwed over. The civilization was left for dead, resources were scarce. 40 years later when Beacon fell, Haven was attacked, and Atlas was overthrown they even got dumped on with more mouths to feed than they could provide for. So it was more than understandable why they’d be untrusting of others and even felt resentment. What was once a lush mini paradise was reduced to a baren overheated wasteland with very few places to live. But there was a certain charm to it that Jade couldn’t help but admire; these people knew better than anyone that nothing lasts forever – hence why when things were busted up or they were driven out? They just settled somewhere new and rebuilt. Their entire life was built around the land and they learned to respect and listen to the desert.

Theodore hugged Tai when they met up. It was like they were old friends and it really made Jade miss her other teammates. She couldn’t help but wonder how life would go after graduation. If it was like what her parents went through, then it’d be interesting. Thinking about that, she realized just how different their journeys had been. Wasn’t that supposed to be a good thing? Isn’t that what she always strived for? To follow in their footsteps WITHOUT losing who she is? She was ripped from her thoughts when those pesky night-keres started chewing her ear: “useless”, “never be enough”, “you will never be your mom or dad”, “they did it first, what could you possibly do that they couldn’t?” It was enough to keep her up at night in addition to the nightmares she’d been suffering. Each one getting more and more severe to the point she relished the fact she fell into micro bouts of sleep. It wasn’t the deep sleep she needed but it was enough to recharge her brain and avoid the terrors that clung to her mind. It wasn’t till they made it to the spare rooms where they’d be staying that she curled up in bed and let herself succumb to her need for rest. She was so mentally exhausted that she didn’t dream or even hear those pests, something she was all too grateful for. 

Back in Athens, things had been going well, even with a few small Grimm attacks that came with the natural flow of life. Still, it was nice to see the buildings were finally looking better, the resources being shared among the people, and so far? The Faunus to human relationships were going well. Onyx decided to take a moment to interview the survivors and document them. He was sure to be respectful as he went through it wasn’t always a smooth sailing case. Nickle had come across Marrow and couldn’t help noting how he smiled as he said, “I was wondering when you’d stop hiding your claws.” His tail waged slightly making it clear he was glad but he also understood how hard a choice that must be for him to make. Nickle smiled at him, but a thought crept into his mind – Tawny was horribly abused by his ex but either no one knew, or they didn’t care. 

Tawny described his relationship with Marrow as a sort of older brother little brother kinda dynamic. It made Nickle more upset to think about but he knew now wasn’t the time or place. He just worked alongside Marrow as they took on Grimm. Eventually, he asked, “Did you know about it?” Marrow’s tail drooped as if he had been kicked. “No, and honestly? That just made it worse when I found out.” His voice was regretful as he helped keep Grimm at bay so they could be taken down more easily. Nickle used his spear to its fullest when taking on groups of Grimm. It was never more than say a small handful but that was still more than none. Once the area was cleared out and things were back on track, Nickle and Marrow went to get some drinks at a shop nearby. It was a nice place with decent food and was welcoming of them. It was warm in both hues of the scenery and the atmosphere. Marrow and Nickle found a booth near the door should they be needed. It was surprisingly easy to talk to the older huntsman as Nickle confided in him about their journey. 

Marrow was a good listener and while he didn’t have much to offer in terms of solutions or ideas, he did provide an important form of input: asking questions that were often ignored. “Guess what worries me about this whole thing is that even if we succeed, there’s no guarantee things will be better.” Nickle finally admitted. That got a laugh out of Marrow, though it wasn’t exactly appreciated. He cleared his throat before speaking, “Sorry, that was rude. Look, you’re lookin at this all wrong. There’s something my dad used to say; Life needs two things – order and chaos in healthy amounts. We need order to have a stable life but we need chaos to make it interesting and worth living. If you take away one and leave the other? Then you aren’t really living. You’re just going through the motions.” He smiled at the tiger-Faunus in front of him. From the look on his face? He understood those words mean which he was glad for. Took him facing down the apocalypse to understand what his dad was trying to tell him. It was about 10 pm when they were heading back, Nickle was happy to get some rest before his morning shift in the soup kitchens. Sapphire and Ruti would be in the field working alongside the huntsmen and huntresses. Onyx would be at the hospital to help those who needed assistance with getting around. So far so good but only time will tell if it worked.


	39. Clearing the Heart & Mind

When things finally seemed to be going smoothly again and they felt they could leave without worrying too much, Nickle and his team headed to Vale. He smiled at the people he helped, saying their goodbyes when a little kid gave him something as a thank you. It was a keychain with a metal snowflake at the end. He smiled at the small gift and gave her head a gentle ruffle. Sapphire and Ruti hugged their loved ones goodbye before they got on the aircraft to leave. Onyx was already on board as he tried to get his hands warmed up. They had done a lot here and they were ready to go. They had helped where they were needed, stuck around to make sure things were good, now they had to leave to let people live their lives. That’s what it is to be a huntsman or huntress. 

As they left, Sapphire looked to her friends and smiled softly to herself. The years of baggage felt like they had fallen off her shoulders. Ruti was curled up beside her, resting her head, her breathing steady and deep. Nickle watched the scenery go by as he let his mind wander over things that he learned. He felt a smile work its way on his face even as he thought about Anzu. She may have hurt him but in the end? That was her loss. It didn’t change that he was needed and loved, even if she wasn’t the one who gave him that. He was always trying to keep some sense of perfect control of his life but he was glad for that talk he had with Marrow. He didn’t need a love interest to feel any of that. He just needed to accept the craziness of life and roll with the punches, the rest will work itself out. Onyx smiled at the three teammates who were radiating a soft content with their lives now and the work they did. He knew it would be a long road for each of them but he was more than happy for this victory. He sent a text to Linen, saying he loved him and missed him then helped to sharpen Nickle’s spear. Ruti and Sapphire doing some maintenance on their weapons. 

Meanwhile, in Vacuo, Steel felt the thorny roots grip his lungs and heart as he tried to think of a plan. The sword of destruction was the most dangerous of the four even if choice was the most crucial. he found it harder to meditate on a single thought process because of the festering pain in his chest. He couldn’t keep this bottled up forever, he knew that but he also knew something was wrong. He felt a small butterfly land on his shoulder before taking flight again. It was a red swallowtail and it trailed sparks behind it. He knew exactly who it was; his mother. She was telling him to stop hiding, stop lying to himself. He picked up his scroll and called home when he heard his father answer he smiled. “Hey, dad. I just wanted to ask… How are you doing?” he said in a small voice. His father, though Steel couldn’t see it, finally smiled a tiny smile. “I’m getting through it. I’m glad to hear from my boys again, miss ya.” He said with a sad but proud tone. Steel felt a few tears roll down his face, relief had washed over him as he and his father talked. It was a comfort to know that while his dad might not be as spry as he was when they were kids? He still had enough in him to be there when they needed it. Eventually, they got to the subject he wasn’t too sure of, “dad? What was that famous quote granddad told you when you met mom?” he asked. Brass thought on it for a bit before he recalled the words, “Anyone can stand in the face of adversity but if you want to see someone’s true colors? Give them power and see what happens. If he’s truly one of leadership? He won’t need that power.” Steel felt his eyes mist up at the words, his lips tremble as he thought about his dream. “Th-thanks dad.. I- I needed to hear that.” he managed to say before the tears came. He told his dad he loved him and, albeit only to himself, swore to tell his family that every day he has. He wasn’t sure why but those words always brought something to his heart. But maybe it was just him being homesick or missing his family. Either way, he felt better after that call and he had a better idea of what he had to do. 

The group met up for dinner, well except Jade. She’d been bedridden for two or three days now which was unlike her. Still, even with her in bed and Peri acting as a stand-in? Things were going smoothly. They all had the same question on their minds; who would be next to deal with the being of destruction, if such a being can even be reasoned with. Steel broke the quiet saying “I’ll do it. I know you guys think that none of us should but I disagree. I don’t say this because I think I’m the best equipped. I say it because someone has to or we’re just stagnant.” Tawny looked to his brother a concerned look on his face. He wasn’t wrong that one of them would have to do this but if what the relic implied is true? Then it could possibly warp the wielder’s mind. It wasn’t something to fool around with. but maybe that’s him doubting his brother? Peri spoke up next “You sure you want to take that chance?”, her tone calm but worried. Steel nodded as he looked at her. He knew the risks, he knew that should something happen? They might have to put an end to it. 

After they had dinner, Steel went to where Jade lay asleep. He sat beside her and kept watch over her for a bit. It had been how long since she kept watch over him? He knew it was probably a few months at best but it seemed like years. Her face scrunched every now and again as she was dreaming but the air felt freezing in the room. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the dessert night or if it was something else. He felt a sharp series of coughs grip him, to which he covered his mouth with his sleeve. he noticed she hadn’t stirred but he figured he may as well tell her while he has the chance. He made sure to write it as he spoke. “Jade, I know you think you’re alone. That you aren’t going to be anything special. But you’re wrong. You are something special, to me. I don’t know when it started but I’ve fallen for you. Whenever we found time to talk at night, when you offered some kindness to others freely, your courage. All of that and more, are what helped me fall in love with you. But I knew you had a lot on your mind and heart, so I just left it unsaid because you already had enough on your plate to deal with.” he coughed again before continuing but it didn’t hurt as badly. He took this as a sign to continue. “Even if you don’t feel the same for me, it’s ok. I just want you to do what you think is best for you. So if you don’t feel the same? Don’t worry about it. Because at least we can be friends.” A tear falls on his hand and smiles before he leaves to let her rest. His chest felt lighter having had told her that and while he knew that it would take time to heal, his mind was clearer.


	40. Denying Destruction

They headed to the vault, the shadow's cool air was a welcomed relief from the heat. Still, Steel had understood one thing about this relic and the test; he had to be honest with his intentions. As he stood before the door of the vault, he remembered his vision, the roses he spent the day coughing up, and his mother’s smile. He had confessed his feelings in a letter to Jade which would give him the time he’d need. It wasn’t as good as in-person but it would have to do for now. The door was smooth and had a pumice-look to it as it opened. He took steady strides into the vault and what he saw left him scarred. Black tar dripped from stalactites and hissed on the ground. It smelled of sulfur and death. It was the kind of place someone would find in a nightmare. 

As he made his way to the heart of the vault, he looked back once noticing the door had closed. He was on his own from here on out. Taking a deep breath he found the sword encased in limestone; like the lamp and the staff it was ornate and had a gem in the handle but unlike its counterbalances, it was black and the gem was purple. He remembered what peri had told him and the others about it. the sword is the one relic that can corrupt if it is wielded incorrectly. He raised a hand to the handle and let it hover there to test the waters. He felt a wave of fire wafting off it, almost like a primal hunger or like it was alive. He knew one thing, this was a powerful force he was dealing with and he had to be careful. 

He went to lightly grip the handle only to be burnt and pull back his hand. The sizzle had summoned the spirit inside the sword. It didn’t surprise him that spirit of destruction was a humanoid figure but what did surprise him was that she was no bigger than himself and dressed like a princess or a bride. To make sure he was still on the right train of thought, he pinched himself or bit his tongue, the sharp jolt of pain told him that he was indeed awake and that she was there. She was dressed in a wine-red gown, her crown was black, and she made no sound when she walked towards him. her smile was cold and calculating but when she spoke she surprised him. “It’s been a while since I had visitors. Though I must say, I’m surprised a Faunus is the one to visit me.” Steel wasn’t sure where she was going with this as she walked around him like a vulture. She turned her back to him and said, “well, Faunus or not, you will be tested as all the others were. This is hallowed ground and I will not allow you to defile it.” With a snap of her fingers, the sword came to his hand, and a series of images flood his mind. 

The people who hated Faunus, the people who stood by and did nothing, the Grimm killing people because that’s how they’re made, the schools falling, the kingdoms at war. There was fire, a metallic smell that was unmistakenly blood, sounds of screams, sounds of people yelling jeers and slurs, and the awful choirs of the Grimm. When it was over, he found himself panting as he tried to stay calm. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t terrify him. “That’s just one side of humanity's potential.” He said once he calmed down. The spirit turned to him and said, “I am well aware. Still, I’m impressed. Most people would have succumbed to the influence by now or gone mad with what they saw.” She stated coolly. “Now, what purpose do you have here? I know you don’t actually seek to destroy anything yet you come here of your own free will.” He brow cocked curiously. 

Steel took that as a sign to choose his words carefully. “Because the world isn’t balanced. The Grimm are dying out and we need the gods to come back otherwise we’ll just fight eachother instead of our common enemy. The Grimm are just a reminder that there will always be hard times. We’ll always lose people we love. but that doesn’t mean we just give up or stop caring. We got as far as we did because the Grimm challenged us to grow. There will always be people who want to fight for no reason or petty reasons. But some people will stand and fight to protect others. That’s why we need the Grimm back or we’ll take what we have for granted.” He stated calmly, earnestly, and with honesty. 

The spirit smiled and said, “Well you certainly are balanced in mind and soul. And for that, I’ll grant you my name; Enyo. But what about your heart and body?” In a flash, the cave had turned to an arena that was empty save for one person. A sharp pain gripped his chest as he coughed more of the small roses. Only they weren’t just small rose buds or petals. They were fully bloomed and were a deep midnight blue. He looked up at his opponent and saw it was a Grimm version of Jade. She was dressed in black pants, black pointed-toe boots, a long-sleeved undershirt with a dark blue button-up shirt. In her breast pocket was a rose black rose, her eyes were hollow but her lips were bright pink. She looked more like a femfatal than the girl he knew and loved. In her hand was a blackened version of her sword. 

Without a word, she charged at him, the intent to kill. He knew this was an illusion but there was a seed of truth to it; sometimes the people we love change even if their face doesn’t. “YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE LOST IN THE DARKNESS! PEOPLE WHO SHINE BRILLIANTLY! YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU, MY FAMILY, AND ALL THE OTHERS!” her voice was full of rage, hurt, and bloodlust as she knocked him to the ground with a kick to the groin. She grabbed him by his short hair and brandished the sword to him. Through his pain, Steel found his footing as he gripped her wrists, straining to say, “I know you feel alone and scared. And you’re right, I don’t know the pain and loneliness like you or Tawny or any of our friends do. But there’s one thing I do know; You’ll always have a place in my heart. Hang on Jade, I’m going to clip that rose from your heart.” 

With a swift turn and a strong grip on her hand, he was able to disarm her and use the blade to clip the rose. He didn’t let her fall to the ground alone even as she faded away in the wind. Enyo had a look of approval even if it was only in her eyes and a tiny smile. The illusion shattered and the sword fell from his hand with a clatter. His face was stained with tears as he reminds himself it was just an image. “You passed. So, have this as proof.” Enyo said as she placed a palm to his chest, easing the pain in it. The thorns and roots faded but manifested as crystalized rose that looked like the midnight sky on the clearest of nights; dark but full of stars. She gave a pair of signet rings saying, “You and one more will need these in the coming challenge.” The scenery faded away and the door reopened so he could leave, as he had a sort of glow around him. He went in scared but came out reassured in their task.


	41. Denying Destruction

They headed to the vault, the shadow's cool air was a welcomed relief from the heat. Still, Steel had understood one thing about this relic and the test; he had to be honest with his intentions. As he stood before the door of the vault, he remembered his vision, the roses he spent the day coughing up, and his mother’s smile. He had confessed his feelings in a letter to Jade which would give him the time he’d need. It wasn’t as good as in-person but it would have to do for now. The door was smooth and had a pumice-look to it as it opened. He took steady strides into the vault and what he saw left him scarred. Black tar dripped from stalactites and hissed on the ground. It smelled of sulfur and death. It was the kind of place someone would find in a nightmare. 

As he made his way to the heart of the vault, he looked back once noticing the door had closed. He was on his own from here on out. Taking a deep breath he found the sword encased in limestone; like the lamp and the staff it was ornate and had a gem in the handle but unlike its counterbalances, it was black and the gem was purple. He remembered what Peri had told him and the others about it. The sword is the one relic that can corrupt if it is wielded incorrectly. He raised a hand to the handle and let it hover there to test the waters. He felt a wave of fire wafting off it, almost like a primal hunger or like it was alive. He knew one thing, this was a powerful force he was dealing with and he had to be careful. 

He went to lightly grip the handle only to be burnt and pull back his hand. The sizzle had summoned the spirit inside the sword. It didn’t surprise him that spirit of destruction was a humanoid figure but what did surprise him was that she was no bigger than himself and dressed like a princess or a bride. To make sure he was still on the right train of thought, he pinched himself or bit his tongue, the sharp jolt of pain told him that he was indeed awake and that she was there. She was dressed in a wine-red gown, her crown was black, and she made no sound when she walked towards him. Her smile was cold and calculating but when she spoke she surprised him. “It’s been a while since I had visitors. Though I must say, I’m surprised a Faunus is the one to visit me.” Steel wasn’t sure where she was going with this as she walked around him like a vulture. She turned her back to him and said, “Well, Faunus or not, you will be tested as all the others were. This is hallowed ground and I will not allow you to defile it.” With a snap of her fingers, the sword came to his hand, and a series of images flood his mind. 

The people who hated Faunus, the people who stood by and did nothing, the Grimm killing people because that’s how they’re made, the schools falling, the kingdoms at war. There was fire, a smell of copper, sounds of screams, sounds of people yelling jeers and slurs, and the awful choirs of the Grimm. When it was over, he found himself panting as he tried to stay calm. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t terrify him. “That’s just one side of humanity's potential.” He said once he calmed down. The spirit turned to him and said, “I am well aware. Still, I’m impressed. Most people would have succumbed to the influence by now or gone mad with what they saw.” She stated coolly. “Now, what purpose do you have here? I know you don’t accurately seek to destroy anything yet you come here of your own free will.” He brow cocked curiously. 

Steel took that as a sign to choose his words carefully. “Because the world isn’t balanced. The Grimm are dying out and we need the gods to come back otherwise we’ll just fight eachother instead of our common enemy. The Grimm is just a reminder that there will always be hard times. We’ll always lose people we love. but that doesn’t mean we just give up or stop caring. We got as far as we did because the Grimm challenged us to grow. There will always be people who want to fight for no reason or petty reasons. But some people will stand and fight to protect others. That’s why we need the Grimm back or we’ll take what we have for granted.” He stated calmly, earnestly, and with honesty. 

The spirit smiled and said, “Well you certainly are balanced in mind and soul. And for that, I’ll grant you my name; Enyo. But what about your heart and body?” In a flash, the cave had turned to an arena that was empty save for one person. A sharp pain gripped his chest as he coughed more of the small roses. Only they weren’t just small rose buds or petals. They were fully bloomed and were a deep midnight blue. He looked up at his opponent and saw it was a Grimm version of Jade. She was dressed in black pants, black pointed-toe boots, a long-sleeved undershirt with a dark blue button-up shirt. In her breast pocket was a rose black rose, her eyes were hollow but her lips were bright pink. She looked more like a femfatal than the girl he knew and loved. In her hand was a blackened version of her sword. 

Without a word, she charged at him, the intent to kill. He knew this was an illusion but there was a seed of truth to it; sometimes the people we love change even if their face doesn’t. “YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE LOST IN THE DARKNESS! PEOPLE WHO SHINE BRILLIANTLY! YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU, MY FAMILY, AND ALL THE OTHERS!” her voice was full of rage, hurt, and bloodlust as she knocked him to the ground with a kick to the groin. She grabbed him by his short hair and brandished the sword to him. Through his pain, Steel found his footing as he gripped her wrists, straining to say, “I know you feel alone and scared. And you’re right, I don’t know the pain and loneliness like you or Tawny or any of our friends do. But there’s one thing I do know; You’ll always have a place in my heart. Hang on Jade, I’m going to clip that rose from your heart.” 

With a swift turn and a strong grip on her hand, he was able to disarm her and use the blade to clip the rose. He didn’t let her fall to the ground alone even as she faded away in the wind. Enyo had a look of approval even if it was only in her eyes and a tiny smile. The illusion shattered and the sword fell from his hand with a clatter. His face was stained with tears as he reminds himself it was just an image. “You passed. So, have this as proof.” Enyo said as she placed a palm to his chest, easing the pain in it. The thorns and roots faded but manifested as crystalized rose that looked like the midnight sky on the clearest of nights; dark but full of stars. She gave a pair of signet rings saying, “You and one more will need these in the coming challenge.” The scenery faded away and the door reopened so he could leave, as he had a sort of glow around him. He went in scared but came out reassured in their task.


	42. Doubts and Fear

That night, the night keres came back full force as Jade slept. They slipped into her dreams and showed her every horrible thing Salem had done to humanity. Then they showed her the paths of many people who claimed to fight for the people only to turn into a horrific shell of their former self. They showed her the torture her father endured, her mother being forced to fight people she cared for. Then they showed her how Pyrrah had died only something was wrong. Cinder wasn’t to be seen, instead she was the only holding the glass bow and arrow. She heard the words that only Cinder had that fatal night; “do you believe in destiny?” 

Jade struggled to wake up but nothing happened. It was like she was trapped in a never-ending nightmare. The arrow flew as a tear rolled down her face and Pyrrah had passed away. She heard Jaune’s voice as he came at her with a sword. He was livid, Nora and Ren lay injured on the ground, Ruby was unconscious. She recognized the scenery; the battle at haven but why was Jaune attacking her? She looked down and when she expected to see herself as a villain, she only saw her father’s outfit. Jaune yelled with tears in his eyes; “YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HER!” Jade felt the weapon fall from her hand as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, his eyes full of hatred and only backed off when Yang punched her hard in the stomach. 

The scene changed to a snowy forest and waterfall, but it was a scene she didn’t know. Yang and Blake were fighting her but she didn’t understand why. In split seconds, she found a blood covered blade in her sticking out of her chest and the hilt of Gamble Shroud buried deep in her stomach. Then the blades were removed only for her to take a step or two and fall into the river below. Blake and Yang had killed someone. They MURDERED someone. She felt icy blade-like fingers graze her skin. She didn’t need to look to know it was the claws of the Apathy gently caressing her flesh as the world went dark. Then she heard it; all the agonizing cries of people suffering and dying. She looked at her hand and saw it gradually change to bone white and her nails black. She was mentally exhausted, emotionally drained, and physically unable to wake from this hellish vision. 

Then she felt a pair of feathered wings envelop her and heard an almost motherly voice in her ear. “You poor girl. You’ve been carrying this fear in your heart for so long while pretending to be ok. You never wanted the burden of the shadows. Wouldn’t it be better to just let someone else deal with it?” the voice cooed as Jade tried to put a name to that voice. The wings felt warm and soft. Maybe she should take a breather. Maybe she was too young to be doing this task. As her mind considered this she felt a frigid cold grip her soul yet the wings holding her felt hot and suffocating. The two extremes robbed her energy, a pain seared her chest as she looked to the attacker. 

It wasn’t Cinder or Ironwood or Jaune or her aunts. The attacker was her own mom. The spear end of crescent rose buried in her chest but the pain was far from over. She felt several swords run her through as she was held in place. With every blade that missed only to close her off to on lookers, two more had sheathed itself in her body. It went on and on, each vison more gruesome and horrific than the last. She stopped fighting the nightmares and just let them play out. She was broken and there was nothing anyone could do to piece her back together.

Eventually, she heard someone calling her but they sounded worlds away and underwater. She finally was able to drag her eyes open to see her team. They looked like they had witnessed a murder or that she was just waking up from a coma but she didn’t say anything. She was beyond words as she sat up and looked at them blankly. She heard little of their “We were so worried!” and “You were crying in your sleep” or “Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?” Her mind was just static and her heart felt like all the fight had gone out of her. she didn’t even register how she responded verbally thought she heard her own voice say “I’m fine” but in truth she was far from it. Steel glared at her and knew she wasn’t alright. “guys.. why don’t you let me take care of this?” he said sternly as they backed off. 

They left to give the two space and once they were gone he knelt in front of her. “Jade. You aren’t ok. You aren’t fine. You really think none of us noticed that little twitch in your hand when you got worried about one of us? Do you think I couldn’t tell that you’ve been sneaking out late to practice your magic alone? The small crackles I heard last night were a dead giveaway. Please.. I know you’re scared and stressed but I can’t help. all of us want to help but none of us can’t do that if you don’t let us.” He said as a prickle of tears welled up in his eyes. She looked down at her hands, her aura shimmering due to the mental images. Steel put a hand on hers only for her to pull away as if he had hurt her. 

“Steel… I can’t do this. I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be. How the hell am I supposed to face the gods and represent humanity at its best?” she said as she choaked back anger and heartbreak, “I’m the worst possible choice! This whole time I’ve been thinking about how to handle each problem but every time I end up having no ideas. The only time I’m any good is in battle and when I’m helping tend to the wounded or departed. I’m not ambitious like my aunts, I’m not tough like my uncle, and I’m no where near as good as my parents! Face it… my being a team leader was a mistake.” By now she felt her face burn with emotions that she’d been bottling up. She had to be strong for her team but this entire mission had been giving her nothing but doubts. Those doubts had only been getting stronger as she got closer to the day she dreaded. 

Then she felt a heavy but gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her Grandfather. “You know, you are a lot more like your dad than you think. He didn’t think he could be a leader either. Your mother thought she was only good at fighting.” He said gently but firmly. “Heck, even Summer had trouble with it. But ya know who struggled with it the most? Ozpin. He always second guessed himself.” she looked at him in surprise. She knew about the curse and about the various lives he lived. It was difficult to picture him stressed or worried about anything. He always seemed so calm or cheerful, even when scolding or being serious. He came off as someone who had all the answers. Heck, that much experience helped back him. Tai smiled as he let that revelation sink in, “yep. The reason why he had a better handle on things was because he asked for help. He was able to give direction even if it was just a well-educated guess. Something you’ve shown to do time and time again.” Tai reminded her. 

Jade thought about that.. Hadn’t she correctly figured out who was behind the robberies in Vale? Hadn’t she helped to keep her team safe even when Tai or any pro huntsmen weren’t around? Wasn’t she able to figure out the night keres motive before they could make things worse? She hadn’t done it alone and she also didn’t shoot down any ideas without considering her options. “Come on. I wanna show you something.” Tai said as he led her to the headmaster’s office. Theodore let the two in and she noted the damaged frame that had Ozpin’s picture in it. She could tell it had been punched in a fit of high tensions from how the picture had small scuffs on it. Theodore blushed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. 

At first she didn’t get it till she saw how Ironwood’s picture had a black mesh cover over the glass. It was as if Theodore was still mourning the loss. “You were close with him.” she said though it was more of a question. “Yep. But when I heard what he had done.. what he was willing to do.. that’s when I knew my old friend had truly died. I felt like I had no one left. Like I was next to fall. But thankfully, a spunky young lady helped me see that I have all the people I need to defend Vacuo. Her name was Velvet, and she helped me to get my head on straight and my rear in gear. If we focus too much on the future or the past, we neglect the now. That was why General Ironwood failed. Why Ozpin was able to trust even after everything he’s dealt with. And what saved Lionheart from being found out by Salem.” He looked at the pictures with misting eyes, as if seeing the events of each friend unfold before him. She placed a hand on his arm and said, “I think I understand now. But if you don’t mind.. could we put it to the test? You and me in a friendly sparing?” he smiled at her and saw her eyes smiling too. “I’d like that.” he replied.


	43. Smashing the Illusion of Control

That evening Jade met Theodore in the sand pit arena that they used for training. The evening was cool and the other students came to watch. Jade felt her stomach churn as she walked out with just her sword and shield. Theodore had his gloves that had dust crystals in them, one per knuckle, and wasn’t the least bit nervous. She knew this was a friendly spar but she also knew that he was trying to help her. When the start was given he came at her with a flurry of jabs and punches. She raised her shield to block the barrage. She kept herself lower to the ground and her eyes peeled for openings. She went for a kick to the torso. He grabbed her ankle only for her to plant her sword in the ground and twist herself upwards to kick him in the jaw. He let go of her and she launched herself off the sword and landed back on her feet sword in hand. Now she went on the attack using her aura to trigger the fire crystal in her blade. It sent out a wave of flames only to be met by a wave of icy air sent out by his gloved punches. 

She had to wear him out, take the bite out of him. She noticed his fist to cuffs method seemed to rely on sight. She switched to subtle use of her magic to manipulate the wind and create a curtain of sand between them. It was a gamble but if she could keep him subdued then she could wear him down. Theodore sent blast after blast at her, each narrowly missing its mark. Ok mistake on her part. Using some ground dust she was able to keep one of his feet in place. it hindered him but from the look on his face? she was avoiding the real problem. With one powerful shot he sent her weapons clean out of her hands and into the out of bounds area. Jade felt her eyes widen as she dodged each shot sent her way, only she wasn’t just dodging to get away. She was moving towards him, using her aunt Wiess’s glyph to propel herself forward. He sent a combo shot of fire and earth at her, nailing her in the stomach and a few ice shots at her hand and foot. Jade focused on her emotions, how much she wanted the ice gone. It exploded off her but she quickly manipulated it and sent it in shards towards Theodore. 

She noted her aura starting to flicker. His was flickering but she knew he had more in him, he was toying with her. She stood up and shot forward using a combination of her mom’s petal burst, Wiess’s glyph, and Peri’s time speed. She was able to get through the fire, ice, wind, electricity combo and hit him hard in the torso and jaw. The sickening crack rang out but he smiled at her as her aura broke. She panted as she stood and looked around. Everyone saw and yet no cries of “MONSTER!”, “DEMON”, or something. Theodore had busted out of the stony grip on his foot, a grin on his face. She passed out from both relief and exhaustion, but this time, a soft smile was on her face. Her secret was out and yet no one judged her. She had even managed to keep her newfound magic under wraps. She couldn’t control how people saw her and yet she had let that control her for so long. Now though, it felt like the shackles of fear had been shattered. The illusion of control had been broken. 

When she woke up, she found Steel sitting beside her, reading a book. She sat up, his eyes met hers as he put his book down. Jade took out the letter he wrote her, “Steel.. I’m flattered really. And I feel the same but..” her words died on her tongue. She wanted to move forward but she felt like she was going a bit too fast. Steel held up a hand with a soft smile, “I get it. You’ve got a lot on your mind right now. If you change your mind? Let me know. Cuz you’re worth waiting for. Even if you never change your mind? You’ll always have me in your corner. Ok?” she hugged him, glad he understood. It would take a little bit before she was ready but it was a start. The next morning, Jade thought about the patterns within the relics and the vaults. Peri had loaned her the journal and found a hint: “You can only save one; either a lost child or a leader of a kingdom. Who do you choose?” Jade thought on that and found the answer but would the test be the same?


	44. No longer Trapped

The flight back to Vale was less stifling than the one to Vacuo. Jade got a call from her brother but she sent it to call to text messages instead. She read the message and found something unsettling. Grimm were coming back, which was a good thing, but some people are getting really upset over it, which just brought more grimm. Even with the grimm at the lower rates? About half the population have no combat skills of any kind. The half that do are cut in half because of how many lives were lost & on how well they do. It didn’t help that some academies either haven’t been around as long or they’ve slacked off. So the odds aren’t in their favor & if they can’t get people to calm down or it won’t end well. He didn’t want to start a ruckus but he also didn’t want to lie. He isn’t sure what he should do and wishes she could help. 

Jade simply texted back; “First things first. Do the other kingdoms and their counsels know?”. When she got a text saying some of them do, she texted “Does mom or dad know?”. When she got a ‘Yes, and they’re on the way to talk to Oz and he’s with them.’. She replied back with; “Ok. Suggest sending out a global message. Tell them the truth. Tell the people that the grimm are just as much a part of Remnant as we are. Without them? We take things for granted so when it come time to place blame? We can only point at eachother which will bring more grimm. We’re all in this together, and that’s how we’ll get through it. By standing together, as one.” With a quick swipe to the send button, the message was in place. Now she just had to hope for the best between now and the moment of truth. 

Jade’s train of thought was broken when she noticed Peri was chewing at her lip. she scooted closer to her friend, “What’s wrong?” in a kind voice. Peri showed her the journal that had various notes, entries, and even stories from the various lives Ozma had lived. One in particular was shown; “The Indecisive King, the Crown, and the Wise Widow”. Together they read the old tale about a kind and wise king. He was able to solve the problems of his charges with compassion and diplomacy. It was one of Jade and Linen’s favorites. She had heard it many times and still remembers that innocent question she asked her dad; ‘why did that man give the king the crown if he knew it wasn’t good?’, she’d ask as she was curled up under the covers with linen beside her. 

Her dad would respond with; “Sometimes bad things happen to good people with out a reason, just like how sometimes good people do bad things out of fear or anger. What matters in the end is you do the best you can what you have. Remember, the king and his people thought he had all the answers. The truth is that no one has all the answers. And in my eyes? No one should be burdened with that because just like the king, you become overwhelmed to where you can’t do anything. So never be afraid to ask for help or afraid of the future. Learn from the past, make the most of the present, and let things play out as they should. You’ll be surprised.” 

Just reading that made Jade think of her brother and add two lines to her message; “Remind them of The Indecisive King, the Crown, and the Wise Widow. And never forget what dad always tell us: “Never be afraid to ask for help or the future. Learn from the past, make the most of the present, and let things play out as they should. You’ll be surprised.” The small buzz she got followed by a smiley face icon told her all she needed. Yes, she could do this. She would do this. She will face the final test and whatever happens, she won’t run.


	45. The Next Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen dark before but not like this. this is cold, this is empty, this is numb." & "but break it down to this next breath, this next step, this next choice is one that I can make. so I'll walk through the night, stumbling blindly towards the light and do the next right thing." -Frozen 2
> 
> "Sacred Threshold, Hollowed Ground. Pathways unfold, lost is found. Prove your worth with quick desire. Ice & earth, electric fire. Expose Your heart to summon ghosts. then face alone what you fear most." -The legend of Spyro; the eternal night.

Jade thought long and hard about this journey. The things she’s seen, the people they helped, the different tests. As the ship landed back in the vale air docks, she felt a sort warmth. She will always have a part of her in Beacon Academy and in Vale but the bitterness of not knowing where she belongs still stung. She couldn’t worry about that now. she needed a clear mind if she was going to succeed, her friends stood beside her. “You’ve never steered us wrong before. We’ll follow your lead.” Peri softly whispered as they headed in. Sapphire gave her a firm nod in agreement and a kind smile as they headed to the school. Once they got back they checked in with the staff but Jade was called in by Glynda personally. She took a deep breath and followed her where she needed to be. “Jade.. do you know who you are?” she asked as they headed to Ozpin’s office. It was a question jade had been asking herself for years. She knew who she wasn’t but not who she was. “Not yet I don’t, but I feel like I’m close to figuring that out.” Jade replied calmly. Glynda offered a small smile as they walked in; just in time for the broadcast. 

Linen, Robyn, Oscar, Ruby, Ozpin were set to go. Jade stood beside her bother while Robyn activated her semblance, taking Linen’s hand. “My name is Linen Rosepine. Some of you may already have heard or seen me at public rallies. But there’s something I need you all to hear. The reason the grimm are coming back more frequently in these past few months is because we’ve been actively trying to restore a delicate balance. Whether we like it or not, the grimm have always been a part of Remnant just as much as humanity has. We may not like to admit it, but we NEED the grimm. We need them to remind us of what happens when we abandon our hearts, when we neglect eachother and ourselves. Our population is a fraction of what it used to be after Salem was dealt with. We need the grimm and we need eachother because for every life we lost? There was a way we could have prevented it.” he said. Taking a breath as the aura around his and Robyn’s hands stayed green. a nod from her told him to continue. 

“It’s not an easy life I know, but what I know more than anything else is that if the grimm never existed? The world we live in would be quite different. Would there be less violence? No. Would there be no wars? No. My point is that we grew as people, as a society because the grimm challenged us, helped us remember what is worth fighting for. That even without them? There would still be problems and crime. This is why we can’t take them for granted. So I ask you all to take a moment and think about all the turning points in history where the world was brought together as one. how many of you could think of only a few times when we actually worked as one humanity? I’m sure many more only thought of when we as people tore eachother apart. We look to our past for reminders, we take the necessary steps in the present, and we let things play out as hey should. No one has all the answers but I believe that everyone can help contribute to finding the answers. From the youngest child to the oldest person; We are in this together. The grimm will always be here, but so will humanity; because without the dark, how can anyone truly shine?” he ended with hopeful eyes and a smile as the feed was cut off. He and Robyn let go of each other’s hand. Ruby hugged her kids, happy to see them coming into their own. Oscar smiled at his daughter as he hugged her happy she’s safe. 

While Robyn, linen, and tai left Jade stayed behind with her parents and Ozpin. “I have something you guys should see.” she said taking a few steps back, focusing a small bit of her magic. Beautifully transparent black-purple wings. They were like an angel’s wings as they gently unfurled. She opened her eyes and saw the looks on their faces. Where she expected to see shock, she saw only amazement and wonder. Oscar took a step towards her and gently cupped her face, his eyes welling with tears. She had stopped running, she had embraced the part of herself she thought was wrong and found out it was beautiful. She was finally whole and he was so proud of her. her wings faded as she also teared up with a smile. She felt them hug her and the warmth of their love filled her heart with hope and courage. She was never alone and she never will be, but that’s when it clicked in her mind. Fresh tears of joy slid down her face as she laughed a small, relieved laugh, “That’s it… I figured it out.” When they go of her, it was clear she was ready. Ozpin gave her a small grin, already knowing what she meant. Ruby brushed a hair from her daughter’s face and said; “Your semblance.. it’s a solid reminder of who you are. The strong, brave, intelligent, kind, beautiful young woman I always knew you’d be.” 

They left the office and headed down to the vault, her team was waiting with Tai. Unlike the other vaults that had a sort of seasonal theme to them, Jade noted a distinct gloom to it. Something she didn’t expect nor originally associate with Beacon especially given it’s warm and bright environment in spite of the problems. Though she had to admit, it did fit the idea of “a brilliant light casting a shadow”. It was dimly lit by wall-mounted torches that cast a pale green light. The elevator leading down to the Vault is located at one end of the corridor. There are three paths that lead in different directions. Straight ahead was an unmistakable outline of scorched machines at the end. The corridor intersects perpendicularly with another, but the other branches are shrouded in darkness. She noted some chard glass and other debris, she could also smell the faintest trace of iron and copper. Someone had died here once and while it was spotless, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She remembered old articles about how Ozpin had died trying to protect beacon. When she was old enough to learn what actually happened, they left out on particular part. But now she knew; he was burned alive, probably down to nothingness when it happened. It made her glad Cinder was taken care of but this place felt cold and empty. A familiar feeling to the nightmare she had before she left Beacon. 

She noticed a circular emblem on the floor where all the points cross, a few gears of a clock but there was a hole. Ozpin glanced to her as she stood next to him with Peri as the circle glowed with the lights of silver, gold, black, and purple. Ozpin took his staff, Long Memory, and placed it in the hole as the three corridors lit up a bit. Each had the same symbol on it; a pair of axes crossed at the handles, blades facing away. Jade looked at each one and noticed a slight difference in each. The one straight ahead had just the axes. The second one had just a circlet of olive branches. The third one was blank but she felt drawn to it. She had no need for the physical relic or it’s powers, she just wanted to pass it’s test and to do that? She needed to find it. that’s when she the symbol glowed; the two axes protecting an ornate crown behind two olive wreaths. “Now that you’ve found it, the rest is up to you.” Ozpin said sagely as he removed long memory from the emblem. She looked back only once before she walked towards the doorway. She whatever test lays ahead, she will do her best and hope for the same. 

She placed her hand on the door. It felt a bit out of place due to it feeling like wooden. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she noticed it looked like one of those old doors she’s seen on churches or in fairytale books. It creaked open and she noted a pathway that led to a small pedestal. She swallowed hard as she placed a hand on it, a pillar of white gold light shone down on her. She noticed two people in trouble and drew her blade, ready to cut them down from whatever kept them suspended. Before she could however, a thorny vine grabbed her wrists and legs. She noticed a golden looking young man appear; the being of choice. “I admire your courage and quick thinking but I’m afraid you can only save one.” 

She looked at the man but where she expected human or Faunus features, she saw clash of the two. That wasn’t what unsettled her, it was how he seemed to resemble the hound grimm. She didn’t understand how that was even possible. why would the god of light make something like this? Then she remembered how Salem was once a person but then she willingly turned herself into a monster out of spite. “Take me instead. If I take their place, will you let them go?” her voice genuine and unwavering. The being seemed to revert to a human shape & as he did the other two were released as they faded. “clever girl. You understand the value of a life.” he said in a warm voice, “and for that, you have a final choice to make. which path will you take to finish what was started?” Jade looked at the pathways; one was the path to the god of darkness. The other was to the god of light. 

Without a word, she took the path of darkness, leaving her weapon behind. She had no intention of fighting or deception. She looked back only once and saw the door had shut and she was on her own. No, she was never alone. She has her friends and family. she just had to remember that. as she neared the pool of grimm, she saw how it was on fire and how the mountainous peaks had cracks in them. This was starting to make sense; when Salem was in control, the main source was damaged so she could have more easily access to it. Jade shook the disturbing thought from her mind as she found herself at the top of the stairs that lead to the home of this god. She heard a certain recite of some kind as she moved closer. “Sacred threshold, Hollowed Ground. Paths unfold, lost is found. Expose your heart to summon ghosts. Then face alone, what you fear most.” A swirling cloud of purple smoke covered her and soon she saw a phantom version of Salem. Her bone white skin and hair, her black gown and jewelry. Her eyes… they were the coldest eyes she’d ever seen. Black where white should be, red as blood, and her pupils looked like slits. This illusion was convincing for sure but Jade stood her ground as she swiped at her and screeched in an unholy sound. Then silence, an unsettling silence as she saw that there wasn’t anything there. that’s when she saw the god of light emerge from the pool of grimm. 

He looked the same as in her dream but he didn’t seem so bad. “I must say, I am impressed. Most people would have gone mad when confronted with fear itself.”, his voice sounded well, charming in his own way. Jade gave him a sympathetic look; “I know why you created the grimm… the real reason. You’re lonely.” That seemed to get the deity’s attention as he let her continue. “No one seemed to appreciate what you do and what you contribute. but I do; the night sky, the warmth of a fire, and even the challenges presented. it’s actually thanks to your grimm that remnant has flourished the way it did. I came here to thank you for it.” the god looked at her and finally said; “you have only seen my musings. If you’ve seen true darkness? You wouldn’t see any beauty in it.” Jade didn’t agree with it, “then show me. please.” He led her to the very same cliff Salem through herself off of. 

“Do you know who you are?” he asked solemnly. “I am Jade Rosepine. A huntress, daughter, maiden, sister, and friend. I have accepted my shadows and see you for the wonderous being you are.”, she answered. He turned to her and said; “if you really mean that, then simply jump in.” Taking a deep breath, she backed up and took a running leap and dove in. She felt the cold fire sire across her skin and into her soul but then she felt herself falling. She opened her eyes and saw she wasn’t falling but rather being pulled out of a clear pool. She looked around and saw the god of light looking down at her. “That was very brave but very foolish of you, Jade. But my brother and I agree. In three years’ time, we will return but not in ways people expect. Your friends had already shown us the paths you have taken.” His voice fatherly and kind. “and don’t worry. Nothing about you has changed because you have already shown you understand.” Then she was returned to her family, resting gently on the circular emblem.


End file.
